


Pawprint Problems

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cat AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, kitties!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 100,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au where the ai fragments are cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this chapter is mostly set up I promise to bring the cats in soon! This is the same au as cool cats, but I decided to twist the story to make it longer. I have no idea how many chapters theres going to be, and anything from cool cats wont end up here.

An old friend was coming to dinner.

That phrase always startled York, whether it was being said to or by him. ‘Old friends’ was such a general term. It could mean someone he knew from high school (very unlikely, he tried to cut ties with as many of them as he possibly could) or someone from his brief stint in college, or even worse; someone from his days as a thief. His past was questionable at best, and not everyone he knew was someone worth knowing. Yet, he never could turn down his occasional anonymous invitations. There was something exciting about having to turn down a job offer from a criminal with nothing to lose, almost as if he lived for the thrill of it.

Still, the fact that he didn't know who he was meeting tonight kept him on edge, and he decided to bring a fire arm with him. Last time he only brought a knife. It kept the guy he was meeting from getting nasty, but York had walked out with a few nicks of his own. If he hadn't hurt his damn eye recently he would have walked out of the situation without any injuries at all. His left eye had been damaged in explosion on a job that went bad a couple of months ago, and his vision was still a bit blurry. The scars that spider webbed across his face weren't helping either; they made it easier to spot him in a crowd. Being easy to find was the last thing York wanted.

Keeping his colt tucked away in his jacket York ducked through a doorway in the sketchier part of town. He usually wore sunglasses to detract from his injuries, but it had been raining all day and they weren't an option. He had his goggles in the bag in his car, and as much as he loved them they were not an acceptable fashion choice either.

The place he was told to be at appeared to be a restaurant, in the loosest sense of the word. York had been to some strange places before, but this one had to take the cake. A sushi bar and what appeared to be a tattoo parlor in the back. York gritted his teeth at the sound of buzzing from a back room and scanned the patrons for anyone who looked familiar.

Everyone in the bar looked as if they could kill him with their bare hands. Most of them were burly Japanese men, and judging from their clothes they were Yakuza. One man had a fresh tattoo on his face, still dripping with blood. A dragon, how classy. However, He didn't recognize a single one of them. York turned to the man waiting to seat him and held up two fingers. The man nodded and gave him a small table near the front. That was good, a quick way out if it came to a fight. York took off his over coat and draped it across his seat. The way the other patrons were looking at him, it just may come to that.

“Have you tried the flaming roll? It's the specialty here, one of my favorites,” The voice was one York had thought, had hoped, he'd never hear again. If any of the gangsters were staring at him, they all turned away now once they got a glimpse of who he was seeing.

Texas sat down across from him, not bothering to take off her worn black leather jacket. She tugged down a ripped scarf, revealing a nose reddened by the nippy air outside. Her blonde hair was tugged up in its normal style, a loose ponytail, and she wasn't wearing her normal pair of sunglasses.

“I can't say that I have. I usually try to avoid places like this if you can believe it,” York replied, opening his menu.

Well shit, agent Texas. She was like a god damn ghost, he could never tell if she were actually dead after their missions. He could have sworn he had seen her die twice, yet she always seemed to get back up. She was something else alright. A freelancer who willing to do anything for the right price. And she was the damn best the city had to offer. If she needed York to help her on a job, he knew he was in for something difficult.

Somehow knowing that made York smile.

Texas grinned back at him, though he was certain she was smiling for a different reason. She wrote down a few rolls on their order form without looking at the menu and cleared her throat. Instantly the waiter was there, and took the form without a word. He looked nonchalant, like he was used to waiting on assassins.

“How have you been York?” Texas asked.

“Haven't been called that in a long time Allison,” York whistled.

“And I haven't been called that in a longer time I'm sure,” She leaned back in her chair, "so if you're not going by York what are you going by?"

"It's Hunter here," York replied casually, "but you can call me York. I can't imagine you calling me anything else. Kirin lager for me,” York added as the waiter came back to give them two glasses of water. Then he looked back at Allison to answer her original question. “Haven't been up to much Tex. I have an actual legit job now. I pay taxes and everything! Been trying to get out of the life, but I think you missed that memo.”

“Oh no, I caught it,” Texas replied carefully, “I just completely ignored it. You are one hard bitch to find.”

“That was on purpose.”

“But I found you none the less,” She continued as if he hadn't spoken. “I get that you're trying to cut out, but I have a lock I can't get past and a narrow time frame to get in.”

“Why should I have to do this for you? If I remember correctly you’re the reason I have one bad eye,” York crossed his hands.

“No, I'm the reason you still have one good eye,” Texas snapped. “It'll just be the lock, I can take care of things after that.”

“Just a lock? I don't have to fight like last time?” York tapped his bad eye. If he were going to guilt trip he might as well do it thoroughly.

“Just the lock,” Texas promised.

“Who or what are we after this time?” York asked after a moment's hesitation. If he were going to ask the what, he might as well sign a paper saying he was going to help and Texas knew it. “Nothing dangerous right?”

Allison snorted. “Of course not. Just an old friend of ours,” Aw fuck not that expression again. “Wyoming.”

“Wyoming?!” York shouted. He heard the rest of the people at the bar fall silent, and wished he hadn't been so loud. They looked at him, but quickly looked back to their food. Maybe associating with Texas wasn't all bad. York leaned across the table, gritting his teeth to keep from shouting again. “Wyoming? That asshole is back in town?”

“Yeah, that asshole is back in town,” Texas nodded. They had worked with the seemingly polite British man a few times before, but that's the problem with being a freelancer. Once someone pays you enough you could turn on even your most trusted friends. Wyoming had a hit on one of Allison's associates, Tucker, a few months back and she had enlisted York's help to chase him off. “I don't know what he's here for, and I want you to help me break into the building he rented a few days ago.”

“You been watching this building?” York questioned.

“Of course, what do you think this is? Amateur hour? This is not my first job York,” Allison grimaced at him. “Not that I was ever an amateur. In fact, I kicked ass the second I crawled out of the womb.”

“Now that is a mental image I didn't need,” York snorted. “So if you've been watching what's the place like?”

“Not much security for some reason,” Texas replied. “Two really annoying British guys from what I've seen. Mostly just run around and snap at each other, not going to be a threat at all. The only problem is that once I got past them I encountered a door I couldn't get through. I was excited though. A locked door means there's something behind it worth locking up.”

“So I get you in and you figure out what Wyoming is up to?” York concluded. “Seems simple enough.”

Texas didn't reply, just waited for him to continue. He remained silent as the waiter brought them the sushi rolls, and they began to eat. He chewed slowly on his sushi. For a place that seemed to serve exclusively to low lives, the food was high quality.

“I'll do it,” York said finally. “Hey, you and me back together, what could possibly go wrong?”

~*~

Everything that could go wrong had. The two guards Texas had seen previously were now ten men, all armed to the teeth and all came running the second York accidentally triggered the alarm. Texas quickly killed five of them, and despite his attempts to quite his criminal life York killed a sixth. As the rest ran to cover to regroup York got the lock open and they slipped into the room, only to find it empty.

“It's got to be a trap!” Texas shouted furiously, kicking the wall. A sizable chunk of drywall came crashing down.

“You think?” York replied sarcasticly. He readjusted his goggles. They kept most of his face hidden, not a single scar escaping from the frame. He let his brown hair fall flat on missions, and used a scarf to cover his mouth and nose. Texas had a similar get up on, though she traded her glasses for a black beanie.

“Let's get out of here,” Texas snarled, pointing her rifle at the door before heading out. The exit was much easier than their entrance, which York was immensely grateful for. They last thing they needed was more gunmen to show up. Wyoming sure knew how to get underlings to do his dirty work for him.

It seemed the remaining gunmen chose their lives over a paycheck and cleared out. Texas bolted over the gate, York close on her heels. They hit the ground running, knowing their getaway car was parked only a short block from the station Wyoming had rented. The dark was all the cover they needed in the industrial side of town.

But luck was not on their side that night. After barely making it two steps a voice shouted from behind them. “Hey! You two, stop!” York and Texas spun around to find a security officer pointing a flash light at them. Wow, they escape Wyoming's goon only to be stopped by a third rate cop drop out? Then York saw his face.

Texas lifted her gun hand, ready to dispatch the threat before he could become one, but instantly York jumped her, dragging her arm into the air so she missed the shot.

“The fuck you raging cock bite!?” She yelped, but York was already dragging her away. The officer dropped his flashlight in alarm, and seemed to be scrambling for his gun. On second thought, it was probably a taser he was reaching for; most night patrol York had run into didn't have really guns.

They bolted down the street, turning into a dark alley to lose the cop. They reached the car without any more problems, and took off as quickly as possible. York tugged his mask off, taking a deep breath.

“What. Was. That. For!?” Texas shouted, punching York in the arm between each word for punctuation.

“Ah, ow!” York shouted back, trying to worm his way out of her range. “None of those assholes at the complex hit me, but I think you're about to break my arm!”

“I'm about to do a whole hell of a lot more than that if you don't tell me why you saved some random ass cop and almost got us arrested,” Texas snarled.

“Didn't you see him?” York responded earnestly.

Texas looked at him, her eyes wide with alarm. “What? No? Should I have known him?”

“No no no. He was gorgeous,” York replied.

Texas punched him again.

~*~

An hour later they pulled into the apartment complex that Texas called home. They had traveled in circles for most of the time, taking confusing turns and unnecessary risks to ensure they weren't being followed. Texas killed the car and they all but ran into the safety of the building. Once they were in the sparse apartment York pulled his goggles off and tossed them into the bag with the rest of his gear. Texas was immediately at her laptop, sending e-mails to the rest of her mysterious friends. She groaned angrily as she got immediate responses from people had been waiting for her to come back online.

“Well, I am well and truly screwed,” Texas said, looking up. The bright light of the laptop made her look tired. It must have been the light, because there was no way she was actually tired.

“How did Wyoming get away from us?” York asked. He took a seat on her couch, ignoring the rough patches where stuffing had started to spill out.

“I just messaged Church, he's going to help me track him down again. But from what I can tell, he was already gone before we went in tonight. Church says his trail is leading towards Tennessee,” Allison snarled, her hands flying over her keyboard as she typed. “I'm going to join him as soon as I can get everything packed. York, I need to ask you a favor.”

York gritted his teeth, waiting for the invitation. How could she go and ask him to up root himself after he had finally established himself? He finally had a steady job he liked, an apartment big enough to stand up in. York finally had some friends, people who maybe didn't know his past but liked him none the less. But he knew he would help her, he would-

“I need you to get rid of my cat while I'm gone.”

“I-what,” York stuttered. “You have a cat?!”

Texas looked up from the computer screen to stare at him like he was an idiot. “Of course I have a cat, Church gave the damn thing to me almost a year ago. I hate it, but I didn't want to offend him by getting rid of it. So if I give him to you and you just 'happen' to lose the cat or something-”

“Oh, so you want Church to hate me instead?” York asked.

“Have you even met Church?” Texas replied.

“Yes! Allison we went on that double date remember? You tried to hook me up with South,” York reminded her with a shudder. It was quite possibly the worst night of his life.

“oh.” Allison said in a small voice. “Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot all about that. I swear I didn't realize she was a lesbian! Then you started going out with her brother-”

“We broke up by the way.”

“What?! You two were so cute! It was actually kinda sickening,” Texas balked.

“Yeah well, that's your fault actually. He was pissed when I hurt my eye. He was more pissed that I went to work with you _again_ after I hurt my eye. Apparently he didn't like me doing dangerous shit., York shrugged.

“He didn't like you doing dangerous shit?” Texas retorted. “North knows he's a marine right?”

“Special ops, but it doesn't matter right now,” York shot back. He stood suddenly, curling his hands into fists. “What do you mean get rid of your cat while you're gone? Am I not coming with you?”

“No, first of all you're fired.”

“What?!”

“Shut up I'm talking. You sounded so super fuckin proud when you said you had a job, and I didn't want to uproot you from that. Not again. So, you're fired.”

“It would have been nice of you to give me a choice at least.”

“Second of all I have someone out there who’s going to help me,” Texas clicked the laptop shut and stood up, stretching out. Her long blonde hair fell out of its holder when they were escaping and now cascaded over her shoulders.

“Is it Church? Can he pick locks better than me?” York narrowed his eyes at her.

“Literally anyone can pick locks better than you. But no, it's not Church. It's probably better if I don't tell you actually. Client anonymity and all,” She stepped into her bedroom, York close at her heels. He watched as she scanned the room, and then got down on her knees to look under the bed.

“Uh? What are you doing?” York asked. Texas ignored him, reaching under the bed. There was a loud screeching noise, and Allison withdrew her hand with an angry gasp.

“Ow!” She yelped, looking at the thin claw marks on her hand. Fearsome assassin brought down by an angry cat. “Omega you are a complete asshole,” Texas cussed at her cat, which had darted out from under the bed and into the closet. York only caught a quick glimpse of the cat.

Omega was a black Persian, with a tiny scrunched in nose and wide purple eyes. Since Texas wasn't big on clothes her closet was nearly empty and the cat had nothing to hide behind. He hissed angrily, a big ball of black fur sitting on top of her spare boots.

“You want me to get rid of him? Do you not like cats or something?” York asked.

“It's not a cat. It's a sack of hate and rage wrapped in a fur coat,” Texas said angrily, standing back up. “That thing is literally Satan. Just, put an ad in a newspaper. Give it to a shelter. I don't care I just don't want to see it when I get back,” Allison sighed. She approached the closet and knelt down, holding her hand out and trying to coax the angry cat out. Finally Omega stopped hissing long enough for her to haul him out and bundle him up in her arms.

Looking down at him Allison suddenly looked wistful. “I've always been too busy to look after someone else. Church should know that by now.”

“Hey, I'll take care of him,” York said gently, reaching to take the cat. He didn't know why, but he wanted this one thing to go right for Allison. “You just go and be careful chasing down that jackass.”

Allison gave him a small smile. “No problem.”

Somehow he wasn't comforted by her comment at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York's apartment complex allowed pets, but he never had one before. He had never really felt the need. Most people got pets because they were lonely, which is something York wasn't. Or at least, if he told himself he was a loner enough he could believe it was true. That he didn't need anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, what we've all been waiting for, the kitties! Oh, and Washington but whatever.

“Hey, yeah can someone please get me Sarge?” York asked his phone impatiently. Someone shuffled on the other side and York growled.

He had agreed to help Texas with her feline problem without thinking it through properly, and now he was sitting on the floor waiting for his boss to pick up the damn phone because today he would have to skip work to take care of Omega. The cat had only been in his apartment for a night and the thing had already puked on his carpet and broken a lamp. York paid for that fuckin lamp. And of course the shelter was only open the same hours York worked. It was like the bank in that sense, only open at the worst most inconvenient times.

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered after a moment.

Oh thank god finally! “Hey Sarge, its York. I’m not going to be able to come in today-” he started slowly, knowing his boss wouldn’t be pleased with his announcement.

“What’s this! Insubordination? Are you slacking off Hunter?” Sarge asked him. York sighed deeply. It was just like his boss to assume needing a day off was a sign of laziness. But he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have to come in, for all of his insults Sarge seemed to actually care about the people he worked with.

“No sir, I have a … Uh… ” Crap he forgot to think of an excuse. “A sick cat?”

“You have a cat?” Sarge asked.

“I've told you I have a cat before.” York bluffed. Hell, if Grif could get out of work every day by lying York could do it once.

“Hmm.” Sarge considered this. “I probably found the news unexciting, and completely ignored it. I expect you to be in to work at o eight hundred tomorrow!”

“Yes sir, thank you.” York sighed, clicking his cell phone off. He looked up at the table, to the cardboard box he had stuffed Omega into. The box was giving off a small growling noise, the kind cats make right before they start hissing and all hell breaks loose.

York's apartment complex allowed pets, but he never had one before. He had never really felt the need. Most people got pets because they were lonely, which is something York wasn't. Or at least, if he told himself he was a loner enough he could believe it was true. That he didn't need anyone.

“Let's get going.” York patted the box. He didn't have any sort of pet carrier on hand, and opted for the next best thing. Because hell knew that cat wasn't going in his car without being in some kind of containment unit.

Omega snarled in protest as York picked up the box and exited the apartment. He closed the door behind him, resting the box on his hip as he locked it. Yesterday proved that as hard as he tried he couldn't escape every aspect of his life at home, and caution was always necessary. York left the apartment as quickly as possible, keeping his head down to avoid any neighbors who might be about, before finding his jeep in the parking lot. He set Omega's box down in his passenger seat and climbed in.

York had never been to an animal shelter before, and wasn't sure what to expect as he pulled into to a small gated complex an hour out of the city. It was nestled into a forest preserve, and he had actually missed it the first time he drove past it. The main building looked small and homely, and had a large fenced in area behind it. For the pets to get out York guessed.

The first thing York noticed as he walked up was that the doors were covered with fliers. Advertisements for local events, pet foods, summer programs and the likes. The box in one hand York pulled open the door, knocking off a bright blue page with the words paw print something or other on it.

The woman sitting behind the counter didn't even look up when he came in, just continued to type away at her computer. She had long red hair pulled up into pony tail and sharp green eyes. She didn't have to move, to talk to him, to do anything. York could tell by the way she was holding herself that this was not a woman to hit on. He was gonna do it anyway.

York walked up to the front desk and set the box down at his feet. He leaned across the counter that separated him from the woman who was finally turning away from her computer and smiled as brightly as he could at her. “Hello there gorgeous. I'm here to drop off, and quite possibly pick up.”

York had been in several situations before where he had feared for his life, but never had his enemies given him the feeling so easily and so fast as the woman in front of him. Her green eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

“Did you call ahead?” She asked coldly.

York took a small step away from the desk. He came to drop off a cat not lose his life. “Uh.” He said in reply.

“Didn't think so. You know it’s not a simple process to just drop off an animal It takes a lot of paperwork and time. I will not put up with such comments from someone who is getting rid of a pet for any reason.” She snarled.

It wasn't even his pet. Texas was going to owe him big time when she got back for this verbal abuse he was getting on her behalf. Although opening up with a pick up line maybe wasn't his best idea, it's not like anyone at an animal shelter was there looking for a date.

The woman shuffled through the papers on her desk while York tried to think of a way to leave the shelter without any injuries. He left his knife in the car; it seemed polite at the time. After a moment the woman frowned and stood up.

“It seems I am out of the release forms. I'll need to print of few more.” She commented sourly.

Omega started growling in his box as the woman left the room, leaving York by himself. “Hey shut it, this is your fault.” York growled right back, nudging the box with his foot. He flinched when the box rattled in response. Great, now it seemed that two of the city's greatest mercenaries were afraid of one fowl tempered Persian. York was just deciding that he would rather take the damn box and throw it into the closest river than sit here and wait for the mean lady to come back when a side door opened. York looked up, his murderous intentions interrupted, and felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey Carolina I forgot-” A man said, then stopped when he noticed the receptionist was missing. He was holding a clipboard with official looking papers on it. It was the security officer from the night before.

York twitched; sure he was going to be recognized. The other man stared at him in confusion, and York remembered the night before he had been wearing his break-in gear, it had been dark, and there was no way the cop would recognize him. The thief allowed himself to relax, and take in the confused man in front of him.

The first thing York noticed was a name tag with the word Washington scrawled across it in small sloppy handwriting. Washington had light blonde hair on the top of his head, whereas the sides had been dyed black, making it appear as if he had an undercut. His eyes were steel grey, sharp even in their confusion, and he had thin pink scar running through the center of his right eye brow. The rest of his skin was covered with freckles and tiny scars, and York couldn't tell if they were from a singular incident, or from years of working as a patrol officer and at a shelter where animals like Omega were frequently dropped off.

“Have you been helped?” Washington asked as he lowered the clip board. “You aren't here for the paw print program are you?”

“The what?” York asked, raising an eyebrow. That sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite place it.

“I'll take that as a no.” Wash shrugged. He let the clip board rest at his side and pointed towards his left eye. “I just figured, because of your-”

York reached up and felt his own eye, forgetting for a moment he had scars. “Because of my injuries? No, it doesn't really hurt anymore-” He paused. This as good as an excuse to hit on someone as he had ever had before. Besides, it was about damn time his bad eye got him sympathy. “Only when I'm looking at things. Why? What's the paw print program?”

Immediately Washington smiled. “It's a program we have here where we match up pets with people with injuries or disorders to help them.”

“You want to get me a Seeing Eye dog?” York asked skeptically.

“No no.” Wash waved his hands enthusiastically. “It's more supposed to be for comfort than practicality.” Then he blushed. “Uh, not that it's not practical to get a pet. We mostly match people with cats. Lower maintenance.”

York looked down at the box. He was there to drop off a god damn cat not get a new god damn cat. No reason to tell Washington that. The word 'yolo' came to mind, but York kept it to himself. Texas had long since banned him from saying it out loud. “Sure, how do I sign up?”

Washington smiled again, and pulled the clipboard back up. “First of all, why don't you give me your name? I'm David.”

“David?” York repeated, pointing at his name tag.

David looked down at his chest and laughed. “Washington is just a nickname I picked up at the academy. I guess you can call me which ever you'd like. Actually it might be easier to go by Washington, you should call me that.”

“Well then, I'm York.” If Wash was going to go by nicknames, why couldn't York? Besides, it had been so long since he had told anyone his real name it wouldn't feel right.

“York.” Washington repeated slowly, as if he was tasting the name in his mouth. York stared at him, knowing full well that if he couldn't get Washington to say his name again he'd go mad. Before York could utter some stupid lust induced comment Wash opened the door behind him and pushed through. “This way please!”

York took a single step toward the door before he paused. He looked down at the box, and then back to the doorway where Washington disappeared. Oh, he was going to hell for abandoning Omega like this. York left the room as quickly as he could, shutting it behind him.

The second room was a small hallway, with sterile white walls and floors, and a few shelving units housing medicine and supplies. Washington waited for him at the end of the hallway, his gaze fixated at the last room in the shelter. York could hear a cacophony of sounds coming from the room, from dog barks to cats' meows. He was pretty sure he heard a parrot squawk, but Washington looked back up at him and he stopped listening to anything else.

“The animals we have for the program are carefully selected for their behavior.” Washington started in what was obviously a speech he had given many times before. York came to stand next to him, trying not to encroach on his space too much. Washington smelled vaguely of mint and York just wanted to get closer. “They have passed several tests to ensure... that...” He trailed off.

York noticed he was getting a little too close. “Uh. I'm excited to see the cats?” He said as he smiled sheepishly and took a step back.

Washington raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded and opened the door to the last room. The walls were lined with cages, most of them devoid of any sort of creature. There were few dogs of mixed breeds, and a number of cats. Most ignored him as he stepped into the room, but on the far wall was a bright white cat with shining green eyes staring at him.

“I mean, the tests are pretty much me and some of the other employees sitting with the cats to make sure they're not going to bite or scratch new people.” Washington was saying. “Caboose normally works with the dogs.”

York rested his hands against the bars containing the white cat. It had scars on its face, and a nick missing from its right ear. The cat curled its tail around its neat paws and meowed at him, sounding critical. “Hi.” York said stupidly.

“You like him? His name is Delta.” Washington said. He had abandoned his speech when he noticed the shining York had taken to the ragdoll. “He's been here for a couple of months. Most people aren't interested in scarred cats when there are so many kittens to be adopted.”

“Then it's a good thing I'm not most people.” York replied, gently touching the scars on his own face again. “Can I hold him?”

“Yeah.” Washington replied, as he stepped next to York and opened the cage. Delta waited patiently as he was picked up and gently lifted from the cage. He melted like putty when York took him, curling into his arms and giving a content purr.

“Oh no.” York said in a small voice.

“So I take it you're bringing him home?” Washington asked with a smile.

“Oh no.” York said in the same small voice as he looked at how bright Washington looked with that smile.

Twenty minutes later had him signing his current name on the proper paperwork to take care of Delta, as well as the paper work to drop off Omega. Carolina had found them in the back and was very close to strangling York for walking away from the front desk while she was away. It took Washington five minutes to calm her down, and even then she huffed as she left him with the paperwork.

“Sorry about that. She gets really passionate about the animals.” Washington apologized.

“Nah, its fine. I'm used to fearing for my life.” York replied casually. Delta was curled in his lap, purring and flicking his tail contently.

“Just in case, I'm going to give you my number instead of the shelter's.” Washington laughed. York snapped his head to attention. He was being given a number? Without having to flirt ruthlessly for it? Washington scribbled down some numbers on the pack of Delta's adoption papers and handed them over. “Just give me a call if you have any questions.”

“Or I could save myself the time and ask you to dinner now.” York replied smoothly, but took the paper anyway.

Washington stared back at him, before a sly smile crossed his face. “I work nights, but I'm free for lunch this weekend.”

York had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'I know'. Washington hadn't recognized him as the thief from the night before, but knowing he was a night patrol officer would have been a dead giveaway. Instead York nodded and folded the paper up before tucking it into his pocket. “Sounds like a plan.”

Washington gave him directions to the closest pet store and York thanked him profusely before he left. He ended up stopping at the Petsmart on his way home. York liked the store since he could bring Delta in with him, but he had no idea what he would need to buy to take care of a cat. He debated calling Washington, but he didn't want to sound needy. Instead York flipped through his contacts to see if he knew anyone else who owned a cat. He paused on a certain number, before hitting the small green phone and putting his cell to his ear.

“Hey North, you busy?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter player three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my butt. The good news is the semester is half way over! Have a chapter to celebrate the end of midterms c:  
>  hey guys if you like what I do or have suggestions leave a comment! I'm not just writing for fun, I'm trying to improve and anything you might have to say could help a lot.

“Let me get this straight.”

“I tend to not like straight things, but ok, go on.”

“You bought a cat-”

“I _adopted_ a cat.”

“...”

“Sorry, I got a cat, go on.”

“You adopted a cat to impress a boy?” North asked, his arms folded neatly across his chest in apparent dismay.

It had been a a solid month since York had talked to North last, longer still since they had seen each other. None the less, it felt so natural to tell North what had happened. The second he showed up York was spilling his entire story to his patient friend, without any thoughts of the consequences and North listened in silence. York felt nervous about explain how he had come to own Omega, but if the older man was angry he kept it to himself.

“Yes, that's pretty much what happened,” York agreed. The cat in question had all but jumped into North's arms when he arrived, purring contentedly. Delta had no sense of control.

North scratched Delta behind the wears, a slight grin on his face. “This must be some guy if he can get you to adopt a cat the day you meet him,” He commented. “You should introduce us.”

“No. No, absolutely not.” York replied immediately. “I have dibs.”

North just laughed, god York missed that sound, and handed Delta back. The cat let out a disgruntled meow as he was set back into the basket, “If you say so. Let's see what you need to get Delta here all settled in. What do you have to take care of a cat already?”

“I have half a bag of cat food, a bowl with a bullet hole and a litter box,” York grinned. “Things Texas gave me to go with her devil spawn.” Ok ok, he had been the one to shoot the food bowl, but in his defense the cat was really pissing him off.

“Bullet holes,” North repeated with a shake of his head. The older man sighed before he turned to head down one of the closer aisles. York followed him instantly, like a duckling after his mother. It wasn't as if he didn't know the store, in the twenty minutes it had taken North to arrive York had simply dicked around and went down every isle. He knew the store pretty damn well. It was just, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

“I doubt Delta will want any toys, he seems a bit to mature for that,” North said as they walked past a display with tiny balls with bells in them. “I mean, it never hurts to try, cats do need exercise. Theta loves these,” North plucked a colorful bird toy from the display, a gaudy thing covered with rainbow feathers. He dangled it over the basket, and Delta sniffed at it before losing interest. “Eh, didn't think so. You'll need to watch Delta to see if he's restless.”

North set the toy back on the shelf and continued walking. “How am I supposed to know if he's restless?” York asked as he urged the cart on to keep up.

“He'll scratch on furniture, meow at windows and doors, pretty basic symptoms.” North replied casually. They turned down an aisle with cat food, and North picked up a bag. “This is a good brand. Theta is too young to eat it now, but I'll be getting it when he's bigger.”

“When did you become an expert on cats? Aren't you a chef?” York asked. He took the bag from his friend and set it in the basket. Delta seemed displeased there was something else in his space and mewed loudly.

“Yes. When I was a kid my sister got a cat, but quickly abandoned it when she realized taking care of another living being took effort. So, it became my cat. He died right before I met you actually.” North shrugged.

“So I'm your replacement cat?” York replied.

“No, you're a bit more than that.” North smiled.

The cart came to a halt as York tried to process what he just heard. He had to be wrong, North did not just use the present tense to describe his feelings. Not after the way York had fucked up, had been so reckless. North continued down the aisle, apparently oblivious to the fact York had stopped. The younger man watched him go, suddenly overwhelmed with possibilities of the future. York could only think of how the soft blonde hair felt when he was running his hands through it, and of the way those hips felt against his. York shook his head when Delta mewed loudly. The cat pawed at the edge of the basket, agitated they had been left behind.

“Hush,” York muttered as he started to walk again, “just give me a second, I'm not facing him again until I have my thoughts straight.”

North stopped at the end of the aisle and looked up. “You coming?”

“Of course.”

North nodded slightly when York caught up, and pointed toward a display of scratching posts. “So, you're not working with Texas anymore?”

North kept his face neutral, which frustrated York to no end. In the months they dated he never got any better at reading that Adonis-like face. It was probably what lead to the mistake that broke them up. York couldn't tell if he were relieved or mad, and decided to answer honestly.

“She fired me.”

To his surprise North started to laugh. “After all that, she fired you?” He choked.

York felt his cheeks flush. Well, at least he didn't seem mad about it, so there's always that. “Yes, she fired me. Even though I wasn't really working for her, which is some bullshit. Think of the benefits I could have gotten working for an assassin.”

North laughed again, before picking up one of the posts. “I like this brand, sturdy and cheap. Plus they use a catnip spray on it.”

“I should have left sooner,” York admitted. North lowered the post but didn't set it down.

“Does it still hurt?” The older man asked.

York didn't think as he brushed the scars marring the left half of his face. It was a reflex now, whenever someone spent to long staring at him, when ever someone asked. Whenever he thought about it. “No, it doesn't hurt anymore. My vision is still a little blurry, and I get a head ache if I try to use it too much. But no, I don't hurt. I guess this means Delta is more for companionship than comfort.”

“Companionship?” North repeated suspiciously. “You're still not getting out are you?”

“Look the only people I really know here are the people I work with and they're total assholes. Last week Simmons comes up to me and asks if his shirt is the wrong shade of red. I was literally asked if it was 'too maroon'. We don't have a uniform! And don't even get me started on Donut-” York huffed.

“They're not the only people you know,” interrupted North. “There's always me!”

York paused, and looked down at Delta. The cat looked back up at him, his bright green eyes shining. “When do you want to come over?” York grinned when he looked back up.

“I- what,” North stuttered. “I don't think that's what I meant but-”

“You don't want to come over?” York tried his best to sound hurt. There was no way North would reject his invitation, he was simply too kind. Besides, York knew how to make it worth his time. “You can bring Theta if you want.”

“Why didn't you just say so?” North replied.

“I'm free tonight, if you want to give me some time to get home and help Delta to settle.” York informed him as he took the scratching post North recommended. He set it in the basket with Delta, who sniffed at it. “But don't expect much in the way of food. We can't all be chefs, and I haven't ordered from my favorite pizza place, Big Rico's, in a month which is a crime. Or it should be, I don't know.”

North laughed again. “Sounds like a plan.”

They headed to the front register together, and North helped set the assortment of supplies on the counter. The bag of food, along with some litter, a brush and the scratching post. York hardly paid attention to the total. Between his full time job and eccentric side “hobby” of being a thief he had enough money to live a simple and comfortable life. The money it would take to buy cat food wouldn't affect his spending much.

After putting the bags in the trunk of his car York tried to think of a way to say goodbye without sounding like they were dating again. “Thanks for your help,” York grunted as he shut the trunk door, “seriously, I don't know why you put up with me.”

“Sometimes I can't fathom it,” North replied easily, He handed over Delta who had been curled in his arms while York loaded the car. “but you have your perks.”

“My rugged good looks? My humble personality? The way my hair does the pretentious flip thing even though I don't use gel?” York winced at the look North was giving him. “Ok, only a little gel.”

“See you later.” North leaned forward to scratch behind Delta's ear, and the cat purred in response. When he looked back up at York he was smiling. The older man pressed a routine kiss the York's cheek before he turned and started walking for his car.

York's eyes went wide, which sent a sharp pain shooting through his head from his bad eye. Ok, maybe it did still hurt sometimes. But he had every right to be surprised. It had been so natural, he wasn't even sure if North noticed he kissed the younger man.

York lowered himself into the drivers seat of his jeep and let Delta loose in the passenger’s side. It probably would have been smarter to put the cat in a carrier, but York had forgotten to look for one and wasn't interested in going back into the store. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and tried to figure out why the kiss was making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

It wasn't until he was half way home that York realized he never told North about his date with Washington.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh lets pretend there are regular updates and school isn't driving me crazy. Let's also pretend that Nanowrimo isn't going to distract me either. As always pls comment if you have any suggestions, or message me on tumblr for replies! Metrowolf.tumblr.com

The trip from the jeep to the apartment was an awkward one, with York trying to balance Delta in one arm and the shopping bags full of cat supplies in the other. He dropped a small dingly ball before he made it to his floor, but didn't feel like going back for it. York nudged Delta to his shoulder, and to his surprise the cat complied with little protest. It felt natural for him to be there, watching over York as he used the key to unlock the apartment. 

Once the door was open Delta jumped down and started to pad around the room. York took the bags and set them on the counter, next to a small fruit bowl and a newspaper from a week ago. He looked at it and decided he wanted to clean up before North came over. 

York darted back into the hallway to pick up his fallen toy, and when he returned Delta was sitting on his counter, sniffing at the bag of supplies.

“Yeah yeah, I'll get your stuff out,” York sighed. He pulled the bag of cat food and set it closer to Delta. Without hesitating the cat nudged the bag with his paw and knocked it to the floor. The food exploded in every direction, skittering across the wood panels. They both looked down at it, the room silent for a beat. “You little shit.”

York swept up the mess as quickly as he could, dumping it into the bullet ridden food bowl as to not waste any of it. As Delta crunched happily on the kitty kibble York dashed around his apartment, cleaning up as best he could. He wasn't a particularly messy person, but things had a way of falling into disarray when one lives alone. Nobody ever came over, what was the point of keeping the place spotless? 

He picked up papers that were scattered across the floor. Fliers for events he never really intended to go to, but took them from coffee shops anyway. Empty glasses and mugs he had used and left sitting out for days were stacked next to plates with leftover Chinese food on them. He even dusted for gods sake. York hated to admit it, but he wanted North to see him at his best, and only at his best. 

After an hour his tiny single bedroom apartment was clean, and he flopped face down onto his couch. Delta walked up and licked his hand which was dangling over the edge and York looked up. The white cat's scars kinda matched his if he squinted his eyes a little. Delta had one thin scar around his left eye, and a few smaller ones on his muzzle. “What happened to you buddy?” York asked, picking up the cat. Delta purred as York sat up, putting the white cat in his lap. He scratched behind the ears, marveling at the fact that any animal could have such soft fur. 

York jumped as his cellphone buzzed on the counter. He quickly set Delta back on the floor and walked over to pick it up. He had a single text from North;  _ Wht time shld I b ovr?  _ York made a face at his phone. North was one of the most articulate people he had ever met, but the older man had a habit of texting like a teenager that bothered York immensely. In fact, York was sure he did it exclusively to bother him. 

The clock on his oven was currently reading 4:37 and York texted back;  _ 7ish.  _ He debated asking North what kind of pizza he wanted, but he already knew. York calculated when he would need to call the pizza place so that it would arrive shortly after North did, and laid back down on the couch. He had gotten up hella early to take the damn cat into the shelter, he could use a nap. 

At exactly 7 Delta jumped onto York's face, mewing loudly. The man jerked to attention, falling off the couch because of the sudden movement. York groaned loudly as he sat up, stretching his arms out. “Ok, that's it I'm taking you back- ohholyshit.” The words came out as a rush as he looked at the time on his cell phone. 

Without bothering to get off the floor York punched in the code to his favorite pizza place. He had no shame in admitting he had the number memorized. He had a little bit of shame in admitting he could type the number in even if his hands were tied behind his back. Ok, a lot of shame. “Hi yes, can I get a large peperoni and sausage pizza? Thanks, my name is- oh? You already know? You have my card info and my address? … Are you one of my exs? No? Just checking.”

York hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch. He was regular? When did they get his info? Maybe it was time to stop ordering from Big Ricos.

Delta mewed loudly at the door, his call followed immediately by a rough knock. York pulled himself to his feet, dusting his shirt off. Crap, he was still wearing the same shirt. He quickly ran his hand through his short brown hair until it was just as messy as he liked and pulled the door open. 

North stood in the doorway, a six pack of beer in one hand and a cat carrier in the other. 

“You're here early,” York said nonchalantly, trying to sound like he hadn't just woken up.

“Early? I'm not entirely sure it's possible to be early when you never gave me an exact time to get here,” North replied cheerfully. He waited patiently for York to realize he was still standing in the door way.

“Oh, shit sorry.” York said, taking a step back. North carefully set the carrier on the floor, then moved to the kitchen to put the beer up. When he returned he found York and Delta hovering around the cage, trying to peer through the bars.

“Well come on now, don't crowd the little guy.” North said indignantly, shooing them away from the carrier. He opened the lock and pulled out a tiny Russian blue cat. It had large eyes, one of them light blue, the other dark red. The kitten gave a short squeak and tried to hide back in his cage when he spotted Delta and York. “He's a bit skittish, you're going to have to give him some time to adjust to the new surroundings.” 

North set the kitten down and stood up again. York extended his hand to let Theta sniff him, but the kitten just made another small noise and hid behind one of North's legs. “How old is he?”

“Don't know. Got him about two weeks ago from Tanner, you remember her. The pilot? Anyway she brings me this weak kitten saying she found it in the street and couldn't leave it, but didn't have the time to take care of it. I'd say he's about ten weeks.” North explained. He stooped down to pick up the kitten again. “It's ok Theta, York is my friend. For some reason.”

“You sure do have a habit of taking in broken things.” York sighed. 

“I've never been able to turn down someone who needs my help.” North agreed. Theta mewed in agreement, and purred when North lifted him onto his shoulder. “Did you order the pizza already?”

“Uh huh.”

“Sausage and-”

“Pepperoni. Yeah of course, who do you think I am?” York smirked. 

North nodded his appreciation. He stepped back into the kitchen, Theta still perched on his shoulder, and took two beers from the fridge. North twisted the first cap off easily, and handed it over to York. “So, while we wait for the pizza do you want me to help you set up Delta's stuff?”

York looked up at the scratching post, which he had never taken off the counter. He took a slow sip of the beer, before nodding sagely and saying, “yeah might as well.”

While he claimed he was going to help, York mostly just followed his friend around as the older man set up most of Delta's necessities. The food bowls ended up next to his washer, on top of an old mat he found in his storage closet. The scratching post was set next to the couch, in high hopes that the cat would prefer it to the furniture. The litter box was left in the bathroom, and the food was stored in one of the cabinets so Delta couldn't get to it on his own. 

Once everything was set up York sat down on the couch, carefully holding his beer so it wouldn't spill. “Pizza should be here in five. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

North took a slow sip of his own drink. “I swear if you suggest Broke Back Mountain one more time I'm going to-”

“No man, I just got Pacific Rim. We need to watch it, I heard it was killer,” York replied. 

North looked at his beer, considering the offer. Eh, why the hell not? “Sure,” He said finally. He knocked back the rest of his drink and went to get a new one. Theta was sitting on the counter, meowing at Delta. It had only been about twenty minutes since he got to York's apartment, and the normally shy cat was making a friend. Maybe North would have to bring the kitten over more often. 

“I'm pretty freakin happy I took today off,” York observed as he walked to his room to find the dvd. “I haven't had someone over since, well fuck you were the last person over.” 

“I can't believe that, and I'm aware of how much you dislike your coworkers,” North said, sitting down on the couch. “I know for a fact you at least have been cavorting with Texas.” 

“Yeah Texas, but she's not really the type to hang out,” York shouted from his room. He returned with a dvd in hand, but as he went to turn on the player he froze suddenly. “Oh right! I forgot to mention I got a date this weekend with the guy who convinced me to get Delta.” 

“All this time you were complaining about not having people to hang out with, you forgot you had a date?” North queried.

“Well I asked him to dinner and he said lunch was better so I don't know. I never actually said date, do you think it was implied clearly enough?” York asked, suddenly sounding anxious. 

“I'd imagine so.” North shrugged. 

It was strange, York decided, asking his ex for dating advice. North was so accepting of everything York could throw at him it was hard to forget they weren't dating anymore. Once he put the movie in and grabbed the remote York found himself sitting as close to the older man as he could on the couch, their knees touching. North moved subtly, and for a split second York thought he was going to put his arm around his shoulders when a knock at the door halted his movements. 

“Pizza,” York announced unnecessarily and stood up. 

York took the pizza awkwardly, and tried to pay the person before remembering that they had his information and it was already paid for. He ended up handed the delivery girl a five dollar tip and shutting the door a bit faster than he needed to. 

York set the pizza on the counter, grabbing two paper plates from the cabinet above the trash can. As he grabbed them he felt something brush his leg. York looked down in alarm to find Delta rubbing against his legs, purring loudly. The cat stopped when it noticed York was watching, and mewed at his owner. Just as York bent to pet the white cat, a dark shape jumped onto his back from the opposite counter. He let out a surprised yelp as Theta dug his claws into his shoulders, spooking both cats. Theta fell back to the floor and they both darted for the bedroom.

“What was that?!” North shouted at him, getting to his feet in an instant. 

“THOSE ASSHOLES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE COMFORTING ME!” York yelled, reaching for his back where Theta had scratched him. It didn't hurt so much as it surprised him, but he felt indignant god dammit. He turned to face the living room, his back to the counter. 

“The cat got you?” North asked as he approached, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes the cat got me,” York crossed his arms. “You are raising a menace.”

“Theta would never,” his voice took on offended tone, but York knew he was being sarcastic. North was smiling, his hands raised in a defensive gesture. “Do you want me to take a look?”

York tugged consciously at his shirt. “No, he didn't really hurt me.”

He was suddenly struck by how close North was. The ex marine was standing in front of him, his hands falling back to his side. North wasn't much taller than York was, but he knew how to use those few inches and hold himself so that he was imposing. York took a step back, until his back was touching the counter. North's blonde hair was short, he must have just gotten it cut, and his blue eyes were bright with genuine concern. Even though he was smiling he actually fucking cared and York could never resist that. When North reached for the injured shoulder York pulled him in and kissed him instead. 

York wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting from this stunt, but if he thought he was going to catch his ex off guard he was wrong. North didn't even flinch under his touch, instead he allowed himself to be dragged closer,and allowed his body to press against York's. 

It was York who initiated the kiss, but it was North who parted his lips, inviting York in. The younger man took the invitation with enthusiasm, his tongue exploring North's mouth. Damnit why did the guy always taste like mint? The little things, like the way he left an aftertaste, had a way of driving York mad. He wrapped his hands around North's shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer. In response North let this hands run down York's legs, for a split second York thought the older man was going to get handsy when North picked him up. 

York pulled back for a second and let out surprised yelp as North lifted him and pushed him back onto the counter. “Hey be careful theres-” His warning came too late, and he hit his head on the cabinet. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” North apologized breathlessly.

“If it's not the cats its you,” York laughed, taking his hands from behind North to rub his head. Funny, having North back in his life was proving to be more dangerous than he anticipated. 

North looked back into the living room where the main character was fighting a huge sea monster, “did you want to-”

“Dude.”

“You're going to miss your movie.”

“I'm going to miss my movie for a good reason. Shut up and kiss me North,” York was already sitting on the damn counter and if he didn't get to benefit from it he was not going to be a happy camper. North shrugged before leaning back over the counter, placing a hand on either side of York to keep his balance. 

North kissed him softly, almost as if he was testing the waters. He pressed his lips against York's jaw line, moving so slowly it was almost agonizing. When North finally pressed against York's lips, the younger man was nearly whimpering with anticipation. 

York pressed himself into the kiss, running his hands through North's hair. North smiled, and York took the opportunity to part his mouth slightly. He flicked his tongue into North's mouth, brushing softly at his teeth. When he pulled away York nipped at North, biting his bottom lip gently. Hey, if North could tease, so could he. 

North pulled away after a minute, his face flushed as he took a sharp breath. “You know, you probably shouldn't be doing this to me.”

York tried and failed to keep the confusion out of his voice when he replied, “what?”

“What is this to you?” North asked, taking a small step away from the counter. York left his hands hanging in the air for a moment, still reaching for North, before letting them fall to his side. “Is this just... casual?”

“No.” York replied instantly. 

North frowned. “That may be worse. Just because you're not working with Texas anymore doesn't mean I forgot why we broke up in the first place, and I don't know I'm ready to jump back into this.”

York stared at him, finding it hard to swallow what North was saying. Suddenly kissing him seemed like such a bad idea, because now he's made it a choice for North. He never liked trying to pressure the marine into anything. For a solider he was surprisingly sensitive. 

“Then don't,” York sighed. “Take your time and I'll wait.” It was a pain in the ass, but in the end it would be worth it. The short term affects were already showing, North let out a small breath of relief and smiled. 

“Thanks. Now, did you want to finish the movie?”

“Hell yeah, they're just about to introduce the Russians, I heard they were awesome!”

York jumped off the counter and picked up the paper plates he had dropped when Theta scratched him. They ate pizza on the couch while they watched the movie, not touching but somehow, York was okay with just being together. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set up chapter, sorry for lack of cute couply things  
> Oh hey quick note, I've added some warnings to the work because of a plot point decided, but thats still a while off! I'll warn you guys gain when we reach the chapter with the violence! no one dies yet >

Washington sat in the back of the shelter, his hand on the leash belonging to a certain pit bull named Freckles. Caboose was out of town this week, doing lord knows what, and the shelter agreed to take care of his dog because he worked there. They were supposed to do it for free, but Washington told Caboose it was going to cost him a few free shift covers. As far as he could tell, it was a fair trade. Freckles may have been nothing but sunshine and rainbows with Caboose, but the dog scared the hell outta everyone else.

Freckles tugged at his leash, but Washington refused to getup to take him out. It was the end of the day and the tech was exhausted. After this he would have to head straight home and get ready for his second job as a night guard. Fortunately the warehouse he was working at was only a temp job, and by Monday his nights would be free again. Until the cash he got for not questioning what the owner was up to ran out and he’d have to get another job to make ends meet.

Wash sighed, leaning back in his chair. Things were still hard,but his life had been so much easier when he was on the force. Then he went and got shot and developed PTSD and the academy kicked him out. Being a police officer was never easy, but it was all he wanted to do with his life and without he had to start over from scratch.

He couldn’t exactly remember how he came to find the paw print program, but one day he was standing outside the shelter with a flier in hand wondering if getting a pet was actually going to help him cope with his disorder. Washington was underwhelmed with the presentation he received. The woman in charge at the time, Carolina, was clearly stressed over all the responsibilities she had going on, and the paw print program was something she was wanting out cut

Washington volunteered at first, spending time with the animals. As it turns out fluffy cats were exactly what he needed to start functioning again. After seeing improvement Carolina offered him a job, and Wash readily accepted. He needed the money.

There was a knock on the door and Washinton jerked to attention. Freckles barked and strained at his collar as a dark skinned man tentatively entered the room.

“Hey wash,” Doc flinched at Freckle's continued growling. “Carolina says you’re free to go.”

“Fuckin hell yeah,” Wash sighed, getting to his feet. He handed the leash off to the vet assistant. “Take Freckles out.”

“What?” Doc responded flatly, but Wash was already out the door. He looked down at the dog, who growled again, “aw crap.”

~*~

Washington parked his crappy truck outside his crappy apartment located on the crappy side of town. He slammed the door and locked it twice. It had been broken into once before, and his radio had been stolen. It’s always a bad idea to steal from a cop though, and Washington hunted the man down. He got his radio back, along with a hundred bucks and a coffee machine he never used.

Wash was lucky enough to get an apartment on the first floor, and close to eight he swung the door in. “Hey Alpha! I’m home.”

Washington took a step into the apartment and heard a loud squishing noise. He grimaced, almost not wanting to look down to confirm what he already knew. He couldn’t help letting out a disgusted grunt when he saw he had indeed just stepped in cat puke.

“God damnit.” He muttered, reaching down to take his shoe off so he wouldn’t track the puddle anywhere.

This was the third time in the month that alpha had gotten sick, he was beginning to wonder if he should take the cat into the clinic. The tabby in question was sitting on the table, his tail curled neatly around his paws. The cat meowed loudly at Washington, almost as if he were laughing.

“Alright cat, this is not humorous. I have approximately thirty minutes to get ready for my next shift and now I have to clean this up.” Washington told that bitterly. Alpha just me owed again. “Worst cat ever. Of all time.”

He left his dirty shoes by the front door before grabbing the supplies he needed to clean the carpet. After that was done he went to the kitchen to scarf down an energy bar. He was going to be up for the next five hours, he was going to need chemicals to keep him that way. Washington had eaten approximately six and a half of the exact same bars in the past week and he was starting to get sick of them. He was also worried he was starting to be immune to them. Just last night the building next door had had a break in and he was last to show up on the scene. By that point the thieves were already heading out, and Wash did little more than stare in confusion as the girl pulled a gun on him.

Fortunately her partner had saved him,dragging her off before she could shoot. Wash was still pretty sure the whole thing had been a very vivid hallucination brought on by a lack of sleep.

His current job was weird enough. He was mailed a letter explaining what to do followed by a check. It was sketchy as fuck since he never met this dude “Wyoming” or some state, but every night he went was followed by a check so who cares? You know, aside from the almost dying thing this was one of the easiest jobs he’d ever had. There was a certain anonymity to it that made him weary, but he really needed the money.

Washington swallowed the last of the energy bar and looked at the clock. Huh, he still had a couple of minutes to kill before he had to leave. His uniform was at the complex, so he didn’t need to change out of his shelter outfit just yet. He didn't get paid extra for going in early, and thusly no point in getting to work before he had to.

He sat down on a cobalt blue couch, and whistled lightly. Alpha padded up to him and jumped onto the back of the couch. The cat mewed as he laid down over Washington, pawing at his owners head. It was a routine of theirs, though Wash couldn’t quite remember when it started. Wash would talk when he found extra time, and he could never tell if alpha was listening but it still felt nice.

“Delta got adopted today,” Washington started.

Alpha purred. “Yeah, I agree. He’s a good cat I’m glad he finally got a home. But alpha you should have seen the guy who adopted him,” Washington turned to look up at alpha. The tabby had his eyes slitted, and was lazily watching his owner. “I don’t like to objectify people but damn he was hot.”

Alphas eyes opened wider. The cat me owed curiously, his tail flicking at washing tons head. “Hey you didn’t see him. He had this scar on his eye, he looked like he stepped right out of a movie about space marines. And he asked me out!”

The cat snorted skeptically.

“Hey asshole, he asked me to dinner, that totally counts. Too bad I have this stupid night job or I’d totally-” Wash cut off as he looked down at his watch. Shit, it was time to go. “We'll finish this talk later.”

He stood up and stretched his arms. Time to go stand in the cold for another five hours, whoo. Washington grabbed his keys and headed for the door, he glanced at Alpha as he put his hand on the doorknob, making sure the cat was still perched in the couch. Hell, the cats eyes were closed again. Satisfied, Washington opened the door.

He hadn’t even gotten out of the doorway before Alpha shot between his legs and into the open air. Washington blinked in disbelief. This was the fourth time this month! How the hell had the cat moved so fast?! Wash stared hopelessly as the tabby dashed across the parking lot and disappeared.

The first time this happened Wash had spent an hour looking for the damn cat with no luck, and was late to work. Not that there had been anyone to chastise him, but his paycheck had suffered. When he got home Alpha was on his porch, meowing to be let in. The next few times Wash opted to go to work and once again found the damn cat waiting for him.

Sensing a pattern Washington did nothing but cuss at the cat before heading for his car. Alpha would be waiting for him, just like he always was.

Fifteen minutes later Washington was rolling his car to a stop just outside of the warehouse he was supposed to be working with. Only, there was a problem. A huge problem. The type of problem where once it registers with in your brain what exactly you're seeing you wish you had never gotten out of bed that morning.

The entire area was roped off with police tape. When he left the night before one of the other guards told him there was an attempted break in next door, but the perps were driven off before they could do any damage. Wash could see a body bag being removed from the building. What a fuckin spectacular lie he had been sold. Washington put his car in reverse and left the area as quietly as he could.

“God damnit.” Washington cussed dryly.

And the pay had been so nice.

Washington quickly drove back home, locking his door behind him. Maybe it was some gang fight or other. Whatever it was, he definitely was not going back to work there. Crap he needed the money this week for-

Washington froze in the middle of his living room. Alpha was still gone. He walked back to the front door, but stopped with his hand on the door knob. It had only been about an hour since Alpha ran off, the cat would probably just be on his front porch in the morning. There was no point in looking for him, the tabby always showed up when he wanted to. Washington retreated back to his living room, and decided to make a cup of tea before going to bed. Everything had to be cleared up in the morning. The warehouse, his cat, nothing could be worse right now.

He put his head in his hands and tried not to think about it. The cup of tea did him some good, and once he was done he changed into a pair of boxers to go to sleep. He had barely set his head down on the pillow when he heard a crack of thunder. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily. Washington went to his front door in just his boxers and threw it open. Rain was coming down in thick sheets, but his porch was empty. Alpha was on his own in this.

Washington stared helplessly at the torrential downpour. He slowly closed the door and went back to his room. The former police officer fell asleep feeling worse than he had in months.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm gonna warn you before triggers show up, there's some blood in this chapter, and slight injuries to a cat but nothing graphic or serious.

North drove home that night with Theta loose in the front seat next to him. The kitten was stretched on his tippy toes to lean up against the window, staring out into the night almost like a dog would. North would have loved to open the window for him, to see if he'd actually stick his head out; the only problem was how tiny Theta was. The kitten would probably be blown away at the slightest hint of a breeze, and North would be devastated.

Instead the window remained up while North did that thing where he tried to keep his mind free of all thoughts of York, but then went ahead and only thought of York. That wily thief was going to be the end of him and he knew it. There were clearly feelings still there for the both of them, but North wasn't ready to put himself through the experience that was York again. He felt sick, his hands on the wheel, as he remembered the day in the hospital.

He spent as long as the staff would allow next to York's bed, unsure if his lover was going to wake up. When York did wake up, they told him he wouldn't be able to see out of his left eye anymore. That was hard enough. But then York went and agreed to help Tex again? North had to stay at his sister's place for a week to keep from going crazy. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to protect or kill York, but North knew he was done at that point.

It was so hard to tell what York's intentions for that night were. He started by tell North he had a date, and then ended with making out with the marine. North gingerly put his hand over his mouth, brushing his fingertips across his lips as if he could tell from their touch what York's feelings were. He learned nothing.

Once they got home North gently put Theta back into his carrier that had occupied the backseat the whole ride home. North lived in the white picket suburb area of town, and though he didn't interact with them often his neighbors all seemed like nice people. His job kept him too busy for more than a wave as he walked to his car.

As he crossed the threshold a brilliant streak of lightening lit up the dim neighborhood, followed closely by a clap of thunder that made Theta jump in his carrier. North set him down on the coffee table and slowly opened the cage. Theta was curled in the back, quivering with fright.

“Hey, calm down buddy. You're just fine,” North said calmly as he reached into the cage to pull the cat out. Theta curled into his arms, his tail flicking nervously. North whispered to him, not saying much of anything. It was the tone that was helping the kitten to calm down. Eventually North sat down in his arm chair, simply stroking the timid kitten.

After several minutes Theta relaxed and North was able to stand back up. He set the kitten down and walked towards the window. Another bolt of lightening cracked across the sky, illuminating the rain drenched world just outside. It was pretty late in the season for a storm like this, especially one so sudden. North quickly decided it was a perfect night for hot tea and reading.

His book of the week was Twilight. His sister had told him to read it because the plot and writing were laughable at best. He was about halfway through and he hadn't laughed once. It would be worth it in the end, next time North would get to recommended a book for South and she hadn't read Fifty Shades of Grey yet. He imagined that would illicit a laugh.

Once he made a cup of earl grey he sat back into his arm chair with the book. There was the occasional boom of thunder followed by the sound of Theta skittering around the tiny home. North just chuckled every time the Russian blue ended up under the couch. After maybe ten minutes and two vampire bites later Theta calmed down enough to approach the window. He jumped up onto the sill, and put his paw up against the glass to watch the rain. North was proud when another thunder clap didn't send the kitten scurrying for cover. Instead, Theta twitched his tail.

North hadn't had Theta for a very long time, they were still getting used to each other, but Theta was a very timid kitten. So when Theta put his other paw against the window- his tail thrashing- and yowled, North knew something wasn't quite right.

He set his book down and walked toward the window. He's never had a break in before, the area was too nice for such events, but if there was someone out there in the rain they were going to end up with more than they bargained for. Theta tapped the window as North stood behind him. The kitten looked up at his owner and then back outside before whimpering again. “What is it?” North asked, kneeling down. Then he heard something outside. Theta meowed, then went silent, as if he were waiting.

There, just barely discernible from the pouring rain, something responded to Theta. It sounded like another cat, but North couldn't be sure. He waited another minute, and was rewarded with something that was clearly a distressed feline in his front yard.

North sighed, standing back up. Theta watched him go, and jumped from the window sill to follow. North tugged a rain coat on over his under shirt and boxers, and with a grimace went out into the rain.

He immediately regretted his decision. The rain struck him like hail, sharp and cold against the bare patches of skin he had been stupid enough to leave uncovered. North shivered, making his way across the soggy grass to where he thought he heard the noise from. It would be really nice if the cat would make another-

It came again, underneath the bushes that separated his yard from his neighbor's. North pulled his hood up so he could see better, and crouched low next to the shrubs. A black cat lay on the ground, a growl in its throat as he got closer. It was too dim and wet to tell if the cat had any injuries, but from the way she refused to move when North got closer he could only assume she did.

“Hey there,” North said, in an attempt to sooth the cat. She snarled louder. North rocked on his heels before deciding, fuck it, and reaching forward to scoop the cat up. The second he touched her she hissed at him, but was too injured or too tired to resist his grip.

He stood up, the soaking wet and dirty cat in his arms, and ran back inside. Theta was waiting for him inside the door, mewing his distress for his owner. North hurried past him, only to hesitate in the living room. What the heck he had another cat in his arms how did this become his life should he take her to the bathroom or the kitchen, you know what she's kinda dirty bathroom it is. His mind was a rush of thoughts, and suddenly he found himself turning on the bathroom lights and laying the cat on the counter.

Now that they were in proper lightening he could better see what was wrong with the cat. Her back leg was twisted at an odd angle, it was most likely broken. The cat writhed, trying to find purchase in her new environment, but her paws only slipped and she fell back down. The streaks she left behind weren't clear, they were red and bloody, thinned out by the rain water. North looked down and noticed he had gotten some blood on his rain coat as well.

“Hey hey shh,” North whispered, trying to calm the cat down. Aside from a few scratches, her fur was a flawless sheet of black, short and slick. She looked at him when he spoke, black eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Theta came into the bathroom after them, jumping up onto the counter. The bombay cat hissed at him too, but after a moment she gave that up and simply rested her head on the counter. North let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bath tub. There wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to worry him. Looking at her broken leg he suspected the cat had been hit by a car, and there was no way he'd be able to take care of her.

North looked down at his watch. It was just past midnight. Crap, there wasn't going to be any veterinary offices open this late. He stood back up and left the bathroom, looking for his laptop. Once it booted it up he googled emergency vet clinics, and discovered that there were actually a few 24 hour places in town.

The marine went to his linen closet and pulled out an old towel. When he went back into the bathroom he found Theta sitting protectively over the injured cat, licking her head. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

“Alright Beta,” North said, deciding on a name for her. He probably shouldn't have; giving names to animals was a sure sign he was attached. “This is going to hurt, but I'm taking you to someone who can help.”

She looked up at him, and he would swear on his life the cat nodded. He set the towel on top of the cat and scooped her up. She let out a tiny squeak of protest, but he had expected that. He wrapped the towel as loosely as he could, to prevent her from moving around and hurting herself further and was about to walk out the door when it occurred to him he was still in boxer shorts and a bloody rain jacket.

North looked rapidly from his front door to his bedroom before setting the Beta bundle down on the leather couch and dashing to his room. He pulled a pair of pants on so fast he almost tripped, and then changed out his dirty jacket for a clean one. Beta was on the couch where he left her; the cat's eyes were glossy with pain and she didn't protest when he picked her up the second time.

Theta meowed loudly at the door, and in his panic North didn't hear the response from the other side of the door until he opened it up and a third cat dashed into his living room. North stared as a large grey tabby jumped onto his couch and looked around the room.

“What,” North asked as the tabby jumped back off the couch and padded up to him. The grey tom cat meowed at him, and Beta replied weakly. North sighed. “Look your friend is hurt and I'm gonna take her to the vet.”

He was explaining himself to a cat. North looked at Theta, the kitten was peering at the tabby from behind the couch. North couldn't leave him alone with the tabby, so North reached down and picked up the tabby as well. The cat didn't protest, and in fact seemed eager to be closer to the bombay in North's other arm.

The tabby was wet from the rain, his green eyes wide with fright. North hated to do it, but he quickly put the tom cat into Theta's carrier and grabbed his car keys. He set the cage in the back seat and gently laid Beta on the front seat.

The emergency clinic that was closest was still a twenty minute drive, but it felt so much longer than that. The cats tried to talk to each other the entire time, the tabby mewing anxiously whenever Beta didn't reply. When North arrived at the clinic he pulled Beta from the front seat and left the other cat for a chance at peace and quite.

A woman looked up when he entered, and frowned when she saw the bundle in his arms. “Can I help you?” She asked in a thick lisp brought on by a set of braces.

“I found a cat in my yard, I think it was hit by a car,” North informed her quickly. He walked forward and set the cat on the counter.

The woman stood up, and picked up the towel. The assistant had dark skin, and equally dark hair pulled back into braids. She had on a pair of thick rim glasses, the girl couldn't have been more than eighteen. Her name tag read Jensen in maroon letters.

“Oh gosh.” She said, a little spit flying out when she made the sh noise. “I'll take her back to Dr.Grey right away shir.”

She picked up the cat and hurried off into the back room, leaving North alone in the lobby. It was a small clinic, family run he guessed. A few hard plastic chairs lined the wall next to the front door, ready for people who wouldn't be there until regular hours started again. It was dead quite in the room, and there was the faint smell of bleach in the air.

North hovered for a minute, unsure of what to do when Jensen came back, her arms empty. He wasn't sure why he was expecting her to bring Beta back, but he still felt let down.

“Dr.Grey said she'll fix your kitty right up!” Jensen informed him, a tiny proud smile on her face. Then she pulled up a stack of papers from behind the desk. She started leafing through them, selecting a few. “Do you have inshurance?”

“It's not my cat,” North replied instantly.

Jensen furrowed her eyebrows. She lifted the papers and stared at North. “That's ok. We'll just give her to the shelter in that case. I didn't see a collar, do ya think she's a stray?” The assistant asked before holding the papers out for him.

North took the papers from her and sighed. It was late, he was starting to get tired, and he still had the other cat in his car. But dammit all if he wasn't going to leave the bombay cat on her own. “I'll take her.”

“Really mister? Kitty surgery is kinda pricey.”

North just nodded, grabbing a pen from a cup on her desk and starting to fill out the papers.

“Well if you want to leave the paperwork with me, you can head on home and we'll give you a call in the morning to say how's she doing.” Jensen said sweetly. Or at least, it would have been sweet if she didn't get a little bit of spit on the papers he was working on. North just smiled back at her and finished filling out the paperwork.

“Thank you!” Jensen chirped as she took the papers from him. “I'm sure she'll be fine, thanks for bringing the kitty in.”

“Sure.” North shrugged. He just wanted to go home now, to see Theta and go to sleep. North waved goodbye as he left, and was half way to his car when he remembered he still had the tabby in his back seat.

North drove home wishing he had a pair of headphones, because the tom cat was absolutely yowling his worry for the black cat they left behind. At least the rain had lightened up, instead of a hurricane it was a much more manageable light drizzle.

When he got home he carried the cage back in, and set it down in the middle of the living room. North was too tired to put him anywhere else. He used a throw blanket to cover the cage and yawned widely as Theta came up to him. North picked the kitten up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't even bother taking off his pants, and instead flopped onto the bed in one of the least graceful displays he had ever put on. Theta gave a tiny mew and curled next to his face, and they both fell asleep before the rain had stopped.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interaction between people instead of cats!

Friday morning York woke up to the sound of a notification on his phone. Or rather, there was a sound of a notification on his phone just as Delta was pawing him in the face to wake him up. It didn't take long for the ragdoll to replace his alarm clock. The cat was more on top of things than he was, and it was really starting to get annoying. If things kept up he might just end up sending Delta to work instead of him.

York let out a groan as he rolled over, plucking his phone from the bedside table and unplugging it. He suspected the text would be from North, the older man had “accidentally acquired” two new cats a couple of days ago and was now spamming his snapchat inbox with pictures of the both of them. A black cat with a cast on her leg, and a silver tabby with eyes almost as green as Delta's.

Cat pics. North had downloaded snapchat so he could send York cat pics instead of nudes like every other fuckin snap chat user ever. He was damn lucky the cats were cute or York would have blocked him by now.

York opened the phone and was unsurprised to find a new snap and a message from North. The text literally read _did u lk @ my snapchats?_ Followed by a smiley face. The clock at the top of his phone informed him that it was about seven fifteen in the morning. What the fuck was North doing up this early taking pictures of his cats for?

York considered the time. He still had ten minutes to sleep in before he had to get up if he wanted to be at work when he was supposed to. Honestly, he did not want to get to work on time, but Sarge was going to be pissed if he was late again, and he was supposed to be manager today. York sighed as he opened the snapchat app and was again bombarded with pictures of Theta playing with the two older cats. Delta stared at the screen with interest, and pawed at the screen whenever the grey cat showed up.

Finally York snapped a picture of Delta back to his friend, with the caption _whatever my cats cuter_ before rolling out of bed and stretching. He slowly pulled clothes from his closet, which was a large mess. Jackets sat on top of pants that hadn't seen a washing machine in several months. If he dug under the mountain of cloths York would probably find that some of the pieces near the bottom had gained sentience. He took out a golden button up with an oil stain near the bottom and pulled it on, which was followed by a pair of pants that had so much engine fluid on it he would probably catch fire if he so much as looked at a flame.

York grabbed his name tag off his dresser and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Delta followed him dutifully, jumping onto the counter so he could watch while York scrambled some eggs. He only had to try to stick his paws into the mix twice before York remembered to give him his own food. The cat sat on top of the washing machine to eat his kitty kibble, still watching his owner.

It was almost unnerving how much Delta watched him. He was turning out to be something akin to a guardian angel cat. If he wasn't snow white York probably would have started calling him batcat, and gotten him a little cape to go with the title.

York shoveled down the eggs while they were still in the frying pan; he really hated doing dishes. Once he was done he threw the pan into the sink and pinned his name tag just above his pocket on his left breast.

“Have a good day,” York said as he opened the door. Delta jumped back onto the counter and yowled loudly. York stared at him, and realized the cat was sitting on his car keys. “oh, whoops.”

York grabbed the keys and headed out, locking the door behind him.

Half way to the garage he got another snapchat from North. It was a picture Theta laying on his back, trying to bat the phone away from North. The word _False_ was written across the screen in bright purple scribbles. York just laughed and put his phone away.

Because of how late in the season it was York was supposed to get to the garage before the sun even came up, which was so annoying. Sarge didn't even bother turning on the lights, so it looked like the area was deserted. York parked in his normal spot and yawned as he walked into the back door.

“Good morning York!” Simmons chirped as he punched in. York could only glare passively at him. Simmons was a nice enough guy, but York had a great loathing for morning people who weren't North. How anyone could get up and be alert before the sun was beyond him.

“Dude shut up,” A second voice responded from the break area. York didn't even have to look up to know it was Grif, probably eating the last of the powdered donuts. At least he wasn't the only person in the garage who was bothered by Simmon's early morning eagerness.

“Excuse me-” Simmons started indignantly, but York put his hand up to stop him.

“Sarge is not here today. I am in charge. Dude shut up,” York informed him. Simmons narrowed his eyes, and huffed as he walked back to the front lobby to turn the lights on. Grif snickered as he walked into the garage. He wasn't eating anything, but there was a tell tale smudge of white powder on his orange button up.

“Nice,” Grif grinned.

York wanted to berate him for getting his shirt dirty, but York was wearing a shirt with more oil than fabric and knew he didn't have any room to criticize.

The day went slowly, with Simmons annoying people up front and Grif annoying them in the actual garage. York was running between them telling the people up front that no, that didn't actually have elbow grease wtf what is that. Then back Grif to show him how to check tire pressure. Grif you've been here longer than me you really should know how to do this.

Around noon a crappy black truck with yellow accents rolled in, and York could tell from the loud screeching the brake pads were shot. York sighed, running his hands through his hair. This is what he deserved for offering to take over a shift when Grif was the mechanic on duty. He ended up having to do all the work while Grif sulked around the garage and pretended to do things. The Hawaiian man would have no clue how to fix the brake pads and York would have to do his job for him. Yet again.

The truck pulled into one of the parking spots up front, the door swung open, and York dropped his wrench.

Washington stepped from the truck, and even from inside the garage York could see just how tired he looked. He rubbed his hand through his blonde hair before slamming the truck door harder than necessary. His shoulders were down turned, everything about him screamed defeat. The man zipped up his black jacket before heading for the lobby with his head down.

York didn't bother picking up his wrench, he just strolled out of the garage intending to intercept Washington before he could enter the lobby. If he was going through hell, the last thing he needed was to talk to Simmons.

“Hey! Washington!” York shouted, jogging to reach him.

Washington looked up and jumped when he realized who it was. “York?” He balked, trying to straighten out his jacket. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he honestly looked a bit panicked to be talking to York. “You work here?”

“No I just like wearing the uniform and hanging out sometimes,” York smiled. Wash looked like he could use a joke. Instead the younger man just stared. “Yes I work here.”

Washington blinked at him, and then shook his head. “Oh sorry yeah,” He gave a tired smile that didn't reach his eyes.

York leaned back. “I don't know if there's a nicer way to say this, but dude you look like hell. What happened?”

Washington's face fell a little, but he tried to keep himself together. “Haven't been sleeping well lately. My cat ran away, and after hearing the sounds my car was making Carolina told me I couldn't come in until I got that fixed because 'You're going to kill someone with tires like that' but I really don't have the money to fix it right because my night job got canceled,” He paused for a moment. “But other than that I'm doing good what about you?” Washington added, trying to smile.

“Dude,” York whistled. “That's awful.”

“Thanks?” Washington replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I can help you with at least one of those things, if you want to give me the keys I can take a look at those brake pads and give you an estimate on that. Do you need anything from your car?” York nodded his head in the direction of the truck.

Washington paled, but shook his head none the less. He gave the warm lobby a fleeting look before handing a set of car keys over. The key ring had a few things on it, a tiny sword that looked like it may have been from a halo video game, the word memory and the word proximity. It didn't make much sense but hey York had no idea what any of these words meant to Wash so he wasn't going to judge.

York waited for Wash to head for the lobby before going turning and walking toward the truck. If Washington was having the worst week of his life, York knew he had to do something to cheer the guy up. He got into the car, which had a few fast food cups in the back seat but was otherwise clean, and moved it into the garage. He winced the whole time, since the screeching of the brakes was similar to a banshee that had been run through with a sword. It was impossible to fathom anyone driving with brakes these bad.

Once he had the car up Grif strolled up to him. “What's up?” He asked.

“These break pads have been grinded into dust. How has he not been in an accident yet?” York replied.

Grif took a sip of a slushi York hadn't noticed him holding. What a fucking tool, who drinks slushies in October? Once he was done slurping like a menace he commented, “that's bad right?”

“Jesus- he cannot go anywhere until these are fixed because if we don't do something they are going to snap next time he tries to use them and he is 'going to kill someone' yes it's fucking bad.” York used finger quotes before realizing he was quoting Carolina, not Wash. It didn't matter, the very stern shelter owner was right. And brake pads? Pricey things. Unless of course, you're the current manager at the garage and can do it yourself for cheap.

“Do we have brake pads that'll fit a ford?” York asked quickly. He noticed some grease on his fingers and wiped them off on the front of his shirt. Grif stared blankly at him. “Oh right sorry, forgot who I was talking to. You have no idea.”

“Not even an inkling,” Grif confirmed.

“Then go figure it out,” York said, pointing to the back room. Grif looked at it, and looked like he was going to protest when York snapped his fingers. It was a rude gesture on his part, but he was in no mood for dealing with Grif. York looked up to the lobby area and saw Simmons flitting around like an idiot while Washington sat in one of their plush chairs with his head in his hands.

This was going to be great.

York composed his face before walking into the lobby area. Washington looked up as he entered, almost as if he had already prepared himself for the bad news. It was the first time the lobby ever felt like a hospice waiting room, and York didn't like it.

He sat down in one of the chairs next to Washington. “I hope you're not doing anything else today, because that car is not going anywhere.”

Washington groaned. “Yeah didn't think so. I only had the clinic today but Carolina made me take the day off, and now that I don't have Alpha anymore-” He choked off. “How much?”

York quickly made a decision, and managed a small grin. “I'm thinking I can get you a discount. How about dinner tonight and we call it even.”

Wash stared at him, his eyes wide. “Can you do that?”

York looked up at Simmons who was glaring at him. “I sure can. Or I really hope I can because I'm doing it.”

Wash put his face back into his hands, and for a second York thought he was going to start crying. But when Washington started to shake he realized the younger man was laughing instead. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, his voice muffled. “You just met me.”

“I have a pretty good feeling you could use this,” York replied. If he did the work himself, he'd only have to pay for the part, and with an employee discount that really didn't amount to much.

“For what it's worth, thank you,” Washington said as he looked up, a genuine smile on his face. Yeah, it was worth it.

York smiled back before adding, “any other miracles I can help with?”

“Find a cat recently?” Wash asked.

Wait. Find a cat, didn't North just do that? But North found two cats and Wash only lost one. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask. “Uhm. Not me, but my boyfriend did, a couple of days ago. Do you have a picture?”

Washington's eyes went wide “Nooo,” he whispered more to himself than to York, but none the less reached for his cell phone. He pulled it out and flicked through the camera, before settling on a selfie of himself with a cat. He handed the phone over. Washington had blonde hair in the picture, so the black sides must be new. His face still had scars but they were fewer and far between. In his free hand was a silver tabby with bright green eyes. North's cat.

York silently handed back the phone and pulled out his own. He opened snap chat and went to straight to the story section. Stories stayed on the phone for longer than the normal six seconds, and York was sure North had added a few pictures of the cats. The first picture was Theta, York impatiently tapped his phone. He tapped through a few pictures of Theta and Beta before he found one of the tabby.

“Is this your cat?” York asked, careful to keep his thumb on the screen.

Immediately Washington reached for the phone. He pulled it away from York without thinking, his silver eyes wide with alarm. Once he let go the picture stuttered and disappeared, only to be replaced with the snap chat screen.

“Make it come back,” Washington demanded, thrusting the phone back at York.

“Have you ever used snap chat before?” York asked, pointing toward the half circle next to North's name, “just hold your finger down on the picture.”

Washington did as he was told an patiently waited the six seconds for all the pictures of Theta and Beta to pass. Then, “that's Alpha!”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no triggers here, just stupid boys crying over cats

North strolled through his favorite supermarket, getting what he needed for the week. It really wasn't much given he was only feeding one, and he decided to pick up a few extra treats for himself. He had just gotten to the baked goods section when his phone started to ring. The song playing was Smooth Criminal, indicating it was York who was on the other end. North dug his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen in confusion. It was before five so York was still at work. What could have possibly happened that would constitute York calling North while he was still at work? He slid the phone open and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey North!” York sounded excited, but that was his default emotion so North couldn't be sure if this was more or less than normal. “You'll never believe what just happened here.”

“I probably will,” shrugged North. He picked up a packet of apple turnovers.

“Ok so remember the guy I'm supposed to be going on the date with tomorrow? Well he just rolled in with his truck because the brake pads are so bad they sound like a dying cat,” he paused, “ok that was a bad analogy but anyway he's bad a pretty rough week so I offered to fix them for him.”

“You offered to fix them?” North put the turnovers in the basket after a moment of deliberation. He hadn't had any pastries in a while, he deserved them. “Why is that so surprising, isn't that your job?”

“I offered to fix them for free.”

North took his phone away from his ear to stare at it. When he put it back he asked, “You? Doing something for free? That doesn't sound like you at all.”

“I am capable of being nice when someone needs it you asshole,” was the immediate response from York. North waited for the rest of the statement. “But yeah I'm making him take me out to dinner tonight.”

There it is. North continued on. “Now that sounds like you. So why did you call me? I doubt it's to tell me about your unorthodox method for procuring dates.”

York made a small clicking noise over the phone. “Right! Well I was talking to him because he really seemed shaken when he got here and he told me his cat ran away a couple of nights ago, you remember the storm?”

North knew exactly where this was going. “Let me guess, a black cat and a silver tabby?”

“No, cat. Only one. The grey one actually, which is weird because didn't you find them together?”

“The grey one came to me explicitly because I took the black one in,” North replied.

“So yes. Well this guy doesn't really have a car right now, do you think you could just bring the cat here?” York asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

North sighed. York knew his schedule well enough to know he had the day off. North was planning on meeting his sister later, but South was never big on family get togethers and would probably be happy if he canceled on her. Besides, even if York was driving him up the wall, this Washington probably wasn't as bad and deserved to be reunited with his cat.

“Yes I'll bring the cat there, but you owe me,” North said finally.

“Cool! See you in thirty!” York replied before hanging up.

“I'm not at-” North tried to say, before staring wistfully at his phone, “home. It's going to be longer than thirty minutes, you know what? Forget it.” He shoved the device back into his pocket and continued down the aisle. He was going to finish his shopping trip, call his angry sister, and give up one of the cats he had already accepted into his house. He knew he shouldn't have named it.

 

~*~

 

Washington sat in the chair in the garage lobby watching York as he talked animatedly to someone he kept calling North. Boyfriend. Wash ran a hand through tangled blond hair and shifted in his seat. York had been nothing but nice since they met, and it wasn't all for fun. He was clearly flirting, and asking Washington out twice wasn't an accident. But if he had a boyfriend... Was he in some sort of open relationship?

Washington didn't date often, but he took what came his way and had fun when he could. A few months previously a woman came into the shelter looking for a dog, and she and Wash ended up going out for a couple of weeks. Connie was a bit liberal for him, but she convinced him to try a polyamorous relationship with one of her guy friends. Wash couldn't even remember his name anymore, but he had a crazy Mohawk and was just was into anarchy as Connie was, and it was after their first time together that Wash realized he was _really_ into guys.

So if York was in one of those types of relationships, a little heads up would have been nice but Wash was more than ok with it.

Then York hung up the phone and came to sit next to Washington again. “He'll be here in probably a half an hour. I'm going to get started on your car now, but if we don't have the right parts it might have to wait til tomorrow. Do you have someone who can come get you?”

Washington shrugged. The only real friends he had made in this town were the people he worked with, Carolina and Doc. Caboose was nice enough, but Wash had driven with him exactly once before deciding he'd never do it again. “Nah, I was going to walk if it took longer than two hours.”

“Walk,” York repeated. “How far away do you live?”

“About forty five minutes. Driving,” Washington admitted. So it was a bit of a walk, but it wasn't anything Washington couldn't handle. In fact he hadn't hit the gym since Alpha ran away because he was too stressed, a little exercise would probably do him good.

York just shook his head. “No way dude, this area is crazy.”

He stood up without further explanation, and stretched. Washington caught his hand before he could leave, and when York looked down at him, his hair ruffled and his eyes narrowing with confusion, Washington lost his nerve and let go. “Uh, thanks for this.”

York blinked, before smiling widely. “No problem.”

The older man walked toward the garage, once again leaving Washington alone in the lobby with a red haired man whose name tag pinned him as Simmons. Simmons was staring at him curiously, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Can I help you?” Washington asked.

“You know, he's technically not allowed to do that,” Simmons said in reply, crossing his arms. “He could get in trouble if Sarge found out.”

Washington stared at him. What did Simmons want him to say? That he would decide he has to much pride to accept handouts from near strangers? That he'd march in there and demand he pay for the brakes even though he didn't have enough money? Because neither thing was going to happen, Washington could accept he needed help. Then Simmons continued.

“He's lucky we both like him,” The ginger sighed. “we can cover for the time, Grif may not act like it but he actually knows a thing or two about cars. The only thing York is actually going to have to pay for is the parts but that shouldn't be much.”

Wash blinked. “Uhm. Thank you?” He asked.

Simmons just shook his head. “I have to wifi password if you want something to do while you wait for North.”

Washington looked down at his phone and flicked it open. “sure,” He said quietly.

The former cop sifted through cat videos for almost an hour before a silver civic rolled into the parking lot. Wash looked up as a door slammed, and he watched a ridiculously attractive blonde man walk toward the front lobby. In his arms was a silver Tabby. Washington all but jumped out of his seat and tore open the door.

North stopped at the wild look in his eyes, but Washington was beyond caring about how he looked. He had been worried sick about his god damn stupid cat for the past three days and there he was like nothing had happened.

He choked back a sob. “Alpha!”

The cat struggled against North's grip, and once Washington was close enough Alpha jumped at him, purring loudly. The grey tabby headbutted Washington, rubbing his muzzle into man's face. Washington just held the cat close, trying and failing horribly not to cry. Alpha purred even more, and licked at his face, the rough tongue scratching him.

“Ow ow okay I missed you too buddy,” Washington managed.

“uhm.” York whispered as he came to stand next to North. He wiped his greasy hands onto his pants and watched Washington have what appeared to be a mental breakdown over a cat. “Is he crying?”

“I'm not crying, you're crying.” Washington spluttered, before wiping his face. Alpha continued to purr loudly, and was now perched on his owner's shoulders. Wash wiped his eyes before sniffling pathetically. “ok, I may be crying a little bit.”

“Nice going North,” York snarked.

“Excuse you, this is happy crying this a perfectly acceptable means of expression.” North snapped back. “I'm glad I made him cry.”

The words registered with the other two, and York let out a snort while Washington smiled, “Wow that's pretty rude.”

York laughed harder while North just rolled his eyes. “You two are going to get along just fine.”

Wash perked up at this, “did you want to go out with us tonight? I mean, you did find my cat, I feel like I should do something for you too.”

“You don't have to-” North started, looking from York to Washington. York looked vaguely confused, as if he couldn't understand why North was suddenly invited to go on his date. The whole scenario seemed so left field to North, but looking at how hopeful Washington looked North decided that yeah, yeah he did want to go.

“Please?” Wash asked.

North paused for a moment, to make it look like he was deliberating, before smiling innocently at York, “Fine.”

Wash made a small fist pump, and reached up to pet Alpha's head. The cat meowed at him, flicking his tail at Washington's nose. York just looked exasperated.

“I'm going to finish working on the car.” York shook his head in apparent defeat and walked back into the garage.

“I should probably get Alpha home.” Washington stared out across the parking lot, his cat following his gaze. North was vaguely concerned the cat was going to jump from his shoulders and run off again, but for some reason Washington was trusting him not to.

North followed his gaze. The Garage was across from a cheap pizza place called Fazbears? A few of the letters were falling of so the name couldn't be read anymore. York had talked about ordering from there before, but said it was too creepy to actually go into, and it made some weird noises at night. Next to the pizza place was a gas station that had closed a long time ago and thrift shop. North looked into the parking lot instead. His own car was parked next to York's jeep. Two more cars, an orange honda and a maroon mini van, were the only other cars in the lot. Oh.

“How were you going to get home?” North asked as it dawned on him what Washington had actually been staring at.

“I was going to walk. I did not think this through,” Washington sighed. Alpha flicked his nose again, and he sneezed.

“You have got to be kitten me. Where do you live I'll take you home.”

Wash looked up at him, debating if he should even pretend to protest. After a moment he shrugged and answered, “Westport.”

North narrowed his eyes. Westport was notorious for being the worst side of town, and thusly the cheapest. So Wash wasn't proud of his address. At least he had one.

“On second thought, why don't you come over to my house? I was about to do lunch,” North suggested. Wash gave a sideways glance at Alpha. “I have two cats.”

“I'm there,” Wash nodded.

North stepped into the garage. “Hey York!” There was a bang and a loud cuss word, which must have been York hitting his head on the car.

“What!?” York yelled back angrily.

“We're leaving, call me when the car is done!”

Grif laughed loudly and York grumbled something that could have been consent. North decided it was close enough, and turned back to Washington. He tugged on his jacket. “Ready to go?”

“Sure, why the hell not?” Washington replied. He was finding it hard to believe something could ever go so right for him, but a cute guy was inviting him to lunch, he had his cat back and his car was going to be fixed for the price of one dinner. Things were finally looking up.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALS WEEK   
> I'M POSTING AT ONE IN THE MORNING BECAUSE I HAVE MORE COFFEE THAN BLOOD IN ME RIGHT NOW  
> THIS CAN'T BE HEALTHY

Washington flopped down onto his stomach on the floor of North's living room, his face inches from Beta. The black bombay cat narrowed her dark eyes at him, only to have him widen his silver eyes in return. They continued to stare at each other until Beta reached out and bopped him on the nose.

“So this is why you kept running away?” Washington turned his head to Alpha, who was sitting on the couch. “You left me for some broad?”

North laughed from where he stood in the kitchen. They had mostly made small talk on the way to North's house, and while Wash normally associated small talks with awkward people North seemed genuinely interesting. They mostly stayed in safe territory because of Washington anyway. He knew if he were prompted into anything more serious than the weather and kitties he would ask something stupid about North's relationship with York and he would end up being the one to make things awkward. So instead Wash kept his mouth shut and listened to North talk.

“They are inseparable,” North commented. He had pulled out a small package of hamburger and was now back in the fridge pulling out several more ingredients. Wash could hear his stomach rumble. Hamburgers sounded like the best idea ever, but that may have just been because he skipped breakfast that morning. “You should see her limp around after him, like she's trying to protect him or something.”

“Yeah, he's kinda a jackass, he could use someone to back up his meow,” Washington laughed lightly. Alpha jumped off the couch and padded up to his owner. Without warning Theta jumped between the three of them, flicking at Alpha before running away again.

“He got sick a few times, I think it's because he was out in the cold for so long,” North said seriously. He pulled a glass bowl from one of his cabinets and put the hamburger in it.

Wash looked up from where he was laying on the living room floor and finally rolled over. “Maybe. I have some meds at home from the last time we went to the vet. Has she been sick at all?” He added, gesturing to Beta. The black cat was on her feet again, but made no move to follow the kitten.

“Not at all,” North replied.

“Do you think she's a stray?” Wash sat up.

North shrugged. “No clue. I wasn't going to leave her at the clinic so I took her in. I suppose I could put fliers up, but I'd rather not separate her from Alpha again, since your cat will probably run away again to find her. The fliers would read: Found black cat. I love her and she is mine now.”

He held up his hands as if trying to imagine the poster in front of him, while Washington laughed. “Any pictures? Or are your posters just gonna read, 'thanks for the cat'?”

“Oh definitely a picture. In fact, a picture of me and Beta having fun together. So everyone who sees it knows I made the right choice,” North nodded.

Washington picked up Alpha who purred lightly before headbutting his owner. What would he have done if he never got his cat back? “Thank you,” Wash said suddenly, still staring at his cat. “For bringing him back to me.”

North just nodded, and looked back down at the food he was prepping.

“Is it cool?” Wash asked suddenly, “That I invited you tonight? York seemed a little- eh,” he made a loose hand gesture.

North stopped what he was doing. “Well, I suppose it's fine. Just, you know York thought this was a date right?”

Washington blinked. Wait. “...Yes?”

The older man pulled out a frying pan and set it on the stove. “So if you knew this was a date why'd you invite me?” He sounded confused, but he couldn't be half as perplexed as Wash was feeling.

“Because you're dating him?”

North snorted, and broke into a coughing fit. Immediately Wash was on his feet and made a start for the kitchen, but North just raised a hand to stop him and choked out, “I'm- fine-” between coughs. After a moment he pulled a glass and filled it with water before taking a deep swig. Once he set the cup down and took a breath. “What makes you think that?” North asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Okay Washington was starting to figure out what was wrong here. “York called you his boyfriend.”

North let out his breath. “That idiot. Look if he called me his boyfriend it was a mistake, we broke up a while ago and I guess old habits die hard,” He got back to forming the hamburger meat into patties and preheating the frying pan. Then he stopped. “Hold on, you find out the guy who asked you out has a boyfriend and your first instinct is to ask the second guy out too? Where you going to date both of us?”

Wash narrowed his eyes. “I play to win.”

“Holy shit.”

North observed him for a moment before bursting into laughter, Wash quickly joining in. Alright, it did sound outrageous when he said it out loud, and at least North was taking it well. “I thought you two were polyamerous or something, I can explain to York-”

“No, I didn't say I wasn't interested,” North pointed out as he put the first hamburger in the pan. “I can't say I've ever been in that sort of relationship before, but I'm not going to knock something before I try it. I'm not entirely sure how York will take it, but he's always been good at sharing so I don't imagine you'll have a fight from him.”

Washington sat back down. He could work with this, this was good. Alpha purred as he rubbed his muzzle against Washington's hand. Wash silently thanked the cat for getting him a date with not one but two stupidly attractive guys.

 

~*~

 

“I had no idea you knew how to do that,” York observed as he stepped into the garage from the break room. He had a mug of coffee in one hand, the other resting on his hip.

Grif stepped out from under the black truck which had been in the air while it's breaks were being replaced. The man shrugged and pulled a rag from his pocket to wipe his hands with. “Just don't tell Sarge or he'll want me to do it every day.”

“Do what?”

“Work.”

York rolled his good eye and took a small sip of his coffee. It was really the only good thing about having Donut around, the guy always made sure there was high quality coffee in the break room. York would have never known he had an affinity for pumpkin spice if it weren't for him, which was a blessing and a curse. Now every time he went to Starbucks the cashier looked around for a teenager daughter that they presumed the drink was for.

“Don't worry Dexter, your secret is safe with me,” York assured him. Hey they'd had a slow day, but whenever a paying customer came in York knew he had to give them priority. Fortunately Grif offered to help with the trucks brakes, and against his better judgment York allowed it. It paid off in the end, a lot of things worked out for York in that way it seemed.

“Good. Think we should close up shop soon?” Grif asked hopefully.

York pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He had an unopened text message, but he'd look at it after close. “Grif we're supposed to close at 6. it is 5,” he pointed out.

“Yeah but you have to go get ready for your date,” Grif pointed out.

“You know, that was pretty mean of you,” they both looked up as Simmons walked into the room. He had a microwave burrito in his hand.

“What was mean of me?” York asked.

“Asking him out right and then telling him you were dating North. Kinda douchy, even for you,” Simmons shrugged.

York stared at him. “What? I'm not dating North.” He frowned, doing that stupid little pout thing he did when he was confused.

“I heard you, you called him your boyfriend,” Simmons responded seriously, before taking a bite of his cheap Mexican food.

“I did what? No I didn't I-” York paused for a moment, trying to recall the conversation he had had with Washington when the younger man first arrived. “Oh shit, I did.”

He tugged his phone out of his pocket and swiped it open. A tiny little smiley face reminded him he had a text message, and feeling a small knot at the pit of his stomach, York clicked on the icon. There was a new message from North. _Ready 4 2nite?_ York stared at the message. It was pretty recent, so unless the topic never came up the three of them were still going out. 

York closed the message and dialed Washington instead. After a moment of awkward silence in which Grif and Simmons stared at him like they were expecting him to do a trick, Washington picked up the line with a simple, “Hello?”

“Hey, Wash?” York replied casually. 

“York?”

“Yeah, your car is ready.”

There was a pause on the other end. When Wash spoke again his voice sounded raw, “thanks. I can't tell you how much this means to me.” 

York managed a small chuckle. “You're welcome David. See you soon.”

The phone clicked off, and York noticed that Grif and Simmons were staring at him. “You're still a douche,” Grif said pointedly. 

 

~*~

 

North stood in his own doorway, staring as York held up two ties in front of a mirror. After holding both of them up to his shirt York let out a frustrated growl and threw both of them onto the bed. He quickly followed the ties, falling onto North's bed with a soft thump. North put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date?” York asked furiously. 

“I have an idea,” North replied.

Once Washington had his car back he went home with Alpha, telling the other two he'd be back shorty to pick them up. York ended up following North home, insisting that he needed the older man's opinion on his outfit. North thought he was joking, but it turned out he was being completely serious about looking good for the date.

“With two people. Two!” York emphasized. When North explained the situation to him, York looked like he was going to pass out from sheer excitement. Then he realized he was going to have to impress two people instead of one and his nerves kicked in. York was not normally a nervous guy, but he wanted to get this night right. 

“Well I'm one of those two people and I say you look just fine,” North replied evenly. “I really don't think you need a tie with that shirt anyway.”

York looked down at his black button up. “You sure?”

The older man could only nod. He wouldn't admit it, but he found it endearing how seriously York was taking his appearance. North had agreed to go on the date for Washington, the kid seemed interesting, but he knew damn well he was looking forward to going on a date with York again. He just hoped that if they actually started dating York could keep up his promise to stop the whole “life of crime” shit. 

“You're just going to wear that?” York asked from the bed, shaking North from his thoughts. 

While York had on a black button up over tan slacks, North had on a purple argyle sweater with black pants. “Yes? Is there a problem with my attire?”

“Argyle sweaters are the dorkiest things to ever grace this planet,” York said flippantly.

“You have star wars pajamas I don't want to hear a goddamn thing about how dorky I am.” 

York just laughed in reply, finally pulling himself off the bed. He went back to the mirror, running his hand through his hair until it stood up just the way he liked it. “I'm still finding it hard to believe this is really happening.”

“Why?” North replied curiously

They both looked up when there was a knock at the door. York's face lit up, and he quickly made for the hallway. When he stepped past North the older man couldn't help reaching out and ruffling the hair he had spent so long getting right. York made an indignant sound, half way between a shout and a rather pathetic squawk. 

York shook his head furiously, trying to get his hair back in its place before he opened the door. Wash stood nervously, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a simple black sweater and jeans. He took in the other two and frowned suddenly. “Were we gonna dress up?” 

“Where are we going again?” York asked.

North just rolled his eyes. “He texted us almost an hour ago, we're going to the new Thai place on Blanding.”

“What's it called?” York looked back at Washington. “I didn't know they opened a new place up.”

“I uh, I think it's called Thai me-” Washington paused when he said the name out loud, before blushing furiously.

“If you insist.” North shrugged, which made Wash blush further. 

“Tonight is going to be awesome. Who's driving?” York grinned, throwing an arm around Wash to cheer him up. He was beyond ready for this date to start. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Thai me. Did you go out of your way to find is place?” York asked.

“I told you, it’s new!” Washington had spent most of their drive blushing, and it didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon. The scarlet coloring filled his cheeks and even managed to tint his ears and it was by far the cutest thing York had ever seen a grown man do. He quickly made it his goal to make Washington blush as often as he could. York knew he was a terrible human being but it was the most fun he’d had in a while.

North caught onto the game pretty quickly, but if he disapproved he kept it to himself. On the other hand Washington seemed to have no idea York was antagonizing him on purpose. He shoved his keys into his pockets after he locked the doors and lead them into the restaurant.

“Three,” he told the hostess.

“You know, I think I’ve heard of this place before.” York commented as she smiled and grabbed several menus.

“What? You have? Then why have you been teasing me about it for the past half hour?” Washington asked.

“Hey, I’ve heard about it, I’ve never been. Besides, the name is golden, I love it,” York smirked. 

They were lead to a table in the bar area, which took up half of the restaurant. The back wall was devoted to an impressive selection of drinks, and Wash probably would have ordered something if he weren't the one driving them home. To keep himself from looking Wash sat with his back to the bar, York and North ended up on either side of him. 

“Your server will be with you in a minute,” the hostess promised as she set down the menus and walked back to her post.

“Oh they have curry!” Wash said with excitement as he picked up the menu.

“What were you expecting from a Thai place?” York asked.

“Uh.”

“Hey York! What’re you doing here?” The three of them looked up as their waitress approached the table. She was gorgeous, with dark skin, darker hair, and generous curves. Wash did a double take, before noticing York was staring as well. But after a second his face split into a grin.

“Kaikaina!” He said excitedly, standing up to give her a hug. “How’s it going? I forgot Grif said you were working here.”

“I just started this week, this place having just opened. Funny how that works huh?” She grinned back. She held a pad in her hand expectantly. “Can I get you and your dates something to drink?”

“You remember Grif right?” York asked Wash. Washington nodded. “This is his little sister. She brings us lunch at the garage sometimes when we’re too busy to go out ourselves.”

They ordered drinks, two waters and a hard cider for York. He looked innocently at the both of them. “You two are boring,” York said as a tall glass was set in front of him.

“So Washington,” North said, ignoring York. York made a small noise of protest, clearly unused to such treatment from the older man. “What do you do?”

Washington told him. He started with moving away from home for college, and how he debated joining the military before deciding he wanted to be an officer of the law instead. The other men listened, before being interrupted by Kaikaina again for their actual orders. Once she was gone he started again with the academy.

“Why aren’t you an officer now?” York asked.

Washington shrugged. It was hard to talk about his accident at first, but now that he had alpha Washington found it was actually easier for him to talk about it. “I got shot,”

North winced on his behalf, “it was nothing life threatening I presume?”

“At the time I guess it was, but obviously I survived,” Washington replied.

“Obviously,” York nodded.

“But I wasn’t allowed back on the force after that. I was maybe a little PTSD about the event, and for some strange reason they don’t let people with disorders work as police officers,” Washington added. York stopped smiling.

“A little PTSD? I’ve seen a number of people leave my squad because of it, there’s nothing little about disorders,” North said seriously.

Washington didn’t reply, instead taking a deliberate sip of his drink. “Your squad?” He asked after a moment. “What do you do?”

North gave him a sly grin. “Can’t tell you, that’s classified military information.”

“Oh don’t listen to him, he’s special ops,” York interjected. “Some of the missions he goes on are classified but it’s mostly recon. Or, it was, he doesn't do any active work but he's still in the reserves. Don’t get me wrong, it’s totally awesome and he looks damn good doing it, but it’s not like he’s a spy or something.”

“As far as you know,” North teased, taking a sip of York's cider.

“If you are I have just blown your cover and I’m sorry,” York shrugged.

North laughed at that, and Washington found himself joining in. It was easy to forget his problems around these two, and the way North allowed him to change the subject so easily, well it wasn’t an accident. The older man clearly had experience in the subject and knew when to let it slide, and Wash couldn’t have been more grateful.

Kaikaina returned with the food, curry for Wash and York, and a rice dish for North. Washington looked at his fork, and then to a pair of chopsticks before glancing over to see what the other two were doing. He wasn’t very good with chopsticks but he didn’t want to be the only guy to use the fork. He silently cursed himself when both of them reached for the Chinese utensil.

“What about you York? Have you always been a mechanic?” Wash asked, hoping they wouldn’t notice the way he was holding his chopsticks.

To his surprise the both of them snickered, and York actually choked on his drink. “Not always,” York replied carefully. North raised an eyebrow while Wash did his best to not look completely baffled by their reactions. “I’ve done a lot of strange and sometimes questionable jobs before I ended up at the red base.”

“Questionable is a very good word,” North added quietly. How the hell did he eat rice so easily with chopsticks, with none of it falling off his plate. Wash had dropped the potato he was trying to get twice already.

“What did you do?” Wash asked curiously. With a reaction like that he had to know.

“You know, I was a post man for a while. Thought about joining the military. Mob work,” York waved his hand in such a nonchalant manner Wash couldn’t tell if he were joking or not. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he wanted to ask about it or not. In the end he went with not, being distracted by a particularly annoying carrot he just couldn’t pick up.

“Do you know how to use chopsticks?” North asked, finally noticing Wash drop the freakin carrot for the third time.

“I’ve never really used them before?” Washington replied, feeling his face go red.

“It’s just like holding a pencil, its easy once you get used to it I promise,” North replied, reaching over to take Wash’s hand. He quickly adjusted the utensils and showed him how to do the movement.

Wash stared at him, and when North urged him to try again Washington picked up the carrot on the first try. “Dude,” he whispered.

“I worked at a sushi bar for a while, on the meaner side of town,” North explained. “I think it also had a tattoo parlor in the back?”

York's face lit up. “Oh my god I love that place!” He shouted excitedly.

“You would,” North shook his head. “But I work at a seafood place now, way more upscale and it’s down town.”

“I also love that place, but it’s way out of my price range,” York shook his head. “Just so you know Wash, I was kidding about the mob work.”

Wash jumped. “I wasn’t-“

“You were gonna ask and you know it. Wait. Does it still count if I’m not working directly under the mob?” York turned to look at North with his good eye. “I don’t think it should count at least.”

“Can’t say I’m the best judge for what is and what isn’t mob work,” North shook his head. “Why don’t you ask the former police officer sitting on your right?”

York turned a single green eye on Washington. “Ok so-”

He launched into a tale then, about working for a florist who was actually a gun smuggler, and how he sold to the mafia without realizing it. Again Wash couldn’t tell if he were lying or not, because his story quickly turned into a dramatic fight between him and ten- no twenty mobsters all trying to shoot him down for skimming from them. But of course he survived and rode off into the sunset with a lady on his “sick ass” motorcycle. Even if it was all fake it still made for a good story.

“-and that kids, is why you should never trust a florist named Locus. Or Felix but that’s for an entirely different reason,” York concluded.

“Haven’t heard that one in a while,” North commented seriously. “How old were you again when that happened?”

“I had to be eighteen at least,” York shook his head.

“Is that how you hurt your eye?” Washington asked suddenly.

York shook his head. “No, this was a lot more recent. Auto accident,” He shrugged. His hand darted to his eye, covering it for a moment in what seemed to be a compulsive gesture. For a while Washington would press a hand to his chest when someone mentioned his gunshot, so he understood what York was doing. Even now he found it hard to believe, had to remind himself it had actually happened.

“Just so you know that definitely counts as mob work. You are a bad person and you should feel bad,” Wash said, pointing his chopsticks accusingly at York.

“What? It wasn’t my fault!” York shouted back.

“Maybe the mob work wasn’t, but stealing from them?” Wash asked skeptically. “Dude you were asking for trouble.”

“Funny, he’s heard that before,” North said pointedly. York looked sheepishly at his food, and Wash figured there was another story to be told.

Now that he had the hang of chopsticks Wash receded from the conversation so he could finish eating. The other two were already done and were talking quickly to each other. It had been surreal at first, being on a date with two people who already knew each other so well, but they both seemed so eager to get to know him that his estranged feelings quickly subsided. Between mouthfuls Wash was explaining how he got his cat, how Alpha had helped him, and how often the stupid hairball got out. York told the story of hitting on Carolina and being flat out rejected, and Wash couldn’t help but laugh.

“I bet if you had known you were going to be a part of my program she would have been a little nicer,” Washington pointed out.

“If had known I was going to meet you I wouldn’t have flirted with her in the first place,” York responded with a smile.

It was cheesy, but God dammit if Washington didn’t blush at the line. He covered his mouth with his hand and glanced at North. To his surprise the older man looked flushed as well.

Kai returned then with the check, and gave a flirty grin to Wash. Washington was less inclined to flirt with her when he looked at the total. It was fine, he had this. He was just going to have to skip Alpha's trip to the vet this month. Or go to Doc again. It wasn’t his favorite choice, but it would have to do in a pinch. 

“You got it?” North asked, in a way that suggested he would pitch in if Wash asked.

“Yeah,” Washington nodded immediately. He offered to take them both out and dammit he’d do it.

Kaikaina brought the card back quickly and waved enthusiastically as they left. Though the drive there hadn’t been bad, the drive back was much more relaxed, and Wash found himself smiling more than he had in a while.

They stopped back at North's house, and Wash hesitated for a second before killing the car. He should at least say good night right? Walk North to his door and then York to his car? It was clear the other two weren’t exactly sure what to do next and suddenly it occurred to Washington that he was the only one with experience on polyamorous dates.

Before he could say anything York leaned into the front seat from where he was sitting in the back. “So,” he said in a conversational tone. “I don’t know about you guys but I’d consider that a pretty good first date. But I’m not going to push you guys if you don’t want to stay longer. So if you want to call it a night I’ll call it a night.”

Wash raised an eyebrow while North sighed. “But?” The older man asked expectantly.

“But,” York continued, a sly grin on his lips. “If you wanted to stay a little longer I wouldn’t be upset.”

Wash tried to think of the last time he had gotten off to anything more exciting than internet porn and blushed again. Yeah, he’d be more than fine with staying later. He looked to North who seemed to be considering the offer. “And would we all just pile up in your jeep and go to your apartment?”

“Wellll, we're already at your place…” York raised an eyebrow.

“Nice. Screw you,” North chuckled.

“Yes, that’s the idea!” York responded cheerfully, and the North couldn’t help but laugh harder at him.

“Wash?” They both turned to look at him, and he swore he could see the hesitance in their features. 

“Yeah I’d be fine with staying the night,” Wash nodded.

“Fantastic!” York leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Wash felt his eyes go wide but it was over as quick as it was initiated and York was out of the car and headed for the house. 

“Did you see that?” Wash asked in disbelief, touching his lips.

North managed a small laugh. “Yeah, he’s always been a bit forward. If either of us go to fast for you don’t be afraid to let us know.”

Wash knew he wouldn’t be the one concerned with the pace, but he nodded and finally pulled his keys from the car. 

“ Well come on!” York shouted from the front porch. North rolled his eyes. 

“ You’re the one who got out of the car first,” North pointed out. “If anything this is your fault.”

North let them in, and without warning Theta barreled into Wash with a yowl. After a second the cat realized that the person he had just run into was not his owner, and proceed to run back further into the house.

“ I think he likes me,” Wash said sagely.

“ He’s just nervous,” North replied quickly. “I don’t usually have people over.”

“ Really?” York asked, sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him seductively, looking up at North. “And you tease me about not branching out more.”

“ I have friends, I just don’t have people over,” North protested, sitting down.

Wash shrugged before taking the right side of the couch. York smiled, draping his arms over the both of them. “And you're both okay with this?” He asked again.

“ Well we’ll just have to see now won’t we,” North replied, pulling York into a kiss.

York grinned into it, tightening his grip on Washington’s shoulder. After a moment North pulled away, and York let out a disappointed groan. North licked at his lips, sitting back. “There is someone else here,” he said, sounding a bit winded already.

“Oh don’t worry North,” Wash lightly tapped York's hand and he pulled it off, looking at Wash in confusion. Wash shifted, pulling himself up and around onto York’s lap. There was something about the surprised look on York's face that was thrilling. “I can handle things just fine on my own.”

Wash leaned down and pressed his lips against York's, running his hands through the older mans hair before coming to a rest at the base of his neck. York responded in kind, putting his hands on Washington’s hips and trying to pull him closer. He parted his lips,clearly waiting for Wash to make the next move. Instead Wash pulled back, tugging lightly at York's bottom lip.

“ Come on Wash,” York all but moaned.

“ See, I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here,” Wash said slowly, looking over at North. “You two already know each other, so I’m going to need a bit of help figuring out what you like.”

“North likes biting,” York said immediately.

North shrugged. “And York like nibbling and hair pulling,” he added.

Wash paused. “Seriously? I thought it would be the other way around.”

“ Yeah North doesn’t seem like the type to like it rough does he?” York snickered. “Wait til you see which of us is the screamer.”

North hit him lightly on the arm, and York could only laugh back at him. Leaving one hand behind York's head, Wash leaned to his left, tugging on North's shirt and pressing a gentle kiss on the blond man. North shifted slightly to face Wash, dragging his own hands across Washington’s chest and dangerously close to where York's hands were.

Wash dragged North closer, parting his lips and flicking his tongue in. Where with York he had been reserved, Wash finally let himself relax with North. Just because it had been a while didn’t mean he had forgotten how. North was the one who pulled back first, his mouth still hanging open slightly. 

“ Tell me if I’m going to fast,” Wash teased, which earned him a cold smirk from North.

“ I think I’m a okay with the pace actually,” York said, obviously missing the context. In response Wash shifted his hips ever so slightly, dragging them against York's crotch. The older man let out a small noise, his attention diverted.

“ Damn,” North whispered, and made a move to stand up. He stopped when he heard a tiny mew from behind him, and turned to find Theta watching them from under the coffee table.

“ He’s too young to watch!” York shouted immediately. “How could you leave him out, Think of the children North!”

Washington snorted with laughter and North just shook his head. The older man stood up and walked toward the table, speaking softly to his cat.

“ I for one am fine with this position,” York commented, rocking his hips against Wash, who couldn’t help but bite his lip to keep from responding. “But I also think we could stand to move this to the bedroom.”

“ Let me put Theta up first,” North said as he picked up the kitten.

“ I know where your bedroom is,” York stuck his tongue out. 

“ Really?” Wash asked, all too innocently. “Care to show me?”

York smirked at him,dragging him down for another frantic kiss. York shifted his shirt ever so slightly so he could put his hands under it and on skin. He dragged his nails across Washington’s back, lightly enough that it wouldn’t leave marks.

“ You’re going to press harder than that if you want me to feel anything,” Wash whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. “I want to be able to see how much you want me,”

“ Jesus,” York groaned. “Let me build up to that,”

“ Is York making excuses?” North asked, approaching them from behind. He put a hand on Washington’s shoulder and leaned down to nip at his ear. Wash couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran down his spine.

“ Uh huh,” Wash replied. He pulled himself from York's lap, and York frowned as his hands fell away from Wash. The younger man stood next to North, pushing a sloppy kiss to the his neck. North laughed easily, taking a step away from Wash and tilting his head toward a hallway behind him.

“ How big is this place?” Wash asked suddenly, following North.

“ Two bedroom,” North shrugged. “I live alone, I don’t really need a lot of space.”

“ His twin sister comes over sometimes, and I suggest you never be here when she is,” York hissed. 

“ Hey!” 

“ No offense dude, your sister is a difficult person to get a long with,” York shrugged.

“ You’re a twin?” Wash asked curiously. 

North opened the door to his room and nodded his head. “Yeah, me and Tina.”

“ We just call her South,” York added. He walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, smiling up at the ceiling.

“ North and South, how quaint,” Wash added.

North gritted his teeth. “Even our nicknames match. I can assure you she was not pleased with it.”

“ Well? Are either of you going to join me or are you going to talk about North’s sister?” York called from the bed, though Wash was pretty sure all he heard was ‘pay attention to me!’ He snickered at the thought.

North rolled his eyes and reached down to pull his sweater off. Wash had a hard time not staring. Even if North wasn’t in the military now,he still clearly kept his shape from his days on duty. He had a narrow waist and a toned chest, and Wash knew he was going to have his teeth on that collar bone before the end of the night. Geez, he needed to date marines more often. 

North gave a sly smile when he noticed Wash staring, and took a step toward him. North put his hands on the edge of Washington’s sweater and started to tug it off, only to freeze when Wash flinched.

“Is something wrong ?” North asked, immediately letting him go. 

“ Uh,I just-” Wash flushed. He was suddenly feeling self conscious. “I, oh fuck it.”

He tugged off his sweater, trying to breath normally. No one had seen his scars since he broke up with Connie, and he found it hard to show them to new people. His skin was dark, and though it wasn’t nearly as bad as his face, his chest did have a few freckles dispersed across it. But easily his most discernible feature was a round scar on his left shoulder from where he had been shot. There were several smaller scars running off of it, and if someone got close enough they could still see the holes from the staples he had gotten. There were several more thinner scars on his abdomen, knife wounds from a previous encounter, but none of them had been life threatening in the least. 

“ Wow,” whistled North. “Does it hurt?”

Wash just shook his head. “Not anymore,” but he lifted his hand to cover it anyway. 

North gently put his hand over Washington’s. “There’s nothing wrong with having scars, I have some too,”

“ Mine are cooler,” York added, sitting up. Wash turned to look at him, and the way the angry red lines stood out against his soft features. Even with the marks York was still attractive,and more importantly, still stable.

“ It’s not really a contest,” North said hesitantly.

“ No no,” Wash waved him off, “he has a point.”

York smirked, before undoing the buttons on his own shit. He wasn’t in quite the shape North was, but he was still sculpted, and was staring at Wash in a way that could only be described as hungry. Wash couldn’t help but give him a once over, and dear god he had a happy trail.

Wash took a step toward the bed, and placed his hand on York's chest. York started to reach up for him, but Wash pushed gently and said, “why don’t you lay down?”

York bit his lip and did as he was told, laying down on the bed and staring up at Wash expectantly. Wash grinned, putting his hands on York's knees and slowly working his way up the thighs, careful to not press to hard. Finally his left hand ghosted over York's crotch, and the older man let out a small moan, his enjoyment of the situation starting to show.

“ North, would you mind attending to the noises York is making?” Wash asked, his voice catching in his throat.

“ Now that I can do,” North smiled, climbing onto the bed next to York. York took a sharp breath as North pressed his lips against his neck and bit lightly. Wash grinned at the way York's hips bucked, and eased him back down onto the bed with one hand while he stroked York's erection with the other.

“ Wash,” York whispered the name like a prayer, the noise going straight to Wash's groin. Then North was kissing him deeply, taking away his ability to breath. The only thing York could do was wrap his arms around North, digging his nails into the older mans back.

Wash slowly unzipped York's slacks, only pulling them down enough to see his boxers. White, with little gold keys on them. Which was maybe a bit dorky but Washington’s boxers had cats on them and he knew he had no room to comment on it. Wash straddled York on the bed, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his hip bone before biting him gently. York bucked again, more strongly this time, but he couldn’t pull himself up from under Wash’s weight. Wash dragged his teeth further down, and then licked back up. 

“ Fuck,” York whispered, pulling away from North to take a deep breath. “Hoooly fuck.”

“ Having fun?” North grinned.

“ Give me your neck I’ll show you fun,” York panted. He pulled North back down, biting roughly into his neck and sucking. North moaned, and moved closer so York could reach the edge of his pants with his free hand.

Satisfied York was enjoying himself Wash started tugging on the slacks again. This time he pulled himself up so York could wriggle his hips and help him get them off. Once the pants were on the floor Wash took to stroking York's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, before putting his mouth over the outline. The fabric was damp and hot in his mouth, and York began to quiver as he slowly kissed his way up to the head.

Wash paused there, feeling the way York shifted impatiently beneath him and let his arousal get the better of him. Washington tugged the boxers off and took York's member in his hand. York was a decent length, and shifted feverishly under Washington's touch. Wash stroked him slowly, his own boxers starting to feel uncomfortably tight. York moaned again into North's neck, moving his free hand down to go over Washington’s.

Instead of letting him help Wash took his hand and moved it to the side. He readjusted himself and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the edge. This time when York trusted his hips up Wash let him, taking the opportunity to put his get his hands under York and grab his ass.

“ Hey North,” Wash began casually, “top or bottom?”

North paused, sitting up and ignoring the sounds of protest York made. He seemed to consider it, rubbing his hand over the bright red marks York had left on his neck and staring at Wash who was kneeling at the end of the bed. “Top,” he said after a moment. 

Wash took in as much of York's cock as he could, sucking roughly and tasting just a tiny bit of pre cum before pulling back and sitting up. York finally laid flat, looking utterly breathless and a little bit confused as to where his attention had gone. He propped himself up, a lopsided grin as he stared at his two lovers. “Hey, how come I’m the only one here naked?” York asked heavily, his breath coming in small gasps.

“ You still have your socks on,” North replied pointedly, but none the less reached down to pull off his belt. 

Washington quickly pulled himself up and shuffled to where North was. North raised an eyebrow, and halted with his attempt to take off his pants when Wash wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a kiss. Wash used his free hand to feel North's chest, moving down until he reached the edge of North's slacks. North took the cue and put both of his hands on either side of Washington’s hips, moving them to the center and undoing his pants for him.

While Wash had stopped there, North pushed his hand into Washington’s pants and cupped his erection through his boxers. North dragged his hand roughly across it and pulled up. Wash broke free from the kiss to gasp loudly, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward.

Wash bit his lip to silence his cries, staring up at North. The older man was giving him such a needy look that Wash couldn’t help but whimper again. He leaned up and bit down on North's neck, on the side that York hadn’t bitten, and tugged down his pants. 

 “ Are those cats?” York asked, staring at Washington’s boxers once North had pulled his jeans down. He had pulled himself further up on the bed, and was enjoying the view as he leaned against the head board. He was on his knees, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up and down Washington shamelessly.

Wash laughed loudly, pulling away from North. “Yes, yes those are cats.”

He pulled his jeans the rest of the way off himself, kicking them to the floor. Wash hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and pulled them off. When he looked back up he noticed York staring. “Hey, eyes are up here,” Wash said with a smirk, pointing at his face.

York continued to stare at his erection. “Don’t care,” he replied, but looked back at Wash to grin. 

“ Subtle,” North commented. He still had on his briefs, (not boxers?) and Wash noticed a few scars on his left knee. They didn’t look like injuries like York and Wash had, but surgical marks. 

Washington looked away before North could catch him staring, and turned back to York. The older man was running his nails against his thighs, staring longingly back at him. Wash moved toward him slowly, grinning at the growls of anticipation he was making. Once he was close enough York grabbed him, almost too roughly, and dragged him close, crushing their bodies together and kissing him hard on the lips. York raked his nails down Wash's back, leaving thin red lines and Wash responded in kind, grinding their hips together.

“ Ah ha!” North said suddenly from the side of the bed, and the other two stopped to look up at him. The blond was leaning over the bedside table, a bottle of lube held up triumphantly in his hands. “Found it!”

York laughed, noise sounding harsh since he was out of breath. “How does someone forget where they keep their lube? What sort of man are you?” He teased. 

“ Shut up,” North responded, pulling out a condom next.

Wash shuddered in anticipation, and York pressed an easy kiss to his throat before biting softly at his exposed skin. “You good with biting?” York asked,his breath hot on Washington’s neck. 

“ Not too hard, I have work tomorrow,” Wash breathed. 

“ Oh crap, so do I,” North gasped, covering his neck with his hand. “Chef is going to notice, I’d didn’t even think about that.”

“ You’re fine, your collar should hide the worst of it,” York smiled. He bit Wash again, teasing the skin before he let go.

Washington felt the bed shift as North climbed back on, putting his hands around Wash and gripping his hips. North kissed the back of his neck softly, moving down to his shoulder. Wash whimpered pathetically, quivering as York reached down and took both of their cocks in his hand. York started to stroke them together, in a steady rhythm.

“ You good wash?” North asked, moving his hand back to the base of Washington’s spine, before moving further down and tracing the edge of his hole.

Wash knew if he opened his mouth he would just let out another moan, and nodded instead. He heard the click of the bottle and North's hand disappeared from his ass, only to return a moment later, slicked with lube. He slowly eased the first finger in, but when Washington tried to make a noise he found York's mouth shoved frantically against his own. York licked greedily at the inside of Wash’s mouth, and pulled away a moment later with a loud gasp. North slowly worked his finger deeper into Wash, a fluid motion in and out that made the younger man shiver.

“ Holy shit,” Wash whispered, a familiar ache spreading across his form as York picked up the pace with his strokes. North pulled his finger back out, only to push it back in, along with a second finger. He teased it around, biting urgently at Washington’s shoulder. “Ah,” Wash groaned as North bit harder than he liked. “Ow, North!”

“ Sorry,” North apologized breathlessly, kissing the spot instead before moving to the right shoulder. He continued to work his two fingers in Wash, curling slightly to fit better. Wash closed his eyes, trying control the shivers. But York's hand was so perfectly hot on him, he ached from being so hard, and dammit if North didn’t just add a third finger. North continued to thrust the fingers in, keeping a steady pace and slowly teasing Wash open.

“ North,” wash panted, his voice weak. Damn if he didn’t get it soon he may be reduced to begging. Not that begging was entirely a bad thing.

Without warning North withdrew his fingers, which is exactly what Wash wanted, but he moaned with loss anyway. The bed shifted as North pulled him closer and York finally let go with a small huff. 

“ Share,” Wash started, before feeling the tip of North's cock press against him. He gasped, staring helplessly at York, his mouth parted slightly. York just gave him a salacious grin, closing the distance between them and giving him a sloppy kiss to stifle his moans.

Wash grabbed wildly at York as North eased himself in, slow enough to be agonizing. The pressure was overwhelming, painful in the best sort of way. “Oh god,” Wash managed when York pulled back, closing his eyes and tilting his head. “Oh god!” 

“ Good?” York asked, his voice quavering with lust. 

Wash bit his lip and still let out a whimper. “Yes, just, Slowly,” he managed. 

North pressed his lips to the back of Washington’s neck, kissing him softly. “Sure,” he answered, still pressing in. He put one his hands onto Washington’s hip, the other wrapping around his erection. Wash twitched under his hand, but couldn’t think of anything other than the way North felt inside him.

“ Hey, remember breathing Wash?” York asked suddenly, and Wash exhaled sharply. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. “Seriously, you good?”

“ Yes,” Wash responded, before moaning as North rolled his hips and went even deeper. He continued to move slowly, giving Wash the chance to adjust to the intrusion. 

“ Damn,” York muttered, pressing a open mouthed kiss to Washington’s collar bone. Wash worked his hands through the dark hair in front of him, tugging lightly but careful not to hurt. York's kiss turned into a moan, and his nipped Wash in return. 

North continued to thrust into Washington, moving faster as the younger man relaxed. With his free hand North slowly stroked Wash, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts. He ran a thumb over the tip, wetting his fingers and working his way to the bottom of Wash's shaft. 

Leaving one hand tangled in York's hair, Wash reached down with the other and slowly eased down York's chest. He slid one finger of the tip of York's penis, before grabbing him entirely. York gave him a small gasp, before pressing their lips together again, biting at Wash's bottom lip whenever he took a breath. 

They found a steady rhythm, between North's movements and Washington’s, which grew steadily in pace. North grunted heavily into Washington’s ear, as opposed to York who only seemed capable of making small gasping noises as Wash continued to pump him. York covered Washington's hand with his own, upping the pace to a more frantic speed, his breath coming in even faster gasps. Under Washington’s touch he arched suddenly, his whole body going taught. “Fuck, I-” he gasped, and any words became an incoherent shout as he came into Wash's hand, leaving a sticky residue.

Wash couldn’t help but laugh. “So you’re the loud one,” he gasped as he let go of York. The older man flipped him off as he sank back onto the bed, panting heavily.

York only rested a moment, before he was grinning again. “Yeah, but we haven’t seen what you can do yet,” he commented in a low voice. Before Wash could ask him to explain, York was bending over, knocking North's hand away so he could take Washington in his mouth.

Wash moaned loudly before he could stop himself, and then bit his lip as he flushed red. Dammit York's mouth was hot and wet, and the way his tongue swirled down Washington’s member as he sucked was doing absolutely awful things to Wash. Washington was finding it difficult to breath again, and leaned back into North. North shifted slightly, biting Washington’s neck again, just slightly softer than last time.  

“ Fuck,” Wash cussed, trying to keep still. But the combined feeling of North taking him from behind and York's mouth over his erection had him on edge. Wash felt a invasive pressure building in his groin, and could only tilt his head and gasp as he came. York worked him through it, using his free hand to stroke him and swallowing most of it down.

“ Fuuuuck,” Wash repeated as York sat up, a bit of cum dribbling down his chin. York quickly wiped it off, and pressed himself against Washington so North could finish.

“ And the award for tonight goes to-” York said as he stared at North.

“ Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” North panted, each word punctuated with a thrust that made Wash gasp. ”There. Is. No. Sex. Award.”

“ Not with that attitude,” York tutted, pressing a kiss to North's cheek. 

North groaned, pushing himself even deeper into Wash and holding it as he orgasmed. He laughed as he pulled himself out, sitting back on the bed. “Every damn time,” North panted. 

“ Come on, you deserve a gold star at least,” York continued. 

“ If he doesn’t want it, I’ll take it,” Wash said, leaning forward and pressing himself against York. They were both hot and sticky but damn did it feel rewarding. “I think I’d be a lot happier if I got a gold sticker every time I finished last,”

“ Screw both of you,” North added, but he was smiling. He pulled himself back up, rolling off the bed more gracefully than someone who had just finished should. 

“ Been there, done that,” York shrugged, but kept his eyes glued on North's retreating figure. It was hard not to stare at an ass like that. “How ya doing Wash?”

“ Can anyone else not move their legs?” Wash asked. “Or is that just me?”

York laughed, leaning down to kiss Wash. It was slower than it had been earlier, less heat behind it, and Wash could taste himself on York's lips. Not his favorite flavor, but York was worth it. 

North returned after a few minutes, having cleaned himself off in the bathroom. He looked at Wash and York who were starting to get comfy and clicked his tongue. “No, you will clean off before you sleep in my bed,” he said, crossing his arms.

“ But Noooorth,” York complained, sitting up.

North only raised an eyebrow. Wash could see where he was coming from, though it didn’t change the fact that the bed was still going to smell like sex when they laid back down. Washington could only shrug, before attempting to pull himself off the bed. He had to stand at the edge for a moment, making sure he wasn’t going to wobble. North offered a hand to steady him, which Wash took readily. 

“ Seriously. Gold star,” York repeated, standing up next to Wash. He stretched himself fully, letting everything hang out. 

He accompanied Wash to the bathroom, giving him a towel to wipe himself off with. “Want a toothbrush?” He asked, pulling a spare from what appeared to be a medicine cabinet. “North always has like, three extras even though he doesn’t have people over. He’s weirdly over prepared for everything I guess, but hey, I can’t complain.”

York handed one of the spares to Wash before taking one himself and brushing his teeth. He then proceeded to use some of the mouthwash, which Wash figured wasn’t actually meant for them. He gurgled it for a minute before spitting it into the sink. “You should eat more fruit,” York smirked as he stalked back to the bedroom. 

“ Hey!” Wash called after him. When York started laughing Wash just shook his head and washed his hands off in the sink. 

North was waiting for them back on the bed, breathing heavily. “Thanks,” he muttered as they laid down on either side of him. Wash was impressed with the size of his bed, there was no way the three of them would have fit on his own twin sized number.

“ Thanks?” York repeated, propping himself up to look at North. 

“ For staying,” North explained. 

Wash yawned, throwing an arm over North's chest and kissing the closest patch of skin he could reach, which turned out to be the collar bone. He knew he’d get it eventually. “Wasn’t going to pass up a chance like this,” he sighed. 

York leaned over to kiss North, brushing a hand across his cheek and smiling at the way Norths bright blue eyes were watching him carefully. “I agree. So what’d you think?”

“ I could do this again,” North admitted, absentmindedly running a hand through Washington’s hair. The younger man sighed happily, his eyes closed as he curled further into Norths body. “If you can promise to behave yourself.”

“ Of course,” York nodded, before laying back down on his side of the bed. He had earned his second chance, and he wasn’t going to blow it this time.

“Good night,” North mumbled, but both of the men laying next to him were already asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really haven't written intercourse? before?? and my scumbag brain said "write a gay threesome, it'll be hilarious."  
> So naturally I've been working a while on this. Feedback is always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breather chapter. For me and the characters

=

Wash awoke with a small start, forgetting for one fleeting moment that he wasn't in his own bed. Once the gentle breathing of the bed's other occupants registered he relaxed, blinking his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Washington glanced to the bedside table, where the alarm clock was resting. 7A.M. Damn. He didn't usually get up this early, but the unfamiliar setting must have jarred his sleep schedule. Wash sighed, rubbing his eyes, only to find that he really didn't want to get up yet. His legs were sore, he still had a few hours before he had to be in, and god dammit he'd just had one of the best nights of his life. He was going to sleep in whether his body wanted him to or not.

He curled back into North, throwing his arm across the older man to pull him closer. North made a tiny noise in his sleep, but quickly went back to breathing steadily. On the other side of the bed Wash could hear York snoring quietly. He closed his eyes. Yeah, Washington could get used to waking up like this.

North was next to wake up, actually sitting up and yawning loudly. Not ready to get up just yet Wash pretended to be asleep, trying to suppress a grin as North gently moved his arms so he could get out of bed. North pressed a quick kiss to Wash's temple before pulling himself up. Wash cracked an eye to watch him cross the room and pull on a pair of boxers. (oh so he did have some) (wait, who wears both boxers and briefs?!)

It wasn't until he was moving from the room that Washington noticed that North was walking with a limp. It was so insignificant that Wash would have believed he was imagining it, if not for the fact that it was the same leg with the surgical scars on his knee.

“Yeah, I could stare at him all day too,” York said suddenly, and Wash gave a start. He thought York was still asleep, how had he missed the snoring stop? Instead the dark haired man was propped up on his elbow, smiling sleepily at Wash. He yawned, “that is a butt worth watching.”

“Was he limping?” Wash asked.

“You're observant. Yeah, North got injured pretty badly on duty, fucked up his acl and had to have surgery. It's why he had to quit the military,” York nodded. He stretched his arms out, before moving across the bed to where Wash was laying. “When we first started dating it was actually pretty bad, but it's been a few years so it's not as noticeable. Plus he had a pretty active night last night.”

He winked at Wash, pulling him into a kiss. “Good morning to you too,” Wash snorted, pulling away after a moment and sitting up.

“Noo,” York moaned, his arms grasping the bed Wash had just occupied. “It's too damn early to be up! I didn't get to spoon you last night, which is some bullshit.”

Wash stared down at him, and York continued to pout until he gave a defeated sigh and laid back down. York curled his arms protectively around Wash, giving a content sigh and burying his face into the younger mans hair. “You smell nice,” He commented.

Wash snickered in reply, closing his eyes. With York's warmth at his back it was easy to want to go back to sleep. York was breathing steadily, tracing lazy circles on Washington's skin with his thumb. After several minutes Wash noticed that North wasn't back yet. He shifted slightly, glancing around the room for the missing person. “Where did North go?”

“Most likely feeding the cat or making breakfast. Seriously you morning people ruin the whole 'sleeping in' thing,” York muttered darkly in reply as Wash sat up again.

Washington stretched, getting to his feet. He scanned the floor for his boxers and pulled them back on before heading for the living room, York protesting from the bed that just because they were gone didn't mean he had to get up.

From the hallway Wash could smell bacon, and followed the scent to the kitchen where North was exactly where York said he'd be. Since leaving the room North had apparently donned a shirt and pants, because he was now fully clothes and Wash felt strange being in his boxers. “uh,” he said in way of greeting, and North looked up from the frying pan. Washington noted that he has a sizable hickey on his neck, and grinned. “Morning.”

“Morning Wash,” He smiled. Theta purred his greeting as well, padding from the kitchen to rub against Washington's legs.

“Well look who's being friendly,” Washington said, bending over to pick up the kitten. Theta continued to purr, butting his head against Wash before struggling to be let go. “Or not, do whatever you want.”

“It usually takes him a while to warm up to people,” North commented as Wash entered the kitchen.

“I work at a clinic, cats like me,” Wash pointed out. “I'm a pussy magnet.”

North laughed at him, turning away from the breakfast he was cooking to look at the younger man. “Could have fooled me last night.”

“What're you making?” Wash asked, looking at the frying pan. North quickly turned his attention back to the food, lighting up to have someone to talk to.

“I was going to make omelets, one of my specialties. I know York likes his with bacon, is that fine with you?” North added as an after thought.

“Uh-huh,” Wash nodded, looking around the kitchen. North was a very neat person, everything in the kitchen was filed away like the inside of a home magazine. He even had a cute little fruit bowl on his table, filled with red apples and one lonely looking banana. Wash sat down at the table, yawing widely.

“Do you normally get up this early?” North asked, watching him from the corner of his eye.

“Not normally. But hey, I could smell the bacon from in there and if there's any way to get me up its bacon. Or black coffee, but I'll just get that on the way to work.” Wash replied with a shrug.

“Is York still asleep?” North asked.

“Not asleep, but still in bed and bitched a lot when I got up,” Wash snickered.

“I did not bitch,” York snapped as he entered the kitchen. Still completely naked.

North flinched in surprise. “Jesus, will you put something on. If you sit on anything in my house while you are naked again I will flay you.”

“So sensitive,” York muttered as he exited the kitchen. North and Washington exchanged a look, before laughing loudly at how ridiculous their third lover was. York returned after a moment, a pair of North's boxers on.

North added several eggs to a bowl as York took a seat at the table. “Do you want any help?” York asked.

“No, I've got it,” North replied curtly. “I actually wanted to talk to the both of you once you got up.”

“Don't we actually have to be dating before we get the 'we need to talk' thing?” York asked skeptically, making a face. Wash raised an eyebrow, but turned to listen to North anyway.

“That's what I want to address actually. One night does not a relationship make.”

“Nerd.”

They both glared at York. “Geez, sorry, go on North.”

“Christian,” North corrected. “Even if you don't use it, I'd still like you to know my real name.”

The other two paused. “I'm David McCormick,” Washington added. This was a first, introducing himself after sex. It felt weird.

“Hunter Hale,” York supplied with a small wave. “Dang, I've been calling you North for so long I forgot you had a real name.”

“Like you could forget it,” North smirked. “But I'm going to repeat, this does not mean we are dating.”

Wash tried not to look crestfallen. “Sure,” he shrugged.

North didn't miss the look. “I'm not saying I'm uninterested. I have to admit the prospect of dating two people is an intimidating one and I'd like to have a better foundation to lay a relationship on than this. I'd like to get to know you better-” He pointed the spatula he was holding at Wash. “And I think you should as well,” He added, turning to York.

Wash managed a small smile. “Fair enough. Though I'm going to tell you polyamory isn't as scary as you might think. Communication is key.”

“I thought memory was the key?” York asked. They both looked at him. “Your key ring? I saw it when I was fixing the truck.”

“Oh. That,” Wash gave a nervous chuckle. “It's just something from a web show I watch.”

North turned back to the food he was making, pouring some of the egg mix into the pan and swirling it around to even it out. “So you two are fine with waiting?”

“Of course,” York nodded.

“Yeah,” Wash said.

North flipped the first omelet, putting it onto a nice plate with a fork before bringing it over to Wash. “Thanks,” Washington grinned, before taking a small bite. It was the best damn omelet he'd ever had. “Dear god,” Wash breathed, looking up.

“Yeah, whatever they're paying him, it's not enough,” York nodded. He stole the fork and took a small bite.

“Hey!” Wash snapped at him. They continued to share the omelet even after North made a second one for York. Once he finished the last one, North came to sit between them, if only to get them to eat their own food.

Thanks to York's meddling, Wash finished first, and reached down to pet Theta who had been at their feet for most of their meal. The Russian blue allowed Wash to pick him up, but when the kitten raised his paw to boop his nose wash froze. “I left Alpha and Beta at home alone all night,” He gasped suddenly, making the other two jump. Wash got to his feet so fast he almost tripped, North had to reach out to steady him.

“Do you need to go home?” North asked.

Wash nodded seriously. He felt guilty, running out like this, but he had to check in on his stupid cats. Washington couldn't believe he forgot about them, and half expected to find his apartment in ruins.

He left his plate at the table as he walked back to North's room to gather his clothing. His pants were with his belt. He tugged it on while simultaneously searching for his sweater. Wash glanced around before realizing it was hidden under North's shirt. Aside from the clothes on the floor North's room was just as neat as the rest of the house. A simple wooden cabinet sat next to a door that could only have been a closet. He had a dresser with several pictures on it. North in his military gear. North next to a frowning blonde woman who could only be his twin, South. In the back was a single picture of York, right next to a copy of twilight. Wash completely forgot that he was supposed to be getting home, and picked up the picture. York was smiling at the camera, his face unmarred by the scars he now wore.

“Can you find your-” York asked loudly as he entered the room, and Washington jumped, dropping the picture back onto the dresser with a clatter. “-sweater. What are you doing?”

“I got distracted,” Wash admitted, pulling his sweater on and taking a step away from the pictures.

York walked across the room to stand next to Wash and picked the fallen picture up. He looked at himself and frowned. “I didn't realize he kept this.”

Wash looked at the photo again and shrugged. “I need to go-”

“Right right,” York nodded, setting the picture back down. They walked back into the kitchen where North was starting to put away dishes.

“Sorry to run out like this,” Washington said, fiddling with the car keys that had thankfully stayed in his pockets when he took off his pants the night before. The last thing he needed was to spend time looking for those as well.

“It's fine,” North replied. He set the last dish down as Wash paced up to him. The younger man pulled North down for a quick kiss. North gave a start, but quickly kissed him back. Wash was grinning when he pulled away and moved towards the doorway where York was still standing.

“See you soon?” York asked, casually leaning against the door frame. He adamantly refused to put on anything more than the pair of boxers and Wash was glad for that.

Washington pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Sure,” and then he was gone.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS? IN ONE WEEK? ((it's really short sue me))  
> I'm behind on my school work and the semester just started! c:

North tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter after Wash left, a small smile on his lips.

“So. You like him?” York asked after a moment, pushing himself away from the door frame.

“Please put something on,” North said in way of reply. York just raised his eye brows and took a step towards North.

“Make me,” He teased.

“I didn't want to make a mention of it in front of Washington, but I hope you are taking care to stay away from illegal activities,” North sighed, sitting back down at the table. “I'd hate for him to get hurt by your habits like I was.”

Wow, way to kill the mood. York gave a sigh and set a reassuring hand on North's shoulder. “Look, I quit that when I met you, and I really regret doing those odd jobs for Texas. I promise I'm not going to do anything to fuck this up.”

North looked up at him, and put his hand over York's. “Good.”

“Also, I would like to thank you for not mentioning to Washington. Dude was a cop, he might not take kindly to finding out I used to be a thief for hire. If I remember you didn't take kindly to it either,” York rambled.

North pulled his hand away, shaking his head. “I don't say this to too many people York, but you are one crazy motherfucker.”

“I bet he didn't even think my mob story was true. That was one of the coolest days of my life,” York grinned.

“You told the story wrong. You didn't ride off with Texas at your back. She rode off with you at her back. On her 'sick ass' motorcycle,” North pointed out.

York cussed under his breath. “I forgot which version of that story I told you.”

North laughed at him again, and York leaned down to give him a slow kiss. North kissed him back, running his hand through York's hair. There was no way he'd fuck everything up again.

 

~*~

 

The potential to fuck everything up presented itself to him as York entered the hallway leading up to his apartment. He had finally put his clothes on and left North's house so North could get ready for work, and he was almost so busy with his phone he didn't notice that his front door was cracked open ever so slightly.

Right before he put his hand on the knob York froze, his eyes going wide. He took a step back, his hand immediately over the pocket knife he had on him. York cursed himself for having the good sense not to take his gun on his date, because now if whoever was in his apartment had a weapon they'd have the upper hand. He glanced down the hallway, and after finding it empty took a deep breath and made a decision.

The knife would have to do. York flipped it open, nervously putting his hand on the door and pushing it in. His apartment was dark, darker than it would normally be this early in the morning. In the living room he saw the silhouette of someone in his arm chair, and he lowered the knife. Son of a bitch.

“Where have you been all night cockbite?” Texas asked, Delta purring loudly in her arms.

“You look like a fucking James Bond villain, how the hell did you get into my apartment?” York snapped, closing the knife and putting it back into his pocket.

“It seems that I am a better lock pick than you are,” Texas smirked. York flipped on the lights and sighed, sitting down on the couch across from her. She had drawn his damn curtains just so she could make her entrance more theatrical. For the most deadly person he had ever met Texas sure was a dweeb. But York knew for a fact if the circumstance ever came up he'd do the exact same thing. That's probably why they got along so well.

“Please tell me you weren't just sitting in the apartment with my door open all night. In the dark,” York snickered at the thought.

“No, I just got here. Followed you actually,” Texas shrugged. York's laughter died in his throat. “I didn't realize you were going to trade Omega in for this one, I almost shot him when I broke in and a cat came barreling at me.”

“You almost shot my cat? Douche move Texas. Douche move,” York chided.

“He's a whole hell of a lot nicer than Omega was, and I think he likes me,” Texas continued. Delta rubbed against her black jacket, and spitefully York wished he'd shed a little. It was small, but the thought of her having to lint roll her precious leather jacket brought a smile to his face. “You never answered, where were you last night?”

“At North's,” York answered honestly after a moment.

“Motherfucker, I knew you'd get back with him,” Texas almost sounded proud.

York debated telling her about Washington, but in the end decided to keep that to himself. He shifted on the couch as Delta hopped out of the assassin's arms. The ragdoll jumped up onto the cushion next to York, looking up at his owner with those thoughtful green eyes.

“What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were chasing after Wyoming?” York asked suspiciously. “I'm not coming back to work for you, that ship has sailed.”

Texas grimaced. “I have some bad news for you then York. The trail for Wyoming leads straight to Maine.”

“Maine? Why did he run so far?”

“Not Maine the state you dumbass. Maine the person,” Texas gritted.

Fuck. Why did all of them have state names, it was starting to get confusing. “Of course agent Maine is in on this too. Why would anything good ever happen to us?” He groaned, leaning back. Delta mewed quizzically, taking a seat in York's lap.

“I have a hunch that they've been working together since the beginning, but I have no idea what they're up to. I honestly thought they were after me, but Wyoming had us and he left,” Texas sounded frustrated.

“And you couldn't just get your clique to help you out?” York snorted.

“Church is actually in Wisconsin right now, sifting through false leads and staying out of trouble. All in all, doing more work than you,” Texas crossed her arms.

“But since you are here he is also having less sex than me,” York grinned.

Texas let out a groan, and raised a hand to say something only to pause. “I have no comeback to that. Look York, I'm not here to ask for your help, when I said I was firing you I meant it.”

“Thanks.”

“But if Maine is involved then my job just got a lot more dangerous. You know how he likes to hold a grudge,” She frowned. Wyoming was one thing, but York had never actively worked against Maine. His reputation was enough for York to know exactly where she was coming from though. “I'm here to ask you to run, but since I doubt you're going to do that will you at least lay low for a couple of months?”

York frowned, shifting uncomfortably under her dark gaze. He had just promised not to fuck things up with his past, and here his past was, creeping up and trying to fuck things up like a crazy ex at a party. North would not like this. And what the hell would he even say to Washington? York realized slowly that this wasn't something he was going to be able to tell them. Texas would wrap up her project, and he'd be safe without ever having to worry them in the first place.

“I can lay low, I already was until you had to drag me to Wyoming's stupid warehouse,” York crossed his arms, in what he hoped was a defiant gesture. On second thought he probably just looked defensive.

“We were in our gear during the break in, no one should have recognized us. I still recommend getting the hell out of here, just in case, but I think you should be fine so long as you don't draw anymore attention to yourself,” Texas repeated for emphasis.

“I wasn't going to!” York shouted at her. Delta meowed his agreement, flicking his tail at York.

Texas just narrowed her eyes. After a moment she got to her feet, brushing cat fur off of her jacket. York grinned, it was the small things. “I'll do my best to keep you updated discretely agent York, I trust that you remember the codes.”

“You'd never let me forget,” York nodded.

“Then good luck York,” Texas said, she lingered for a moment beside the couch. “I really hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks, I really hope you get both these bastards behind bars and never bother me again,” York replied. Texas snorted and walked out of the apartment.

York let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Delta let out a short chirping noise, curling on his lap and batting at him worriedly. York patted the cat's head before scratching behind the Delta's ears. Texas was a ghost that really needed to stop haunting him. If she could just let him go he might be able to move on some day. And there was nothing he wanted more than to move on.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Caboose set down the bag of dog food he was holding right next to Washington, and then stood up, stretching his arms out. “That's the last of it Wash!” He said with a goofy grin.

“Thanks Caboose,” Wash replied absentmindedly, making a mark on his clip board for the last bag. They had less than normal in this shipment, but they also had less dogs in the kennels so it wasn't that big of a deal.

He had brought both Alpha and Beta with him to work that day. Alpha had gotten sick again, despite being back on his meds and Washington decided it was time to get him checked up. He brought Beta because she kept getting her cast caught on things and he was afraid she was hurt her leg even worse. Wash was hoping Doc would give him some medication to keep her calm until they got the cast off in two weeks.

He wasn't even exactly sure why he had Beta. North had given the black cat to him so that Alpha would stop running away, but hadn't told him how long the cat was on loan for. Or at least, Wash assumed the arrangement was only temporary, North had seemed very serious about keeping Beta.

Once the bags were all accounted for Wash gave Caboose the clip board and instructed him to give the papers to their boss. Washington politely reminded Caboose that it was Carolina who was their boss, and not him when the confused black haired man tried to give the clipboard right back. Caboose had good intentions, but Wash wasn't exactly sure how he had survived through childhood sometimes.

Finally Caboose left the storage room, Washington close behind him. Wash walked into the exam room, where Doc was currently inspecting one of the puppies that had been dropped off over the weekend.

“Hey Washington, how are you today?” Doc asked cheerfully, rubbing the puppy behind the ears. It squeaked playfully and tried to bite his hand.

“Are you actually giving it an exam or just playing?” Wash raised an eyebrow.

“Okay well you got me there,” Doc chuckled. “I already finished with him, and he just looked so lonely!”

“They all do, you have a lot of animals to get through Doc,” Wash chided. “Most importantly, mine.”

“Oh, Alpha and Beta? I already looked at them!” Doc picked up the puppy, which licked his face. Wash noticed suddenly that Doc had a few fresh scratches on his nose. They all had scratches, but Wash would have been told if Doc got injured at work. “I'm not going to know what Alpha has until I got the blood work back, but in the mean time I prescribed some new stuff for him. And as for Beta she's fine, you're just going to have to deal with her until her cast comes off.”

“Gee thanks,” Wash sighed. “Alpha's medication is nothing expensive right?”

“Not really, just about five a month. I know you're on a budget so I got you a discount,” Doc grinned, and then spluttered when the puppy tried to lick his mouth. “Alright that's enough out of you, time to go back with your sisters.”

“You're a life saver,” Wash sighed. He lifted his hands out to take the puppy, which Doc handed over readily. “You don't think there's anything wrong with Alpha do you?”

“You said he got out in the rainstorm right? He's probably got a flu. Which is going to suck but he'll be fine in a week or so,” Doc shrugged. “Hey you doing anything tonight? Caboose and I were going to go out with my roomate for a couple of drinks tonight. Donut would love for you to come along I'm sure.”

Wash shook his head. “I'm going to York's tonight,” He replied.

“Wait. York?” Doc paused. “Isn't he that jerk who dropped off Omega?”

Washington blinked, “yeah that's him. Why?” It suddenly occurred to Washington that he hadn't seen Omega at the clinic in a few days, and when he looked at the fresh scratches on Doc's face he put two and two together. “Oh crap you took Omega didn't you?”

“Yes! That thing was a menace to the rest of the cats here, and Carolina was threatening to throw him into the nearest river so I ended up taking him in. But that thing is so angry all the time, he's a handful alright. I think Donut is afraid of him,” Doc explained passionately.

“Well I'm glad you're having fun with that,” Wash grinned. Doc protested loudly, and Washington just agreed with him that the Persian was in fact the worst cat ever. After several minutes Caboose wandered in and tried to give Doc the papers he was supposed to give Carolina. It was going to long day, but with the prospect of going to see York that night Wash knew it was going to feel a lot longer than normal.

  
  


~*~

  
  


“Please don't get sick while we're here,” Washington begged Alpha as he got out of the truck. York's apartment complex was a ways from the shelter, and he had let Alpha and Beta free in the car when he drove. He had just the one carrier and didn't want them to be cramped, but he figured he shouldn't just carry two cats to the apartment. Alpha mewed at him, as if promising to not get sick. Beta just flicked her tail.

“And you,” Wash pointed threateningly at Beta. “You got along so well with Theta, please be nice to Delta as well. He's a good cat.”

She meowed loudly at him. “Good enough.”

Once he had them both in the carrier, Wash checked his phone for the apartment number and headed in. It didn't take long to find, and soon Wash was knocking on the door.

York opened it after a moment, grinning widely, “what's up?” He asked, opening the door wider and letting Wash in.

“Not much,” Washington shrugged. He set down the carrier and watched as Delta padded up to him. The white cat stared into the cage, and then pawed at the bars, mewing loudly. Wash opened the door up, and Alpha pounced out, landing next to Delta. They stared at each other for a moment before Delta pawed at Alpha and ran away.

“It's been a while since they got to hang out,” Wash grinned as Alpha darted after his friend, “they used all the time before you adopted him.”

“Oh no, it's as if you're going to need to come over more often so they can play,” York replied, grinning playfully. “and what about Beta?”

The black cat emerged from the cage a moment later, limping lightly. She surveyed the room before sitting down right outside the cage and mewing passively.

“What time does North get off?” Wash asked, looking back up at York.

York brushed a hand through his dark hair and shrugged, “Well I was thinking when he got here you and me could-” he stopped when he saw the look Washington was giving him and grinned widely. “Oh, you meant get off _work_. He'll be about an hour.”

“You knew exactly what I was talking about,” Wash pointed out critically. York continued to smirk at him.

“Did you want to check out the apartment?” York said after a moment, bending over to pick up Beta. She protested angrily, until he had her curled in his arms and started scratching behind her ears. Almost instantly Beta was purring, leaning closer to him. “It's not a lot but, eh,” He shrugged.

“Sure,” Wash replied.

York kept Beta in his arms as he showed Washington around the tiny apartment. It was apparent York had cleaned up before company came over, but he had a very different standard of clean than North. Dishes were stacked on the counter, and Wash couldn't exactly tell if they were clean or dirty. There was an open bag of bagels next to the fridge, and everything smelled like lemons for some reason. The rest of the apartment was the same standard. His bed was unmade, and there was a pile of oil stained clothes at the bottom of his closet. Despite how messy it was, it still felt like a home, way more than Washington's apartment ever did.

Back in the living room York finally set down Beta so he could shoo away Delta who was playing on the television set. The white cat jumped down, knocking over a set of dvds and a couple of xbox games. Halo 4 fell to the ground right in front of Washington while York cussed loudly.

“You have an xbox?” Washington asked, picking up the game.

York looked at him. “Of course I have an xbox, why? Do you wanna play something?”

Washington held up the game. “I bet I could kick your ass,” He said smugly.

“Oh, hell no, I am the god damn boss at Halo,” York replied, taking the game from Wash. He set up the system which had been hidden in a drawer under the T.V that Wash hadn't noticed before. Once the game was on York tossed him a pristine controller and clicked the multiplayer map. Ah so he couldn't keep his room clean, but when it came to game systems everything had to be perfect. Washington grinned.

Nearly half an hour later they were tied for the third time in a row. York had started winning the round, but Wash had caught up in the end by camping out in one of the ravines.

“It's a legitimate strategy!” Wash yelled at him when York started complaining loudly. “You knew where I was!”

“You be careful Washington, what goes around,” York said in what he hoped was an intimating voice, narrowing his eyes angrily. Wash just laughed, looking back at the screen.

“Fine, camp next round, but unlike you I won't go charging back to the same area and expecting a different result,” Wash grinned.

Before they could get the next round started Delta meowed loudly at the door, followed by a knock. York jumped up immediately, throwing his controller back onto the couch.

“Why did I hear yelling?” North asked as a way of greeting. He was scowling, and from the look of him he had every right to. North was still in his white chef's uniform, which was covered in various stains and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Someone had a rough day at work. Further evidence of this was the six pack of cheap beer in his hand.

York looked him up and down as he stepped into the apartment. “Did you get any food on the plate?”

“Shut up,” North snapped back, genuinely sounding annoyed. Then he continued, “the new girl tripped and dropped a plate on me. Do you still have a change of my clothes?”

York nodded back to his room. “Yeah, same place,” he shrugged.

North stepped into the living room, setting his beer on the counter and looking at the T.V. “Are you two playing Halo?” He asked, tugging his shirt off.

Wash stared at him for a moment, before snapping back to attention. “Yeah, I'm winning.”

“You are not winning!” York shouted from the kitchen. He twisted open one of the beers and took a swig. “We were tied you asshole!”

North just chuckled and walked back to York's room. York took a second beer from the case and offered it to Wash as he sat down. Wash hesitated before taking it, “Thanks.”

York raised an eyebrow at him. “What's wrong?” He asked curiously.

“I just don't really drink that much,” Washington shrugged. “I never have. I don't really like the taste and I am an embarrassing lightweight.

“Hey if you don't want it, I will gladly take it back,” York replied, holding his hand back out. He was still holding his first beer in his left hand, and Wash wondered if he intended to drink both or set one back on the counter.

Instead of giving him the option Wash shook his head and twisted the cap off. “Nah, I'll just have the one,” He decided. York looked like he \was about to reply but when Wash took a sip he just shrugged and looked back at the screen. It wasn't Washington's favorite thing in the world but hell it was just one.

“Do you want to play with us?” York asked as North walked back into the room, a fresh shirt and a new pair of pants on. He looked significantly more cheerful, and he had gotten his hair to lay flat again. An impressive feat given he was only back there for a few minutes.

North looked unimpressed at the controller he was being offered. “I don't really play video games,” He said.

“You're missing out,” Wash grinned. “Nothing quite beats the feeling of making space marines beat the shit out of each other and run in circles.”

North shrugged. “Alright, but do you guys think you could give me a couple of minutes to get used to the controls? I've never played Halo before.”

He grabbed a beer of the counter before sitting down between them, taking the controller. Less than ten minutes later North was in the lead, with fifteen kills more than the two of them put together. He hummed quietly to himself as he took another sip of his beer, York and Washington staring at the screen dumbstruck.

“What the fuck?” Asked York flatly as North killed him again with a perfect head shot.

“Are you seriously winning right now?” Wash sounded indignant.

“Did York tell you that I was the top sniper in my squad?” North asked in a conversational tone, but it was clear from his smile he knew exactly what was going to happen when he started playing with them.

“No,” Wash said moodily. He gave York a sidelong glance, and maybe it was the one beer making him more lightheaded than it had any right making him, but Washington suddenly had an idea. He leaned close to North and without warning nipped at his neck.

North started, looking away from the screen and covering his neck with his hand. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Wash said, “you can” Before dragging North in for a rough kiss. North's eyes went wide for a moment, but just as quickly he closed them, leaning into the kiss.

“What was that for?” North asked, pulling away from him.

“A distraction,” Wash grinned.

“Yeeees!” York shouted from his other side, and they looked back at the screen. York had finally killed North, removing his character from the place he had holed up. After a couple of seconds North respawned in a normal part of the map, away from any cover.

“Are you kidding me,” North asked.

“Probably, yeah,” Wash nodded, before leaning forward and biting North's neck again. North glared down at him, but made no move to stop Washington, which was encouraging. After a moment he set down the controller and shifted, making it easier for Wash to reach him.

“Are we still distracting him? Because I can get behind that. Or in front of that. Or where ever you want me honestly I'm just happy to be here,” York grinned, looking away from the screen.

Wash bit harder on North's neck, and he let out a small moan. “You two are assholes,” North commented, biting his lip.

“And how,” Wash agreed, moving down to the edge of his shirt to bite at his collar bone. He moved his right hand onto North's lap, gently gripping his thigh. The older man shifted slightly under his touch, and Wash wasted no time in feeling him up.

“We are in the middle of a match,” North pointed out, but he didn't look to upset to have been distracted anymore.

“Were we?” York asked, pulling North back towards him and pressing their lips together.

Wash pulled back, leaving a few red marks just under North's collar to watch them for a moment. He bit his lip playfully, before slowly easing himself off the couch. North looked up at him in confusion until Wash knelt in front of him.

“Oh,” North said breathlessly as Washington slowly eased his hands up North's thighs, using his thumbs to press circles into the fabric of his jeans. “This was supposed to be game night how did this happen?”

“Are you complaining?” Wash stopped in his tracks, his hands hovering over North's crotch.

“Absolutely not,” North replied. Washington grinned, and spread North's legs. North let out a small gasp as Wash palmed him, his arousal starting to make his pants uncomfortably tight. York took the opportunity to pull North back to him, kissing him again.

North twitched under his touch, and as Wash undid his zipper the older man ran his hand through Wash's hair, tugging lightly. Wash winced at the action, he wasn't really one for hair pulling, but North wasn't hurting him and if it's what he liked then Wash was fine with it. Washington ran his hand around the edge of North's boxers before slipping in and stroking North's erection.

North inhaled sharply at his touch, pulling away from York to look down at their younger lover. Wash hooked his fingers into the edge of his boxers and pulled them down just enough to pull North's hard on out. He cupped his balls, pulling another moan from North before leaning over and licking the very tip of his cock.

Washington worked his way down to the base, leaving a wet stripe on the top of North's erection. He grinned at the way North shifted feverishly beneath him, making low throaty noises that only served to fuel Washington. York had his hand under North's shirt, tweaking a nipple as he continued to bite at North's neck, leaving raw red bite marks.

Washington licked his way back up the shaft before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the edge.

“David,” North moaned, his voice breathless. Wash grinned around him, taking in as much as he could and giving him a rough suck. North's hand was back in his hair, tugging lightly, but this time it didn't bother Wash as much. He was focused now, on all the movements North was making in reaction to his own.

Washington's hand joined his mouth around North, setting a slow pace as he moved up and down the shaft. North whispered his name again before York kissed him in an urgent manner. North's cries were muffled by his lips, and Wash was left to sense his enjoyment through the way he twitched in his mouth.

They kept up the pace for several minutes, until North pulled away from York, tilting his head and gasping. “Fuck- Wash,” He groaned, before he lost his breath, his whole body going taught as he came. He shuddered as Wash helped him through it.

“Wow that was-” North paused as he looked down at Washington. The younger man had a look of pure horror on his face, cum dripping down the left side of his face. York snorted immediately, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing outright.

“Wash, you got something-” North pointed hesitantly at Wash, trying not to grin at the expression he was making.

“I KNOW,” Washington raged, his face going completely red.

York completely lost it at that, laughing so hard he fell off the couch. Washington got to his feet, wiping his face off as he headed for the bathroom, cussing loudly.

“Nice one North,” York wheezed from the floor, trying and failing to prop himself up.

“Shut up,” North looked flushed, and stood up to follow Washington. He pulled his boxers back up unceremoniously and zipped his pants.

It took York several minutes to get himself back on the couch, and by that time Wash and North had returned. “You know, this isn't his most embarrassing orgasm,” York grinned devilishly as they sat on either side of him.

Washington was still bright red, but he looked interested. North on the other hand scowled, “Do not tell him that story!” He said angrily.

“What?” Asked Wash.

“We had sex in my car once, and this fucker came so hard he kicked out one of my windows,” York grinned. “Glass went everywhere, he almost killed me, which did nothing to damper the mood mind you. He was completely mortified, but I laughed for a god damn week.”

North rolled his eyes while Washington snickered. “Let's just finish this round,” North sighed, picking up his controller. Wash hadn't even noticed him pause the game.

At the end of the match North won with fifty six kills, where as York and Wash tied again at twenty each. They called the next match when Beta caught her cast stuck in a cabinet and Wash had to rescue her. He refused to set her down for the rest of the night, and even kept her in the room when he fell asleep tangled between North and York in a bed that was just barely too small for three people. Washington was comfortable anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex is weird sometimes


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dang I forgot the trigger warnings for this chapter: Animal death, Anxiety

_Do yourself a favor, don't come into work today_

York stared down at his cellphone and rolled over. If the text had come from anyone but Grif he may have taken it seriously, but since it was Grif who sent it he probably meant they were out of doughnuts or something. Last year around December Grif had texted him something similar because Simmons had put all of theirs names in a hat and was trying to put together a secret Santa gift exchange. 

York just tossed the phone onto the bed and pulled on his uniform. He zipped up his jacket and was out the door five minutes earlier than he normally was. It became apparent something was off when York pulled into the parking lot and there were more cars than there should have been this early in the shift. There was Simmon's minivan, Donut's beetle, but then Sarge's hummer was also there, along with a beat up looking sedan York didn't recognize. They weren't open yet, so there shouldn't have been any customers. All of the cars they were working on were still in the garage. York parked in his normal spot and entered through the back door.

Grif spotted him first, setting down the tools he had and making a bee line for his manager. “Dude, I told you to stay home today,” Grif hissed under his breath.

“Yeah, and you're not my boss so why would I miss work for you?” York snapped back. “speaking of which, why the hell is Sarge here? I'm manager today.”

“Hunter!” Sarge stepped out of the break room, wearing his normal scarlet jumpsuit and a maniac grin. He had a manila envelope in one hands, which was mildly concerning. Envelops normally meant paperwork, but then his attention was drawn away from Sarge as a second man York didn't recognize leaned out from behind him. The new guy was Hispanic, and appeared to be about York's age. He was wearing a brown shirt with the red base logo on it. “Come here for a second, I want you to meet our newest college!”

“What?” York asked. 

“I warned you,” Grif muttered, before wandering off. 

“This is Lopez!” Sarge said proudly as York approached him, as if he were introducing York to a son. York raised an eyebrow. 

“Hola,” Said Lopez, waving weakly. 

“I've just hired him on, I want you to show him around today. He's already a handy mechanic, maybe he can teach you a thing or two,” Sarge laughed at that while York just nodded dumbly.

It was nice Sarge had finally listened to him and hired someone new. Shifts were hard to manage when it was just the five of them, and it was even worse when someone called out sick. It would have been nicer if Sarge had given him a warning of any kind instead of, “welcome to work here's a shadow.”

“Well, I just had to get a few things signed, and I'm out of here!” Sarge said, waving the envelope at York. Oh good, it wasn't paperwork York had to deal with. He gave York a hearty clap on the shoulder before he left, leaving him alone with the new guy. 

“Hi, I'm Hunter Hale,” York said, holding out his hand. Lopez shook it, but he looked pretty disinterested. A morning with Sarge could do that to anyone. “If I'm just going to be showing you around today you're not written down for a whole shift right?”

“Ci,” Lopez shrugged. 

York blinked at him. “So what time did Sarge say you could leave?” 

“Dos.”

“Uhh,” frowned York, noticing a distinct trend in these answers. Namely, they were all in Spanish. 

“Hey Hunter!” They both looked up as Donut walked into the garage from the front lobby. “I see you've met our newest guy, Sarge was really excited to have him on!”

“Does... does he speak any English?” York asked hesitantly. 

“Not a single word. Which is really weird since he understands it perfectly,” Donut replied with a grin. Lopez shrugged at him. 

“Why did Sarge hire someone he can't understand?” York sighed. 

“He said he was going to learn Spanish! And I already know a little bit, plus he's really good with his hands!” Donut added cheerfully.

“You mean he's good at fixing cars?”

“Yeah, what else did you think I meant?”

“You don't want to know what I thought you meant. What Spanish do you know? Anything that would be good in a garage?” York asked. 

“Well,” Donut tilted his head and grinned guiltily, “Not really. I can ask him where the bathroom is, and the time.”

York turned to Lopez, who gave him a tired look. “I'm so sorry,” York informed him. 

“Paga mejor que mi último trabajo,” Lopez shrugged.

“Right,” York nodded. “Well, I guess I can show you around then.”

He lead Lopez around the garage, but since the Hispanic man was already knowledgeable about garages the tour quickly devolved into York telling him about the people who worked there. How Donut always brought the best snacks, and Grif always ate them. About Simmon's need to be tidy, and Sarge's love for All-American things like baseball, sweet tea, and bloodshed. As he talked York realized that as mad as these people drove him, he still considered them to be his friends. He had settled into the town without ever meaning to, and he was finally starting to like it. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


When Carolina found Washington he was sitting on the floor in the back room with his knees to his chest, head between his hands, and he was shaking violently. She immediately set down her coffee and stepped toward him, her eyes wide with alarm. 

“David?” She asked carefully. Carolina sat down on the floor in front of him, taking him in. He was stiff, like he was injured but she knew he wasn't. At least, not physically. And he had been doing so well. “David, whatever happened, you're going to be alright. Listen to me, you need to breath. Like this, do it with me,” she said, before taking a deep breath. She held it for several seconds, before exhaling slowly. 

Washington didn't react, didn't move in anyway to indicate that he had even heard her, but Carolina continued to breath steadily. In and out, in and out. After several minutes he stopped shaking, and finally she heard him take a sharp breath. He let out a choked sob, his head still in his hands. 

When he tried to mumble something to her, Carolina shushed him, “no, don't talk yet. Keep breathing, and when you're ready you can tell me what happened.”

Silence.

Then, Washington nodded. Carolina let out a small sigh, but continued to breath deeply for his benefit. After another few minutes his breathing slowed down to match hers and he started to relax. Wash looked up at her, blinking rapidly. He had tear stains on his cheeks, but it looked like he had stopped crying at least. 

“Hey sunshine,” Carolina smiled at him. 

Washington blinked again. “Don't call me sunshine,” He mumbled, looking back down. 

“Hey David, look at me. It's been such a long time since you've had an attack this severe, are you-” She paused as he mumbled something else. “What?” 

“Three months,” He repeated, more forcefully. “Three months since I've had an anxiety attack.” 

“That's good, a lot better than when we first met. What happened Wash?” Carolina asked. 

Washington took another deep breath, holding it for several seconds. Then he let go. “When I came in this morning one of the cats was dead, he was just laying in his cage. Oreo, the cat we got last week? And I just saw the black fur and for a split second I thought it was Beta and I know that she's safe at home but I just panicked? I thought I-” He shuddered again. 

“David it's going to be okay, your cat is fine,” Carolina reassured him, but he had started to shake again. “Shh, David, I'll take care of Oreo, get him the proper send off he deserves, but you need to keep breathing.” 

She nudged closer to him, and set a gentle hand on his knee. Washington stilled instantly, but refused to look up at her. “Do you want to go home?”

He shook his head. 

Carolina considered this. Then she stood up, stretching her legs out. “Stay here Wash. Take as long as you need to calm down alright?” 

She waited for him to nod his head before heading out of the back room. It wasn't even eight yet. Carolina carefully entered the room where most of the cats were, a chorus of meows greeting her. Close to the bottom one of the cats was lying in the center of the cage in an unnatural position. Carolina knew that the cat had a white stripe on his chest, but from this angle it looked like the cat was completely black. To Washington who must have seen the cat at a glance it certainly looked like Beta. 

Once she had taken care of Oreo Carolina carefully made her way back to where she had left Washington. Sometimes he reacted better when she was with him, and sometimes he needed his space. It was so hard to tell, and he didn't help her. Still, she had learned that he calmed down faster when she resolved the issue for him. 

Washington was still sitting, but he had all but completely uncurled, his back against the wall and his legs splayed out. He watched Carolina as she entered the room, his silver eyes alert, though still a bit puffy around the edges. 

“Thanks,” Wash said weakly as she sat down next to him. “I'm sorry about this, I just...” 

He trailed off weakly. Carolina shook her head, before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. Washington sniffled again, closing his eyes and simply letting her stroke his back. “Don't be sorry Wash, you can't help it. Just relax and get up when you're ready. Alright?”

He nodded, hugging her back. He was a work in progress, but she knew that when she hired him. Washington could only get better with time, and until then she would be there for him. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Theta curled protectively around North's shoulders as he went to get the front door. Washington had called him earlier and said he wasn't feeling well, and would have to cancel their plans for the evening. They hadn't even had real plans, since York had to work and wasn't going to come over anyway, but somehow North was still disappointed. Instead he had done something he hadn't done in a very long time. He called his sister. 

South stood in the doorway, Fifty Shades of Grey in her hands and a pissed of scowl on her face. She thrust the book into his chest as she entered, and flopped onto his couch. “That was the worst fucking book I have ever had the displeasure of reading and you are an asshole for making me read it.”

“That was payback for Twilight and you know it,” North put the book back on the shelf it belonged on. If he were going to be honest it belonged in the trash. He had been more adventurous when he was younger, North knew what a healthy BDSM relationship looked like and that was not it. 

She continued to scowl, and Theta mewed nervously at her. North took the kitten into his arms, scratching under his chin before shutting the door and heading for the kitchen. “Do you want something sis?” He called, pouring himself a glass of tea.

“Got any beer?” South called back.

He opened the fridge. There was half a six pack. “No.”

“Damn, tea is fine then.”

North handed her a glass before sitting down in his arm chair. It was his sister's turn to recommend a book, and he was terrified because for the past several months they had been trying to one up each other with the worst book they could find. South probably could smell his fear because she was grinning that evil grin she had while she opened her back pack up. 

To his surprise she pulled out a copy of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, and handed it over to him. “Here, I've been meaning to read this one, and it's about time we got out of that stupid book based pissing contest. If you recommended one more shitty romance novel I probably would have bashed my face in,” South told him. North had to admit, the last thing he recommended to her had been a line neither of them should have crossed. 

“I didn't know you liked these sort of books,” North commented. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” South replied with a scowl. Her brother simply shrugged, unwilling to pick a fight with her. 

“It looks good,” He said after a minute, and smiled when she pulled out her own copy. 

As was their tradition the twins took to not bothering each other and simply reading the first chapter of the book in silence. Theta prowled on the floor between them, chasing his tail. After several minutes and still no reaction from his owner the kitten gave up and hopped onto the couch next to South. She had frightened him when she first got there, but since she was so quite now he grew bold, pawing at her leg. Not looking up from the book South grabbed Theta and curled the kitten into her lap, rubbing his ears playfully. Theta was glad for the attention, and mewed loudly at her. South couldn't help but grin, and looked up to say something to North.

Instead she paused when she saw her brother grinning at his book. He was still on the first page, whereas she was almost done. She knew that goofy smile, he was thinking about someone. She closed the book.

“You seeing somebody?” South asked suddenly. North jumped so quickly he dropped his book, and looked at his sister with wide eyes.

“No, why do you ask?” He replied, suddenly defensive.

“I know that look, you totally have a new boyfriend you're not telling me about!” South shouted. Theta looked up at her with alarm and jumped back off the couch. 

“I am not dating anyone at the moment,” North started slowly. “I'm, uh,” Dear god how was he going to explain his situation to his sister? “I'm talking to someone. It's complicated.”

“It's complicated?” South repeated in a mocking tone. “Complicated is what seventeen-year-olds put on their facebook pages to sound edgy. Wait, are you talking to York again? I swear to god I will break your other knee-” She growled furiously before North had a chance to wave her off.

Well so much for telling her the truth. “No, it's not York,” North felt a twinge of guilt for lying to South. She had received the brunt of their fallout when he stayed with her, and had every right to dislike the freelancer. Unfortunately she had the habit of refusing to change her mind about people, even when they had so clearly changed. York wasn't the same guy who had driven North crazy all those months ago. “His name is David.”

“David? Sounds boring,” South shifted. “Is he cute?”

North snorted, “are you questioning my taste?”

“Fair enough. Have you slept with him yet?” She grinned.

“Christina!” North choked on absolutely nothing. 

“So you have! Then why aren't you dating him? Is he not very good?” South sounded disappointed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It's not that, we just haven't known each other for very long,” North replied hesitantly.

“Well how long did it take you to tap that?” 

She was not going to make this easy on him was she? North tapped a finger to his lips and blushed. “The day I met him,” He admitted. 

South immediately hopped to her feet, a huge grin on her face. She threw her arms in the air in celebration. “Christian you dirty whore! I knew you had it in you!” 

“Shut up,” North snapped at her. He normally wouldn't act so fast, but York was just the right sort of pushy and Washington was hot. Both of them together made for a weak North. Besides, waking up between them, with Washington's arms around him and York pressed to his side just felt right. 

“No seriously, does he not want to date you?” South continued, sitting back down. 

“He- uh, he does,” North stuttered.

“Oh so you're just being a dick?” She asked.

“I don't know him that well!” North shouted finally. “I like him just fine, but I don't love him or anything serious like that.”

“You're not _supposed_ to love him you asshole,” South rolled her eyes. “Dating isn't some big commitment, it's just a trial run, to see if someone has potential. This is why you always get so hurt when you break up with people, you don't ease yourself into relationships, you throw your whole heart in. You're a fucking dumbass North.” 

North narrowed his eyes at her. Her rude demeanor aside she had a valid point. 

“Call him,” South commanded. North blinked back at her. “Well not now, I don't want to hear you babble on the phone. But after I leave call the moron and ask him out.”

And despite his better judgment North found himself agreeing.

 

~*~

  
  


North stared helplessly at his phone while Theta pawed at it in an attempt to assist him. His sister had left almost twenty minutes ago, but he was still working up the courage to ask Washington out. North wasn't usually the one to ask out others, which is probably why he didn't start dating until he got back from his stint in the military.

Finally he picked up the phone, ignoring the mew of protest That gave him, and dialed a number that was starting to feel familiar to him. 

On the third ring Washington picked up with a quite, “Hey North, what's up?” 

North noted that he seemed more subdued than normal, but since he had said he was sick earlier it didn't really register as a problem. “Feeling any better Wash?” He asked. 

There was a pause from the other side of the phone, and North started to wonder if he should actually be concerned for Washington's welfare. 

“Do you want to hear I'm fine or do you want to hear the truth?” He tried to laugh, but it came out a lot darker than he meant it to.

“Washington,” North said sternly.

“I'm having a rough day, but I'll be fine. I usually am.”

“Washington what happened?” North looked down at Theta who was rubbing against his leg. 

“I mean, it's nothing too serious, I just uh, had a bit of a panic attack at work today.” He replied.

North frowned, taking in a sharp breath. “Wash why didn't you call me?”

Another pause from the other end. “I didn't want to bother you, it's nothing I can't handle.”

“Washington, even if you can handle it you should let me know. You said communication was key when you're dating two people right? This should count.” 

“I'm not dating two people,” Washington sighed.

“Would you like to?” 

There was a clatter. “Washington?” North looked at his phone with concern to make sure the call had been lost.

“Really?” There was a new hopeful note to Washington's voice. “You mean it?”

“Yes, can I come over?” North asked carefully.

“Uh,” Wash hesitated. “Yeah, I guess. But I have to go in to work early tomorrow-”

“I won't stay the night, I just want to check on you,” North shook his head. 

“Alright,” he could almost hear Washington nodding. What an interesting way to start a relationship. 

 

~*~

  
  


As it turned out Washington was only a twenty minute drive from North's house. Washington answered the door in a white tee shirt and a pair of boxers with tiny hearts on it. He looked like hell to put it mildly, and without waiting for him to say something North wrapped him into a hug. Wash gave a start but quickly hugged him back, closing his eyes and burying his face into North's shoulder.

“Thanks,” Washington whispered as he pulled away, finally shutting the door. 

North sat down on his tiny couch, glancing around the tiny apartment. Washington didn't have much in the way of material possessions, and everything he did have was falling apart. Wash followed his gaze, his expression falling.

“Sorry It's not much-” He started.

“I didn't came here to see the apartment Wash, I can here to see you,” North informed him. 

Washington nervously sat next to him, but North only rolled his eyes before pulling the younger man into his lap. He wrapped Washington in his arms, rubbing large circles into his back. Washington relaxed instantly, simply leaning into North.

“So we're dating now?” Washington mumbled.

“Hmm? Yeah, if you want,” North replied.

“Did you ask York?”

North paused. “Uh-”

Washington grinned up at him, and tapped his forehead. “Communication! Call him, right now, go!”

North grumbled angrily, letting go of Washington to fish his phone from his pocket. He quickly typed in York's number and put him on speaker phone. After several rings a very sleepy voice picked up.

“North? What's up?” York asked. 

“York do you want to go out with me?” Weird, it was so much easier to ask him with Washington by his side. 

“Now? I'm in bed dude, I have to work tomorrow,” York mumbled. 

“No, he means do you want to date us?” Washington added.

“Wash?” York sounded confused, “where are you-” Then what Washington said registered. “Dear lord yes!”

North and Washington laughed at the sudden change in York's voice. He ignored them and continued shouting. “Seriously? We're going out now!?” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” North chuckled.

“Hell yeah! Best night- shit I just knocked Delta off the bed- come back Delta I'm sorry!” York shouted as Wash and North simply laughed at him. North knew he was taking a risk with these two, but it was something he needed to do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say this is the half way point, as always please comment if you have any suggestions/comments you want to give me! I love hearing from you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: blood

Halloween was easily the coldest day of the season yet, and Washington ended up having to put a jacket on over his costume. The holiday had always been Wash's favorite, even after he grew out of the trick or treating part. Mostly because once he hit college Halloween became a drinking holiday. He didn't drink as much, but it was always hilarious to go to parties with his friends and watch the idiots stumble around and try to get lucky while wearing ill fitting animal costumes and spandex super hero suits. 

Washington had put on some zombie makeup earlier at work at Caboose's insistence. He had brought an old face paint kit and was seemed excited to test it out. Doc ended up a sad clown, while Carolina became a cat. Caboose had painted a little bit of blood onto his face, and told everyone for the rest of the day that Washingtub was a zombie doctor, which was the worst sort of zombie to be.

Washington left his uniform on when he left for North's house. They were going to pass out candy, which was maybe not the most exciting date, but it was their first date since the three of them were official and Washington was excited none the less. He had even left Alpha and Beta with Doc for the weekend.

He knocked on the door, willing North to answer quicker because holy shit it was cold out. “Hello-” North started, a bowl of candy in one hand.

Wash smirked. “Trick or treat.”

North smiled back at him, pulling him into a quick hug and giving him a kiss. “Treat,” He replied easily, letting Wash in. The younger man took a snickers from the bowl as he passed.

“Where's Theta?” Wash asked, looking around. The kitten had started greeting him whenever he came over, and he was conditioned to look forward to it at this point.

“My room. All the people coming and going was making him nervous, so I just locked him up,” North shrugged.

York was sitting on the couch, a drink in hand. “Hey- Wassh” He gasped. Okay there was clearly something in his drink.

“Is he drunk?” Wash whispered. Then he noticed what they were wearing. North was in a black sweater and jeans, and York was wearing a purple shirt that was just barely to big for him, it had to be North's, and a pair of grey sweats. “Were we not gonna dress up?”

York started laughing, “You look great Wash!” He shouted, pointing to the fake blood on his boyfriend's face.

Washington pouted, “You two look human.”

“We were just going to pass out candy,” North pointed out gently.

“Doesn't mean we can't get into the spirit of the holiday,” Washington replied. He took his jacket off and threw it onto the back of the couch. York moved over to give him some room, and once he was sitting Wash took his drink to take a sip. It was almost purely vodka, with maybe a shot of coke thrown in. He made a face, but managed to keep the drink down.

“I was thinking of dressing up,” York started as he took the drink back from Wash. “But I couldn't decide between the sexy cop outfit or the sexy marine outfit so I just didn't go with either.”

“You should have gone with a sexy cat, I would have loved that,” Washington laughed, only to trail off awkwardly when he saw the look North gave him. “That sounded sexier in my head, I'm sorry, I uh,” He blushed. Maybe he should just go and get his own drink.

North just rolled his eyes. “We were going to watch a scary movie, which I think is a much easier way to 'get into the spirit of the holiday.' Anything you think we should avoid?” He asked.

Washington considered his question. “I'm usually pretty good with movies, but I won't watch anything that's too gory. And for the love of god no movies where the pet dies.”

“Why?” York asked, taking another sip of the drink. Washington marveled at the way he could drink it without pulling some sort of face.

Wash shrugged in reply to his question, but when York frowned he added, “I understand that movies are fake, but triggers are weird and it's hard to know for sure what's going to set me off. I don't like gory movies.”

“Just overly gory right? Cus I was thinking Cabin in the Woods. It's pretty funny, and only people die, no animals,” York nodded. “And most importantly, Thor clotheslines a zombie.”

“What?” Washington laughed. “Sounds good.”

North poured himself a drink with significantly less alcohol while York put on the movie. Wash opted to just drink coke, since they were going to be playing a drinking game anyway. A shot for every superhero that came to the door, two for Disney princesses, and they had to finish their drinks if a teenager without a younger sibling was trick or treating. They ended up having to take two shots before the movie even started, because an Elsa came to the door.

Every couple of minutes the door bell would ring and North would pause the movie to hand out candy. Washington normally wasn't one for horror movies but it was pretty amusing, and York had an arm around his shoulder. Eventually North decided that Washington should be the one to pass out candy, since he was the only one dressed up. The first time he answered the door Washington was confronted with a small family comprised of another Elsa, a ninja turtle, and a bumble bee. He sighed, because that was another three shots.

By the time the characters in the movie even reached the titular cabin North and York were ten shots in, Wash gave up at five, and half of the candy had been passed out. The doorbell rang as the ditzy blonde character started to approach the seemingly innocent wolf mount making all three of them jump.

“Don't pause it, I probably don't want to see this,” Washington said as he got up. North just nodded. Of the three of them he was holding his alcohol the best, Wash couldn't stand up straight and York hadn't said anything coherent in the past ten minutes, but North looked exactly the same as he did when they started. What an asshole.

“Allght,” York responded.

Wash picked up the bowl and pulled open the door, ready for whatever child was on the porch. Instead he was surprised to find a woman in a witch costume by herself. She raised an eyebrow when she took in the zombie in front of her, and she seemed just as surprised as he felt.

“Is Christian here?” She asked after a moment's hesitation.

“Yeah, one sec,” Wash replied. He leaned back inside, setting down the bowl. “North! It's for you!”

North made a displeased _Tch_ from the couch and stood up. “Please keep an eye on York,” He muttered as he passed Wash. Then he paused in the doorway, looking over the witch and raising an eyebrow. “Debbie? Can I help you?”

“Yeah, one of the kids knocked over our Reaper decoration again and John just left to pick up dinner, do you think you could help me put it back up?” The woman explained quickly, pointing across the street to what Wash could only assume was her house.

“Of course,” North said pleasantly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Wash shrugged and went back to the living room, only to find that in the minute he had been left alone York had finished his drink and stretched out across the entire couch. “Dude. You're in my spot,” Wash snapped.

“Shho I am,” York replied.

“How you doing?” Washington asked. It was probably time to cut him off.

“Great!” York grinned, winking at Wash. “Jusht wondeh- woon- wonderful.” Yeah it was definitely time to cut him off. “Were'd Nork- Yorth- North go?”

“He went to help the lady across the street with her decorations. He'll be back in a minute,” Wash explained. He lifted one of York's legs in an attempt to make room for himself, only to have York pull his legs up and get off the couch entirely. He stood stock still for a moment, trying to keep from losing his balance.

York had a certain grin on his face, one Washington was starting to know well. It was his “I have an idea” look, that normally got them in trouble. Given the amount of vodka he had in him, this was probably going to be worse than the usual fair.

York did not disappoint. “I'm goin to scare North. It's Halloween,” He said seriously to Wash.

“No,” Washington replied immediately.

“Shhh, no, this is going to be funny,” York reassured him.

“People in his line of work don't normally take kindly to surprises,” Wash warned.

“Chefs?”

“Marines.”

“He knowsh me,” York said, as if this meant nothing could possibly go wrong. He approached the door, a huge grin on his face. “I won't get too close, he knows I'll probably pull something like this.”

It suddenly occurred to Wash that York had no depth perception. “You're too close to the-” He started, before the door swung inward suddenly, hitting York square in the face. There was a loud crunching noise and a painful yelp. “-door,” Washington winced.

York let out a loud cuss word and staggered backward, his hand over his nose. North looked into the house, a perplexed expression on his face. He saw York backing away and Wash getting off the couch and put two and two together. “He was waiting behind the door to scare me.”

“Uh huh,” Wash confirmed, standing next to York and encouraging him to sit down. “Let me see it York.”

“Why do you open your door so damn hard?” York groaned.

“You are a jackass- oh shit,” North gasped as York finally pulled his hand down for Wash to look at him. Blood was streaming down his face from his nose, which was already bright red.

“Am I bleeding?” York asked, tilting his head.

“Uh,” Wash replied, paling significantly.

North looked at both of them and frowned. He tugged Washington back to his feet and pulled him into the kitchen, leaving York with the command, “just, stay put you idiot.”

Washington took a deep breath, sitting at the kitchen table. He put his head in his hands, trying not to think about his boyfriend covered in blood in the next room.

“Are you alright?” North asked quietly.

“Yesh,” Washington slurred. “Just, surprised. I told him not to stand next to the door, but I forgot he can't see. Or is he just that drunk?”

“Probably a combination of both, and his exceptional bad luck,” North shrugged. He set a hand on Wash's shoulder. “We should probably take him to the E.R, just to be safe.”

“Do you think it's broken?” Wash asked him.

“I hope not,” North replied. They both looked out of the kitchen, only to see York holding his phone up at an angle. Wash was confused until he heard a camera click.

“Did he just take a selfie?” Wash asked.

“God dammit,” North cussed. He walked over to York, followed closely by Washington and took the phone out of his hands. “No texting or snapping when you're drunk!”

“But Nooorth,” York whined, trying to take the phone back. North quickly handed the phone off to Wash.

“Put a jacket on, I'm taking you to the hospital,” North said seriously, before disappearing to his room to get his own jacket.

Wash looked at the phone and opened snap chat curiously. York had indeed taken a selfie and put it on his story, a picture of his bloody face with a peace sign, and the text _lol bf brok my nose_. So drunk York was a fifteen year old girl. How quaint. Wash quickly deleted the picture, before looking at the people he sent the snap to. One to him, well crap he wasn't going to like getting that. One to Simmons, to North, to Donut, and to someone named Texas. Washington frowned at the name, but couldn't quite place it.

North returned after a minute with a puffy black jacket on. Washington pocketed the phone and turned to him. “Should I come with you?”

“If you want,” North shrugged. “We might be out late.”

“That's fine,” Wash nodded, and grabbed his jacket from the couch. “Wait are you good to drive? You've had like ten shots.”

“No I didn't,” North admitted looking sheepish. He turned off the front porch lights so no one else would come to the door after they left. “I pretended to take them to placate York. I wanted to keep an eye on him.”

Somehow that made Wash feel significantly better. So North wasn't just good at holding his drinks, he just wasn't fucking drinking.

Wash got York into the backseat to keep him away from North, and stayed back there to ensure he didn't hurt himself further. York had largely given up trying to talk to them, and took to holding his nose and sulking. Once North pulled out of the driveway Wash felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, only to realize it wasn't his phone. It was York's.

“What's York's password?” Washington asked. There was a little ghost at the top of the screen, meaning he had a new snap chat.

“twelkve, firtey...” York supplied. Washington just looked expectantly at North.

“Twelve thirty,” North clarified.

Washington punched the numbers in and was rewarded with York's home screen. “What do those numbers mean?”

“December thirtieth is my birthday,” North said quietly. Wash looked back down.

He opened snap chat and found that York had received a reply from Texas. Wash looked up at York, who was still trying to wipe away the blood on his chin, and then to North who was focused solely on the road. He held down the pink box.

Texas as it turned out was a woman. A very angry looking blonde woman. The snap was only a second long, but Washington saw the words _I told you to lay low_ written across the screen before it vanished.

“Who's Texas?” Washington asked after a moment.

North twitched, but didn't look back at him. “Why?”

“York just got a snap from her,” Wash tried to keep his voice neutral. Oh damn he was probably going to get York in trouble for this.

“I did?” York asked, seemingly not noticing how annoyed North sounded.

“What does it say?” North asked.

“I clicked it too fast,” Wash lied immediately. He owed York at least that. “Who is she?”

“Dammmit” York hissed.

“Just someone York promised to stop talking to,” North said pointedly.

Wash looked back down at the phone and then up at York. It suddenly became very clear there was a story here, and when York was sober he was going to tell it. Whether he wanted to or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll know you can put pictures in ao3? cus I did. I was wondering if I should ask someone to do something for me when I realized I am an artist. So I drew my own dang picture.  
> Alternate titles for this story: North hits York with things and/or Washington doesn't know how to dress for dates.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another chapter this week. I should be studying for midterms but fuck it have stupid boys.

 

York awoke with a low groan. He had been hungover before, but his head felt way more painful than it any right being. His brain was throbbing violently,  there was a very real chance he was going to be sick, and his entire face felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer and just fucked him up. There was a fucking bandage on his nose, and a hospital bracelet on his wrist. But the most startling to him, he was alone in North's guest room. The hell did he do last night to end up in exile?

York gingerly poked at his nose, and let out a squawk of pain the second he touched it. that was a terrible idea, okay, wow it wasn't broken was it? He sat up, rubbing his eyes angrily when the door opened. 

Wash stepped in, his eyes wide with alarm. When he saw York sitting up his gaze softened, and he crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “How ya feeling York?”

“Oh god, my head. ugh, I think my brain is trying to come out, and I have a broken nose,” York whined at him, before wincing. “Everything hurts.”

“Not broken,” Washington replied with a small smile. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

“You showed up, highlight of my evening, and then we started a movie,” York recounted, waving a hand noncommittally. Everything was kind of a blur, which was not a good sign. “I think North got up, but not much after that.”

“You tried to scare North, and instead he hit you in the face on accident. We thought maybe your nose was broken, but we took you to the E.R and they told us it was just jammed. I'm going to warn you right now, North is beyond pissed at you,” Washington said seriously.

York groaned, laying back down. God Dammit. How does North jam a nose on accident? To be fair, York was kinda a jackass when he was drunk. “He's mad at me because he tried to break my nose?”

“No, he's mad at you for snapping Texas.”

York froze, his hands over his eyes. Oh shit, Washington was never supposed to hear that name. He went silent for a moment wondering if there was a way he could get out of this one, but he just didn't have the energy to lie anymore. No wonder North was mad, he really should have deleted her from his contacts by now. “Please tell me I still have two boyfriends,” York begged at last.

“You do,” Washington confirmed, and York let out a small breath of relief. “We put you in here so you wouldn't hurt yourself worse. I wanted to talk to you before he did, because he seems a little less rational than I am right now. I've never seen North mad and I intend to keep it that way, but I do want to know who Texas is, and why you shouldn't be talking to her.”

“I'm not sure you want to know,” York started, but Wash cut him off.

“She sent you a snap last night that said 'I told you to lay low,' I didn't tell North what it said because I wanted to give you a chance to explain first. Are you in some kind of trouble York?” Wash asked with concern. York had the decency to feel guilty at least. This is why he had tried to avoid the topic with them.

“How much did North tell you?” York asked.

“He didn't tell me anything, just that you shouldn't be talking to her,” Wash repeated.

York lifted a pillow and put it over his face. Maybe if he could just suffocate he wouldn't have to deal with this. But Wash just stole the pillow from his hands, and frowned at him. After a moment of deliberation York came to the conclusion that he was too damn hungover for this. At least Washington had given him a chance to sober up before confronting North. “I'm not necessarily in trouble, Texas is an old friend of mine. I guess you could call her my partner in crime.”

“Why do I feel like you mean literal crime?” Wash sighed.

“Cus I do. Actual literal crime. Texas is an assassin,” York admitted with a wince. He watched carefully for Wash's response, but the younger man just looked thoughtful.

“You're not an assassin too are you?”

York laughed, and immediately regretted his decision. He pressed a hand to his temple and groaned, “No, I do not kill people, that is my least favorite thing to do. I just break stuff. And steal stuff. Or rather, I used to, a long time ago.”

“You're 26, nothing you really do qualifies as a long time ago,” Washington pointed out.

“You seem pretty chill about this for a cop,” York said, sitting back up. He shifted back towards the headboard to prop himself up.

Wash gave him a small smile in return. “Not a cop anymore,” he shrugged. “Continue.”

“Well I mostly got into trouble with Tex in high school and college, but after I graduated I realized it was not the best career choice and tried to get out of the life. I have had enough run ins with the mob to last a lifetime, let me tell you. There's nothing to motivate you to stop stealing like a 200lb Russian with a knife to your throat. Besides, I wanted a chance at a real life, where I wasn't constantly moving, using aliases, and wondering if my next job was going to be my last. I tried my hand at a number of things before ending up at the Red Base fixing cars. The guys don't ask too many questions, and I don't break the law anymore. It's nice,” once York started he found it incredibly easy to just keep talking. Washington listened in almost complete silence, his arms crossed over his chest and he simply nodded whenever York paused.

“I'd like to say that after college I stopped, but then I'd be a liar. I tried, I swear, but trouble is pretty much my constant companion if you haven't noticed,” York gestured wildly to his face, where he had scars running across his left eye and a bandage over his nose. “Texas was the only one who knew where I was anymore, and still asked some things of me every now and then. She was the only person in my whole life I really felt like I could trust, so I never could say no when she asked me for a favor. It's not like our relationship was one sided. She helped me when she could, introduced me to North. Me and him dated for a little while, but then Tex and I were after this bastard, Wyoming, and I accidently set off a trap and ended up in the hospital. North was pretty mad about that, but he didn't break up with me til a month later when I went to help Texas again. I didn't blame her for what happened, it was me who set off the bomb really. Wyoming came back about a month ago, and that's the last time I've worked with her-”

York shrugged, and went to continue when he noticed Washington. The younger man was staring at him, his eyes wide. “What?”

“Wyoming?” Washington repeated.

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit York completely forgot that Wash had worked for Wyoming while he was in town. “Uh,” He started.

“Are you fucking kidding me that was you and Texas who broke into the facility while I was working there?” Wash shouted, getting to his feet. “She tried to kill me! But then- dude you saved my life didn't you?”

“I told you, killing isn't my thing. I don't have the constitution for it,” York frowned.

“You risked getting caught to save me,” Washington said slowly. He didn't look angry, just stunned, but York couldn't help but feel the emotion was there.

“Are you mad at me yet?” York asked quietly.

Wash looked down at him, trying to keep a stoic expression. “No,” he decided at last.

“Why not?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“No, I just, I-” York stuttered. What had he been expecting? “I'm trying to stop, and I swear the break in was the last time I will ever work with Texas. I just want to live a normal life now, no crime. Only moderate amounts of trouble, maybe drink a little less,” he added, poking at his nose. “And I don't want to lose you because of this.”

Washington was silent for a stressful amount of time. He stared at York, his silver eyes narrowed, but York couldn't be sure if he were angry or thoughtful. “You promise to stop?” Wash asked after several minutes.

York nodded, and then groaned. Hangovers are the worst. “Yes.”

“Then you won't lose me over this,” Wash promised. Then he grinned. “So that mob story _was_ true. I want to hear some of the other crazy shit you've done.”

“Seriously?” York's eyes widened.

“Seriously. I bet you've got some great stories,” Washington laughed easily. Then his eyes lit up, and he pulled a phone from his back pocket. “Oh! Sorry I forgot to return this. You got a snap from Donut that said 'oh no!' with a little frowny face, and a five second video from Simmons that was just Kai and Grif laughing,” he informed York, handing the phone over.

York nodded again, and felt his brain rattle around. He had to stop doing that. “What exactly did I send them?”

“A picture of your face covered in blood and the message 'boyfriend broke my nose',” Wash replied.

“Classic. Hey could you do me a favor, and go get North?” York asked, looking at his phone.

Wash narrowed his eyes, but nodded and left the room anyway. He returned a few minutes later, their last boyfriend in tow.

York took a deep breath, looking up at North and trying to gauge his reaction. North was agitated, no getting around that, but he also looked worried, and kept glancing at the bandage on York's nose. At least he felt bad for the injury.

“How are you feeling this morning?” North asked after a tense moment.

“Once I do this I'm going to need to puke,” York informed him, “but first,” He held up his phone.

Wash and North looked back at him in confusion. “What?”

“Do you want me to block Texas or delete her entirely?” York asked.

“Delete,” North replied without hesitating.

York pulled up snap chat and deleted her info, before doing the same with his regular contact list. He tossed the phone to the bed and pulled himself up. The world spun painfully for a second. “Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go throw up a lot, and vow to never drink again,” York muttered painfully.

“Sure thing,” North couldn't help but snicker at him. “And York,”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, graphic injuries

Two men stood next to each other in relative silence, guns held loosely at their sides. It was the third night in a row that they had been ordered to watch their boss's room and it was starting to get boring. Wyoming acted like he was expecting an assault on the compound at any moment, but in three whole days nothing had happened. The first man turned to his friend, desperate to think of anything to break the monotony of their duty. “Hey, do you ever wonder why we're here?”

“That does seem to be one of life's greatest mysterious, doesn't it?” His friend replied before a hand appeared out of the shadows behind him and grabbed him around the base of his neck. Before either of them could react he was thrust forward roughly, and they knocked foreheads hard enough to make them both senseless. They collapsed with a satisfying thud.

“It only took three days for his guards to get bored and drop their guard. Wyoming should be ashamed.” A man said, stepping over the bodies into the hallway.

“You know what would be easier than knocking them out?” A woman replied, “killing them. Seriously York, get your shit together.”

“Not everyone is an assassin Tex,” York replied easily, sticking his tongue out at her. They were mercenaries in their mid twenties but that didn’t mean they had to be adults. 

“You literally came with me today to kill a bitch,” Texas pointed out, tugging at her scarf. York wore his usual get up, goggles that hid his bright green eyes and a black jacket. He was thinking of investing in something to cover the rest of his face, but this was fine for the time being. 

“Yes but Wyoming deserves it,” York replied. They kept their weapons at the ready as they cruised the hall. They weren’t sure exactly where Wyoming was holed up in the compound, and now was the time to pay attention. “How many times now has he tried to kill your friend?”

“Tucker isn’t really my friend, but it’s three by my count,” Texas shrugged. York remembered the last time Tucker had ended up in the hospital. When Tex had called him she was the closest to upset he had ever heard her. He didn’t even hesitate to help her take Wyoming out, though he would have preferred to simply get the asshole arrested. They had worked with the assassin before, taking out a terrorist organization in Miami called the insurrectionists. Wyoming along with a few other mercs, South among them, had been hired by a desperate local police. York didn’t like him, but they got the job done.

“Well I’m sure you’ll be glad to put a bullet in his head. I’ll just be glad to get home. North is making dinner tonight,” York grinned.

“Where did you tell him you were this time?” Tex asked with a snort.

“I don’t like lying to him, I just said I’m on a job,” York replied.

Texas put her back to the wall, and glanced down the hall. Once she saw it was clear she waved her partner on. “Does he know what you do?”

“Of course. He may not show it but he’s actually a creditable genius. He knows what I do, just as much as he knows what his sister does.” York informed her. He moved forward cautiously but the hallway was empty. How lax was the security here?

“South still thinks he doesn’t know she’s a mercenary?” Tex laughed.

“Oh no, she thinks he’s oblivious, and I’m too much of an ass to tell her. That could be why she hates me.” York grinned.

They stopped outside am impressive set of double doors, the conversation dying away. York cracked his knuckles and grabbed the handle. Of course it was locked. He pulled a small kit out of his back pocket. 

“Hold please,” he whispered to Texas as he started on it. She crossed her arms. 

“Be quick,” she snapped, looking down the hallway. She was cover while huge did his job, like how they normally worked 

York poked carefully around the lock and deemed it safe. He should have noticed the hollow sound, but he was to busy thinking of the boyfriend who was waiting for him to get home. The danger lurking in front of him remained hidden as he fit the gears into the lock and started tapping. A click. Another one. Texas shifted impatiently. Another click, but this one sounded wrong. York froze, blinking both eyes in confusion. He turned to look at Tex. “Did you hear that Allison?” York asked, using her real name to catch her attention. She raised an eyebrow at him before the door exploded in his face.

York slammed into the ground with a grunt, everything whirling in his head. He couldn't see or hear anything over the bright white light in his mind, and the all encompassing fire that was spreading across the left side of his face. It was a damn shame as it was, he was missing a few important things. The goggles that had saved his life hit the ground several feet away, glass shards skittering in every direction. Texas screamed his name. No, not York, or Sean or Miles or Hunter or any of his other aliases. His real name dropped from her lips as she frantically knelt next to his body.

On the other side of the door was a faint sound of laughter, but York was beyond caring about getting the target now. Blood dripped down his face, and he took a sharp breath. Texas propped him up urgently, cupping his face with her hands, smearing the blood. Something was wrong. Even in his state York could tell something was seriously wrong. He tried to blink but that just sent more pain through his head, as if someone were stabbing him in the eye. He had never seen Texas look so scared, but he could only see half of her...

York awoke with start, his body drenched in a cold sweat and his breath coming in short gasps. Delta sat on his chest, kneading urgently at him and mewing with concern. York took several breaths, putting his head in his hands. “It's ok buddy, I'm up. It was just a nightmare,” He muttered. Delta mewed again, pawing at his face. “Yes, I'm up, thank you.”

York glanced around his room. The clock told him it was only three in the morning, and that he'd be able to go back to sleep. York laid back down, but sleep wouldn't come. The images of his accident still floated around his head like a bad movie, and he couldn't stop thinking of the aftermath.

 

~*~

 

York woke up in the hospital several days after the accident, and the nurse wasted no time in telling him that his left eye was never going to work again. York had never seen North cry before. He didn't like it.

 

~*~

 

“Did you think I wouldn't notice?”

York froze, his hand still on the front door he had been trying to close quietly. North sat in his arm chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a cold look on his face.

“I- I didn't want to upset you,” York muttered, closing the door. Damn his blind spot, he should have noticed North was still up. He still had the gauze on his eye.

“Upset me? How could you have possibly thought this wouldn't upset me?!” North shouted suddenly, getting to his feet. York flinched, but stared back at him with his good eye. “You promised me you'd stop working with Texas after what happened to you!”

“No, I promised I'd stop doing illegal things with Texas!” York shouted back. He had been very careful to leave himself that loophole. “What we did tonight was completely legal. We're just trying to catch him now, not kill, and put Wyoming behind bars like he should be.”

North didn't say something immediately, but York knew he was going to pay for this betrayal. North was shaking, his hands curled into fists at his side. York had seen him angry before, but it had never been directed at him and for a fleeting moment he thought North was going to punch him. He'd deserve it, but he knew North would never hurt him.

Instead North took a deep breath. “Why do you keep doing this? You're going to get yourself killed York and what will happen to me then?”

“South does the same thing, but I've never seen you try to stop her!” York snapped furiously.

“WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW!” North screamed, his face going red. York took a step back in fear. North didn't miss the gesture, and covered his face with his hands, trying to breath evenly. “York I hate what she does, but I can't control her, just like I can't stop you. You had at least promised.”

He sat back down, all energy gone. North just look tired now. “Christian,” York whispered.

“Just fucking leave York. We're done here,” North replied without looking up.

He wanted to stay, to argue with North. That this was not his job anymore, that he just wanted Wyoming put away and then he'd never see Texas again, but it wasn't the future that North was mad at him over. It was the past, and he couldn't fix that.

York had the good sense to hold his frustration in until he left. He punched his jeep so hard the door dented, and he fractured his knuckle. Two years of dating ended just like that, and it was his own damn fault.

 

~*~

 

Texas left like she always did, and York renewed his efforts to be a law abiding citizen. They hired a new guy at the garage, a flamboyant thing named Franklin Donut. His eye healed, though he never got his sight back. Life was lonely, but it carried on.

It was almost two months after they broke up the York ran into North again. He stopped at his favorite Chinese restaurant to get some take out and North was sitting in the dining room across from a gorgeous black woman with the brightest blue hair York had ever seen. North's back was to him, there was no way he would have seen York. York could just get his food and leave and avoid any sort of confrontation.

Instead York decided to forgo the counter and approach them. “Hey,” He said lamely, and gave a weak smile as North looked up at him.

“York?” To his credit, North didn't look angry to see him, just surprised.

“Do you mind if I talk to him for a minute?” York asked the woman. She grinned at them and nodded.

North looked hesitant to follow York, but he got up after a moment. York quickly decided on what he was going to say, and the second they stepped outside York turned on him. “I don't want to take up too much of your time North, I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything. For lying to you and working with Tex and-” He paused trying to think of the right words while North listened in silence. “I've never regretted anything more.”

North stared at him for a moment before sighing. “You asshole. This in no way makes us even, but thank you for apologizing.”

“It's the least I could do. Literally. But I knew I had to,” York shrugged, “now if you want to get back to your date,” He added, nodding back inside.

“My what?” North asked in surprise.

“Your date? The lady you were having dinner with?” York replied.

“That's Tanner, she was a pilot on my squad back when I was in the military. She just got stationed out here and I was going to show her around the city. She's not my date. York you of all people should know that I'm gay,” North explained with a huff.

York blinked in confusion. “It never actually came up? I didn't know if you were bisexual like me or-”

“No, strictly into people that identify as male,” North shook his head.

“Oh,” York said stupidly. “Well that's nice to know.”

North just chuckled, before pulling him into a quick hug. They weren't perfect, they never were, but this was a start to being friends again. York couldn't be more thankful for that. “You should meet Tanner, she's going to be here for a while and I think you'd like her.” North said, as he stepped back into the restaurant.

York nodded. “Sure, sounds great.”

 

~*~

 

Months passed. They started texting again. York had forgotten how much he hated texting North, with his short hand and ridiculous smiley faces. But he appreciated it so much more now.

-

_Tanner gt n aprtmnt on the westside :-)_

_-_

_Holy crap! Sarge just promoted me to manager!_

_-_

_Lft the sushi place, py wsn't good enuf 4 the sht I had 2 deal w/ :-o_

_-_

_I thought Grif died this morning, but no we're just out of donuts_

_-_

_Tanner found a cat, gv it 2 me :3_

-

_North no more emojis, you're killing me_

_-_

_ok_ (⊙︿⊙✿)

-

_dude_

 

At the beginning of October York came home find a note on his door. He looked around the hallway even though he knew the culprit would be long gone before plucking the sticky note off his door. It had the words Wanna meet for dinner, a time and a location on it, and was simply signed _an old friend_.

 

~*~

 

York took to simply petting Delta until he could calm down enough to get back to sleep. He debated calling North or Wash, but they were definitely asleep this late at night. York knew he shouldn't have taken the job, but Wyoming was an old trigger. Besides, how could he have guessed that that job would be the one to change everything? Because this was the job where he met Washington and it finally dawned on him what his and North's relationship was missing. A mediator to keep them sane. Washington had his scars just like them, but he was just the sort of understanding they both needed, and they both couldn't help from falling in love with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just supposed to write a little on York's past and then move onto the next plot point and then I ended up writing a whole chapter devoted to this asshole. For the record I was listening to my little pony songs the whole time I was writing this. ya know, to set the mood. We'll get back to your regularly scheduled gay guys and cats next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 sorry bout the delay, but on the bright side Midterms are over!

It was a slow day at the red base, with only one person coming in and no scheduled appointments on the board. York sat at the break table his head in the crook of his elbow, trying to take a nap. Unfortunately Donut and Lopez decided to come into the break room then, Donut talking loudly while Lopez vehemently ignored him in favor of a book. York looked up, noting that the book was in English. They sat on either side of him, and he could tell by the way Donut was looking at him and playing with the edge of his puffy white jacket that their conversation was about to become his as well.

“Hunter, I already asked Lopez this-”

“No sé por qué lo sigues intentando para preguntarme cosas . Dejé de escuchar hace un tiempo y no me puedo entender de todos modos,” Lopez muttered, refusing to put his book down.

“-but I wanted to get some relation advice from you,” Donut continued after Lopez interrupted, as if the Hispanic man hadn't spoken at all.

York elbowed Lopez who sighed and finally set down the book. “Sure thing Donut. What's eating at you?”

“See, I really like my roommate. He's very laid back and very nice, he makes the best vegan shakes to boot! But Doc is my roommate, and I don't want to make things weird between us if he says no. Should I ask him out anyway?” Donut asked, waving his hands enthusiastically.

“ _¿_ Eres gay? Eso lo explica todo.” Lopez snorted.

York elbowed him again. “There's nothing wrong with being gay!” He snapped. “Wait, how have you not noticed he was gay yet?”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, Lopez's expression frozen in horror before it clicked and York realized what he had done. “ _¿_ Usted es bilingüe?” Lopez started. “¿por qué nunca dijo nada antes?”

God dammit, the jig was up. York grinned wickedly at Lopez. “Hell yeah I'm bilingual, have been the whole time. I just thought it was funnier to listen to you bitch about everyone when you thought I couldn't understand you. For the record I like my hair this way, and no, I do not use too much gel.”

Lopez's jaw dropped.

York had taken four years of Spanish in high school, which maybe wasn't the best way to learn a language but then he used it frequently with Texas. They had a couple of missions where their target, and thusly his guards, only spoke Spanish. They had even used Spanish as code words a few times, when they had to talk without anyone understanding them. Texas was fluent in not only Spanish, but French and German as well, as she did a number of foreign jobs he hadn't been a part of.

“Sooo,” Donut whistled, bringing the attention back to him. “What do you think? Should I ask him?”

“You definitely should,” York turned back to him immediately. “Why the hell not? If he's as chill as you made him out to be this won't ruin your friendship if he says no. But I doubt he'll do that, you're a catch.”

“No se acueste al niño,” Lopez snorted.

All York had to do was raise his elbow and Lopez flinched away from him. York narrowed his good eye before turning back to Donut, “and Lopez here agrees.”

 “Really?” Donut asked, his face lighting up. “Thanks buddy! Estoy mermelada pavo.”

York and Lopez stared at him. “Uhm, English is fine Donut,” York winced. Lopez didn't say anything, but the disappointment was clear on his face. York gave him one last nudge for good measure.

 

~*~

 

York was the last one to North's house, since he went home after work to pick up Delta. Washington had been right, the rag doll absolutely adored spending time with Alpha, to the point where he tried to follow York out the door every time he left the apartment.

He knocked on the door, Delta perch precariously on his shoulder. It was Wash who answered after a moment, holding Theta in his arms. Delta jumped into the house as Wash leaned up to give York a kiss and invite him in.

The first thing he noticed was the warm scent of garlic bread filling the room. It was the nicest fuckin thing to come to North's house when it was cold out. North himself was in the kitchen, his attention on a boiling pot.

“What’s for dinner?” York asked, tugging his jacket off.

“Pasta primavera,” North replied. York walked into the kitchen and saw a second pan with a red sauce in it. He walked up to North, grinning as he wrapped his arms around the blond man and placed a quick kiss to the back of his neck. North twisted in his grip to kiss him properly.

“Smells good,” York commented.

“Hey, I have a question,” Wash said suddenly from where he was leaning against the door frame. He had Alpha in his arms, and from the look of it the silver tabby was asleep.

“Shoot,” replied North, shrugging off York’s arms so he could get back to cooking.

“I know it’s still a ways off but I was wondering what you two were doing for Thanksgiving?” Washington asked. The question was simple enough, so Wash was surprised when his boyfriends both rolled their eyes, or eye in York’s case, and sighed. “What?”

“I am flying to Florida with my sister to visit family, but York doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving,” North explained.

“Why not?” Wash asked, setting Alpha down to sit at the table. The cat finally stirred, but only enough to lay back down at Washington's feet and go right back to sleep.

“Because it its a holiday founded on the massacre of my people, and turkey tastes like cardboard.” York replied passionately.

Wash blinked. “Your people?”

“My mom is a full blooded Cherokee,” York replied.

Wash blinked again. He had never noticed before. “You’re Native American?”

York shrugged. “I know I don't really look it, I got my looks from my dad-“

“I would to take a moment to thank him,” North interjected.

“But yeah, I’m Native American.” York added. He didn’t acknowledge North other than a salacious grin he threw North's way.

“I… I didn’t know,” Washington stuttered. 

“Hey it’s no big. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” York asked, sitting down across from him.

“I’m driving up to Chicago to see my parents,” Washington replied. 

“Driving?” North asked, looking away from the stove. “That’s a three hour drive.”

“I only go once or twice a year.” Wash shrugged, ”and its cheaper than flying.” 

“Get me a shot glass,” York grinned. “You too North, I’m going to start a collection of cheesy tourist gifts.”

“Oh good, now I don’t need to worry about a Christmas present,” Wash joked. Then he paused. “Do both of you celebrate Christmas?”

“Yes,” North chuckled.

“Wait I changed my mind I don’t want a shot glass for Christmas!” York yelped. “There are such better things! Tell me Wash, have you ever worn a bow before?” Washington snorted, while North laughed. “Seriously, nothing but a bow. That's all I want.”

North was still laughing, but now his face had a red tint to it and Wash couldn't help but wonder if York was requesting something he'd gotten before. Now that was something he wanted to see.

“Does that mean I don't have to get you anything?” North asked as he divided the pasta between them.

York let out a pleased hiss, narrowing his good eye. “I mean, I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to get me the same thing.”

“Hmm,” North seemed to be considering it, setting a plate down at his spot at the table. “Where would the bow be?”

“Oh, good point,” Wash grinned as he got his own plate. It smelled fantastic, he hadn't had pasta in a ridiculously long time. “I'd personally like North in nothing but a bow, if the bow were say a bow tie,” Washington offered.

“Higher,” York replied. North raised an eyebrow. “Hands tied over his head-”

“York we are eating now,” North cut him off furiously. He was a deep shade of red at this point, and Wash gave his boyfriend a high five. “Please pick a more appropriate topic.”

York looked like he was going to say something else, but after a harsh glare from North he shut his mouth and looked down at his food instead. He took a bite and grinned. “Wow. I thought you only cooked seafood, how are you so damn good at everything?”

“It's insane, almost as if seafood restaurants have other things on the menu,” North snarked back at him.

The banter didn't cease throughout dinner, which was honestly Washington's favorite sort of night. As was quickly becoming their routine Wash did the dishes and York put away the food. Once they finished they found North in the living room, sitting on the floor and playing with the cats.

York flopped onto the ground next to him, picking Delta up. The rag doll purred as he curled into York's arms, flicking his tail in contentment. Wash leaned against his boyfriend, draping himself over York's ample shoulders like he was some sort of yellow and black cape. York let out a huff, and Wash could feel the older man trembling with the effort to keep him up.

“Washington you're going to squish my cat,” York complained, nudging Wash off. Washington failed to keep his balance, and fell to the ground with a dismayed squeak.

“So who cares about you, as long as the cat is safe?” Wash asked, still laying on the floor. He could sit back up, but where's the fun in that? York just nodded back at him, setting down Delta so he could lean over Wash and give his younger lover a kiss. “Good priorities.”

North shook his head at the both of them, holding up a feather toy for Theta. The kitten took advantage of his lapse in attention, and jumped at the toy only to bite North's hand on accident. North let out a yelp, dropping the feathery thing and sending Theta scurrying.

“You alright?” Wash asked, propping himself up.

“Kittens have such sharp teeth,” North complained, holding his hand up. A droplet of blood formed around the injury, but it was clear it wasn't a serious cut. York took the extended hand and kissed it gently. North couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched, York had taken off the gauze but still had a deep purple bruise across his nose.

“That's how they get ya,” Wash agreed. He looked around the room for the rest of the cats. Theta was hiding under the couch like he always did when he got in trouble. Delta was still hovering around York even though he had been ejected from his owner's lap. Beta was curled up on the couch, and Alpha was next to her, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. There were entirely too many cats in this house.

“I think I remember that cat sinking his claws into me at some point. I told you you were raising a menace,” York teased. North just rolled his eyes, before leaning forward and dragging York into a gentle kiss. The dark haired man grinned into him, nipping at North's bottom lip as he pulled away.

“I don't understand, he's the most timid of them, why is he the only one to have bit any of us so far?” North looked at his kitten.

“North, Beta has scratched me more times than I can count,” Wash replied, holding up an arm that had several healing cat scratches from the tip of his fingers down to his elbow.

“Why didn't you say something? I'll take her back if she's causing problems,” North said, looking concerned like he always did when it came to Washington.

Wash just rolled his eyes. “She's no worse than any of the cats in the clinic. If you want to concern yourself with something riddle me this, who's going to be in the middle tonight?” North and York stared at him wide eyed. “Shit, I meant who's going to sleep in the middle. I swear I didn't mean-”

“Too late, it's my choice,” North cut him off, wearing a wicked grin. He looked at his boyfriends, Washington was blushing and York was grinning wildly. “I say it's York's night. Sorry Washington.”

York gave an excited whoop while Wash covered his face with his hands. “That's it I'm quitting, adios friends,” Wash muttered darkly as he pulled himself back into a sitting position. Instantly he was pulled forward by York and made an angry noise as the older man pressed their lips together. “Stop it I'm mad at you,” He sputtered indignantly.

“No you're not,” York replied, cupping Wash's face. None the less he pulled back and waited for Washington to show he was ready to continue. It didn't take long, as soon as York was pulling away Wash was the one to close the distance between them, pressing himself against York in such a needy way that York could help but smile.

“Hate you,” Washington huffed between kisses.

“I can see that,” York snorted, before pulling himself up and straddling Wash.

North cleared his throat, halting both of their actions. “As much as I love seeing you two like this, I recommend you not get started on my living room floor. Rug burns on the ass are the worst sort of rug burns.”

Both of his lovers looked at him sheepishly. “Good point,” Washington muttered, pushing York off of him. York looked disappointed, but stood up anyway. Delta mewed at his feet, rubbing against his owner's ankles.

“Hey buddy,” York grinned, picking the ragdoll up. He scratched roughly behind Delta's ears, waiting to hear the cat purr before setting him back down on the couch with the others. Beta blinked sleepily at him before laying back down and Alpha didn't react at all. “Is it just me or is Alpha being lazier than normal?”

“Doc gave me some new medicine for him that makes him drowsy, it's nothing to worry about,” Washington shrugged. He held a hand up and York helped him back to his feet. “Even better, the less active he is the less active Beta is and she'll stop getting stuck in weird places. I found her in the kitchen cupboard last week. I still don't know how she did it but she woke me up at six in the morning yowling her fool head off.”

North laughed as he stood up. “You sure you don't want me to take her back?”

“And have Alpha wake me up at six, keening for her like some stupid kitty romeo?” Wash snorted, “no thank you.”

“Romeo and Juliet didn't end very well for anyone,” North pointed out mildly.

“Two kitties, one house bombay, the other a simple street tabby. Oh, this sounds more like Jack and Rose,” Wash added, before laughing.

“Who?” York asked.

“The couple from Titanic. Wash that relationship didn't work out in the end either, are any of these romantic movies you're quoting actually romantic?” North pointed out sternly.

Wash shrugged, before pulling North into a kiss. “I'm not that big on romantic films unless everyone dies at the end I guess.”

“That is a terrible,” York frowned. He started fiddling with his buttons as he walked towards North's room, “You don't have a movie you like that ends with 'happily ever after?'”

“The Lion King,” Washington replied immediately.

“Happy Hamlet with lions?” North laughed.

“Happy? I will cry without fail whenever I watch the scene where Mufasa dies,” York said. He sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning at his boyfriends. “How did we even get on this topic?”

“Who cares,” North shrugged, pressing an easy kiss to York's jaw. He slowly pressed York down on the bed while Washington tugged his own shirt off. North placed a knee on either side of York's hips, his hands on his lover's wrists pinning him down. York let out a moan as North leaned down to bite roughly at his neck. The bed shifted as Washington got on it, and North felt a hand on his ass and laughed. Then he shouted suddenly, sitting bolt upright. York jerked with surprise beneath him.

“What?” York asked, looking at the look of mock fury on North's face. He struggled to sit up, only to stop when he heard Washington's laughter.

“He just bit my ass!” North shouted furiously, looking down at their younger lover. Wash was laughing so hard he was in real danger of falling off the bed.

“I didn't know you would react like that,” Washington wheezed.

“Like, through your pants?” York asked skeptically.

“You are a shark, get up here,” North muttered indignantly, pulling Washington further up the bed. “Your teeth are not allowed anywhere in the vicinity of my ass do you hear me?”

“That is a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone,” York winced.

“Worth it,” Wash shrugged, leaning across the bed to kiss York. He wasted no time in parting York's lips, tasting the inside of his mouth hungrily. York's tongue met his, all hot and wet and damn Wash knew he'd never get enough of it.

North just rolled his eyes, before reaching down and tracing his hands over York's hip bones. York arched under his touch, but North just moved his hands further down, hooking them on the edge of York's jeans. He gently made his way to the center, undoing the belt and pulling the fly down as slowly as he could, knowing it would antagonize York.

Predictably York pulled away from Wash to look up at him. “Come on North, don't be a tease,” He panted breathlessly. He had one hand on the back of Washington's neck, and he struggled to sit up to get a better look at North.

“No? You're not okay with this pace?” North replied, moving back just far enough that he could sit between York's legs instead of over them. He put his hands on the outside of York's thighs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to York's stomach. He worked his way down, feeling York shiver as he kissed bare skin, licking and scraping his teeth against hard abs. North made a move to pull his pants off, moving further down the bed to toss the clothing to the floor.

York let out a moan as Washington bit down on his neck, light enough that it wouldn't bruise but hard enough to sting. He teased the skin between his teeth before letting go and kissing York instead. York adjusted himself to pull Wash up for another kiss, but before he could he felt a hand sneak up his boxers and he looked away with a gasp. York bit his lip but still let out a low whine as North put his hand around his erection. Damn, it probably wouldn't be affecting him so badly if he could actually see what North was doing. As it was Wash was still working down his neck, and the way he was sucking York knew he was going to have a hickey. York had absolutely no intention of stopping him.

North gave him a rough tug before withdrawing his hand. York moaned at the loss of his touch, only to let out a gasp as North pulled off his boxers. “Why am I always the first one naked?” York asked suddenly, looking up at Wash. Then he paused. “Why is it so easy to get me naked?” He asked in a concerned voice.

“That is not a bad thing at all,” Washington grinned back at him, licking his lips as he took in York's figure. York laughed in reply, pushing Wash up ever so slightly so he could undo his pants. Before he could pull them off he gasped, feeling North lick the tip of his cock. He really should pay more attention when he was with more than one person.

“Ah!” York cried, his hand closing on Wash's thigh harder than he intended. Wash didn't react strongly, just pulled himself out of York's reach before pulling his pants off.

North grinned at the reaction he pulled out of York, licking down the length of the shaft. He was starting to feel lightheaded from his own erection, but there was no damn way he was going to stop making York moan like he was just yet.

To his surprise it was York who pulled away from him, struggling to sit up. “North you need to do something about the amount of clothing on your body. Right now,” York commanded, his voice noticeably hitched. His neck all the way down to his collar bone was covered in scarlet bite marks, curtsey of their youngest lover. Washington looked almost proud as he pulled himself next to York. They both looked at North, grinning madly.

“Oh boy,” North gulped, before they both were on top of him, dragging him down onto the bed with them. “Ack!”

Wash laughed loudly as he pressed a kiss to North's cheek, his hands slipping under the purple shirt to feel North's chest. North let out a surprised yelp as York undid his jeans, tugging them down.

“Watch your teeth!” North warned breathlessly as York took the head of his penis in his mouth. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

“Are we that bad?” Wash asked, tugging his boyfriend's shirt off. Washington dragged a hand across North's chest, before pulling his lover closer and pressing an open mouthed kiss to his collar bone.

North tried to reply, but only made a small breathy noise instead. York grinned around him, taking in as much of North's cock as he could, his tongue swirling around the shaft. “J-just awful,” North shuttered.

Wash bit down then, his teeth scraping across taught skin. North whimpered pathetically, putting an arm around Washington and digging his nails into the younger man's back. “Ha, I win, I got him to whimper first,” Wash bragged, his lips still pressed to North's skin.

“What?!” York asked, pulling himself off of North with a small popping noise. “That was definitely me that did that!”

They both looked at North.

“Fuck if I care,” North shrugged. He looked down at himself, and then to where his clothes had ended up bundled on the floor. “Are you two happy now?”

“Very,” Wash replied, pulling himself on top of North and kissing him again. North rolled his eyes before kissing Wash back, lifting his hips ever so slightly against the smaller man. Washington responded enthusiastically, tilting so that his dick would slide next to North's before grinding more forcefully.

“Uhm, North?” Damn. Dammit. North let out a groan as he looked away from Wash to where his other boyfriend was rifling through the drawers of his bedside table. “What the hell is this?” York asked in confusion, holding up a thin yellow piece of plastic.

“A condom,” North replied. Wash hadn't stopped when York spoke up, and North was almost painfully hard now. The room felt light around him, and it wasn't possible to think straight, much less speak. Thank god he was laying down.

“This isn't your normal brand,” York pointed out, feeling the wrapper in his hand.

“One of the guys at work gave it to me and told me 'go have yourself a good time'. I think he thought I was straight but I intent to use it- r-regardless,” North's breath caught in his throat as Wash bit him again, hard on the shoulder. “Dear god,” He moaned.

“Why is it yellow?”

“It's banana flavored I think,” North informed him.

Wash laughed. “A banana flavored wrapper. For your banana,” He chuckled to himself, which made York laugh.

“You dork, you want it?” York held it up.

“No, we should save it for a special occasion. It's banana flavored,” Wash replied earnestly.

“Yes sir,” York shrugged, throwing it back into the drawer and pulling out one of the regular black condoms. This was followed by the bottle of lube and then he was climbing back onto the bed and handing both off to North.

Wash sat up, giving North a chance to prop himself up and catch his breath before they went right back into it. North stared up at him, taking his youngest boyfriend in. His dark skin, his freckles, all his scars. North laid flat, taking in a sharp breath, “you look good David,” He commented.

Wash smirked, “what? On top?”

“No, just in general,” North replied. Wash looked surprised, but grinned none the less as he pulled himself off of North. “And yes, so do you,” North added with a snort when he saw the way York was looking at him.

“Good,” York purred. He pulled Washington towards him, kissing him roughly on the lips and dragging his nails down the skin of his back. Wash moaned into York's mouth, thrusting his hips forward.

“Oh boy,” North repeated in a breathy tone, getting back up. He grabbed York's ass playfully and leaned forward to nip at the dark haired man. York shivered as North moved down his spine, and then worked his way back up. “You ready York?” He asked, his lips still on York's shoulder.

York nodded, pulling away from Wash long enough to grin.

North quickly put a little lube onto his hand before slipping two fingers into his boyfriend. York let out a tiny chirp, only to find Washington's mouth back over his, muffling him. North worked him over, moving at a fast pace he knew would get York bothered. There was just one thing missing. North reached over York, tapping Wash on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Wash asked, pushing himself against York to look over his shoulder at North.

“As much as I'm sure you're enjoying yourself, I think you should take a moment to enjoy the noises York makes when he's in this sort of situation,” North said casually.

“You are an asshole,” York panted. In reply North worked a third finger in, and York let out a passionate cry. He quickly covered his mouth, flushing angrily.

“Oohhh,” Washington murmured, his eyes lighting up.

“Wait, no what're you-” York sputtered, before Washington was bending down, wrapping his hand over York's member and giving it a light tug. York groaned, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. “You two are fucking assholes!”

“No, that's just me,” North replied, pulling his fingers out and rubbing his cock against York's crack. Washington laughed, while York just let out a groan at the horrible pun.

“There's a time and a place,” York muttered, before choking off as North pushed himself in.

“Ah!” York shouted as North slowly eased himself in, nibbling at his shoulders. “Ahhhh, come on,” He keened, when Washington added his mouth to the equation, taking as much of York as he could. Oh York knew he was a goner at this point.

“Doing okay?” North grunted into his ear, one hand on York's shoulder, the other on his hip.

“Never been better,” York informed him, doing his best impression of someone who wasn't on the edge. Then he let out a sharp cry as North pushed their hips together. York simply adored the way they fit against him, and it had been way too damn long since they had last been in this position.

York debated keeping as quite as he could just to get back at North, but there was no damn way he was going to deny his boyfriends the pleasure of knowing what they were doing to him. Besides, he would have never been able to hold in the low moans he was making as North started to up the pace, ramming him harder. Wash used the momentum to swallow York, sucking roughly and stroking him. York ran his hands through Washington's hair, brushing blond strands out of his face.

“God,” York cried, taking his hands away from Wash to avoid pulling to hard. Instead he grabbed at his shoulders, digging his nails in.

Washington made a noise, pulling off York long enough to breath, “not too hard York,” before licking the tip again and going back down.

“Jesus Wash,” York gasped. North pulled York back a little, close enough for him to nibble at his earlobe. That was it, York was at his limit. “I'm gonna- ah, ah!” He shouted as he felt himself going taught. He leaned back against North for support, all but screaming as he came.

Wash sat back after a moment, wiping his chin and grinning salaciously at York. York was panting heavily, his eyes screwed shut, but he found himself unable to move out of North's grip. He continued to gasp as North thrusted into him, until he felt Wash's hands on his chest and he looked back down. Wash pushed an easy kiss to his lips, before moving down to kiss his chin.

“Wash,” York panted, “let me-” He started, starting to lean towards Washington.

Washington just tutted. “Not yet,” He whispered into York's neck. He bit lightly, tugging at the skin and then licking the spot. “I'm not done listening to you.”

“I can do more than suck,” York huffed, taking Wash in his hands. Wash grinned in response, biting York's collar bone.

North shuddered after another few minutes, pushing himself in deeper and groaning as he came. Wash followed him quickly, making almost noise at all aside from a short gasp.

Wash sat back, giving a content sigh. North disentangled himself from York, finally letting his boyfriend down on the bed. York let out a moan as he laid down, his legs sore from being up so long. “God damn,” he said breathlessly. “holy shit North I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

“Gold star?” North asked with a chuckle, slowly getting off the bed and stretching.

“No!” Wash shouted, making them both jump. “I was last! I get the gold star tonight!”

York and North exchanged a glance. “He's right, he fuckin earned it,” York grinned earnestly. He pulled Washington closer, giving him a quick kiss. His younger boyfriend beamed back at him. York just laughed, brushing a few blond bangs that were slick with sweat out of Washington's face. The roots on his sides were starting to show. “You need a haircut Wash.”

“You think?” Wash asked, running his hand through his hair. The strands just fell back into his eyes and he huffed angrily. “I was thinking of buzzing the sides at least, to get the black out.”

“I could do that,” North said from the side of the bed.

“Yeah? Cool, next chance we get,” Wash smiled, pulling himself off of the bed. He knew North wouldn't let him lay down without cleaning himself off first.

Wash went to the bathroom while North helped York sit up. “Don't be a baby,” North chided as York complained loudly.

“You bottom next time,” York shot back at him.

North laughed outright at that. “I could be convinced. Do you have any handcuffs?”

York made a face at him. “I forgot you liked that kinky shit. Yes I probably still have the handcuffs, under the bed where all shameful sex toys go.”

“All the toys? What else do you have?” North seemed genuinely curious, but York just shook his head.

“Trust me my friend, you do _not_ want to know,” York promised him.

“Know what?” Washington asked, a towel in his hand. He tilted his head in confusion, crossing the room so he could get back on the bed.

“What kinks York is into,” North replied with a smile. Wash looked frightened. “Do you like being tied up?”

Wash shook his head quickly. “No restraints, I hate not being able to move.”

“Damn. Blindfolds?” North sounded hopeful.

“That I could do,” York nodded.

“You wouldn't need a blindfold, just an eye patch,” Wash laughed.

“Too soon,” York winced, feeling his scars.

He and North got up to brush their teeth and clean off while Wash enjoyed the feeling of having the whole bed to himself for a couple of minutes. When his lovers returned York flopped himself onto the bed, landing neatly on Washington's chest.

“Oof,” Wash grunted. York grinned, nuzzling into Washington's neck as North laid down on his other side.

“Night,” North mumbled, brushing his hand against Wash's.

“Night,” York agreed, not showing any signs of wanting to get off Wash. Wash just rolled his eyes, putting his arms around York and giving a content sigh. It had taken him a while, but he was sure he had finally gotten it right. Wash grinned. He had gotten it so fucking right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *can't write porn but keeps doing it anyway* *comments/suggestions/ critiques always welcome ya'll*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a nasty stomach virus monday and had nothing better to do than write so here have chptr 19 four days early

Breakfast the next morning was quick, since North had an early shift. While he cooked Washington noticed a number of bruises on North's chest and neck, and that York had some as well. He himself had gotten away without any, which was good because his uniform didn't cover his neck at all. York seemed to notice the same time as him, and started complaining loudly that neither of them had gotten their teeth on Wash. In response Wash took off his shirt and turned around, showing off an impressive set of scratch marks down his back. North began apologizing profusely, but Wash just waved him off.

Finally, some scars he enjoyed getting. And suddenly they didn't seem like such a burden.

~*~

“What do you think, do you like it?”

“It looks great Washington.”

“Of course you'd say that North, you cut it. York, what do you think?”

York wolf whistled loudly.

“Classy. It looks good on you David I promise.”

“Thanks, I just hope Carolina likes it-”

A camera clicked.

“York dammit! What did we say about snapping while we're not paying attention?!”

~*~

Washington was sitting at the shelter in one of those hard plastic chairs usually reserved for people bringing in animals. He had Beta in his lap, and the bombay was extremely agitated. It was two days after her cast was supposed to come off, but Doc had been out of town and North was too busy to take her to a proper vet. She had every right to be mad. Since she had the cast on for so long she had started to gain a little weight, and Wash was sure she'd run it all off the second she was free.

“Hey Wash- oh, you got your hair cut! Looks great!” Doc said as he stepped into the lobby. He had a pair of intimidating looking scissors in his hands, and a goofy grin on his face. It summed up his personality pretty neatly actually.

“Thanks,” Wash muttered, running his hand through the short hair on the sides. It had been a week since North cut it, and he was still getting used to the feeling.

“Let me just take care of Beta. Geez, that is one angry cat,” Doc commented lightly as he took Beta from Wash. She had started rumbling, like a bomb that was about to go off. For once Doc looked nonplussed about his situation. He grinned widely at Wash, pushing purple glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I'll take care of her real quick and then you can head on home buddy!”

Wash would have liked to have taken care of Beta sooner, but Doc had the late shift that day. He supposed it was for the best, since he could simply head home after the cat had her cast off. Both York and North worked that night, which meant Wash was on his own. Being alone in his apartment didn't bother him as much anymore, since he had two cats and someone to call if he needed to. He didn't realize just how much he needed to support until he had it.

Quick enough Doc finished with removing the cast, and had Beta back in the waiting room. Her fur which had been under the cast was slick, and she would need a bath when they got home, but she looked happier than he'd ever seen her. She even purred when he picked her up, something she had never done near Washington before.

“Hey Wash, I have some good news for you,” Doc was grinning.

Wash raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I noticed a couple of things, she's put on a little weight, she seems a bit more agitated than normal, so I did a quick test and,” He bounced a little, “Beta is pregnant!”

Wash stared blankly at him while Beta continued to purr in his arms. “I- uh- oh my god,” He said after a moment. “Oh my god! That's amazing!” He shouted back, “Alpha you minx!”

“I know! I'd say she's about four to five weeks, given the signs. Cats are normally pregnant for nine weeks,” Doc began. He ran to the back room to grab a couple of papers, and then gave Washington a large spiel about what he should do to take care of her. To not let her out doors, to make sure nothing touches her stomach, to start feeding her more. Wash just nodded as he spoke, not really paying attention since the papers explained everything Doc was saying anyway.

Instead he was thinking of what he was going to tell his boyfriends. Once he was out in the car Wash let Beta free in the backseat while he called North.

“Yes?” North answered after a couple of rings. Wash knew he was at work, but he was too excited to wait.

“Beta is pregnant!” Who needs to say hello anyways?

North was silent for a moment. “Oh,” He said quietly. “Well that's... Unexpected.”

“I'm going to be a grandpa,” Wash breathed.

“That's not exactly how that works,” North pointed out gently.

“Shh, North, I'm going to be a grandpa,” Wash repeated.

“I... Yes, you're going to be a grandpa. Wait, Beta is mine. We're going to be grandparents?” North sounded skeptical. Wash heard someone yell at him on the other end of the phone. North must have put his hand over the receiver because the reply was muffled. Then he was back, “Wow, I'm so gay I thought I'd never say that sentence. But here we are, future grandpas. I have to get back to work Wash, I'll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Alright,” Wash agreed, pulling his phone away from his ear. He had already dialed York's number before the screen could go back to black.

York took even longer to answer than North did. Sure York was manager and didn't have to slip away from anyone, but his hands were normally covered in engine fluid and he had to wash them before he could pick up his phone. “Hey Wash, what's up?”

“Beta is pregnant!” Wash cried in reply. The cat in question mewed at him from the back seat, as if she were requesting he keep his voice down.

“Oh my gosh! You're going to be a grandpa!” York shouted back.

 _Finally_! Thought Washington, a grin on his face as he and York started going over potential kitten names. _Someone gets it_.

~*~

Later that week they had their first fight. Wash only brought Beta to York's apartment, because Alpha was still sleepy from his medication and couldn't play with Delta anyway. He had to keep a close eye on Beta, even though she had her cast off she still needed to be kept under wraps to prevent herself from injuring the kittens. Wash sat between his boyfriends on the couch, Beta on his lap curled up and purring contentedly.

York was currently loosing their match, which was probably due to the fact that he kept looking at his phone. For the third time in a row he died by running straight in Washington, and finally they noticed something was wrong.

“Who are you texting?” Wash asked, leaning over to look at his phone.

York looked like he was going to hide his phone for a second before shrugging and holding the screen up for Wash. The name at the top of the screen was South. “I'm texting Christina. North, did you know she's going to Tallahassee this weekend?”

Christian looked up at him in surprise. “She's what?! We're flying together next week! We already have our tickets, what on earth is she doing?” He set down his controller and leaned over to look at the phone. This time York did pull his phone back.

“North, she's doing a job. She just asked me if I could help her, but I said no,” York said slowly.

“A job?” Wash asked.

“A mercenary job. My sister is an assassin and is likely going home to kill someone. Perfect. Just fucking perfect,” North cussed angrily, getting to his feet. “Just once I would like to go on a family trip without someone dying!”

“Can't you talk to her?” York asked, putting his phone away.

North turned on him, his blue eyes narrowed. “You don't think I have? Do you know how long it took me to get you to stop stealing, and she's twice as head strong as you are!”

“I could try to talk her out of it if you wanted me to,” York frowned.

“What? You think you could talk her down when I couldn't? Go on, I'd like to see you fuckin try,” North cussed at him.

Wash looked at the both of them, shrinking away from the argument, and simply petting Beta. The black cat had stopped purring, and was watching North through narrowed eyes. York was on his feet, leaving Washington alone.

“Hey chill out North! I'm just trying to help. But if you'd rather your psycho sister be doing a job by herself this weekend it's no skin off my back,” York snapped.

“Guys,” Wash implored, grabbing York's hand since he was closest. York looked down at him, his gaze softening at the worried look Washington was giving him. North was not so easily swayed.

“No you know I'd rather not have her working at all. Dammit!” North shouted, his hands fists at his sides. He looked at Washington, and cussed again. Before either of them could say something North turned on his heels and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“North?” Wash stood up to follow him, but by time he reached the hall his boyfriend was gone. Wash walked back into the room, only to find he was alone, and that York had shut his door. “York?”

He sat down by himself on the couch, looking at the screen which was still paused. York's character was laying on the ground in a fresh puddle of blood. Washington stared for a few moments, trying to decide which of his boyfriends needed to talk to him more. In the end he got up and knocked on York's door, leaning against it and listening for a reply. When it became clear none was forth coming he just started talking.

“York? Look I know you're angry, but so is he. You really shouldn't sleep on this you should apologize. I know it wasn't your fault, you were just the bearer of bad news, but you're not going to solve anything by continuing to be mad at him,” Wash waited for a response. Nothing. He sighed, “Alright, well I'm just going to go home then. York, please think about what I've said.”

He left the hallway and went back to the living room. It was getting late and he was tired, but it wouldn't feel right to stay with York while North was as mad as he was. Wash carefully put Beta back into her carrier, said goodbye to Delta, and left the apartment.

It was almost twenty minutes before York left his room. He knew he shouldn't have ignored Wash the way he did, but he also knew if he had responded to anything Wash was saying he would have been rude and would have pissed off two boyfriends instead of just one.

He knew where North had gone, and it wasn't home. When North worked himself up like that he tried to blow off steam by hitting the range. Years of being a top sniper in the military made the gun range a second home to him, and it was easy for him to hit a couple of targets to help calm down. York would wait til he left to call, or at the very least text him. Because Wash was right about one thing, fighting about old scars wasn't going to help any of them heal.

~*~

North loved going to the range. He had a storage locker at his regular place, Lone Star, and never had to carry any of his equipment around. It was also nice that he knew the owner, and was allowed to come in after hours. Perfect for nights like this, when he was angry and needed a way to calm down that didn't involve shouting at his boyfriends. While he had his sniper rifle on hand, North was also decent at archery, and took to using his arrows that night.

Once he had punctured the bulls-eye enough times to cut it out North decided it was time to call it a night. He packed his things up, said goodnight to his friend, and went back to his car. The whole time doing that thing again, thinking only of York and how much the former thief annoyed him. But then again, York was only trying to help with his sister. North knew there was no way York would be able to talk her out of a job where he had failed, but it might have been smarter of him to tell York that instead of snapping at the younger man. In the end North decided to call York when he got home.

He glanced at his cell phone and saw that he actually had a text from Washington. _Went home, please don't sit on this North._

North started the car, and began the short drive home, feeling guilty about leaving Wash the way he did. He'd probably need to talk to his youngest lover too. Geez, North had made a real mess of things.

Ten minutes from home North was stopped at a red light when he heard his phone buzz. He looked down, and was surprised to find a text from York.

_I'm sorry :c_

North managed a small smile before sending back, _me too_.

The light turned green and North started accelerating, setting the phone back down so he could pay attention. He looked up when he heard a loud noise, and just barely caught a movement in his peripheral vision when another car ran the red light and smashed into him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 so much for North being on bottom next time


	20. Chapter 20

 

_You can Forget about the job York, it's off >:/_

-

_Oh really South? Finally decided to spare someone?_

-

_Shut the fuCk Up Asshole, it's family Matters_

-

_North finally got through to you huh? What did he say?_

-

_Say?_

_Oh_

_You didn't hear that's_

_that's right I Took you Off his emergency Contacts last year >:0_

-

_What are you talking about? What's happened to North?_

-

_North was in a car accident You Fuckass_

_Don't call me!_

_Ugh_

 

~*~

 

It snowed that night. The forecast had said it wasn't cold enough to snow yet this season, but here it was, about three inches of powdery white bullshit. Wash stood in his apartment doorway, staring out at it in dismay. It would just melt when the sun came up and everything would be a huge slushy mess. Why did anyone live in the north? While he was contemplating life choices Wash almost missed Beta trying to sneak past him into the snow. He let out a shout to startle her, and then wrapped the black cat up in his arms, slamming the door behind him.

Beta simply padded to her blanket nest when Wash put her back down, curling around Alpha and going back to sleep. She had made the bed out of some spare blankets Wash had left out a week ago, but he hadn't realized she was nesting. He just kinda thought she wanted somewhere nice to sleep. Since she had made the bed she had added a couple of towels and Wash even bought her a stuffed bird.

Washington tugged on an extra layer under his work clothes, stuffed his favorite cat beanie onto his head (since he cut the sides his ears were unprotected from the elements, _thanks North_ ) and walked out to his car. His cats would be fine during the day since the apartment was rather warm.

As he drove it occurred to Washington that he was more concerned about his boyfriends than he was with his cats. Neither of them had texted him back the night before, which only became worse when he saw he didn't have any new messages when he woke up either. He struggled to keep his anxiety down, but it was damn near impossible not worry about them. Washington managed to stay calm by reminding himself that they were both mad, and that they just needed time to calm down themselves. He vowed to call them if neither of them had texted by time he got off work, and that seemed to do the trick. Everything would be alright, he told himself, and that would get him through the day.

Despite his constant reassurance Washington's anxiety only got worse as the day wore on and he didn't hear from his boyfriends. He kept checking his phone and frowning, and it didn't take long for the rest of the people he worked with to notice.

“What's wrong Washington?” Carolina asked a little after noon, catching him as he came out of the supply closet. He had actually let out an exasperated sigh when he looked at the phone, and she had worked with him long enough to know when he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Washington looked up at her, and then to Doc who had just entered the room, a small bottle of pills in his hand. Wash had told them about his relationship status pretty quickly after it changed, but he felt weird asking for them about advice. Still, talking about it couldn't hurt.

“North and York had an argument last night, which ended with North leaving and now neither of them are talking to me. I'm just really worried I've pissed them off,” Wash explained with a sigh.

Carolina narrowed her eyes, “You're worried they're mad at you? Why? They should be worried you're mad at them. Have they ever seen you mad?”

“Uh, no I-” Wash started.

“Remember that time the guy brought in the injured pit bull and after you found out she got hurt dog fighting you yelled at the guy until he cried?” Carolina asked.

“And the time Caboose broke the scale and your voice got like, really high pitched until it cracked?” Doc piped up. Carolina and Washington stared at him for a moment before they laughed. “Okay, that maybe wasn't the best example, but you can be really scary when you want Wash. I'd say they're pretty lucky you're not mad at them.”

“Thanks,” Wash chuckled.

“Not that you don't have the right to be angry. What were they fighting about anyway?” Carolina asked suspiciously.

“Uh,” Washington gulped. Carolina seemed fine with the whole polyamory thing, he didn't think she'd be fine with their ties to criminal life. In all honesty Washington himself probably shouldn't be fine with it, but there was something alluring about York's affinity for adventure, and North's patience when it came to their boyfriend's antics.

Fortunately he didn't have to make something up because the doorbell chimed then, indicating someone had entered the lobby. Carolina looked up and left the room, while Doc threw an arm around Wash. “You should call those assholes,” He advised.

“Hey, only York is an asshole. North is usually pretty collected,” Wash bantered back.

“If he made you upset he's an asshole in my book,” Doc said.

Washington just shook his head. “I can't wait for you to meet him, and finally you can see I have decent taste in men.”

“David!” Carolina shouted from the front room, making them both jump. “I need you up here!”

Washington gave Doc a perplexed look, which the vet gave right back to him. There wasn't usually a reason for Wash to be up front, Carolina usually checked in the animals and Doc was called up front if there was any injuries. Eventually he shrugged and made his way to the lobby.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Wash had no idea it would be York who was waiting for him, looking like he'd just been to hell. The hair that he normally spent so long meticulously putting into place now lay flat, his eyes were dark with worry, and his lip was bleeding. Wash didn't need to ask, he knew as soon as he took York in that this wasn't about the fight.

“York? What's wrong?” Wash asked slowly, almost to afraid to hear what the answer was. He glanced nervously at Carolina who could only shrug back at him. Wash quickly crossed the room, putting a comforting hand on York's.

York looked down at him, biting nervously at his lip which must have been why it was bleeding. After a moment he finally stuttered, “I- I just go off the phone with South. North got into a car accident on his way home last night. The doctor said he's going to be okay, but- but- he re-tore his acl and had to have surgery this morning.”

York took his hand back, clenching it into a fist at his side. Wash stared at him, the information taking a moment to register in his brain. For one fleeting second he felt relieved, that neither of them were mad at him and that's not why they were ignoring him, before he realized this meant that North was hurt. Bad. And suddenly Washington felt like he had been dropped into a tank of ice water.

“He's going to be okay though? Right?” Wash asked, almost pleaded as if York could do anything about their situation.

“He's in a lot of pain right now, but he'll be up again,” York replied, but he didn't sound confident. “North is always fine. Dammit, this is my fault. If I hadn't yelled at him-”

Wash cut him off, wrapping his arms around York and pulling him close. York was shaking, but somehow Washington himself felt completely calm. “It's not. It's not at all, and he's going to tell you that too. Can we go see him?” Wash asked. York pressed his forehead against Wash's shoulder and nodded. “Now?” Another nod.

Washington looked awkwardly behind him to where he thought Carolina was, only to find his boss had left the room while he was talking to York. He sighed, looking back at York and pressed a quick kiss to his temple before pushing him away. “I need to tell Carolina, stay here.”

York nodded, sniffling miserably. Washington quickly turned on his heel and went to the back room. This morning he was worried North was mad, and now he just wanted to make sure he was alive. What a fucking jump. And somehow Wash managed to keep his head about it. Guess there was only room in their relationship for one person to panic, and looking at York it was easy to see it wasn't him this time.

Washington found Carolina quickly, and explained in a hushed tone what had happened. She looked concerned, but gave him permission to leave. York was exactly where Wash had left him, looking at the wall as if in a daze. Wash quickly decided that he was going to drive.

North's hospital was only thirty minutes from the clinic, but it felt like it was so much further than that. York sat quietly in the front seat of the truck, staring out the window but not really seeing anything. For all these months he felt guilty about North waiting for him to wake up in the hospital, not sure if he was going to be alright or not, and here he was with the situation reversed. And it only made him feel worse.

They had to check in, which was awkward enough, then the nurse went and asked York's and Washington's relationship to the patient.

“I'm his boyfriend.”

“And him?”

“Also boyfriend.”

“...what?”

“We're polyamorous. It means, uh, actually can we just skip the vocab lesson and see our boyfriend?”

“I... I guess?”

The room was small, with the bed taking up the majority of the room. There was a small chair next to it, with a closed copy of The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's nest sitting on the cushion. York should have noticed the book, and what it meant, but he didn't. He was too busy staring at North.

Though his eyes were closed when they walked into the room, they fluttered open when they approached the bed. North sighed, sitting up slowly. His left knee was dressed in white bandages, as was his left cheek. He had a few minor abrasions on his arms, and he looked pale, but when he saw them North smiled.

“Hi,” He said sleepily, holding his hand out for Wash.

Wash took it slowly, almost afraid. “How ya feeling?”

“I've been better,” North laughed. “but I don't feel that bad, they gave me _everything_ Wash.”

“Everything?” Wash asked skeptically. North continued to laugh wearily, and Wash wondered just how many drugs they had given him. “York I-” He started, before turning around and catching the expression on York's face.

He looked terrified. Wash paused for a moment before shaking his head. He held up North's hand. “York take this for me would you?”

“Where are you going?” North asked in confusion.

“I saw a vending machine out front, I was just going to get a coke. You want something York?” He asked as he approached the door. York just shook his head and Wash shrugged before leaving them alone.

Wash didn't talk about it, but he understood people, and when people needed to be alone. York took North's hand, looking at the bandages that covered him and made a small choking noise. “North I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

“This isn't your fault York.” North replied quietly.

“Not just for this, for everything that lead up to us yelling at each other. For making you worry about me when I hurt my eye, for not really liking your sister, for a lot really,” York said in a rushed tone.

“Whoa whoa slow down there,” North gripped his hand tighter. “I can't understand a thing you are saying, you're speaking too fast.”

York stared at him for a moment, before cracking a grin. “I love you,” He summarized.

“Oh, that's great! Where did Washington go?” North grinned back, but it was clear what York was saying wasn't really sinking in. York managed a small laugh, knowing that shit was bad but North was okay and was going to get better.

But of course the universe has a way of fucking everything for York.

“York?!” He jumped suddenly at the familiar voice behind him, dropping North's hand. “What the fuck are you doing here?” South raged as she entered the room.

Oh hell. Oh fucking hell. “I told you on the phone I was going to come see him,” York replied abrasively.

“And I told you on the phone 'no way in hell,' didn't I?” South shot back, walking to the chair and picking her book up.

“Now South,” North said slowly, looking at the both of them and frowning. “Please stop yelling or you'll both get kicked out.”

“Why would you even want your ex here? He wouldn't have even known you got hurt if I hadn't told him,” South spat, completely ignoring her brother.

“Ex?” York asked.

The room went silent for a moment, in which cold realization stuck both York and South. North covered his face with his hands, sighing loudly.

“You didn't tell her?” York asked slowly.

“YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THIS ASSHOLE AGAIN?!” South shouted.

“Oh noooooo,” North groaned pathetically. “South, shhhhhh!”

“Are you fucking kidding me! Now I understand why you were in an accident, I said I was going to break your knee but it looks like god intervened for me,” South ranted, taking a threatening step towards York.

Unfortunately for her York was not one to back down. “Don't you dare say he deserved this you bitch,” He spat back. “And I really don't think your brother's dating life is any of your god damn concern.”

“Well,” North interjected.

“So was that David guy a cover story or did you already burn through that one?” South asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Almost as if on cue Washington walked into the room then, holding a coke bottle and looking extremely confused as to why there was suddenly an angry blonde woman raising hell in North's room. “Hello?”

South turned on him instantly, pointing an accusing finger, “AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS TWINK?”

Washington choked, “This _what_?”

“That's David,” North observed passively.

South continued to stare at Wash, confusion flickering across her features. “Wait, this is David?”

“Yes. But more importantly, do I really look like a twink? I'm 24, seriously I'm not that young,” Wash implored, looking at York for support. York could only stare back at him and shrug.

South made a face and gestured her arms wildly, but the words just wouldn't come out. After a moment North said, “I'm uhm, dating both of them.”

South made another rude gesture. “You're what?”

“She called me a twink,” Washington repeated in a offended tone. Then he blinked. “Wait shit, are you South?”

“Yes,” South stared back at him.

“Ahh, okay North's told me so much about you. I have to say, you're nicer in person,” Wash said with a smirk.

“Funny, he doesn't talk about you,” South spat back, wiping the smile off Wash's face.

York looked at North, before shaking his head and poking his finger at South's chest. “You. Out, we're going to have a nice friendly chat outside so you stop disturbing your brother.”

South looked like she was going to argue, but after a tense moment she shrugged and followed him out of the room. Wash looked worriedly after them before leaving North alone.

“I'll just be here then,” North said quietly to the empty room. He laid back down, wondering who all the loud people who just left were.

“I can't believe your nerve,” South hissed. They moved to a sort of lobby-ish area near the elevators. There were some nice soft chairs that the three of them ignored, a few tables littered with old fashion magazines, and an ancient T.V set playing Spanish soap operas in the background.

“You're right, how dare I still care about him,” York shot back, his eyes narrowed furiously.

“Not after what you did to him last time! I can't believe he even let you back. And now he's dating two people? I told him to move on, this isn't what I meant,” South glared at Wash as if this were his fault.

“Can you please quite down?” The three of them looked up as a nurse approached them. South glared at her, scowling until the woman shrank and backed off. Assassins had their perks.

York turned back to South. “It's none of your business who he dates.”

“Oh? Now it's my fault for caring about him?” South asked haughtily. “You've already proved you aren't good enough, and he doesn't even love this guy,” she gestured to Wash again.

The sentence was said simply enough, but the effect was instant. Wash made a small noise, his face falling. He turned, stepping away from them.

“Wash,” York said urgently, grabbing at his hand, but Washington just pulled himself away and walked down the hall.

South watched him go, and for a moment she looked uncertain, like she might have said the wrong thing. Before she could say anything York grabbed her collar, dragging her close. “You listen to me right now South, if you continue to dick around and kill people you are hurting him so much worse than I ever could. While you still do that, you will not say a god damn thing about his relationships because you have _no fucking right_. And if you _ever_ speak to David like that again I will not forgive you, do you fucking understand me?”

She stared back at him, a snarl gracing her lips, but York just shook her. “I said do you understand me?”

Finally she nodded and York dropped her. “My job is different,” She said.

“It's really not,” York growled. He left her alone then, nearly running down the hall to look for Washington.

He didn't have to go far. Washington was down the hall, sitting on the windowsill next to the stairwell. “What's up?” Wash shrugged when he heard York.

“Wash, look, she's just pissed at me and decided to take it out on you too. South really doesn't know how to deal with people,” York explained quickly.

“Don't care,” Washington shrugged, making his boyfriend pause. “I mean, she's not North, she can't know how he feels. He hasn't said it yet, and he doesn't have to. I know you love him, but I don't think I'm there yet. Doesn't mean I won't, we just don't know each other as well this soon. Besides, I'm not going to say it to you either until I know I'm right.”

York took his hand, leaning over to give him a slow kiss. “I'm pretty confident we got this right, but if you say so that's fine by me. Want to go back?”

“Is she still there?” Wash asked.

“Possibly, but I think she's going to step off now,” York shrugged.

“Alright,” Wash stood back up. “Do I really look like a twink? Stop laughing I'm being serious here, I'm not as big as you guys but I'm not that young! York come on.”

South was still in the room, but she didn't say anything as they walked in. North was asleep again, and York decided he wasn't going to wake him.

“They're going to keep him overnight, to make sure he's stable,” South said quietly as they turned to leave. “If you want, you can pick him up tomorrow.”

York considered her offer, and looked at Washington. Wash just frowned. “No, he's your brother. Take care of him South.”

“You too,” She nodded, “both of you.”

Wash managed a small grin. “Of course.”

South opened her book back up, knowing her brother would be mad at her for getting ahead. She didn't say anything as York and Wash left, but she figured they'd be back. And maybe that wasn't an entirely bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually has no idea how hospitals work, had to ask an er nurse a couple of things


	21. Chapter 21

 

North came home the next day, exhausted but glad to be out of the hospital. Theta was waiting for him at the door, mewing anxiously and licking North's face the second he was picked up. The kitten had spent several days without his owner, and now that he was back Theta had no intention of leaving his shadow. He even hissed at South when she helped him into the arm chair. She didn't mean to hurt North's leg when she got him to sit, he was just more fragile than normal.

York was next to arrive, having closed the garage early. He had expected to be affronted by South the second he got there, but she was too tired to put up with him it seemed. She actually cussed with relief to see the former thief, and went to sleep in the spare room, leaving him in charge.

Washington didn't get to North's house until after nightfall. Since he missed a few hours the day before he ended up having to stay late at the shelter. He stepped into the house, Beta and Alpha bundled in his arms, only to find South asleep on the couch, North next to her and York on the floor.

“Long day?” Wash asked, taking his beanie off and setting the cats down.

York propped up, and glared at him before laying back down. “North is still hopped up on drugs, slept through most of the day, but when he did get up me and South practically had to carry him because he's too loopy to use his crutches yet. I don't know if you noticed, but North is kinda heavy.”

North looked up, “I take offense to that.”

“Shut up,” York groaned.

Washington just laughed at both of them. “How much do you weigh? I bet I could pick you up.”

Both of his boyfriends stared at him, long enough to be insulting. “Wash, no offense but there's no way you could pick up North,” York said slowly.

“I weigh just over 200lbs,” North pointed out.

“I could do that, I swear!” Wash said earnestly. He stepped over to North, but looking at the bandages on his leg he suddenly decided against touching him. Instead he helped York back to his feet.

“How much do you weigh?” York asked him curiously.

“Uhm, about 175, but it's been a while since I last checked. Why?” Washington replied suspiciously. Instead of giving him an answer York put an arm on the small of his back, one under his leg and he hoisted Washington up into his arms bridal style. Wash yelped loudly, grabbing at York's shoulders for support. South was startled awake by the sound of North laughing and Wash cussing loudly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” South asked, yawning and sitting up.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” York replied with a grin. Wash had given up trying to escape, and was simply rolling his eyes and resting his head against York's chest. “You're really light actually, it's fuckin cute Washington.”

“I am not cute, I'm manly as hell,” Wash shot back.

“Sure,” York replied, setting him back down.

South shook her head. “Hey, if you two are staying the night, I'm going to head out. Our parents flipped their shit when they heard Christian was in a car accident and are coming up here for Thanksgiving now, _thanks_ ,” She shot at her brother as if it were his fault their parents were coming up. North flipped her off. “So I'm going to clean my apartment. They'd probably flip even worse if they saw all the blood stains.”

“Sure,” York rolled his eyes. “At least North doesn't have any blood spots he needs to clean up.”

“Eh,” said North. “At least, not as many as she has.”

Washington sat on the couch on North's right side as South packed up her things and headed out the door. He put an arm around his boyfriend, leaning into him and sighing. North put his arms around Wash and laid down, dragging his confused boyfriend onto his chest. His left leg dangled uselessly of the couch where no one could touch it.

“Good riddance,” York stuck his tongue out at the door. He carefully made his way to the couch, leaning over to kiss North then Washington. “Wow, I am really glad you're alive.” He whispered, looking down at them.

North chuckled, “Me too.”

“It's not that late, and we're only kinda exhausted, want to go out to celebrate?” York asked suddenly.

North and Wash looked at each other. “Not really,” Wash shrugged.

“Aw come on, North is home we outta do something!” York waved his hand excitedly.

Wash sat up, shrugging off North's arms. “I said no,” He snapped, a bit more bitterly than he meant to.

York stopped in confusion, while North just looked up at him. “Is something wrong Wash?” He asked, before pausing. “Scratch that, stupid question, what's wrong Wash?”

“I just, I don't have the money to go out right now,” Wash shrugged uncomfortably.

“Dude, you are my boyfriend. I will pay for you,” York raised an eyebrow.

“I'd rather you didn't. I already owe you for the brakes and there are more important things-” Wash started before catching himself.

“David, are you doing alright?” North asked, holding his hand up so Wash could help him back up. Wash frowned, pulling him back to a sitting position.

“It's nothing,” He muttered.

“Last time you told me it was nothing, you had a panic attack, please tell me what's wrong Washington,” North coaxed him.

“Panic attack?” York asked, sitting on Washington's right side.

“I'm,” Wash ran a nervous hand though his hair. “Uhm, completely broke? I can barely afford this months rent, let alone my and Alpha's medications. My last night job got canceled, and that was all I had for other expenses. I'm looking for another job now though, it's no big deal.”

“Washington,” York said sharply.

“That is a big deal you idiot. Why do you insist on waiting to tell us about your problems?” North asked angrily.

“I was really hoping I could find a new job before it became a problem, but I'm down to my last twenty and that's my food and gas money for the rest of the month,” Wash laughed, but it was more from nerves than humor. “Fuck. I was going to tell you, then you got into that accident and I'm sure you've got your own bills to pay.”

“Wash, I'm still in the military. I'm not active, but they're going to pay for most of it. Were you seriously not going to tell us because you were worried about my finances?” North explained.

“You- oh, that's good,” Wash hiccuped, before covering his face with his hands. He started to shake. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry-”

“Hey, hey don't cry!” York said, curling an arm around Wash's shoulders. “Wash seriously, let us help.”

“No,” Wash shook his head. “I don't want to be dependent on you two, I just need to find a new job and I'll be fine I swear.”

“A new job huh?” North asked, and they both looked up at him. “The doctor told me I can't be on my feet for a few days, and I can't do anything strenuous for at least a month. I could hire you to help me around the house.”

“What?” Wash asked.

“I mean, simple stuff. Laundry and dishes and taking care of Theta,” North shrugged.

“I couldn't,” Wash started.

“Hey, it's a job right? Just until you can find something else,” North reassured him.

Wash considered the offer. “I'm not sure, I've heard it's a very bad idea to sleeping your employer.”

North snorted. “Good news on that front, I'm not going to be fucking anything for at least a month.”

“Oh nooo,” York whispered softly, while Washington laughed.

“Doctors orders. But if that's really whats holding you back Wash I could get South to pay you. She'd have to do this if you didn't anyway,” North added. “It's just until you can find a new job. What do you say?”

“I, uh, yeah, might as well,” Wash shrugged after a minute.

“So can we go out then? Because I am starving, and I can't cook so unless you want to make something Wash-” York asked.

“I can cook,” Washington rolled his eyes.

It wasn't nearly as good as anything North could make, but Wash was proud of the dinner he made out of the spare ingredients he found in North's fridge. A simple chicken dinner with broccoli on the side. There was some beer in the fridge too, but North couldn't drink with the medications he was on and Wash wasn't feeling up to it.

After they ate Wash helped North get ready for bed. He hated to admit it, but York was right. North was fucking heavy. He could stand on his own, but it was better for his knee if he had someone to support him.

While he was brushing his teeth Washington hopped on the counter and frowned. “North can I talk to you?”

North stopped, holding the toothbrush in his mouth and lifting an eyebrow. York had already gone to bed since Wash was so insistent that he could help North by himself so it was just the two of them. “Yes? Is this about me hiring you, because I told you, I essentially need a housekeeper and someone to drive-”

“No, it's not that. I'm actually feeling a bit petty saying this, but uh, when we were in the hospital South said,” He paused, having difficulty repeating the bitter blonde woman. “South said you didn't love me and I want to know why she'd think that.”

North looked up at his reflection, setting down the toothbrush. “Because I told her that I didn't,” He snorted. “About a month ago.”

“Oh,” Washington raised an eyebrow. “She was very specific when she said love so I thought- I'm not sure what I thought actually. She also called York unworthy, so I didn't take it personally.”

North rinsed his mouth, gargling mouthwash before spitting it into the sink. “That was probably the best option. She gets very head strong about these sort of things. I'm honestly not sure what York said to her to get her to back off, but it must have involved some very strong language. Possibly threats of bodily harm.”

“Yeah?” Wash asked.

“Yeah. I'm so glad I'm dating you David,” North leaned forward to tap their foreheads together. Wash stared at him passively until North gave him a slow kiss.

“You sure?” Wash asked taking a sharp breath. He hated showing insecurity, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

North paused, cupping Wash's cheek. “When I was ten I fell out of a tire swing trying to do a trick and sprained my wrist.”

“What?” Wash blinked in confusion.

“In high school I broke my mom's favorite vase and blamed it on the dog. No one ever realized it was me.” He chuckled. “And when I was a senior I set fire to the science labs. They did figure out that was me, but I was a top student and they thought it was an accident so they let me off the hook.”

“I don't see where you're getting at with this,” Washington said.

“If you really have to ask if I'm sure when I say I want you, then you just need to get to know me better. This is me at my worst I suppose, but you should see it,” North grinned. He kissed Washington again, moving slowly along his jawline until Wash was smiling and kissing him back.

They stayed up for another hour, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, their sides touching and their hands clasped together, exchanging stories. North and South swapped clothes when they were in the third grade and pretended to be each other. They were caught pretty quickly, but not before successfully bamboozling their bus driver and homeroom teacher. Washington tried to run away when he was eight, just to see if he could really live like the kid in _My Side of the Mountain_. He made it two days before he gave up and went home, only to find the place crawling with police officers and volunteers all looking for him. North laughed so hard he almost started crying at that.

York was already asleep when they finally made it to bed, the soft snoring a clear indicator that he hadn't attempted to stay up and wait for them. Once North took his morphine he passed out, leaving Washington laying between them, staring at the darkness hovering over him and smiling. Eventually he fell asleep, thinking of all the sleepless nights he'd be able to endure in the future thanks to the people sleeping next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them late night sleepover chats


	22. Chapter 22

Despite his troubles Washington left for Chicago a few days before the holiday, leaving Alpha with York. York was originally supposed to watch all four cats while his boyfriends were out of town, but North's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Nikos, were insistent on helping him out. The three of them decided it would be better for Beta to stay with North so that there'd be more people to look after her.

Chicago was nice, Washington always loved going to see his parents and explore the city when he got the chance, but this time it just felt cold and lonely. North and York were texting him frequently, but he had grown so used to being within driving distance of them that just being in another state was aggravating.

Wandering around the city, Wash suddenly found himself in a small touristy shop with cheap nick nacks. Close to the back he found an entire row devoted to shot glasses. A lot of them had the word CHICAGO plastered across them, some had the skyline or land marks, some were colorful and some were plain. Wash picked through them, deciding which York would like before realizing he didn't have any cash on him. What he did have was York's puffy gold jacket, the one he normally wore to work, and very large sleeves.

Wash glanced around him, picked up one of the smaller glasses and pulled it up his sleeve. He felt wrong doing it, and wandered around the store for another ten minutes before putting it back on some random shelf and leaving.

He did the same thing at two more stores before getting frustrated with himself and taking the train home. Wash knew neither of them would be angry at him if he didn't get them something, but that didn't stop him from feeling disappointed when he got home empty handed.

Black Friday was hectic to be sure, Wash followed his mom around like a ducking, helping her carry bags and protecting her from getting trampled by the Chicago crowds. When they stopped for lunch she asked why he wasn't getting anything, and Wash shrugged. It didn't take her long to figure out what the issue was, he had told her about his last job getting canceled and that he had only just started a new job with one of his boyfriends (in fact, explaining that he was dating two guys was a lot easier than explaining that he didn't have any extra cash) and that he was little short but he was fine.

In the end she slipped a little money as he left, telling his parents he'd call them soon like he always did.

He didn't even go back to his apartment once he was back in Indiana, he went straight to York's. North's parents were still at his house, and it didn't look like they were going to leave anytime soon. When Wash asked why they couldn't just go over anyway York snorted.

“There's a few things wrong with the Nikoses,” York replied. They were sitting on his couch pretending to watch Leverage, Delta curled in Washington's lap purring happily while Alpha was sitting on the T.V. He kept flicking his tail across the screen and it would have been annoying if either of them had actually been paying attention. “For one they're a little over bearing. No joke, they seem to think North and South are their precious babies despite the fact that they're both gonna be thirty at the end of the month. And ya know, both are trained killers but whatever. Then there's me. Trust me, South's hatred for me would look like a candle next to a wildfire when you see how much they don't like me.”

“What did you do to make his entire family hate you?!” Wash asked skeptically.

“I told you, we broke up. He was pretty upset about it, but I think it's more so that his parents don't like that he's gay,” York shrugged.

“They're homophobic? Isn't South gay too?”

“No no, they want grand kids. They figured South wasn't going to have kids anyway given her sunny personality, but they were counting on North and well,” he shrugged, “he totally dropped the ball on that front.”

Washington was silent for a moment. Delta looked up at him, his green eyes bright and mewed curiously. “He could always adopt.”

York shrugged. “We weren't particularity keen on the idea of having kids,” then he paused, “uh, what about you?”

“I can barely control a cat, there's no way I'd be able to handle offspring.” Washington snorted. He looked up at Alpha, only to discover his cat had jumped off the T.V and was no where to be seen.

York chuckled. “I bet you and North would be great dads if you wanted. But I think that's a conversation for down the road.”

Washington nodded his agreement, “Yeah I-” he stopped when he heard a gross coughing sound from the kitchen followed by a wet splat. Washington immediately looked down at the cat in his lap, and after confirming it was still Delta he put his face in his hands. “Please do not tell me that was my cat getting sick.”

York leaned over the back of the couch and winced. “Yeah, 'fraid so buddy.”

“Fuck. You gave him his medication while I was out of town right?” Washington sighed, standing up. Alpha was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor looking miserable. _That makes two of us_ Wash thought bitterly. He picked up the bottle on the counter and looked up at York.

“Yeah?”

“How often?”

“Once a day.”

Wash groaned and set the pills back down. “York he was supposed to take the medication twice a day, it says it right on the bottle.”

“Oh. Well crap,” York got to his feet. “You can sit back down I'll take care of it.”

“Thanks,” Wash muttered, picking his stupid cat up. Alpha chirped passively, and allowed himself to be carried back to the couch. Delta was still sitting there, meowing loudly and sniffing at Alpha when they sat down. The silver tabby meowed back, but didn't try to play with his friend. He simply curled up in Washington's arms and went to sleep. What an asshole.

“I'm sorry,” York apologized once he sat back down. “I didn't realize, do you think we should give him extra medication?”

“No, it was only for a few days,” Wash shook his head, stroking Alpha's fur rhythmically. “I'll just get him back up to his normal dosage and if he gets sick again I'll bring him into Doc.”

York gave a relieved sigh and leaned over the cat to give Washington a slow kiss. Wash kissed him back, but for a fleeting moment was still thinking about the cats. If Alpha was still sick he should keep the tabby away from Beta. The last thing he wanted was for the queen to get ill because of him. Then York slipping a hand up his shirt and all thoughts of the cats went out the window.

Wash grinned when York pulled back to nip at his ear. The older man kissed his way down Washington's neck, pausing over his collar bone to bite him lightly. Wash took a sharp breath, running his hands through York's hair.

Delta took the opportunity to hop back onto Washington's lap, startling Alpha back into attention. They both meowed at Wash who could only roll his eyes. “What? What do you two want?”

York pulled back, picking up Delta. “I'm in the middle of something here buddy.”

Washington laughed at him, setting Alpha on the floor. Alpha made an indignant noise, padding to the middle of the room and curling back up. Delta pulled himself from York's grip and joined him, sitting over his friend protectively.

“Cats. Why do we all have cats?” York sighed, leaning back against Washington.

Wash brushed his hand through York's hair again, and York made a tiny content purring noise, closing his eyes. “Because, cats are awesome, obviously,” He laughed. He shifted slightly, jostling York so he could pull his phone out. “Hey I'm going to text North to see what he's doing. I need to take Beta to Doc tomorrow for a check up.”

“He's doing fine, and I'm sure you can go pick her up first thing tomorrow. There, now you don't have to text him,” York shrugged.

“What's wrong with texting him?” Wash replied curiously. He quickly typed out; _What are your plans for tomorrow? I'm staying with York tonight_ before turning his attention back to boyfriend.

“You don't think it's annoying?” York sat up, pulling his phone out.

“No? Why would I find him annoying?”

“Because he does nothing but short hand and smiley faces?”

They stared at each other for several beats before York buried his face in his hands and cussed loudly, “That bastard! He only does it to me!”

Washington burst into laughter, holding his phone up. “His texts are perfectly normal for me. I've only gotten a couple of smiley faces, but they're pretty cute I don't see what the big deal is.”

York took his phone and scrolled through it. “This asshole,” Then he paused at a certain text, “Wait, he sexted you?”

Wash snatched the phone back, blushing immediately, “ uh, that's- uh. Yes? He doesn't for you?” Then he paused, “wait, shit that's right he mentioned it once before, he says you sext like a straight white boy.”

“I do not!” York shouted indignantly. “That was one time as a joke!”

“I bet you don't get nudes either,” Wash smirked.

At that point York jumped him for the phone. There was a brief but furious wrestling match which ended with York using his entire body weight to smush Washington into the couch. Wash could only shout obscenities as York took his phone, unlocked it, (0401, Washington's birthday) and began scrolling through the picture gallery. So North was pretty good at strategic hand placement, and York was grinning like an idiot when he gave Wash the phone back.

“You should send those to me,” York commented.

Washington huffed indignantly, “You should have asked in the first place you son of a bitch.”

York just laughed, kissing Washington's cheek. Wash laughed back as he shoved York off of him. His phone beeped loudly, indicating North had texted him back. Wash slid open the text, carefully scooting away from York so he couldn't take the phone again.

“Come on Wash,” York chided.

“Nope,” Wash held the phone away and read the desperate text from his home stuck boyfriend, _I am not doing anything, seriously, come save me from these people I'll do anything you want. Oh, and have fun ;)_

Wash grinned. _Anything?_ he texted back.

“What did he say?” York asked, looking suspiciously at the way Wash was smiling.

“He told me to have fun with you,” Wash began in a low voice, “and I intend to do just that.”

York could only gasp as Wash pushed him down onto the couch, pressing their lips together in a rough fashion. Washington parted his lips readily, flicking his tongue into York's mouth. York could never get enough of his taste, wrapping his arms around Wash and pulling him closer.

Wash pulled away after a few minutes, taking a sharp breath. He bit his lip as he shifted his crotch against York's, enjoying the way it made York whimper. “Did you want to move this to the bedroom or were you good here?” Wash asked.

York slid his hands down Washington's back and grabbed his ass. “I don't want to go anywhere,” he growled, “buuut, my bed is bigger.”

Wash kissed York once more for good measure before pulling himself off of his boyfriend's lap. Alpha and Delta were still sleeping in the center of the room, and if Wash were lucky they'd stay that way.

York opened the door to his room, his hand floating over the light switch. “Light's on or off?”

“Off,” Wash shrugged, before pulling his shirt off and sitting on the edge of the bed. Just as he reached to pull of his belt he froze. “Wait, North isn't here.”

“And?” York asked as he turned off the lights and climbed onto the bed next to Wash. “you said he texted you and told you it was cool to sleep with me without him right?”

“Yeah, that's not the problem. If North isn't here who's going to top?” Wash replied.

York stared at him for a moment, and it was a bit difficult to see in the dim lighting but as Wash watched he raised a fist.

“Are we gonna fight for it?” Washington asked him skeptically.

“No you dumbass, rock paper scissors,” York shifted on the bed.

“Oh,” Wash held up his hand. “I guess this is how mature adults solve all of their problems.”

York counted and they both threw scissors the first time. Then York did scissors again while Wash did rock. “Ha! I win!”

“Washington it's best two out of three.”

“You didn't say that!”

“It's always best two out of three, did you even have a childhood?”

They went again, only to have York win, scissors over paper. It came down to the last hand, in which Washington won with rock. He let out a triumphant whoop, grinning like a maniac as he leaned across the bed to give York a kiss. York wasted no time putting his hands on Wash's hips, hooking his thumbs into the jeans and pulling them down. Wash helped him, breaking their kiss so he could throw his clothes off the bed.

“Hey, you're not the first one naked,” Wash smirked, pressing himself against the fabric of York's pants. He wasn't completely hard yet, but he York could feel him throbbing and knew they'd get there soon.

“And the odds weren't even in my favor,” York snorted in reply. He felt a little bad about it, but he was excited to have Washington to himself for a night. York missed Wash a whole hell of a lot more than he should have while the younger man was in Chicago. Plus North was with his parents and York was feeling more lonely than he liked.

Washington pulled on the fabric of York's shirt, tugging it off before kissing him again. York used one hand to undo his belt while the other was slowly trailing down the small of Washington's back. Wash reached down to help him with his belt, and once fly was undone he reached into his pants and began stroking York's growing erection. York took a sharp breath, moaning loudly with desire. Washington's kiss turned into a snicker, and he bit at York's lip.

“Wash,” York breathed, low and needy. Wash jerked him faster, biting hard at his boyfriend's neck. “Ow, shit, Wash!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Wash muttered, pulling away. “I keep forgetting North is the one who likes it harder.”

“I like it hard, I'm just not a huge fan of bleeding,” York snarked back at him.

“I'm getting some mixed messages here,” Wash tilted his head. He pressed his lips back against York's neck, kissing softly before moving over and nipping his shoulder. “Just let me know if I'm hurting you,” He breathed.

“Sure,” York hissed out, thrusting his hips into the friction Wash was creating. Wash tried to adjust his grip, only to give up after a moment and pulling York's pants off entirely.

York took the chance to lay flat on the bed, dragging Wash down with him. Washington let out a surprised cry as he found himself on top, York kissing him urgently. York ran his hands though Wash's short hair, coming to a rest at the edge of his jaw as if he were trying to pull him closer. Washington let him, shifting his hips again so that they were grinding together. He felt York twitch under him, but his boyfriend refused to break their kiss. The way he was crashing their lips together spoke volumes of his need, and Wash knew he'd have the older man begging for it before long. It wasn't often he got to be in control like this, and Wash wasn't going to pass up such a perfect opportunity.

Feeling empowered, Washington ran his hands over York's thighs, gripping them lightly and forcing them apart. He pressed himself into the space between York's legs, grinding against York and gasping. “Where do you keep-” He asked.

“Top drawer to the left,” York replied breathlessly. “Oh damn,” He added as an after thought.

Wash tried to lean across the bed to reach it, but in the end he had to move out of his position. York inhaled sharply, trying to even out his breathing in the few moments he had to relax. His head was spinning in a not entirely unpleasant way, and he let out the breath he was holding. He needed this, a lot more than he originally thought.

“What do you say we get started?” Wash growled as he climbed back on top, keeping his voice low. He traces his fingers across York's chest, stopping to flick his nipple with his thumb. His skin is hot, and York was already arching into Wash, trying to bring him closer.

Washington kissed him roughly, pressing his lips against York's jaw. York purred his encouragement as Wash bit down his neck, before letting his tongue sooth the skin. His hands had moved down to grab York again and damn if he wasn't hard now. Fuck. Fuck, Wash wanted to be in him already, to feel York around him, but he wanted to take it slow tonight and enjoy the fact that he had York all to himself.

Besides, they way York was squirming beneath him, his eyes bright with need, Wash could stay like this forever.

“Wash,” York breathed again as Washington stroked him in an easy rhythm. “Come on Wash _please_ ,” He groaned.

“Well, how can I say no when you're asking so nicely?” Wash chuckled, a low and throaty noise. He slicked his fingers with the lube, and didn't need to be told to start with two. York let out a low whine, drawing his nails against the skin of Wash's back. He tugged Wash closer, biting lightly at his neck before sucking on the spot.

Wash moved slowly inside him, upping the pace as he went. York twitched in response, letting his enjoyment show though his eager biting and low moans. It wasn't long before he was adding a third finger, pushing hard and curling the make sure he opened York enough.

York was panting, his whole body taught as he whispered, “c'mon Wash,” before losing his breath as Washington pushed even further in.

“You good?” Wash asked, waiting for York to nod before finally pulling his finger out. He pulled on a condom and slicked it with lube before adjusting himself between York's legs.

“Better than good if you could just stop teasing me,” York shot back.

Wash smirked, pulling York's thighs on either side of his hips before carefully pressing the tip of his cock against York. His boyfriend let out a moan as he pushed in slowly, his legs shuffling against the sheets. Washington leaned forward, screwing his eyes shut as he started a slow pace. Jesus, York was so damn tight it felt incredible.

It was clear York agreed from the way he was moaning each time Wash rolled further in. “God!” He cried, unable to mask the lust in his voice. “God, Washington!”

Washington started slowly, drinking in the way York felt, carefully cataloging the way he writhed with pleasure. York gasped loudly and Wash leaned forward to kiss him, if only to save his breath.

While York kissed him back, it wasn't long before he was pulling away, sucking at Wash's bottom lip. He guided Washington with his hands, until he could bite at his neck. Wash groaned, increasing his pace which in turn only made York bite him harder. He was going to be bruised tomorrow, but couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment.

Wash continued to ram him faster, looking down at the way York moved beneath him. He looked so fucking good like that, trying hard to keep from moaning but doing it anyway, his green eye shining with desire. Wash leaned down to give him another open mouthed kiss, their tongues meeting urgently.

Washington pulled back after a minute, biting his lip before managing to get out a short cry. He pushed himself as deep as he could into York, holding it as he came. He shuddered into York, gripping his arm hard enough to leave marks. York put his hands on Washington's hips, holding him steady until he groaned and went still.

Wash laughed lightly looking down at York, and without pulling out leaned down to kiss him again. “How far are you from..?” He panted breathlessly.

“Not far,” York moaned, “if you could just-”

Wash didn't need him to finish the sentence, and simply reached down to take York in his hand. He wasted no time in creating an urgent pace to match the way York was moaning. He slowed down a few times to run his thumb over the slit and wet himself with precum before sliding back down the shaft. York was hot, and it didn't take long for him to come undone under Washington's touch.

His stomach sticky with cum, York sighed as he sat up. “It's not a rule here, but damnnit if North isn't rubbing off on me,” He muttered, disentangling himself from Wash so he could get up.

“It really should be a rule,” Wash snickered.

York just shook his head and gave Wash a kiss before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. Wash stretched his arms out before rolling off the bed and looking for his pants. He found them under York's shirt and pulled his phone out, eagerly checking for a message from North. He was not disappointed.

_Anything ;)_

With that thought Wash grinned, putting the phone on York's dresser before joining him in the bathroom.

Several minutes later York was crawling back into the bed, no longer sticky but still hot and ridiculously satisfied. Wash took the opportunity to curl into his side, humming happily. York wrapped his arms protectively around him, pressing an easy kiss to the back of his neck, all the urgency from earlier gone. “Hey Wash?”

“Hmm?” Wash purred.

“I love you.”

Wash closed his eyes, pressing against York. “Yeah, me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's not fun? Writing and editing on my phone Cus I can't use my laptop currently. You know what is fun? Composing this at a church. Sometimes the hilarity of the situation outweighs the negatives.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this weekend, because we're going to be getting to important plot points soon and I'm kinda excited for that.

 

York woke up at 3 in the morning with a cat's paw on his nose. He sneezed violently, sitting up and cussing at his cat only to realize it wasn’t Delta. It was Alpha, sitting on his chest and batting urgently at him. York looked up at the door in confusion. He had left it open because Delta liked to come and go from the room while he slept, but for some reason it hasn’t occurred to him that Alpha could do the same. Alpha had been with him for almost a week at this point, and had not once come into his room while he was sleeping. York stared at the tabby in confusion until it dawned on him that Wash was still asleep next to him.

In the night Wash had somehow escaped his grip and moved to the other side of the bed. A quick glance was all York needed to realize something was wrong. Wash was shivering, but there was no way he was cold because he was covered in sweat. York frowned, but it wasn’t until Wash let out a whimper that it occurred to him his boyfriend was having a nightmare.

“Babe?” York muttered sleepily, reaching across the bed to shake Washington’s shoulder. He was cold to the touch, but he didn’t stir. “Washington? Wake up,” York said with a bit more urgently, leaning across Wash and shaking him harder.

Wash's eyes snapped open suddenly, wild with panic. He made eye contact with York, but in the split second he held it York saw no recognition there. Washington let out a strangled scream, startling both of the bed's other occupants. Alpha scrambled for a moment before he bolted from the room, but York just stared in confusion, too sleepy to react properly. Instead he just watched as Wash reared and slugged him across the jaw.

Fuck. York was awake now, recoiling from the hit and clamping his hand down across his mouth. He moved away from Washington, but in his confusion didn’t pay attention to the edge of the bed. York fell off the bed head first, all the while shouting, his arms flailing uselessly. He landed with a dull thump, knocking his head hard enough to make him dizzy. White spots danced in his vision as York stared at the ceiling and groaned. They may have teased Wash earlier about his strength, but he almost just knocked York out from a laying position immediately after waking up. Washington was a whole hell of a lot stronger than he originally gave him credit for.

At least Wash wasn’t screaming any more. He was gasping for breath, loud enough for York to hear him from the floor. York tired to pull himself up, but everything was still spinning from getting punched. Yeah, he was going to bruise later. To his surprise Delta popped into the room then, hopping onto the bed and pressing himself against Washington.

As York slowly pulled himself back to his feet Wash's breathing evened out, and his eyes came back into focus. He rubbed both eyes in confusion, still breathing a bit heavily, and looked down at Delta.

“What?” He asked the cat. Delta purred, rubbing against Washington’s arm. Wash looked up and blinked at York, who was still naked and trying not to fall over. “York?”

“What the fuck,” York dead panned, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “Dude are you alright?”

Washington took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think so. Did I just..?” Wash gestured at York, taking in the red mark on his jaw. His expression fell when he realized what he had done. Wash covered his face with his hands, flushing red. “Shit! Shit I'm so sorry York!”

“Hey, calm down,” York frowned, scooting closer to his stressed boyfriend. Washington started to shake, which was never a good sign. Crap. “Wash. Do you need me to call North?”

North had a better history at calming Wash down than York did, but Wash just shook his head urgently. “No!” He looked up, biting his lip. “Please don't.”

“What's wrong?” York asked. He was sitting next to Wash now, but was too afraid to actually touch him. He wasn't keen on getting punched again. As it was his jaw was stinging, and his vision was still a bit blurry. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I, yeah kinda. That's not it though,” Wash looked around nervously. “It's... shit.”

He got out of the bed then, finding his boxers on the floor and pulling them back on. Both Delta and York followed him from the room, though York made a detour to the kitchen. He filled a Ziploc bag with ice before wrapping it with a towel and pressing it against his jaw. The chill felt good against his throbbing skin, and he sighed with relief.

Washington had gone straight to the suitcase he left in the living room the night before. He rifled through it for a minute before joining York in the kitchen. He looked dejected as he set a single shot glass on the counter.

York looked at the glass in confusion. It was just a regular shot glass, with the Willis tower engraved on the side. “You got me a shot glass?” York asked in confusion.

“I stole you a shot glass,” Wash admitted.

“Washington,” York breathed sharply. He hadn’t meant to sounds critical, but the emotion was there and both he and Wash heard it. Wash hung his head, staring at the floor and sighing.

“Do you hate me?”

His voice cracked as he spoke. York lowered the ice pack and crossed the kitchen, wrapping Wash in his arms and holding him close. “No, Washington. I told you I loved you and I fucking meant it. Is this why you didn’t want to call North?”

Wash nodded miserably. He pressed his face into York’s chest and stood there in silence for a moment. Then he slowly returned the hug and mumbled, “how can either of you love me? I’m a fucking wreck.”

“Washington, you’re not perfect but nobody is,” York tired to sooth him.

Wash shook his head. “I punched you in the face because of my night terrors. That’s not okay!”

“Oh please, do you know how many times I’ve been punched? Hell North almost broke my nose a month ago, if anything this makes you two even. Plus, I have learned a valuable lesson about how to not wake you from night, night what did you say? Night terrors? Yeah, no, that sounds rough buddy.”

Wash looked up at him, his eyes dark. He pulled away from York and leaned against the counter. “Will you stop acting like this is no big deal?! I hurt you-”

“So did North!” York interjected

“That was a accident!” Wash shouted back, his voice still cracked.

“So was this! Wash, I'm acting like this isn't a big deal because it's _not_. So you surprised me, so you stole a shot glass. I still love you.” Wash glared passively at him. “I still need you. I promise you this isn’t the end of us, and North will say the same thing. You can punch me as much as you want, that isn’t going to change.”

Washington looked back down at the counter for a moment, then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He still looked defeated when he spoke again, but his voice had a mischievous note. “As much as I want?” He asked. There it was. York grinned at him.

“Well, I'd prefer you find a way to calm down without hurting me, but I can take a punch-” York started.

“I was kidding, I’d never hit you on purpose,” Wash promised.

York smiled, cupping Washington’s cheeks and pulling him close for a gentle kiss. “See? Kidding is good. Let’s go back to bed, and everything will be less overwhelming in the morning.”

Washington kissed him back, finally letting himself relax. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain himself to North, but with York pressed against him now, he was sure it was going to be fine. He was going to be fine.

  
  


~*~

 

Church held up a half eaten bowl of macaroni. “Texas, you have got to learn to clean up after yourself. This is disgusting.”

“That's what I have you for,” Texas replied with a snicker, looking up from her computer. The two of them had been on the move for almost two months now, and were staying with one of their associates. Texas was treating this job like she did every other; like it was temporary. They could up and leave any day, this place wasn't her home.

Church on the other hand was doing what he always did; settling in. It irked her how much he treated their bases like a home, like it was someplace he wanted to keep orderly and nice. They were going to keep moving once this job was done.

“Who are you even talking to?” Church asked as he carried the dish to the sink.

“Could you grab me a beer?” Texas called back. “I'm not talking to anyone in particular tonight, I'm just keeping an eye on our marks.”

“Your marks, I don't kill people,” Church snorted as he brought his cranky girlfriend her beer.

Texas took it, pulling Church down for a rough kiss. He kissed her back, but was rolling his eyes when he pulled away. “Yeah fine then bitch, my marks. We're going to have to track them down before the end of the week if we want to get paid.”

“Poor bastards,” Church shook his head, only to freeze when he heard his phone ring.

Texas snapped around, looking to where the phone was buzzing on the counter. They both knew that ring tone. Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. Tucker.

Church scrambled to pick up the phone, sliding it open and hitting speaker. “Tucker?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah dude!” Tucker's voice came over the speakers.

“What's wrong?” Texas asked, approaching the counter.

“Hey Tex, not much just wanted to call to say how much I miss you two psychopaths,” Tucker snarked.

“Seriously?” Church asked.

“No dumbass, I have news,” Church could almost hear the black man rolling his eyes. “You know how me and your informant have been watching Wyoming?”

“My informant?” Church repeated.

“ _My_ informant. Dumbass.” Texas chided. “Yes, what about it?”

“Well we went to do our stake out last night and Wyoming was gone. We've been watching this warehouse for like a fucking month and he just ups and leaves one day without us noticing til we get there that night. It was really creepy, like he was never there in the first place. We have no idea where he's gone, but Florida is looking into it now. He told me to call you and let you know,” Tucker explained.

Texas cussed loudly. “How the hell did he get away again?!”

“I don't know!” Tucker shouted back. “Maybe I'm not so great at this spy shit, but Florida seems pretty good and he's just as baffled as I am. We'll call you when we get something, finish the job you're on in the mean time.”

With that the phone clicked and Tucker was gone.

“What the _fuck_!” Texas shouted, slamming her fist on the counter. “Dammit I was really hoping we'd be able to catch him off guard this time.”

“Where do you think he's gone? He's not going to go after York again is he?” Church looked concerned.

“No, York fell off the radar a while ago, I made sure of that,” Texas shook her head. “Haven't seen him on the network in months. He's already laying low in Indiana, he'll be fine. Damn, I really thought Wyoming and Maine would be easier to keep an eye on given the blood trail they tend to leave behind.”

She ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair. Her old partner should be fine, but she still had no idea what Wyoming was up to, and it was starting to give her a bad feeling. And when Texas got a bad feeling one thing was true; everything was about to go to shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even trying to be subtle about foreshadowing anymore and I regret nothing


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest art by my super awesome friend Karu! Please go shower her with love over at Happyfunballxd.tumblr.com!

 

If North was mad about the shot glass he was far better at hiding it than York had been. He, just like York, told Wash that it wasn't a huge deal and that it could easily be put back. Somehow hearing it from North really calmed his nerves, and for the first time that weekend Washington sincerely felt like he could relax.

North pulled his old crutches from storage and was mobile enough to go with Wash to the shelter. Beta was starting to act agitated again, her stomach round with the prospect of kittens. To their surprise Doc told them that it was only going to be one kitten, and that while it was unusual for a litter to be that small, it wasn't unheard of for sure. He sent them back home with mild disappointment, and told them to keep Beta from moving around too much.

It was about half way through December before they actually had the chance to go on a date again. Both York and Wash had the day off on a bright Friday, and North declared he was going to go mad if he had to spend another day tapped at home. York suggested something that wouldn't be too stressful, which was quickly booted by Washington who wanted to go to the nature reserve to play in the snow. Play. In the cold unforgiving snow. York had just started on what a terrible idea that would be when North chimed in that going to the reserve sounded like fun. Two against one, York gave in.

And that is how York found himself an hour outside of the city at the Wilbury nature reserve in the freezing cold.

There was a number of families there already, young kids playing around in the fresh snow while their parents watched on. Some of them were building forts and throwing snowballs, giving York an idea.

“You throw a single snowball at me, and it will the last thing you ever do,” North warned, pointing a crutch threateningly at his boyfriend.

Wash on the other hand was fair game, and spent the next hour trying not to get hit. For someone that only had one eye, York had terrifyingly good aim, and paired with a strong throw he quickly became the bane of the reserve. It wasn't exactly a fair fight, but Wash was sure to give back everything that was thrown at him, and North even hit York a few times when his back was turned. York had complained the loudest when they got there, but it didn't take long for him to start enjoying himself.

At one point York threw a snowball while Wash wasn't paying attention, knocking him off balance and into a snow bank. Both York and North shouted in alarm, but when he sat up Washington was laughing loudly. He'd lost his hat in the snow, and his nose was red and runny from the cold, but Wash was the happiest he'd been in months.

They called it a day shorty after, heading back to North's house which was now blissfully devoid of his over bearing parents. North made hot cocoa as they settled in, another thing he was good at it seemed, and they talked about their favorite winter traditions. Washington's parents used to take him to see the light shows around Chicago. North and South were both good at building things out of snow, more complex things than just snowmen. York on the other hand was excited about spiked eggnog and ruining family get togethers. He laughed as he told them about the time he and one of his former partners Georgia robbed a bank on Christmas eve.

“Twas a Christmas miracle,” York grinned. “Wonder whatever happened to him.”

North looked horrified, but Washington was laughing at the story.

They fell asleep that night like they always did, in a tangled mess on North's bed. Though they managed a bit more grace than normal, making sure North's leg was propped up and out of harms way. Washington was getting dangerously used to this routine, this feeling of York's arm thrown haphazardly over his waist and North's fingers laced with his own. It was a good thing to get used to.

~*~

York was sitting across from Sarge when he got the text. His phone beeped loudly and he glanced down, breaking the eye contact he had been maintaining with his boss.

“Ha!” Sarge yelled. “I win again Hunter!”

“I keep telling you, it's not really a staring contest if your opponent is blind,” Grif frowned. He was nibbling on some girl scout cookies, but York had no idea where he had gotten them or even how old they were. Grif was a daring man, in ways York could never comprehend. At least it was a slow enough day that the three of them could relax. The cold must have chased all their patrons off.

“Half blind,” York corrected without looking up. He pulled his phone out under the table and slid it open.

“A contest is a contest, and I am the best,” Sarge replied hotly. “You wanna go next dirtbag?”

“I'd rather not,” Grif snorted.

“Holy shit,” York interjected, getting to his feet while the other two watched. “Gotta go Sarge, Beta is having her kitten!”

“Take a picture for Kai, she fuckin loves cats,” Grif instructed as York fumbled with his jacket, shoving his beanie on his head and heading for the door.

“Arn't you going to ask before you leave your post?” Sarge called after him.

“Like we needed two managers today anyway,” York laughed, waving goodbye as he left the break room. Grif waved back as Sarge narrowed his eyes, but neither of them called him back.

~*~

By time he got to North's house there was already a new addition to their very strange and rapidly growing family. The new kitten was grey striped just like his father, but a noticeably darker shade. Beta was curled protectively around him, half buried in the blanket pile she had amassed in the near month she had been with North.

Wash was sitting on the floor next to them, grinning wildly. He'd been staying with North as well, both to help with the cats and around the house. It wasn't as if he hadn't been applying to other places, he just hadn't heard anything back yet. Discouraging, but not the end of the world, especially since he got to spend extra time with North.

“What are we going to name him?” York asked cheerfully, sitting down next to Wash and peering at the kitten. He quickly took a snap of the kitten, sending it to Kaikaina.

North and Wash exchanged a glance. “Epsilon,” they said in unison.

York let out a sigh. “I don't even know why I'm surprised. Why the fuck are all of out cats named after Greek letters?”

“It's a tradition at the shelter,” Wash shrugged in a way of explanation. “Carolina started it. She has two Siamese cats named Eta and Iota. From there every cat that came into the shelter without a name was given a letter, like Alpha and Delta.”

“What about Theta?”

North shrugged. “Plot convenience.”

“Works for me I guess. Welcome to the family Epsilon ,” York rolled his eyes. The kitten still hadn't opened its eyes, but he squeaked in reply.  


~*~

South joined them that night, uncharacteristically excited about the new kitten.

“Where's the fresh cat?” She asked as she burst into the house.

“Theta?” North asked.

“No dumbass, the fresher cat.”

“We're in the living room!” Wash called. South pushed past her brother to join them. She was smiling widely as she sat next to Wash, reaching out to pet Beta. Wash started to warn her that Beta had been snippy with them all day, only to be surprised and a bit betrayed that Beta simply leaned into South's touch and started purring.

“He's so cute,” South giggled, picking the kitten up. Epsilon mewed at her, in the tiniest noise possible. “Have you guys decided what you're going to do with him?”

“Not yet,” Wash shrugged. “Me and North were thinking we'd try to find a friend to take him, so we can still see him if we want to.”

South nodded and opened her mouth before North interrupted, “no you may not have him. How the hell would you take care of a cat when you're in California killing someone?”

South made a face, handing the kitten to Washington. Immediately Beta hissed at him, and Wash set the kitten down. “Jesus, fuck you too cat.”

“Hey Wash? Your cat just got sick again,” York called from the kitchen.

Wash let out an angry shout, getting to his feet. “No that does it, he's back up on his meds, we are going to Doc first thing in the morning and I am not coming home until he is better!”

South left after another hour, leaving North, Wash, and York to curl up on the couch, with a movie playing in the background. That night's choice was the Avengers, at York's insistence that they should watch a good old fashioned super hero movie.

“Ya know Wash, you'd make a good Thor,” York commented quietly once it started.

His boyfriends looked at him like he'd lost his mind. “Thor?” Wash scoffed. “Why Thor?”

“Cus you almost punched me out,” York replied, and Wash blushed. “I of course would be Iron man, and North is Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye?” Snorted North.

“Cus you use arrows. Sometimes. You know, maybe it wasn't the best idea,” York frowned.

“Wait wait, movie Hawkeye or comicbook Hawkeye?” North raised an eyebrow,

“Movie Hawkeye.”

“Oh fuck you!” North nudged York off of him. “I'm Captain America.”

York did his best to look hurt, scooting over to Washington's lap instead. “You can't end a sentence with 'I'm Captain America' if you start it with 'fuck you' North,” Wash pointed out gently, wrapping his arms around York and stringing their fingers together. York grinned at him.

Wash leaned down to give him a quick kiss, which York was eager to return, until he heard his phone go off in the kitchen. York pulled away, cussing angrily and stood up. The song was Party in the USA, which Wash hadn't heard yet.

“Who's that?” North asked as York slid open the phone.

“Sarge,” York scowled, before walking from the kitchen to the bedroom so the movie wouldn't be in the background.

“Sarge?” Wash asked.

“His boss, the guy who owns the Red Base Garage,” North explained.

“Oh,” Wash blinked. “Is his name Sarge?”

“I don't know? I think he's ex military too,” North shrugged noncommittally.

York came back after a couple of minutes, his brow furrowed in agitation. “Sarge is going out of town this weekend, and needs me to cover for him tomorrow. My stupid fucking boss forgot he was going out of town and wrote himself as the manager. Now I have to go in,” He explained angrily, waving his hands as he talked.

“You have to leave tomorrow morning?” Wash asked.

“No, I don't have any of my clothes here. I'm gonna have to leave tonight,” York sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Wash and North both whined with disappointment, while York waved them off. “You sure?” Washington asked hopefully.

“Yeah yeah, I'm not getting up at five tomorrow so I can go home before I go into work. I'll text you guys, okay?” York replied. He leaned over the couch, giving Wash a sloppy kiss before moving to do the same for North. “Night,” York told them before heading out into the cold night air.

They didn't stay up for much later after York left, waiting til the movie was over. Wash ran around, checking on the cats (Beta and Epsilon were asleep, Alpha close to them, whereas Theta chased him around the entire time) before helping North back to his feet. North limped back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Wash following in his footsteps and chiding him for not using his crutches.

“I will be fine to move without them in a week anyway,” North huffed. It felt weird having someone else watch out for him, he was so used to being the mature one of the group.

Washington was already laying down when he finished, snuggling into the blankets with Theta curled up by his head. North gave a content sigh, climbing onto the bed next to his lover and giving him a slow kiss. Wash grinned into him, running his hands through North's hair to pull him closer.

“Good night,” North mumbled sleepily into Washington.

“Night,” Wash agreed.

~*~

North woke up somewhere around two in the morning to the sound of caterwauling coming from outside the room. “What's that?” North asked sleepily to Wash who was already sitting up. He blinked a few times to adjust to the gloom.

“That stupid _fucking_ cat just had her damn kitten and is already getting stuck in shit _again_ can a guy not get sleep around here?!” Wash was raging.

“Shh, hey I can get her if you wanna go back to sleep,” North set a comforting hand on Washington's arm, and his youngest lover stilled.

He took a deep breath, “no, I'll get her,” Wash sighed, leaning over to kiss North's temple before rolling out of bed and yawning, “be right back.”

North nodded even though he doubted Wash could see him in the dim light and rolled over. Theta yawned, showing off an impressive set of sharp teeth and moved closer to North's side. His owner ran a quick hand over Theta's spine before settling back down. North Dakota closed his eyes after a moment, only to have them shoot open again when he heard Washington scream in horror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ngl you really need to concern yourself with the archive warnings at this point


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I was at mega con this weekend, and I accidentally left my iPad behind and had to rewrite the chapter :/  
> Trigger warnings are anxiety, blood, and death.

"Washington?!" North shouted, pulling himself from the bed. He hit the ground with both feet, completely forgetting that he had a fresh leg injury. Pain shot through his left leg as it buckled, and he had to grab the dresser to keep from falling over. North let out a painful groan as Theta jumped from the bed and meowed nervously.

There was no reply from the hallway.

"David!" North shouted again, unable to hide the panic in his voice. Doc had told them to keep Beta and the kitten away from the other cats for a couple of weeks, and so they had been shut into the guest room for the night. But when North entered the hall he found the door open and the room empty.

North made his way to the living room faster than he should have, but there was no way he was going to let his stupid broken leg keep him from making sure his boyfriend was safe. North paused at the edge of the hallway, spotting Washington instantly. He was kneeling next to the arm chair, his back to North and Beta growling angrily behind him. Epsilon was no where to be seen, but North had more urgent matters on his mind.

"David," North gasped sharply when he saw the blood on his boyfriend's leg.

Wash looked up at the noise, his grey eyes wide with alarm. Alpha was in his arms, thrashing violently and coughing up flecks of bloody saliva. The blood was getting on Washington's shirt and piling on the floor, but Wash didn't seem to notice.

"What happened?" North asked, carefully making his way across the room and kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"I don't know, I just- he was already- I I I-" Wash started to stutter violently, running his hands through Alpha's fur in attempt to the sooth the cat. It wasn't easy, he was shaking almost as badly.

"Wash," North said seriously, setting a hand on Washington's shoulder to calm him. Washington didn't even flinch.

Fuck. North could usually get him to stop panicking, but Washington had gone deathly quite, as if he didn't even notice North was in the room anymore. North stood back up cautiously, cussing inwardly and limping heavily back to his bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone off the charger on his night stand and dialed the number he knew better than his own.

North grabbed a towel out of the hall closet as the phone rang. "Come on York, pick up," he pleaded urgently. Instead voice mail answered him. North cussed loudly, hitting redial before the answering machine could even start it's prerecorded message. If York didn't have his phone in the room, or if he didn't wake up the first time...

York failed to pick up a second time, and North decided it was time to change tactics. He pulled up the number for the emergency clinic and dialed before sitting down next to Wash.

"New chorus animal clinic, how can I help you?" A very cheerful and very familiar voice answered. Nobody should be this happy at three in the morning.

"Dr. Grey? This is Christian Nikkos, I brought I'm the cat with a broken leg a couple of months ago?" North replied urgently.

"Hello Mr. Nikkos, what seems to be the problem tonight?" Dr. Grey asked, her tone becoming more serious in reflection of his own.

"It's my boyfriend's cat, he's having a seizure and coughing up blood," North explained. Washington flinched at the word blood, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a frightened whine.

"Oh dear, well I don't have anyone here right now, so bring him in and I'll be able to see him right away." Grey informed him.

"Thank you," North pulled the phone away, barely looking at it as he hung up. Wash was looking up at him, his lip quivering but he still couldn't speak anything coherent. He reached up to rub his eyes, smearing some of the blood on accident.

North handed him the towel, "wrap him up, we need to leave." Wash stared at him, and North cussed again. Instead of waiting for Washington to respond, North wrapped the towel around the tom cat himself. Alpha was still twitching violently, but less so now that he was constrained. It would also keep him warm during the brief moments they'd be getting into the car.

"Stay here," North muttered, handing Alpha back. Wash nodded blankly, and North couldn't help but wish he'd have a stronger reaction. Crying, screaming, anything. North could work with loud. But quite dissociation? North had never dealt with this before and it frightened him.

North grabbed his keys off the counter before realizing he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He'd need to put some clothes on, as well as his leg brace before he could leave. He doubted he'd be able to coax Washington into real clothes, Grey would just have to deal with him in a bloody night shirt and bottoms.

Technically North had been allowed to drive a week after his leg surgery, since it was his left leg that had been hurt instead of his right. He just preferred to have Wash drive instead, since it was still awkward and difficult to do himself. Tonight he didn't have much of a choice. Washington was still stuttering when North came back from putting his clothes on, and barely protested when North helped him to his feet and ushered him to the car. There was no way North would ever let him drive in the condition he was in.

North kept glancing nervously at Wash until he heard his phone play a familiar tune. He scrambled to pick the device up, flicking it open and pressing it to his ear. "York?"

"Heyo North," York muttered sleepily. "I have some missed calls from you, is something up?"

"Yes, Alpha is sick, vomiting blood sick, and we're taking him to the vet now." York cussed on the other end of the phone, and North could only grip the steering wheel tighter in response. "I don't think, I," he stuttered.

"How's Wash?" York asked immediately. "Is he having a panic attack?"

"No, nothing like that. I can't get him to react at all and I'm fucking terrified York. We need you," North admitted, looking balefully at the road ahead of him.

"Shit, okay okay I'll get dressed and be right there. Send me the address?" York requested. North heard a shuffle on the other end which must have been York getting out of bed.

"Of course," North agreed, hanging up so he could text York instead.

Grey was waiting for them in the lobby just like she promised, though her receptionist was no where to be seen. Grey covered her mouth at the sight of David, covered in blood with a still twitching Alpha in his arms. "Let me," she whispered, taking the cat from Washington. "If you two would just follow me-"

"No," North interrupted. Dr. Grey frowned at him. "Look he's not doing well, I want to calm him down before, before... and I'd like to clean him off."

The vet looked like she wanted to argue, but quickly decided that getting Alpha to the back was more important. She darted off to the back room, closing the door behind her. Washington took a step towards the door, clearly trying to follow her, only to find North's hand in his pulling him back. Wash glanced at him, confused as to why he couldn't be with his cat.

"Come here," North muttered, dragging Washington to the bathroom. He pulled one of the chairs in and forced Wash to sit down. Wash didn't protest, but he made no attempt to help North either. North's leg was starting to bother him again, but he hadn't thought to grab his medicine before they left. Not that he'd want to take it, he needed his full concentration right now.

North wet a paper towel in the sink and started to wipe the blood off Washington's hands. Washington didn't make an effort to help, and several times he went so still North wasn't sure he was even breathing.

"Washington please," North pleaded. He threw away a bloody paper towel, and leaned against the bathroom wall for support. "Just, keep breathing?"

While he was cleaning off Washington's left hand he found a fresh bite mark. It looked deep, and when North pressed against it he found the cut was still bleeding. He held up Wash's hand. "What's this?"

Washington blinked. "Alpha bit me. When I picked him up. He was in a lot of pain..." Wash trailed off. At least he was talking again.

"Washington," North said sharply. If Alpha had something serious, and he bit Washington- North shook his head. He couldn't think about Wash getting sick. Not right now.

He moved to finish his work, but North was surprised when Wash took the towel from him and continued to clean off his arm by himself. Washington finally stood up to throw the paper away, before leaning heavily against the door. "Alpha was all I had, and now he- he-" Washington shuddered.

North frowned at him, but didn't say anything. What could he say? That everything would be alright? He had seen the blood, it wasn't a large quantity but it was enough for North to know Alpha wasn't going to be okay. North didn't have it in his nature to lie to Washington about it. Instead North wrapped his young lover in his arms and held him while Wash shook. North tried to support him, but with his leg he couldn't stand long and let out an involuntary whimper when Wash accidentally jarred him.

"Shit, you need to sit down," Washington gasped, finally noticing North was in pain too. He dragged the chair back into the empty lobby and they both sat down. North took Wash's hand, just as much to comfort his boyfriend as to keep himself calm.

Almost twenty minutes later the front door opened and York stepped in, hurriedly making his way to Wash's side. Neither of his boyfriends had the energy to greet him, but York didn't seem to mind. He had clearly come over immediately after getting up, his hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes. At least he had put pants on. "How you holding up?" He asked, taking the seat on Washington's right.

Wash shrugged, while North adjusted his leg painfully. "I forgot my meds," was the only thing he could think to say. York frowned at them, and couldn't stop staring at the blood on Washington's shirt.

After what felt like an eternity Jensen entered the lobby, her head bowed. "Um which of you is the owner?"

York and North looked at the man sitting between them. Washington slowly looked up at her. "Me."

"Could you come back here for a minute?" The assistant asked, twiddling her thumbs in the hem of her maroon jacket.

Washington nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll go too," York said quickly. He looked down at North, and noticed that he was paler than normal. He wasn't even sure if North could stand at this point. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

North nodded, and the two of them followed Jensen into the back room.

Grey was waiting patiently for them, her bloody gloves held politely in front of her. Alpha was on the table next to her, no longer seizing but taking shallow breaths. Washington had never seen him look so small before.

"Mr...." Grey started, waiting for Wash to fill in the blank. Wash stared at Alpha, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"McCormick," York supplied after a moment. "His name is McCormick."

"Mr. McCormick," Grey said, even though she knew he wasn't listening. "I ran some blood work and it appears that your cat has ingested some plant matter that he shouldn't have."

"What?" York balked. "None of us have plants."

The vet considered this. "Did he get out recently?"

York froze. "A few times over the past couple of months."

Grey nodded passively. "He must have gotten into a neighbor's garden, certain plants and flowers can be poisonous to cats, but can take a while to build up until," she trailed off and they both looked down at Alpha. "Has he been sick a lot recently?"

York just nodded. "What can we do?"

Dr. Grey took a deep breath. "I've given him some tranquilizers to calm him down, but there's not much else to do at this point. He's suffering. I can try to save him, but even if I do the quality of life won't be the same. The most humane thing you can do at this point is put him down."

Washington let out a choked sob at her last word, setting his hand on the table. Alpha let out a weak mew, licking his owner's hand.

"Do you need a minute to decide?" Dr. Grey asked, looking up at Washington.

Wash shook his head. "No, I don't want him to suffer."

Grey nodded her head, while York set a comforting hand on Washington's shoulder. Wash tried to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks, but let out another loud sob and gave up the pretense entirely.

"Can I say goodbye?" Washington choked miserably. "Alone? He's my cat."

Grey nodded, and turned to York. "Could you please wait in the lobby? We'll be out in a minute."

York bit his lip, knowing damn well he didn't want to leave Washington's side. But Wash didn't want him here, didn't want York to see him like this. York nodded curtly, before turning and walking from the room.

North was waiting for him in the lobby, shifting impatiently when he saw York was alone. "Where's Washington? Is-"

He didn't need to ask the second question, York's face gave him the answer he needed. North covered his eyes with his hands. No one wanted York to see them cry it seemed.

York sat next to North, setting his hand on his boyfriend's back. "They're going to put him down. There's nothing we could have done at this point."

They sat quietly for several minutes, unable to say anything. A heavy weight hung over them, a huge uncertainty about what this meant for the three of them. Because this wasn't the sort of event that was going to pass without leaving them scarred.

Finally the door opened, and Wash stepped back into the room, his face set in stone and a box in his hands. York got to his feet, but Wash couldn't look at him. He could only look down at the box as he whispered, "can- can we just go home now?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pretty awful week, but dammit if writing boys having the same problems with anxiety as me isn't therapeutic.  
> Trigger warnings for Depression, Anxiety and mentions of drug use

 

North didn’t sleep that night. How could he?

Alpha's box was left in the garage, and all other problems were forgone in favor of getting Washington to lay down. It wasn’t that their youngest lover didn’t want to sleep, it was more he didn’t want to do anything at all. North’s condition wasn’t helping them either. In the end York picked Washington up and simply carried him to North’s room.

North sat with his back to the headboard, watching York tuck their youngest boyfriend in before laying down himself. York didn't fall asleep so much as he passed out the moment his head touched the pillow, but neither North nor Wash were so lucky.

Even though his medication was within his reach North refused to take it. His leg was throbbing painfully, he was going to pay for this later; even more than he was now, but he wasn’t going to leave Washington awake by himself.

As it was Washington was laying with his eyes closed beside York, but only an idiot would think him asleep. His breath was shaky and erratic, and he kept shivering despite the heavy blanket on top of him. North reached down to brush his hair and Wash timidly looked up at him.

“Don’t go to sleep,” Wash whispered. “Don’t leave me.”

“I wasn’t going to,” North reassured him.

Wash reached up to take North’s hand in his, lacing their fingers and shivering again. “Can you talk to me?” He sounded so subdued, like he was too tired to keep himself alert. “It usually helps.”

“About?”

“Anything,” Washington screwed his eyes shut, not letting go of North’s hand but burying himself deeper in the covers.

“Okay,” North nodded.

He rubbed circles into Wash’s hand with his thumb, not really talking about anything in particular. He told Washington about the time he went to Disney with his parents when he lived in Florida. About joining the military, and some of the insane people he worked with. His medals and how he didn’t think much of them now. Several times Wash would forget to breath and North would have to jar him back to attention. By time the clock was blinking six North's voice was hoarse, but the gentle breathing from the other side of the bed told him Washington had finally drifted off to sleep.

The ache in his leg had dulled considerably, but North still didn’t want to lay down. He was going to have to be up in a few hours anyway (though he was certain at this point he was going to call out sick) and North had something he wanted to do.

He took his hand away from Washington, hesitating for a moment to ensure his lover was asleep and wouldn’t miss it. When Wash didn’t stir he pulled himself painfully to his feet and stretched. His leg screamed in protest, the dull pain becoming sharp again. Okay, maybe a little morphine wouldn’t kill him right now.

Once he had a minimal amount of drugs in him North pulled on some warm clothes and snow shoes before he made his way to the garage. He wasn’t exactly sure about the legality of what he was planning, but one of York's favorite phrases came to mind. Yolo. North set Alpha's box in his trunk, along with several other supplies before slamming it shut. There was a second slam almost immediately following it. For a fleeting moment North thought he heard an echo, before he realized the noise came from outside. It was six in the morning, who was getting into their car right now in this weather?

North looked up at the side door of the garage and sighed. He pulled his scarf up onto his nose and braced himself for the cold. The night air nipped at him immediately, chilly and sharp. It was still dark out, the black sky dotted with a brilliant pattern of stars lighting the yard. It might have been peaceful if North hasn’t been feeling so bitter at his circumstances. He crunched through the snow to the driveway where Washington’s truck and York’s jeep stood stoically in the cold.

York was sitting on his front bumper, looking at North with a guilty grin. He had at least pulled on his fluffy jacket and snow boots before going out.

“Morning,” York said cheerfully.

North yawned, coming to a stop next to him. He contemplated standing next to him but quickly remembered his leg hurt like a bitch and sat on the bumper next to his boyfriend. “What are you doing up?” North asked harshly. He hadn’t meant to sound so accusing, but York had been dead asleep when he left and now Wash was alone.

York didn't reply, Instead he gave North a sheepish grin before pulling a small carton of cigarettes from his pocket.

“I thought you quit?” North asked.

“I quit smoking illegal things,” York corrected. “But when I’m stressed I either smoke or go steal something and I figured you’d prefer-” he lifted the carton, “-to me cleaning out the nearest Macy’s.”

North frowned at him. “I wish you didn’t smoke. But I also wish Alpha wasn’t dead, David didn’t have depression and I didn’t hurt my leg. So go ahead. Id much rather you smoke than rob a… Macy’s? Why a Macy’s?”

“Why not a Macy’s?” York replied. North just shrugged. “I agree with you on most of those, but I'd like to point out that if you had never hurt your leg you would have never met me.”

“Now I really wish I hadn’t hurt it,” North said lightheartedly. When York shrugged he quickly back tracked. “I’m sorry, that was mean. I love you York, I’m glad we met.”

York finally grinned at that, leaning across the car to give North a light kiss. His lips felt cold, and North hesitated for a moment before pulling back. York watched him carefully, and then looked back up at the sky and placed one of the unlit cigarettes in his mouth. “Hey North.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s a metaphor,” York said. He laughed for a moment before fishing a lighter from his pocket.

North punched him in the arm while he was distracted. “No. There will be no memes at my house.”

“What?” York gasped, flinching away from him and almost dropping the cigarette. “That’s bullshit! You don’t make the rules here!”

“Yes I do! This is my house, I’m the king.”

“Lame. I say we take a vote to change it,” York laughed.

“Do you not know what a King is? That means this is a monarchy. There’s no voting here,” North shot back.

“Then me and Wash are going to over throw you. Viva la revolution!” York shouted back, raising his hands dramatically. The lighter slipped from his grasp, falling with a soft thump into the snow.

North made a soft huffing noise, not quite a laugh, and leaned his head against York’s shoulder. York gave a small sigh, immobilized and unable to get his lighter. “How was he? When you got up?” North asked quietly.

“Still sleeping,” York said, still staring at the snow. He took the cigarette out of his mouth. “He looked so small North, but he wasn't shaking anymore so I guess that's something.”

They were silent for a moment, York wrapping his arms around North in both an attempt to keep him warm and pull him closer. It was too cold to stay out there for long, but neither of them wanted to move and accept their reality.

It was North who shattered the moment. He reached up to kiss York, tilting his head so he could reach his lips. York had a bit of stubble, it must have been a few days since he last shaved. Not that North minded. “I'm going to go back in, I don't want him to be alone. Don't stay out too much longer, the last thing I need is for you to catch a cold.” North whispered.

York kissed him back, still not wanting him to go. “Alright.”

North got back to his feet, kicking up snow as he made his way back inside. He stood at the edge of the garage, watching as York hopped off the jeep to pick up his lighter. North turned his back as York flipped the lighter open and put it to the cigarette that had been put back in his mouth.

Once he was back inside North started to pull his snow clothes off when he heard a tiny mew. He immediately looked around for Theta, only to find Epsilon sitting under the bench. The kitten mewed again as North picked him up.

“Hey little guy,” North whispered to him. He had completely forgotten about Epsilon in the commotion. He should probably put the kitten and his mother back in the spare bedroom. “Where's Beta?”

He carried the tiny grey thing to the living room, looking around for the black Bombay that was supposed to be watching him. Beta was still sitting in the arm chair, her eyes narrowed to slits and her tail thrashing nervously. She looked at North like she was waiting for something, and he could only shrug.

“Alpha's not coming back.”

Beta looked up at the noise, her eyes round and yellow in the moon light. There was still a little blood on the floor.

“He's not-” North sighed again, reaching the arm chair and pulling Beta into his arms. For once she didn't protest, just purred to be reunited with her kitten. North took them back to the spare bedroom, setting them in Beta's blanket nest and shutting the door behind him.

Washington was still asleep when North came back into the room. He had pulled the covers off himself, the blood on his shirt visible even in the dim lighting. They should have taken care of that. They should have done a lot of things last night.. wait shit it was only three hours ago. North sat at the edge of the bed, his face in his hands trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep. He was so fucking tired, and wouldn't even lay down. How could he?

North was still sitting on the edge of the bed when York came back inside, his nose red and a strong scent of ash clinging to his clothes. York was beside him instantly, his hand on North's back. North could tell his boyfriend was talking to him, but it took him several minutes to register what was being said.

“Go to sleep North, you look like hell. Seriously, I'll stay up now. Just, stop crying. Go to sleep. We can handle this in the- when we're all awake again.”

That was what he needed to hear. North laid down as the sun came up, and he fell asleep knowing the three of them survived the night.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but at least I'm working on it again ya?

 

There was a pressing weight on Washington's chest when he woke up, a physical reminder of what had happened to him. Washington took a short shuddery breath, unwilling to open his eyes yet. He couldn't, there was no way he'd be able to handle a world where Alpha didn't exist. He wished he could just go back to sleep and never wake up- wait. The pressure on him shifted. Washington blinked his eyes open in confusion and looked up. Oh, never mind York was laying on his chest. 

For the briefest moment Wash thought his boyfriend was asleep, but the second he tried to sit up York jerked to attention, his eyes wide with alarm. “You're awake,” He said sleepily, before grinning. York ran his fingers through the short hair on the side of Washington's head, smiling like he had never been happier. “I'm here, I'm here,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Washington's chin since it was the only part of his face York could reach without moving. 

Washington blinked in confusion, gently shoving York off of his chest so he could sit up. North was prone on the other side of the bed, so wrapped up in blankets all Wash could see was a few wisps of blond hair. It was hard to see the rise and fall of the blankets, but Wash stared until he could confirm North was breathing. 

“Don't wake him, he only just got to sleep,” York yawned. “He waited til I got up, which wasn't until 9 ish?” 

Wash didn't say anything, but did manage to calm himself down enough to stand up. Shit. Shit shit how could standing be so hard? 

York pulled himself from the bed, wrapping his arms around Washington to support him. “I'm here,” He repeated, and Washington closed his eyes. “And I'm not going to leave you.”

“Can you talk to me?” Wash asked quietly. He had the urge to sit back down and go back to sleep, but he knew he needed to be awake now. 

“Sure. Wanna hear about the time Utah and I infiltrated a gang in Kentucky to steal a horse? It'll warm your heart,” York grinned. 

“Depends, is Utah a state or one of your criminal friends? Same question for Kentucky. Why are you all named after states?” Wash replied. “This is ridiculous.”

“You have a state name too,” York pointed out gently. “But yes Utah the criminal, Kentucky the state. This naming system has lead to some embarrassing situations let me tell you.”

York ended up dragging Wash to the living room so they could talk without fear of waking North. He made his younger lover sit as he went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Unfortunately York was not the sort of guy who could make anything that required more effort than punching numbers on a microwave, and North was not the sort of person to have such easy meals laying around. Eventually York found a box of pop tarts in the pantry, which were just the sort of lazy food he needed, even if they were cherry flavored.

He handed Wash a pack as he sat back down, slowly nibbling on his own as he launched into a tale of debauchery and horse racing. They had promised a very wealthy proprietor they could steal one of the derby horses, and even though York had never worked the scene before Utah was an expert. The whole job almost went bust when Utah got caught, but York managed to get him out of it with their codes and they successfully made it out with both their lives and a prize race horse. 

“What codes?” Washington asked. York noted that he hadn't eaten any of his breakfast yet. 

“We have code words when we get caught, to know how to react. I've told you about them didn't I? Me and Tex used Spanish a lot, and Church knows military babble.” York explained. “Take a bite.”

“I'm not really hungry,” Wash shrugged. “What are some things you use specifically?”

“Take a bite and I'll tell you,” York said seriously. He crossed his arms, glaring at Wash until his lover shrugged and took a bite of the pop tart. 

“Happy?” Wash asked through a mouthful of cherry crumbs.

“Very. Now we've got some basic things for when we're on the job. “Orlando” means cops, “Funkytown,” means I have a gun to my head, and “donut hole” means you've been found out, get the hell out of there.”

“Orlando? Donut hole?” Wash repeated. He took another small bite without being told and York grinned at him. 

“There's stories behind these names I promise. Me and Tex got busted once in Orlando. New code word. Donut hole was when me and a friend West Virginia were on a job that went bad and we ended up hiding in a bakery for several hours. New code word. Hounds tooth means drop everything and run. And Nightvale means death. I mean, these words can be used in different contexts to mean different things. 'we're going to Nightvale' usually means 'I'm going to kill you York if we make it out of here alive.' Versus something like 'he's just left for Nightvale' which usually means 'our target is dead, get the hell out.' Oh, and I guess not quite to the same extent, but using real names means there's something wrong, but we're not quite sure what, or to what degree.” York continued. It had been so long since he had gone over these with someone new, it felt like he was giving Wash a lesson. 

“Like Hunter?” Wash asked. 

York hesitated. He didn't mean to, he just didn't realize what Washington was asking fast enough. He stared at his boyfriend for a beat too long before nodding, “Hunter? Oh, uh, yeah!”

Wash pulled away from him, “Your name isn't Hunter, is it?”

“No,” York really couldn't lie at this point. He couldn't tell if it were annoying or good that Washington was so observant, this wasn't the first time he'd caught York bluffing. “But in my defense I never told you it was. I told you I'm York, which I am.”

“You've been using an alias this whole time? Who are you?” Wash looked at him through narrowed eyes. Annoying, York decided. It was annoying that he was dating a former cop. 

“I promise I'm York. I didn't fit my first name, I left it behind. I'm not that person anymore,” York pleaded. 

Wash took a deep breath, setting his barely touched breakfast down. “But other people knew it.”

“Other people not worth knowing anymore,” York argued. “I don't want to be known for that anymore, please let it go.”

They were quite for a moment, Wash staring blankly at his hands and York trying not to panic. For a renowned thief he sure was making some stupid slip ups recently. But Wash had been so understanding so far, if he could just do it one more time. 

“For now, for you,” Wash sighed after a minute. York smiled easily, reaching forward and giving Wash a kiss. 

“I love you, I promise, and that's all that matters right now,” York grinned, feeling glad that Wash kissed him back instead of pulling away again. 

“What are we talking about?” Both of them looked up in surprise at North who had just entered the living room. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was smiling at them. “This looks like the kind of conversation I want to be in on.”

“North!” York said excitedly. “Why are you up, you've only had an hour of sleep?”

“I got some sleep last night, I'm good,” North yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes. 

York tensed, clearly ready to argue with him, but Washington just grabbed his hand and shook his head. York looked down at him and frowned seriously. "I still think he should be sleeping,” he muttered as North sat down on Wash’s other side.

North pulled both of them into a tight hug, nearly squishing Washington between them. “I probably couldn’t get back to sleep without you two,” North mumbled into Washington’s hair. Then he gave his youngest lover a kiss, before leaning over to do the same for York. “What’s for breakfast?”

“You sat on it,” Washington replied lightly.

“I what,” North stood back up, l looking down at the unfinished pack of pop tarts he hasn’t noticed before he sat down. He made a small tching noise, picking the package up and breaking off a piece that had been inside the bag still. North took a small bite before getting back into his spot. “Where did you find these?”

“In the pantry, are they not yours?” York asked.

“No, I don’t eat processed stuff like this,” North shook his head as he took another bite. “Well, I normally don’t. South probably brought it over when I hurt my leg so she's have something to eat,” He shrugged. North looked at the bag in York's hand and then back to the one he had, noting it was still almost full, even if mostly broken at this point. “Has Wash eaten anything? Or had his pills yet?”

“Yes and no. Does he have his meds here?” York asked in confusion.

“Yeah, I’ve been staying with North pretty regularly this month,” Wash nodded. “It just seemed smart to leave them here.” He stood up, stretching his arms above his head before heading back to the room. Both of his boyfriends watched him go in near silence.

“Not good, but he’s doing a lot better.” North observed, taking a bite of the pop tart. It tasted almost like pure sugar, but he was starving and making something was out of the question. “What were you guys talking about before I got up?”

“Uh,” York paused. My real name? My criminal past? Secret code words? “Nothing important.”

North considered this and shrugged. “Well, it looked like it was a nice conversation.” He smiled, leaning over to give York a quick sugary kiss. York returned it, even though he was still anxious about what Wash knew know. North knew Hunter wasn't his real name, but he had never tried to learn the right thing. This wasn't going to be easy for York. They pulled away and looked up as Wash stepped back into the room.

“What are you two doing today?” Washington asked, sitting back down between them. He had changed into a fresh shirt at least.

“Not going to work, I can promise you that,” North frowned. “I wanted to talk to you when we were all up, Washington. What do you want to do with Alpha? Because it’s too cold to bury him right now.”

“I-I didn’t think about that,” Wash stuttered, looking down at his shirt.

“It’s alright Wash, I was thinking of something else anyway. The same thing I did for my sister’s cat when it died.” North stopped him rather quickly.

“What’s that?” York asked, an eyebrow raised.

North told them his plan, and they both agreed that it was a good as send off as any. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blatantly uses the code word system from supernatural*


	28. Chapter 28

 

An hour later saw the three of them pulling into the Wilbury forest reserve. Since Christmas was in two days the park was closed, but North had been there often enough to know the security would be lax. It was the holidays, no one wanted to patrol the park in the snow when they could be with family. They didn't even bother locking the gate, so York put the car in park, hopped out and opened it.

“Is this legal?” York asked for the third time that hour as he parked the car.

“I have no idea, but I doubt it is. At the very least we are trespassing,” North replied, stretching his leg as he got out of his car. The medicine he had taken before he went back to sleep was helping immensely, but he was still sore. The cold weather really wasn't helping either. 

“When did you become a bad boy?” York asked in a teasing way. 

“I have always been a bad boy, it just took a little trauma to get it to come out,” North teased right back. He opened the trunk, and handed York a few things.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Wash muttered, standing behind them. 

York was handed a treated raft, some kindling, and one of Alpha's favorite toys, a scratchy ball that may have one point had feathers and colors but was now just frayed and sad looking. York swayed under the weight, trying to keep his balance as he took a step back. North helped to steady him before reaching back into the trunk and pulling out his bow. He quickly slung it over his back before grabbing a quiver with several special arrows. The three of them stared at the box.

“I'll take it,” Washington said.

North just nodded, picking the box up and handing it to his youngest boyfriend. Was it just him, or did the box seem heavier than it had that morning? 

They trekked through the preserve in what was possibly the oddest funeral procession North had ever been a part of. He was used to military funerals, he had lost a number of friends in the line of duty, but this haphazard ceremony was on the verge of comical if not for the gravity of the subject. The only noise to be heard were the sounds of nature, their boots crunching in the snow, and York occasionally dropping the dingle toy and cussing loudly. 

When they had all agreed on what they were doing, North and York had had to make some phone calls. First to their own respective bosses to inform them that they wouldn't be coming in that day. North had claimed it was a family emergency, and after hanging up realized he wasn't lying. The next call he made was to Carolina. She was understandably upset when North told her that Alpha had died, and immediately asked about Washington's reaction. North could only tell her that Wash was not doing the best, but that he'd survive. Carolina grew very quite, and before she hung up she thanked him. The morning was only just beginning and North felt like they had fought a battle. 

After nearly half an hour the trio found themselves on the banks of the Wilbury river. There was a thin sheet of ice around the bank, but the dark river was flowing as smoothly and quietly as it always did. The sky above them was grey with the threat of snow, but the air was clear for the time being. Still, North shivered against the cold, shrugging the bow from off his back. 

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Washington muttered again, staring at him. “This really isn't the first time you've given a cat a viking funeral?”

“South insisted we give Fluffy a proper send off,” North sighed.

“Fluffy?” York snickered, readjusting the raft in his arms.

“I didn't name him. Believe it or not it was South that came up with the name,” North shrugged. “Now if you could please-”

“Oh, right,” muttered York, heading for the edge of the river. He set the raft in the water, careful to keep a hand on it so it wouldn't float away until it was ready. York looked up at Washington, his eyes watery in the cold winter air. “You ready?”

“Probably not,” Wash shrugged, but handed over the box anyway. York put it on the center of the raft, spread the kindling sticks around it, and then put the toy on top of the box. With a gentle shove Alpha started to drift away from them. 

The three of them watched it slowly move down the river, the silence of the moment broken only by Washington's infrequent sniffles. Neither of the other two said anything about it, but they both noticed. North set a comforting hand on Washington's beanie, while York put his arms around his waist. 

After a moment North drew away, stringing his bow up. He didn't need any of his normal gear, the puffy winter clothes would protect him from anything going awry. He simply pulled on of the arrows out of the quiver and expertly notched it. He looked up, taking in the wind and the speed of the river before holding the whole bow at the ready. “York, if you could do the honors?”

York stared at him for a moment before gasping, “oh, right!” and pulling his lighter out. He stepped away from Wash holding the old club lighter up. A white body with a red cap and the club logo for Errera imprinted on it in yellow letters. York flicked it a few times, causing it to spark but not catch. “It's this damn cold,” He muttered, flicking it a few more times before a tiny flame sprung to life.

York let out a triumphant laugh, holding the lighter up to the tip of the arrow. He wasn't sure exactly what material North had used to make the arrow, but it caught after a moment and North swung it away from him to prevent him from getting burned. He lifted the arrow even higher, his eyes narrowed in concentration. North pulled it back another inch before letting it loose. 

The arrow pierced the grey sky, leaving a thin smear of light behind it as it went. North carefully lowered the bow, watching it, unaware of the fact that he was holding his breath. It struck the box exactly as he had planned it to, and within a minute the entire raft had gone up in flames. 

He slung the bow back over his shoulder, moving back to Washington's side because now more than ever his boyfriend needed him. They watched in complete silence as the flame grew steadily larger, still carrying what was left of the cat away from them. 

York cleared his throat, “should, should we say something here?” He asked uncertainly. “This is a funeral right?” 

They both looked at Washington, who was quite for a moment. Then he seemed to notice both of them staring and shrugged awkwardly. “I mean, if you feel it necessary?” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

“Alpha was a pretty decent cat,” York started. North nudged him behind Wash's back. “A great cat, better? Anyway, he was a good cat. I didn't know him that well, I'm mostly spit balling here. Wait! No, I kept him for that week David was in Chicago, we had some good times. He mostly slept. But there was that time he played with Delta? Classic. And then when you got back Wash he woke me up to help you with your night terrors. You know, he was always looking out for you.” 

York fell silent, looking out at the water. Washington was actually crying now, but York just quietly took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I'm going to miss him, but I promise Wash he wasn't the only one looking out for you.”

North took his other hand. “Is it my turn? I had Alpha for a bit longer, when he first got out. Even though he had Beta he still tried to get out sometimes, I think he was trying to find his way back to you,” North squeezed Wash's hand. “He may have been a difficult cat to put up with but he was brave and he loved you.”

To their surprise Washington let out a snort. It wasn't exactly a happy noise, but Washington started to laugh through his tears, pulling his hands away from his lovers so he could wipe his eyes again. “Brave? No, you must have him mistaken for a different cat. I could agree to this funeral because it was fit for a king, but not a warrior. Alpha wasn't brave. Once when he got out a squirrel chased him off. A fuckin squirrel! That's probably why he liked Beta so much, she was a fighter and I bet she protected him when he got out. It's- It was just- such a fuckin shame she couldn't protect him from getting into things he shouldn't have, or from me.”

North and York exchanged an uncomfortable glance. “David, it wasn't your fault,” North said quietly. 

“We knew he was sick! We knew he was sick for months and I never did a damn thing to prevent this!” Wash raged suddenly.

“We took him to Doc, we just didn't know what we were looking for,” York pointed out softly. “I'm sorry Wash, but you really can't take the blame for this.”

“Then why do I still feel like I killed him?!” Washington shouted back. “Why is the cat I was supposed to be taking care of fifty feet away from us and on _fucking_ fire?!”

They waited for Wash to finish yelling, to catch his breath and let out a loud sob before North pulled him into a tight hug. York hung back for a moment before he caught North's eye, giving him an unsure shrug. York honestly looked like he wanted to cry as well, but he never the less shuffled through the snow and threw his arms around them. 

Washington mumbled something incomprehensible into North's shoulder, refusing to let go so he could speak. 

“What?” North asked, pulling him away.

“I want to go home now,” Wash said again. “Can we leave?” 

North looked out at the river and then back down at Washington. “Yeah,” He muttered, giving Wash a quick kiss on the top of the head. 

The fire was just barely still going when they turned to leave, but Wash didn't want to watch it burn out. His hands clasped tightly around his boyfriends' Washington kept his head bowed as he whispered, “I love you two.” They didn't respond, and this time Wash didn't let go.

 

~*~

 

“Washington, do you want to move in with me?” 

Wash and York looked up in surprise when they got to North's place. North was pulling off his scarf, staring down at the purple fabric nervously instead of Washington who he had just spoken to. 

“What?” Washington asked incredulously.

“Well, it's just you've been here for almost a month already, and you still haven't found another job-”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“Honestly, it wouldn't be that big of a jump, and I do have a spare room.”

This made his boyfriends pause.

“I would have to sleep in the spare room?” Washington asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you just ask me to move in and break up with me in the same breath?”

“What the hell North?” York asked, tossing his beanie at him.

“That's- I meant- no,” North stuttered. “I don't know why I mentioned that, it just seemed like- oh never mind. Of course you'd be sleeping with me.”

Wash managed to roll his eyes. “Not for another week, remember? But anyway, after you get the all clear from your doctor you won't even need me to help around the house and I'll just go back to my apartment anyways.”

“I don't want you to go,” North admitted. “You only need to have a second job so you can afford rent right? Well I own the house, you wouldn't need to pay rent-” Washington tried to interject something then, but North waved him off, “or if you insist on paying rent it wouldn't be that high. Just utilities.”

Wash considered this, glancing over at York.

York shrugged immediately. “Don't look at me, I'm happy with my apartment. I wouldn't mind this though, it means both of you are in the same place and I don't have to worry about going to your kinda crappy neighborhood. No offense.”

Washington sighed. “You'll have to let me think about it.”

A maybe wasn't necessarily a no, and North grinned. “You have a week I suppose. Now what do you two want to do about Christmas?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research, but mostly took artistic liberties with this chapter. Honestly i'm a train wreck, but we're still going folks.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so because I am the worst at planning have the Christmas chapter in the middle of May. legit, promise me you will reread this in december

 

If Washington wanted to spend Christmas with his boyfriends he would have to see his parents on Christmas eve. He had just seen them at Thanksgiving but they had insisted, and he left York with North to go home and tidy up his apartment. When he opened the door he waited a beat for Alpha to greet him before he remembered. Wash sighed, slinging his over night bag onto the couch. For the first time since he had bought the run down apartment there was no soft meow to welcome him home. It felt so empty now, and Wash knew that even if he didn't move in with North that this wasn't his home anymore.

 

~*~

 

York yawned when he woke up, but refused to open his eyes. He simply reached out to grab the closest body and pull them closer. When he had curled up next to a warm body York tried to get back to sleep, only to realize after running his hand through hair that was a bit too soft and he was next to North. Washington had fallen asleep between them the night before.

York sat up suddenly, blinking down at his boyfriend. He didn't wake up before North often, but hey it was Christmas, the younger people are always supposed to get up first. Which could explain why the youngest of the trio was missing.

He grumbled angrily about it, but York pulled himself bravely out of bed to look for Washington, Delta trotting dutifully at his heels. The spare room was still shut at nights, Beta and the kitten trapped inside. They figured Delta and Theta would be good with Epsilon, but they weren't going to risk it.

The living room was silent, the tree and a few small parcels at the bottom were untouched as of yet. York yawned again, moving along to the kitchen.

Wash was already in there, pajamas still on and a glass of water in hand. As York walked in he put something into his mouth and took a sip from the glass of water before looking up. “Morning,” Washington muttered.

York didn't reply, just pulled his boyfriend close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Merry Christmas.”

Washington was quite for a moment, before his eyes lit up. “Oh Right!” He said suddenly, breaking into a grin and giving York another kiss. “It's Christmas!”

“You forgot?” York chuckled.

“I've had a lot on my mind recently,” Wash replied, pulling himself from York's grip. “Is North up?”

“Nope, sleeping beauty is still-”

“What did you just call me?”

“Fuck,” York whispered, looking up as North sat down at the table. “You were still asleep like five seconds ago what the hell are you doing up now.”

“I could tell you were about to say something stupid. I have a sense,” North replied with a small grin. He was wearing a dark purple robe, and had opted to leave his leg brace off it seemed. York hummed his disapproval, but didn't say anything. It was strange, but he was the one who had to take care of the others for once. “Well, it's just the three of us so there's not a lot to unwrap. Did you two want to do breakfast or presents first?”

“Presents,” York said quickly the same time Washington said, “breakfast.”

They looked at each other. “I wouldn't mind eating while we exchange gifts,” York shrugged after a moment. He looked uncertainly at North. “What are you making anyways? Will it take a while to cook?”

“Who said I was cooking?” North asked with a sly grin. Delta padded quietly into the kitchen then, jumping up on North's lap. North ran a hand through the soft white fur while the rag doll purred and curled up. “I mean, I am, but you two are going to help.”

“What? I'm not here to work, I'm clearly the person in this relationship who's just here to look good,” York said, framing his face with his hands. Washington rolled his eyes while North started laughing. “I mean you two are gorgeous, but look at me. I could've been a model.”

“Lucky for us you became a mechanic instead,” Washington laughed.

“Lucky?” North repeated skeptically, looking down at Delta. Delta mewed. “Oh, alright lucky us. Now York do you think you could get the orange juice out? It's a family tradition of ours to have mimosas with breakfast on holidays.”

“What's a mimosa?” Washington asked as York nodded and headed for the fridge.

“You really don't drink often do you? It's just orange juice and champagne. You can mix it yourself and make it as strong as you want, and it doubles as a nice breakfast drink.” North said, finally setting Delta down and standing up. Wash crossed the kitchen to put his arms around him, and North leaned down to give him a slow kiss. “Merry Christmas love.”

York poured them drinks (very light for Washington, somewhat heavy handed for his own and North's) while North and Wash started on making cinnamon rolls. Once it was in the oven York went to check on the rest of the cats and make sure they had food. Theta and Delta followed him around once he got their food out, waiting patiently for him to put it down. Then he went to check on Beta. The black cat was curled up on the bed, Epsilon tucked into her belly comfortably. He let out a tiny mew as York picked him up, Beta watching carefully through slitted eyes.

“Merry Christmas cats,” York said with a grin, giving the kitten a small kiss. Okay, it was a good thing his boyfriends didn't see that, because that was probably the gayest thing York had ever done. He carried the kitten back out with him, Beta getting up to follow, intent on cheering Washington up.

Instead he stepped into the kitchen and saw Wash put some pills in his mouth, a glass of water in the other hand.

“Washington! Wait!” York shouted immediately, his eyes wide with alarm.

Wash had just taken a sip of water, only to spit it back out, the medicine landing on the counter. “What?!” Wash shouted back at him, wiping his chin where some of the water had dripped.

“You already took your meds today, what are you doing?” York hurried over to him, looking up at North.

“I did?” Wash asked, setting the cup down. He picked up his pill case and stared at it.

“See? You just took those out of Wednesdays box. It's Tuesday.” York said, holding the kitten in one hand and using the other to point at the box. North watched him passively from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, but York knew that expression. He was worried. Washington wasn't looking much better, he kept staring at the container as if he were waiting for the pills he had just spit on the counter to reappear in it. “It's alright Wash, no big deal you didn't take them,” York said quickly, putting a hand on Washington's shoulder.

“But I almost,” Wash stuttered. “If you hadn't been here-”

“But I was here, and I'm going to be for a while,” York hushed him. “It's okay Washington, you're not alone anymore. I think we should open presents now.”

North stood up at this. “That's the best suggestion you've had all day York.”

“Here, hold a fresh cat, it will make things better,” York smiled, holding out Epsilon. The kitten mewed his agreement.

The second Wash took the kitten they heard Beta hiss from the other room. “FUCK YOU CAT,” Wash raged, handing Epsilon back. “What did I ever do to you?! Why can I not touch my grandchild?”

“He's not- never mind,” North rolled his eyes.

York set Epsilon back on the ground, only to have Beta dart in and pick him up by the scruff. He protested weakly as she carried him back out of the room, past Theta who came into the kitchen then, looking as confused as a cat could. York picked him up instead and handed the Russian Blue to Wash. When David smiled and no more cats hissed, York grinned. “Alright, it's Christmas.”

“Don't forget to keep an eye on the rolls,” Washington instructed as he sat down on the couch, Theta still wrapped in his arms.

“An eye. Just one. I can do that,” York said cheerfully, tapping his right eye. He had his drink in one hand, and when he sat down next to Wash Delta hopped onto the couch as well.

“Wait,” North said suddenly from where he had ended up next to the tree. “Why am I doing this? I can't get up very well.”

“You sat there,” Washington pointed out. “But I can divvy up the presents if you want. There's only like, what? Six? Yeah shouldn't be too hard.”

He shuffled up, leaving Theta on the couch to sit on the floor next to the tree. He picked up a large box wrapped intricately in Barbie wrapping paper. It was rather light for it's size, and Wash turned it looking for a gift tag.

“That's from me,” York said quickly.

“I can read,” Wash snorted, finally locating the tag. From York, to him. “Nice wrapping.”

“I thought you'd like it.” York's smile was genuine.

“Do ya'll want me to go first?” Wash looked up at his boyfriends for confirmation. When they nodded he ripped the paper away. The box was taped shut as well, and when he ripped it open he was confronted with another box. “York I fucking hate you.”

They snickered as Wash pulled out two more boxes, one of which was wrapped with more of the garish Barbie paper. Wash cussed the entire time he unwrapped it, much to York's amusement. Finally when he opened the fourth box Wash found a piece of paper with a crudely drawn skateboard on it.

“Uhm, thank you?” Wash raised an eyebrow.

York laughed. “I actually got you a skateboard, but I didn't know how to wrap it. I thought this would work,” He explained.

“Oh, really?!” Washington's face lit up.

“Yeah, you mentioned a few times you liked boarding but broke your last one. I thought maybe we could go out some time to practice. Worth it?” York asked cheerfully.

Wash glared at the four empty boxes and sheets of wrapping paper around him, then to the slip of paper in his hands. “Ask me again in an hour you asshole. You're cleaning this. But seriously, thank you.”

York nodded in acceptance, and Wash handed the next box off to North. It was much smaller than Washington's, though it was in the same paper. When North held it up and raised an eyebrow York shrugged. “I used all my extra boxes to wrap Washington's. Sorry. But I think you'll like it. Honestly, it was a lot easier to find pink handcuffs than I thought it would be.”

North's grin quickly turned to a blush. “No, you did _not_. York I swear to god,” North muttered furiously, pulling the wrapping off. It was a book, and North let out a sigh. “The Hobbit. I've been meaning to read this.”

“I know,” York grinned. “I'm saving the cuffs for your birthday.”

Before North could yell at him, Washington handed out his presents. “These are from me, and you should open them at the same time,” He instructed.

They took the small boxes, York shaking his next to his ear. Something inside rattled. “Why?” York asked.

“They're kinda the same thing,” Wash admitted sheepishly.

The same thing, as it turned out, was rubber duckies. Meticulously painted rubber duckies. North whistled as he turned his over in his hands, admiring the detail. It was painted to look like Hawkeye, whereas York had gotten Iron Man.

“You painted these?” York asked incredulously.

“Yeah. I'm not very creative, but I can copy things pretty well,” Wash shrugged. “I just had to find a good reference online. And I had a few paints at home, and a few extra ducks.”

“Extra ducks? Do you just have rubber ducks at home?” York asked. “North what did you get?”

“Comic book Hawkeye,” North grinned.

“Yeah. Is that not a normal thing people have?” Wash asked.

North and York exchanged a glance. “Of course it is,” York said quickly. “Thank you David.”

Washington handed out the last two presents, one neatly wrapped box to York, and a large gift bag for Wash. Before Wash could even ask what order they should open them York tore into his.

York let out a chirp of excitement, holding up the unwrapped box for Wash to see. It was an electronic hookah, a bright pink one at that. “Oh my god, thank you!” He said, already trying to open the box.

“York, wait for Wash, we're almost-” He broke off, looking up in alarm. “Shit I forgot about the cinnamon rolls.”

“I got it,” York jumped to his feet, quickly moving to the kitchen.

Wash watched him go, before pulling out the tissue paper. “Thank you for not being a York about this,” Washington said quietly, setting the paper to the side; North laughed easily. York reappeared in the kitchen doorway, watching as Wash pulled out a green Christmas sweater. It was covered in bows and cats, and Wash could only roll his eyes. “North. Why?”

“It looks great Wash,” York snickered, sitting back on the couch. “I got the rolls out, we're good.”

Wash set the sweater down, and immediately Theta jumped on it, batting at one of the bows. Then he looked back into the bag. “Wait shit there's more,” he gasped, pulling out a black and yellow beanie and a pair of kitty slippers. “Yessssss!”

“That's to replace the hat you lost at the reserve,” North smiled as Wash pulled both the accessories on.

“I have kitties on my feet,” Wash replied.

“That's cute and all, but I'm very disappointed in you North,” York said gently as he sat on the floor next to Wash. “The only thing I requested was you in a bow.”

North laughed. “Trust me, I was planning on it. Life just, got in the way.” He said wistfully, tapping his bad knee.

“You were actually going to wear the bow?” Wash asked. “Fuck life, I can't believe we're missing that!”

“Oh don't get me wrong, that's still a thing that's going to happen. My birthday is next week and as soon as I get the stupid brace off I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't stand for a week,” North promised.

York and Wash exchanged glances of varying degrees of terror. “Oh my god,” said Wash the same time York whispered, “I have the weirdest boner right now.”

The room went silent. “What?” Asked York. “I love it when he talks dirty.”

Immediately North burst into laughter. “Hey man, don't kink shame!” York shouted.

“Let's just get breakfast,” Wash rolled his eyes. Both of his boyfriends were laughing too hard to respond, and Wash couldn't help but regard them fondly. He had kitty slippers on and he had already forgotten where he set his drink, but he couldn't help but think this was his best Christmas yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, I finally slip a "weirdest boner" joke in. It only took me 29 chapters *pops champagne* This is a real fic now


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna get this done early" I said. Guess what I didn't do.

 

Tucker hit the ground harder than he meant to, bending his knees to even the blow. He rolled in a less than graceful manner to his back, skidding across the roof top and cussing under his breath the entire time.

“Way to stick the landing kid,” Butch said cheerfully.

“Shut the fuck up, you make this look so easy,” Tucker complained, pulling himself back to his feet. Shit, when that Wyoming guy had tried to kill him a few years ago he had no idea it would lead to him becoming a merc as well. But when Texas called in favors you fuckin did them, even if it was tracking down other assassins with the less than stable Florida as your back up.

As he was Butch had already pulled his sniper rifle out, and was putting the pieces together while Tucker dusted himself off. Why he kept choosing places that were near impossible to get to without pulling some straight ninja bullshit was beyond Tucker. He had almost twisted his ankle last week when Florida dragged them up a partially constructed building. Being a gun for hire was stressful.

“What is he doing?” Tucker asked, hovering nervously over Butch's shoulder.

Flowers readjusted his rifle, trying to catch Wyoming in his sights. “He's talking Tucker, like he always does.”

“To who? About what?”

Florida looked up from his rifle to throw Tucker a grin. “To some of his guards, and if I knew what they were talking about I'd have incredible hearing now wouldn't I?”

“Oh. Right. Well, when can I take a turn with the rifle?” Tucker shrugged.

“You can have a turn with the rifle when I trust you enough to not shoot the person you're supposed to be watching,” Florida turned back to the scope.

“Okay look, that was an accident,” Tucker blushed. The one time he was given the rifle he had accidentally shot Texas in the ass. She was out of commission for a week and Tucker was the least popular person in their tiny squad the entire time. In his defense he only grazed her, and she was fine after some bed rest.

“It's alright Tucker, I believe you. But I'm under Texas's orders. If it were up to me you'd have your own scope.”

Florida tossed his braid over his shoulder and stared intently out the scope. Tucker gave a defeated sigh and sat down next to him, his legs crossed and his chin in his hands. They had been following Wyoming on and off for the better part of the past few months, and Tucker couldn't help but feel like this job wasn't getting him anywhere. But Texas seemed convinced that they were going to have him soon, and that's all he could hold onto.

 

~*~

 

“These are not pink you liar,” North said, holding up a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs.

“Look,” York huffed. North knew that voice, he was in for it now but he couldn't even bring himself to take York seriously. “You're favorite color is purple so I thought it would be more fitting. Well, purple and green, but I know you like darker shades and all they had were these god awful lime green things that were just hard on the eye. I don't even understand the appeal of dark green and purple together, you look like a god damn eggplant North. An eggplant.”

He waved his hands enthusiasticly as he spoke, and when he finished, hands pointed directly at North in an accusing manner, North burst into laughter. “You could have stopped at 'purple is my favorite color' jackass.”

York crossed his arms, trying to look as mad as he could with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs dangling from his arm. “Well do you want to use them or not?”

“Not,” Wash called from where he was sitting on the couch. Both Delta and Theta were laying on him, the cats purring in content while he watched a rerun of some spy movie or another, North hadn't really been paying attention.

“They're not for you,” York pouted, sticking his tongue out.

“I can't believe it's my birthday and you won't have sex with me,” North agreed.

“Look, I told you I don't really like being tied up, and I don't know that I want to see you tied up either. You two have fun, seriously, but I'd feel more comfortable out here. Happy birthday, I love you, maybe next time.” Wash shrugged without even bothering to look up.

North let out a heavy sigh. He supposed he couldn't blame Wash, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. However, the prospect of Washington eventually being comfortable enough to try it was enough to keep him satisfied.

He still had a bit of a limp, but it was nice to walk without the heavy brace on. North leaned over the back of the couch, giving his youngest lover a deep kiss, which Wash returned in a soft manner. When he pulled away North noticed that Washington looked a little flushed.

“I'm sorry, I really just-” Wash started, before North kissed him again.

“You're fine Washington, I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with for my sake. Enjoy your movie,” North reassured him. Wash relaxed, finally smiling at him.

“Happy Birthday,” Wash repeated.

“Okay okay, that's cute you two but I have a pair of cuffs that are dying to be used and a pair of boxers I need to get off,” York said impatiently. Wash laughed while North rolled his eyes.

“I bet the boxers aren't the only thing that's going to be getting off tonight. I'm timing you York, if you come back out before the movie is over-” Wash started.

“Shut the fuck up asshole!” York snapped, and Washington just laughed harder.

“Calm down,” North sighed, gently taking York by the arm and leading him back to the bedroom.

“He's going to time me-” York snorted. “Like I have been anything but satisfying for you two. I am a god damn gift.”

“Says the guy who called me an eggplant,” North pointed out softly, “on my birthday.”

York looked down at the pair of cuffs and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Oh my god I'm an asshole,” York said, clutching his chest like he had just had some sort of a revelation. “How am I going to tell my mother?!”

“We'll break it to her gently,” North grinned, kissing York and pushing him back onto the bed.

York seemed to be fine with it for a moment, but when North tried to part his lips York pushed him off. “Wait hold on it's my turn for top. Seriously, I have been on the fucking bottom every time since we started dating again and it's getting out of hand. I'm going to have a reputation. “

“Who else are you sleeping with that having a reputation would matter?” North challenged.

York considered this. “Fair enough. You two don't seem to mind, I just wanted to have a turn,” He added with a pout.

When North shrugged he found himself being roughly shoved onto the bed. York had wriggled himself out from under North in a fluid motion, grabbing North by the shoulders. The cuffs were momentarily forgotten as York pressed a frantic kiss on North, planting his legs on either side of North's hips. North kissed him back, dragging his hands through short brown hair and pulling lightly. York purred in response, honest to god purred, and parted North's lips, nipping at him hungrily.

“This,” York muttered darkly as he pulled away to take a breath, “needs to come off.”

He tugged at North's shirt, pulling it over his boyfriend's head and tossing it off the bed. He let his hands explore North's chest, pressing bruises with his fingertips. North let out a small moan as York licked his neck before biting him gently. Teeth teased his skin, careful as if they were testing the waters. North placed his hands on York's hips, trying to pull him closer. He was throbbing already, but York hadn't shown him any sort of attention below the belt.

“Don't be a tease,” North groaned as York just pulled his hands off and sat up.

“I have not even started,” York said dangerously, finally reaching over for the handcuffs. “Same safe word we used to use or do you have a new one now?”

“Nope, it's still Warthog,” North grinned, allowing York to guide him further up the bed so he could reach the headboard.

“Weirdest fucking safe word,” York muttered, unlocking the cuffs. It had been a while sine he used these, and last time they had been on him.

“Remember when we first started dating and it was кодовое слово?” North grinned.

“You're Greek, why the fuck did you have a Russian safe word? We changed it because I couldn't fucking pronounce it.”

Christian laughed.

“I'm handcuffing you to a bed, the least you can do is be serious about it,” York rolled his eyes, snapping the cuffs into place.

North shrugged, which was impressive feat given his hands were raised above his head. He tested the bonds, and couldn't suppress a shudder when he found they didn't yield in the slightest. “I need to be more serious? If I remember correctly the last time we were like this you did that weird voice and said 'I'm in'.”

York had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. North furrowed his brows. “If you do that shit again I'm going to break up with you,” North said seriously.

“Why do you hate joy?” York whined, pulling himself back onto North's lap. He lightly set his hands on North's ribs, looking up as he leaned down to bite at the bare chest under him.

North strained against the cuffs again, biting his lip when York flicked a tongue over his nipple. “Asshole.”

“I don't understand why you would give me this power and then expect to not abuse it,” York was still smiling, but he finally put his hands around the edge of North's pants. He slipped a finger in, tracing the skin just under the surface before coming to a rest on the belt.

Still nibbling at North's neck, York undid the belt, pulling it off slowly and throwing to the floor on top of the shirt. He unbuttoned North's pants, but but didn't unzip it. Instead, he pulled back, taking in the way North was squirming beneath him. It was a damn shame Washington wasn't into this, he was missing quite a show.

“Enjoying the view?” North asked after a moment, trying, and failing, to prop himself up on the bed. His cheeks looked the slightest bit red, and honestly North blushing was one of York's favorite sights in the world.

“I should take a picture,” York mumbled, more to himself than to North. North heard him anyway, and went even redder still. “Look at you, you kinky motherfucker. You literally begged me to tie you down but the second I say you look good you blush like a school girl.”

“York-” North started.

“Yeah, yeah I know, if I don't get back to work you'll break up with me. North you're lucky you're cute cus your threats are starting to get stale,” York waved his hand before leaned forward again, slowly dragging his crotch against North's.

“I was ah!- actually going to threaten to kill you,” North admitted, looking up at the ceiling to avoid York's intense glare. “But I guess that's just a rather drastic way of breaking up with you.”

York just chuckled, leaving his hips flush against North's in favor of biting into his boyfriend's neck. He made sure to bite just short of bruising, sucking on the spot before planting an open mouthed kiss. North arched again, trying to push himself against York and letting out a low whine.

“Easy,” York muttered into his neck, pressing North's hips back down against the bed. “We're just getting started.”

He finally pulled off North's pants, taking a moment to relish the way his boxers were only just restraining his erection. Then he pulled himself down, smearing a line of kisses against North's abdomen. He bit the edge of North's boxers, tugging up on them and letting them snap back down. It was getting much harder to keep his concentration with North's thick member mere inches from his face, but York had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

“How you doin up there?” York asked, unable to hide the grin in his voice. He was starting to get hard now, but North came first. It was his birthday after all.

“Good,” North replied curtly. He let out a ragged breath as York pulled his boxers down, finally freeing him.

York slid further down the bed, pressing a teasing kiss to the inside of North's left thigh. He was careful with the injured knee, trying not to put too much pressure on since North had only just gotten the okay to do rigorous physical activity again. York licked a wet stripe further up, before taking the sensitive skin between his teeth and lightly pressing down. North shivered, digging his heels into the sheets. York grinned, his breath hot against pale skin. He gripped North's thighs, forcing them apart before licking at just the base of North's shaft. North gave a moan at that, the noise doing everything to excite York.

“You aren't even going to bo- bother getting undressed?” North questioned, trying to keep his hips down as York sucked roughly on his balls. “Ah! God, is this to make up for all the times you were naked first?”

“I didn't think of it that way,” York disagreed, sitting up. He slowly pulled himself up, biting hard across North's chest as he went. He pressed his hands roughly against North's ribs, just hold himself steady. Still completely clothed, York laid flat on top of North, effectively silencing his complaints with a kiss. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, but the feeling of North's naked body against his, the way he was so fucking hard against York's jeans, it was doing awful things to the former thief.

Almost dizzy with desire, York finally pulled away, tugging his shirt off. “Alright, you win,” he laughed darkly, before roughly kissing North again. North hiked one of his legs up, rubbing it against York and doing the only thing he really could to pull his boyfriend closer.

“Damn straight I win,” North hissed out once York pulled away.

York decided to forgo a response in favor of biting at North's neck as he worked off his shirt and pants. Then he let his hands trace over taught skin, messaging gently at his lover's hips.

“York,” North panted. “Touch me.”

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. York just grinned.

“I am,” York replied, pulling away from North.

“You know what I mean, please, I'm dying,” North moaned, grinding harder into York's boxers.

“Yeah? I-” York tried to come back with a witty reply, he really did, but the way North pressed against him made him lose it completely. His voice came out as a breathy gasp, and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. Alright fine, he was done playing anyway.

York gave North one last searing kiss before moving to the side of the bed to pull out the lube and a condom. North pulled at his bonds again, trying to keep York close and letting out a small moan when he couldn't. York paused for a moment, taking the time to pull off his boxers before he climbed back on top of his boyfriend.

“Good?” York asked carefully, giving North a light kiss on the center of his chest. He gave his ass a firm squeeze. You know, for luck or whatever.

“Yes. Good, seriously York, fuck me,” his breath came out as a sharp gasp as York worked his hands over North's hips.

“Where's your manners?” York asked, finally taking North's erection in his hands and giving him a rough tug.

“Please-” North arched to finally be touched, hot under York's hand. York pushed him back down, giving him a open mouthed kiss. North's tongue slid along his, nearly erratic in movements as York continued to stroke him at a quickening pace.

“I don't understand why we don't do this more often,” York said as he pulled away, leaning away from North to pick up the bottle of lube. He clicked it open, applying a generous amount to his fingers.

North shivered watching him. He took a moment to lay flat, trying to catch his breath. “Because your idea of foreplay is torture?”

“And yet,” York started slowly, tracing his fingers along the curve of North's ass. “You always ask me to do it again.”

“I'm clearly-” North let out a gasp as York pushed his fingers in. “Never mind, you're good,” he squeaked.

York couldn't help but laugh at the sound North made, “and you guys say I'm loud,” he teased affectionately, giving North a quick kiss. He continued to work the first two fingers in, probing for the right place to- North let out a wanton moan, and the cuffs clanked against the headboard as he tugged on them. Yeah, York was pretty sure he found the right spot.

He kept up the pace for another minute before working a third finger in, scissoring North open. York could tell from the sounds North was making, and the way that he was shivering that he could get him off with just the fingers if he wanted. But, that wasn't what York wanted at all. Just when he felt North go taught, York pulled back, discretely wiping his hand on the sheets.

“Still good?” York asked, bending down to nip at North's neck. North could only nod back at him. “Ready?” Another nod.

York rolled the condom on, applying a bit more of the lube and slowly eased himself between North's legs. Taking a sharp breath, York pushed himself in. North let out a small moan, but otherwise kept quite, biting his lip and straining against his cuffs. Fuck. Fuck, York loved this part. He let out a breathy moan of his own, lifting North's right leg so he could fit better and rocking their hips together.

“God North,” York managed to bite out between thrusts. One hand twisted in the sheets, the other pressed hard against North's leg to keep him in position, York continued to make low cries as he moved faster, enjoying the way North felt so hot and tight around him. “God,” he repeated, unable to form anything coherent.

North pressed his head back against the pillow, trying to bite his moans down as he adjusted to being filled. It wasn't his normal position, but he didn't mind being this way, especially with how ecstatic York looked to be on top. North tried to breath, he really did, but it kept catching in his throat, every time York pushed inside him. With the way he had been teased earlier, North knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

York traced his mouth along North's collar bone, biting hard to keep himself from shouting, and in turn making North moan louder. He tasted salty with sweat, and once York accidentally bit hard enough to draw blood. North didn't seem to notice, or even care really, he took a sharp breath, shuddering once before, “Fuck, York.”

York just grinned as he came, slowing down for a second to stroke him. North continued to quiver under his touch, biting his lip again. Not wanting him to hurt himself, York leaned up to give him a slow kiss. Unfortunately North was beyond reciprocating, simply panting into York's mouth.

“Fuck,” North repeated breathlessly as York increased the pace again. “York-”

York didn't reply, just bit down on his chest again. He felt hot, knew he was going to come soon because damn did North feel good, but he didn't want to. The way North was gasping with pleasure, York couldn't help but react to those noises. Fuck. He gave himself a few minutes to slow down, but couldn't resist thrusting more urgently as he reached his climax.

“I'm-” York stuttered, pushing himself in as far as he could and holding as he orgasmed. He let out a loud moan, flushing when he remembered Wash was in the next room.

York panted heavily after a moment, giving a content sigh and laying down across North's ample chest. He was hot, even more so than York which was surprising, and still sticky with cum but York found himself beyond caring.

“Good?” York asked, pressing a kiss to the collarbone he had made bleed earlier.

“Excellent,” North replied. “If you could,” He knocked the cuffs.

“Right,” York groaned, disentangling himself from North. He reached off the bed for the keys, and quickly came back to his boyfriend's aid. Once the cuffs were off North grabbed York, forcing him back onto the bed with a squeak and kissing him roughly.

“Hey! We- North come on!” York shouted as North took the opportunity to run his hands all over his boyfriend, including ruffling his hair. North kissed him again, just to get him to shut up. When he pulled away he was grinning. “Alright,” York huffed. “Your wrists good?”

North sat up, looking at where he had been binded. His wrists were red and raw, but not nearly as bad as some of the bite marks York had left. “Yeah, I'm good thanks. Now get up, you made a mess.”

York complained loudly as they both cleaned up, and wandered back to the bed, cussing because he'd have to do laundry in the morning. He didn't really mind, but being loud was one of his things so fuck it.

“You complain too damn much,” North cuffed him before he could get back in bed.

“Yeah, yeah,” York waved his hand. He flopped into the bed, looking at North who was still standing in the doorway. You know, York think he preferred North like this; completely nude.

North chuckled, but then turned to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” York asked, “how do you always have so much fuckin energy after sex? Seriously, am I not wearing you out?”

“You,” North started. “Are perfect. I was just going to ask Washington to join us in bed. Or blow him, I haven't quite decided yet. Go to sleep, we'll join you when we join you.”

York nodded, laying back down in the sheets that still smelled an awful lot like sex. When neither of his boyfriends were back in fifteen minutes York figured they went with the latter, and drifted off wondering if the movie was over yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm asexual but I'm trying with this porn stuff. I'll get it eventually omg


	31. wait I can do chapter titles?

 

Washington yawned. He was tired, he was always tired, but at least he had a reason this time. Wash sat awkwardly on one of the empty cages in the back room, his back flush against the wall as he tried to get some rest without actually closing his eyes or sleeping at all. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Doc or Caboose got into some sort of trouble and needed his help again. For a guy with several disorders he sure seemed to be the only one around here with any common sense.

As he predicted Wash didn't even get a full five minutes to rest before the back door opened and a confused blond was standing in front of him. “Washingtub?” Caboose asked shyly.

“Yes?” Wash tried not to sound tired.

Caboose held up his arms which were covered in a plethora of cat scratches. “I accidentally let Sigma out.”

“Again?” Washington got to his feet. The abyssinian they had gotten a week before was already proving to be more trouble than he was worth. The dark red cat had gotten out multiple times this week, and wreaked absolute havoc where ever he went. Just as they reached the hallway Wash heard a muffled yell and Carolina's loud laugh echoing from the front room.

They followed the sound and found Doc in the waiting room, holding the angry red cat by it's scruff at arm's length so it couldn't scratch him. Carolina had her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, but it was clear she found humor in Doc's pained expression.

“Why do angry cats always find their way to me?” Doc complained.

“It's a talent,” Washington informed him, before yawning again.

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, and for a moment he thought he was in trouble. But when she spoke his boss seemed more concerned than agitated. “Are you still not sleeping?”

Wash shrugged uncomfortably now that all eyes were on him. Well, not all eyes. In the momentary distraction Sigma had managed to shake Doc's grip and darted from the room the second he touched the floor. Doc let out an exasperated yell before chasing after the cat and Caboose followed him.

Once they were alone Wash addressed Carolina's question. “I'm sleeping better, I actually have an excuse this time,” Washington informed her. Carolina just raised an eyebrow clearly waiting for him to continue. “Uh, I was up pretty late packing with North last night. I'm moving.”

Though less perplexed, Carolina still didn't seem altogether happy. She crossed her arms almost accusingly as she asked, “you've been dating for how long?”

Wash let out a short sigh. “Look I know it hasn't been as long as tradition recommends, but I really can't stay at the apartment anymore and North offered to let me move in with him. I trust him Carolina, he's a good guy. And before you protest, yes I do have a contingency plan if we ever break up. I really hope I never have to use it, and so should you.”

He knew he didn't need her approval, he was an adult even if he wasn't a very good one. Just, having her acceptance of his choices was pretty important to him. As cheesy as it sounded she wasn't just his boss, Carolina was his friend.

Carolina gave him a glance over, and he couldn't help but feel like she was judging him behind those cold green eyes. Finally she uncrossed her arms and smiled. “Yeah, I hope you don't have to use it either. If you ever need help you can call me, alright?”

Wash gave a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Carolina. I will.”

“Now, do you think we should help those idiots catch that cat?” Carolina asked. A sharp cry of pain emanated from the back room, which could only be Doc failing to catch the abyssinian again.

“Do we have to?” Washington replied, glancing at her. When she shook her head and walked for the door he jogged after her, complaining the whole time. “Seriously, I've got enough scars, it's Docs turn. Come on Carolina!”

 

~*~

 

“We're up,” Church said darkly, tossing a bag into Texas's lap. It landed with a satisfying thump, and made Texas grunt with the effort to catch it. “We need to at least ditch this place, it's been two months and someone is going to notice us soon if they haven't already.”

“Don't be such a baby,” Texas replied, but she dutifully stood up, the bag that Church had had to carry with both arms perched neatly in her left hand.

Church had to admire her dedication, they had been on three successful jobs since the start of the year, one assassination and two arrests of dangerous criminals, and all the while Texas hadn't lost track of Maine or Wyoming. It helped that Church's best friend and Florida were helping them. They were insane and dysfunctional, but the four of them were almost, oh god he didn't want to say it, a family.

“What's next on the agenda?” Texas asked, carrying the bag back to their room. She tossed it on the bed and started going through the dressers, making sure they didn't leave behind any evidence.

“We have a job in Chicago that an,” He squinted at his cell phone, “unnamed and very attractive man wants us to get done by the end of the month.”

“Attractive?” Texas peeked through the door frame, a grin on her face.

“It fuckin says 'very attractive man' here on the note. Please tell Captain Flowers to stop doing shit like that and give us actual information we can work with,” Church rolled his eyes.

“I trust his judgment,” Texas said, disappearing back into the room.

“Do you remember two years ago when he told us we were looking for the guy who was 'very well hung'? Why. Why do you trust his judgment?” Church shuddered. Texas just laughed. That was one of their worst cases; because one, it's really hard to tell how large a guy was just by looking at him, and two, Church had not previously known Florida's sexuality and would have been far better off keeping it that way.

“What do we know about the job?” Texas called, completely ignoring Church's question.

Church looked back at his phone. Florida didn't like the code word system they used, instead he liked to encrypt his files. His phone files. This dude was actually a jackass on the highest degree, which was probably why he got along so well with the rest of them. Fortunately Church was pretty good with computers (really fortunately, he couldn't fight worth a damn and Texas would have dumped his emotional ass a long time ago if he couldn't contribute in some way that didn't involve his penis) and was able to decode it on his android.

“Looks like another hit and run. Oh, but it looks like we're killing a woman this time!”

“What's she do that we're gonna get paid to kill her for?” Texas threw a bag into the living room. Something metallic hit the hardwood floor with a nasty scraping sound. Church winced.

“Politician from Brazil, looks like a real unpopular candidate with the masses, but has money so gets to do whatever the hell she wants. Like spend a week in Chicago while there are riots in the capital. I love world news.”

“So hit her while she's out of her comfort zone. No big,” Texas shrugged, walking back into the living room with a second bag slung over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into her signature pony tail and she had her leather jacket on. Church never could get over seeing her like this. All confidence like he had never felt before. All the running, the hurting, the strange people they met and called friends, it was worth it just to be with her.

“We have to get this done before April first or we miss our window,” Church told her, keeping his sappy thoughts to himself.

“Then let's move out bitch,” Texas grinned.

 

~*~

 

“Washington!”

Wash looked up from the book he was reading and saw York sprinting down the hall towards him, his face a mask of pure terror. Epsilon, who had been laying on his lap, started at the noise and took off into the kitchen.

“What the fuck did you do?” Wash asked as York vaulted the couch, hit his leg wrong, and fell ungracefully onto the cushion next to his boyfriend before rolling to the floor. York's coordination had never been that great; he probably deserved to be the flailing mass of limbs that he was. None the less Wash put down his book and helped him back up.

“I- uh- oh sHIT!” York started, his muttering turning into a shout when he saw North standing at the edge of the living room wearing nothing but a towel and looking pissed. York immediately grabbed at Washington's arms, pulling the younger man in front of him.

Washington tried and failed to not laugh when he looked at North. His boyfriend had clearly just gotten out of the shower, he was still dripping a little bit on the carpet, but that's not what Washington was staring at. North scowled at him and ran a hand through the short wet hair that had definitely _not_ been purple when they got up that morning.

“Oh my god,” whispered Washington, keeping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing harder. North was very clearly not a happy camper about the dye job, given that he was glaring at the both of them.

“Hand him over, this is not going to be pretty Wash,” North warned, taking a step towards them. York yelped, burying his face in the back of Washington's shirt.

“I think it's very pretty actually,” Wash grinned.

“I am a professional, I cannot go into work with bright ass-”

“Can't you?” York asked suddenly. “I talked to your boss, Shelia, nice lady, and she 100% a- oked this before I did it.”

North paused. “You,” he stuttered, “you called my boss and conspired to prank me?”

Washington pulled himself out of York's grasp and turned to look at him in admiration. York nodded, smiling now that it was obvious North wasn't going to kill him. Or at least, not badly. “Yup. She was totally on board with it, suggested the color and everything.”

“Why?” North asked after another lengthy pause.

“Why?” York perked up. “Why? Why not? I mean, Washington has finally moved in, all his stuff unpacked, you're welcome by the way. Hey don't flick me off that's rude Wash! Anyway, we're all settled and happy which of course meant I had to do something to bring some excitement back into your lives. You're getting domestic!”

“And you're about to be-”

“Single” Wash and York chorused.

North blinked at both of them. “Alright, I do use that as a threat too much, even if I am joking,” he shrugged. “Regardless, I want to know how long it'll take for this crap to wash out.”

York looked down at his hands. “The dye is permanent.”

North crossed the living room towards them, his stance going from mildly agitated to outright pissed again.

“Whoa whoa whoa, I'm sure you can find a more peaceful solution to this North,” Wash shouted suddenly, his voice cracking.

“Alright, I'll get the cuffs,” North said, stopping in front of them and grinning wickedly.

“Oh, I feel like I should have seen that coming,” York rolled his eyes.

“You'll be coming alright,” North said darkly, leaning forward to pull York into a rough kiss over Washington.

“Well,” Wash said, pulling himself out from between them. Instead he found North's hand on his shirt, dragging him back. “Oh my god North I told you I didn't really want to be part of-”

“That can wait,” North huffed, pulling away from York to kiss Wash instead. He pressed his lips roughly against Washington's, before moving across his jawline. “What are we going to do about your birthday? That's next month right?”

“April first,” Washington confirmed, setting a hand on North's hip. He was still a bit damp, but Wash found himself beyond caring when North pressed himself closer. “I don't really care what we do as long as I'm with you two.”

“Sap,” York chuckled, taking his chance to move away from North. Neither of his boyfriends missed the gesture, and both pulled him back towards them, all grievances blissfully forgiven in the heat of the moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo awkward time skips. I was kinda hoping to finish this fic before summer break, so i'm bundling up a few months. I wanted to write a sports metaphor here about how we're almost done but I don't really know any, and doubt you guys would either. so uh, we're almost done? Good job everyone


	32. In which it all goes to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for graphic violence and major character death. seriously, if you do not like written gore, particularly eye horror you need to be careful.

 

York let out a small whine as North pressed an ice pack to his eye. “Ow, ow North come on you don't have to press so hard!”

“If you were not such a dumbass you wouldn't be in this situation,” North pointed out, but none the less eased up slightly on his boyfriend.

“Is it bruised? I don't want to have a black eye,” York asked, pulling North's hand away.

“No, and you're lucky for that,” Wash replied from where he was hovering over North's shoulder. “Carolina is a black belt, she probably could have killed you. I cannot believe you flirted with my boss at my birthday party.”

“I didn't flirt with her!” York replied in exasperation. “I learned my lesson the first time I was just trying to be nice,” He added. He took the ice pack from North's hand and pressed it to his face. “I think you should be more upset with your boss for decking me just for being polite.”

North just shook his head. “You were being a bit too friendly to consider that just being polite. You called her darling.”

“It's a term of endearment!”

“You said it to someone who is not endeared to you! You're hopeless,” Wash shook his head, heading pack to the kitchen for a drink. North had planned a birthday party for his boyfriend a few days before his actual birthday so that they could have time to themselves. But then he invited a few of Washington's friends and coworkers, obviously forgetting that York and Carolina had a history. It went about as well as one could have expected.

Fortunately it didn't look like York was going to bruise and Carolina had left with grace before anyone got into trouble. North still looked a bit upset, but Wash couldn't find it in himself to be mad at York. He was a bit friendly, it wasn't his fault people took it the wrong way. Often.

Epsilon was sitting on the kitchen counter, as if he were waiting for Washington. The cat had lightened considerably as he aged, and almost looked like Alpha now. It still caught Wash off guard sometimes, but he had grown fond of the kitten and there was no more talk of getting rid of him. North didn't seem to mind having a third cat again. Between him and Wash the house was kept clean enough that it never smelled too strongly.

The kitten was starting to get big, but he purred happily as Washington picked him up. At least he was big enough that Beta didn't hiss whenever Wash so much as looked at him. Wash let the cat climb onto his shoulder as he pulled a beer from the fridge and walked back into the living room. North was still sitting next to York, but York had taken the ice pack off, his left eye bright red.

“Sorry for fuckin everything up,” York said sheepishly, looking up as Wash sat between them.

“You didn't fuck everything up. I've had better birthdays but this was definitely one of the more interesting ones,” Wash replied, giving York a small kiss.

York chuckled, kissing Wash back. “Well we do have your actual birthday in two days, and I promise I'll make it up to you-” He stopped as his cell phone started to play a muffled tune.

York paused, his eyes going wide. He winced at the action, putting the ice pack back to his bad eye before he scrambled to pull his phone from his pocket. Wash just barely made out 'Take me to church' before York was dragging the answer button and getting up.

 

~*~

 

Texas pulled a duffle bag from the trunk of the car, slamming it behind her.

“Hey, no need for that,” Church shouted from the front seat. “This thing is a rental!”

Texas just rolled her eyes, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She tapped her ear twice. “Just keep your coms on. The Ambassador is going to leave the cafe in approximately five minutes and that's our window. You stay in the car and get ready to fuckin drive once she's down. I want to be out of Illinois in the next hour.”

“Gotcha boss,” Church rolled his eyes. His girlfriend eyed him before shrugging and heading for the stair well of the parking garage they had ended up in. While Church had been the one to find the politician's schedule, it was Tex who picked the location to set up. Thanks to her military training she had a better eye for ambushes than Church could ever have.

Texas calmly locked the door to the stairwell, climbing to the next story and doing the same there. Once she had the location locked down Texas found an open window and set her bag down. She surveyed the area while she pulled parts from the bag. Three minutes. Texas clicked together pieces of her sniper rifle in a routine fashion, watching the Chicago landscape beneath her. People strolled casually, jackets held tight against the wind the city was so famous for. Cars honked, there was the drone of chatter, and nearly four blocks away there was a small cafe with a certain politician in it.

One minute. Texas set the rifle on the sill, looking through the sights. There was a teenager in front of a clothing store, headphones in and head bobbing to the beat. There was a man outside the cafe, two cups of coffee in front of him but he was sitting alone.

Thirty seconds. Texas waited.

A woman stepped out of the cafe, a coffee in her hand as it always was and as bored expression on her face.

Oh to be powerful. A man in a dark suit stepped out after her, and Texas could see a clip in his ear. Security.

Not wanting to take too long, Texas put the woman in her sights, and exhaled sharply.

A single shot rang out through the garage, and the target hit the ground, blood splattering the street. People screamed, scattering in different directions.

“Nice shot,” Church commented over the ear piece, but Texas had immediately gotten to her feet, gun still at the ready.

“Leonard are you in the car like I told you to be?” Texas snapped, jumping the stairs two at a time. The bag was still where she had left it beneath the sill, but it was currently the least of her problems.

“I- I wanted to make sure you hit the target I’m at a win-”

“That wasn’t me, I didn’t shoot her someone else did get in the car now!” Texas shouted furiously back at him, not even bothering to unlock the door and instead kicking it down. She took a second to listen for a reply, her heart beating an impatient rhythm in her chest. There was only silence, on the coms and in the garage. “Church?”

The floor was nearly empty, no one else was up so high this late in the afternoon. Texas spotted their car immediately, and keeping her rifle at the ready started walking towards it. She glanced at the window but didn't see Leonard. Texas bit down her nerves. “Church talk to me right now!” She hissed, straining to hear anything. 

“It's so good to see you again Allison,” Wyoming said kindly, and Texas spun, spotting him and Church near the ramp to the lower levels. Wyoming had one arm wrapped securely around Church's neck and the other pressing a pistol to the man's temple. Church's eyes were wide with alarm, but he was completely silent. 

“Wyoming,” Texas hissed, the rifle trained on the spot between the other assassin's eyes. She could kill him, but he was almost as fast as she was. There was a good chance that if she killed Wyoming he'd take Church with him. Texas couldn't allow that. 

Her body had skipped straight to reaction, but now that Wyoming had her in a stalemate it gave her a chance to think. What the _ hell _ was Wyoming doing here?! Florida and Tucker had last seen him in North Dakota  _ hours _ ago. And suddenly Texas was wondering the fate of her associates if neither of them had alerted her to the change. Wyoming clearly was good at stealth or speed, but not both simultaneously and he would have made a big noise. 

Texas scowled, trying not to look at Church. His panicked expression wasn't going to help her think of a way out of this mess. The least she could do is stall. “I hope you don't expect to get paid for stealing my job,” Texas bantered easily, taking a step back. She moved slowly towards the stairwell, where the door was still dangling on its broken hinges. 

“I wasn't planning on it my dear Allison,” Wyoming chuckled. “But I hope you know that you aren't going to be collecting the money either.”

“No?” Texas asked sarcastically, until she noticed Church's eyes go wide. 

“Tex-!” He started, straining against Wyoming's grip to point behind her. 

Allison kept the gun on Wyoming as she turned, barely having time to spot Maine before the second man grabbed her roughly by the collar of her jacket. Fuck. She should have known he was here, should have heard him coming down the stairs but she was too focused on Church and Wyoming to think properly. She struggled to raise her gun, loosing her balance and not able to make a single sound as Maine knocked her roughly against the wall with one hand, the other bringing a blade down into her eye socket.

Church let out strangled scream as Maine twisted the knife, her body jerking before he let it hit the floor. 

Maine glared down at the body as if the blood that was on his blade were personally offending him. He turned away, shaking his head in disgust and lifting a dark shoe to avoid getting blood on it. He looked from Church to Wyoming before quickly signing, “Why didn't you just kill her Wyoming?”

“You don't understand what gloating is do you?” Wyoming tutted, tightening his grip around Church to keep him in place but he hardly needed too. Church stood frozen, staring at the blood pooling around his girlfriend's head. 

Maine narrowed his eyes angrily and Wyoming just shrugged. He came to a stop in front of Church, blocking the smaller man's view. “This isn't York,” He signed impatiently to his partner.

“No, this is not York, excellent call mate,” Wyoming sighed. 

“Why?” Church managed, screwing his eyes shut. 

Wyoming pulled his back to look at him. “Oh, I didn't get to explain myself to Tex so I suppose you'll do. Let me tell you a story, one you've probably heard before. Your girlfriend, sorry, ex girlfriend, and her old partner York ruined one of my jobs last year. It was supposed to be easy, kill that moron Tucker, but thanks to their meddling I couldn't. I haven't gotten a decent job since then, since no one is avid on hiring an assassin who can't get their target,” The British man shrugged. “Regardless, once I take out York I'm going to come back for Tucker. I always get my man, Church.”

“York isn't here,” Church choked.

“I can see that, I haven't seen the bugger since the fiasco months ago in which he killed some of my favorite rentals. But I'm not too worried,” Wyoming exchanged a glance with Maine. “We had a contingency plan.” 

“Call him,” Wyoming commanded, finally letting Church go.

Church stared blankly back at him, staggering away. “I don't know his-”

Maine pressed the blade sharply against his throat, and Church gulped. 

“I know you do, don't play coy with me. We're none too keen on chasing him down, so you are going to call him, and tell him to come to Chicago and maybe we'll let you live in his stead,” Wyoming threatened darkly. 

Church looked down for a moment before pulling his phone from his pocket and slid it open. He pushed the blade away from his throat. “I can't talk with that there,” He stuttered. 

“Very well,” Wyoming smiled politely. He pulled a wrinkled sheet of paper from his back pocket and handed it over. “This is where he needs to be. Don't try to pull anything, we'll be right here the whole time.”

Church just nodded, typing in a familiar number and hoping his old friend would forgive him for what he was about to do. Maybe if he were lucky York wouldn't pick up, or he would have had the common sense to block Church's number like he did with Texas. But luck wasn't really on Church's side today. 

York answered after the second ring, and Church took a deep breath, telling him exactly what he needed to hear. 

“Good show,” Wyoming congratulated him once he hung up, before pressing the gun back to his head and pulling the trigger. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. This was a cute AU about boys and cats and I fucked it up. I fucked it up so bad. I mean, it's not like I can kill THAT many more characters. right?


	33. A break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I'm anxious to finish this? tw for death mention

 

“Who is it?” York heard Washington, but York did something he knew he was going to regret. York ignored Wash. He put the phone to his ear as he hurried outside, praying neither of his boyfriends would follow him. If he were lucky this was going to be a quick phone call, long enough to say “leave me alone,” before he would rejoin them. But with this ringtone York knew better than to expect a short phone call.

“Church?” York hissed, sitting on the porch. It was a nice evening, cloudy and not too hot. “I told you and Texas to stop calling me what's-”

“Nick you need to listen to me,” Church interrupted.

York froze, his breath catching in his throat. Oh hell, this was not going to go well. Church's voice was more strained than normal, but it was clear he was trying to keep calm. Whatever had happened, it was bad.

Church took a deep breath on the other end of the phone before he continued, “I know you told me not to call you again but... but something came up and I'm going to need your help.” The man let out a small laugh, it almost sounded genuine, and then kept going, “Texas actually needs your help, and you know how bad you and me are at saying no to her.”

“What do you need?” York asked. He looked back up at the door but it looked like North and Wash weren't following him. Good, he was probably going to be here for a while.

“I need, ugh hold on,” Church took another deep breath, and for a second York thought he heard a growl from somewhere behind him. What the fuck had Church gotten himself into? “Remember that job Texas had been going on about last time we were together? The one in Nightvale? She went on ahead of me, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to catch up with her soon. You know it's always such a funkytown when she's there. We need you to make a stop for us before you head over though, since Texas forgot her favorite colt in Chicago and you know what a diva she is without it.”

York closed his eyes, wishing Church had not just said Nightvale. So Texas was dead. York couldn't say he was surprised, but it clearly didn't mean anything good for him. Not if Church was being forced to call him at gun point.

“What's in it for me?” York managed. He wasn't sure if he was on speaker, but he had to sound convincing.

“Our eternal gratitude? What do you expect, there's a great payout for this one. We'll split it with our other partners, five ways. We're talking six figures here,” Church promised, actually sounding enthusiastic at this point. York had to hand it to him, Church was a better actor than he gave him credit for. “Trust me, It'll be worth it. The address is-” a piece of paper was rustled. “-233 South Wacker Drive, and it's in Chicago. Wait, don't you have this in your journal already? The hounds tooth one right?”

“Yeah, I do,” York was nodding before he remembered Church couldn't see him.

“Oh right, I keep forgetting she gave you that one. Alright, call me when you're ready to join us and I'll give you the coordinates in the regular fashion. Got it?”

“Yes,” York nodded again.

“Okay. See you later Nick,” Church replied, his voice finally cracking on York's name as the line went dead.

York slowly pulled the phone from his ear, staring at it passively for several seconds before he started screaming.

~*~

“Oh bother, now there's two bodies to deal with,” Wyoming tutted as Church hit the floor. Maine just shook his head. “Oh now what? We need to clean up this mess if we're going to stay here while we wait for that crippled douche bag to-”

“He's not coming,” Maine signed quickly. The bald man took a step back, shutting his blade and slipping it into his back pocket. “We should go.”

“Not coming?” Wyoming shouted back. “What the devil do you mean 'Not coming'?” He signed the words as he said them. Hell, Wyoming learned sign language so he could work with Maine, the least he could do is use it even if the other man was mute and not deaf.

“Code words,” Maine signed impatiently, not even bothering making a full sentence. “York knows.”

“We were listening to him. I know their code words, I've worked with them before,” Wyoming argued, smoothing his mustache to keep himself calm. Maine just glared at him. “Oh, you don't think they had another set did you? Blast, Texas was such a paranoid bitch, that's certainly something she would have done with her side crews. How did you guess?”

“There's not such place as Nightvale,” Maine frowned, having to spell out the name.

“But she had used that term before- oh. That makes so much more sense,” Wyoming just shook his head. “Alright, so contingency plan failed, onto plan c I suppose. We actually track the bastard down. Damn, it took us so long to give Tex the run around, and York actually knows we're after him.” Wyoming kicked the body in front of him in a fit of frustration. “I wish you'd come back so I could kill you again for this.”

“Don't you know where he is?” Maine asked.

“No, I last saw him in Indiana a few months ago, but I'm sure he's moved on from there, he was too clever to stay in one place for too long. Unless,” Wyoming grinned. “Actaully, there was something about that failure that always bothered me. When they were escaping, after the two of them had already killed six men, they ran into the actual security guard I hired. And instead of killing him like the rest, York saved him. Now why would York do a thing like that?”

Maine furrowed his brows.

“You knew York's, ahem, tendencies didn't you? No? Oh right, you never had the misfortune of working with him. I have a strong feeling if we can find the securty guard we'll find York, because he always did have a weakness for younger men. I have his old application, with lots of good information, we just need to get to Indiana. There was an air field just south of here, how good are you at flying a jet?”

~*~

“What the hell York?” North asked furiously as he stepped onto the porch. He tried to shut the door behind him only to find Wash blocking the way. They looked like they were about to say something else when York stood up and screamed again, chucking his phone across the yard.

It bounced into one of the bushes and disappeared from sight as North ran up to York. “What are you doing?! Hunter are you alright?”

“No!” York screamed. He sat back down, his face in his hands. “No I'm not alright!”

“Who was that?” Wash asked. He hopped off the porch, looking for the bushes where the phone had ended up.

York let out a short sob, trying to calm himself down. North knelt next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. York took no comfort in the gesture. He knew for a fact that once North knew what was going on he'd be furious at York. Just like he had been when they first broke up. Only this time they were in active danger.

“Hunter please tell us what's wrong,” North begged, trying to nudge York. Wash didn't say anything as he walked back to them, the phone in his hand with a crack across the screen.

“My name isn't Hunter,” York exhaled. “My name is Nick. Nickolas Pierce.”

“That statement can't precede good news,” North muttered, standing up. York spared a glance up and immediately wished he hadn't. North knew what was wrong already, and York could only hope to convince him he had no control over what was about to happen.

“Texas and Church are dead. Wyoming killed both of them and-” York choked. “and now he's coming for me.”

Wash's eyes went wide. “Texas? Wasn't she your assassin friend?”

York almost cracked a joke. That 'friendship' was a word that could describe their relationship if 'peace talk' were words that could describe a war. But he found that he couldn't do it. “Yes. She was my friend.”

“Well, we have to do something? Right?” Wash looked nervously from North to York, holding the phone tightly in his hand. “Who called you? Can they help? We need to do something.”

“That was Church on the phone,” York explained, too shaky to know where else to start. Washington was right, they had to do something. But North had yet to react and York wasn't sure if he could count on his help. York wasn't even sure he wanted their help. To see either of them get hurt would be worse than handling this on his own.

“Church? Didn't you say he was dead?” North asked quietly.

York nodded and held out his hand. When Wash handed over the phone York stood up and threw it again. This time it cracked against the pavement, shattering efficiently.

“Waht the Fcuk,” Wash stuttered. “I just got that.”

“Wyoming was trying to get Church to lure me to Chicago, but Church gave me a heads up which cost him. He told me to get the fuck out of Dodge, but I don't know,” York sighed. He rubbed his eyes, at least wasn't crying anymore.

“Don't know what?” North repeated, and Wash finally seemed to notice just how agitated he was.

“I don't know what to do. About this, about you,” York admitted. “North I swear I quit, I wouldn't have dated you or Wash if I thought I'd put you in danger. But I underestimated Maine and Wyoming, or I overestimated Texas I don't know. I- I-” He tried to find the right words, but nothing was coming to him. He didn't see a way out of this that involved him still having two boyfriends when he was done. “I didn't think this would be an outcome. I'm leaving. I need to warn the boys at the garage, and I have to run. I'm so sorry, but I won't blame you if you leave too.”

“What?” Washington gasped. “No! You need us-”

“He's right David,” North said quietly. They both looked at him, and North stared back, his blue eyes narrowed sharply. “He put himself into this mess, and we just need to get out of the way.”

York sniffled miserably, but Wash wasn't done yet. “Do you hear yourself? We have to help!”

“This isn't our fight,” North snarled, and Wash took a step back.

“Don't you love him? Why are you so keen to let him die?” Wash stuttered. “Why won't you fight for him?”

North and York immediately went silent. North crossed his arms, looking more distraught than angry at this point. “He's done this before, and he'll keep- he-” North started, but a glance at York left him stuttering. He unfolded his arms, and without another word went back inside.

“North!” Wash shouted furiously.

“He's right, I don't want to get hurt because of me,” York frowned.

“I will be hurt worse if you leave without me,” Wash pointed out. “You stay right here, I am going to get him and we are going to deal with this. Together.”

Washington pointed furiously at the chair and turned to follow North inside. York watched him go in confusion, then looked back up at the shattered remains of his phone. There was no way Wyoming could follow it right? Not when it was so broken? Fuck, fuck, he couldn't believe this was coming back after so long to bite his ass again. Wyoming shouldn't know about North or Wash, and no matter what Wash said it wasn't his fucking fight. It was York's, and it ended now.

Suddenly armed with a plan, York ducked back inside to grab his car keys. He didn't even look at the place Wash had told him to stay before he was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is funny if you just imagine Wyoming yelling "he's gaaaaay" at Maine like I originally wanted


	34. Washington alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates twice in a week then skips two weeks* depression is fickle and I hate it. 0/10 do not recommend.

"Christian, please stop!"

North froze, screwing his eyes shut in pain. Wash couldn't do this to him. Not now, not like this. Theta mewed suddenly from his feet, and North stooped to pick him up, grateful for the distraction.

"Washington, you don't know-" North muttered.

"Don't give me that bullshit, we are adults. if there's something I need to know right now then tell me. If not we need to be back out there," David snarled, for the first time since they started dating actually showing fury.

North looked down at his cat. The Russian blue had gotten big over the months, there was no way someone could mistake him for a kitten anymore. Delta was hiding somewhere, and Beta and Epsilon were probably in the spare room. No way to be sure though, most of the cats weren't watched too closely. "Did you know his name wasn't Hunter?" North asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Does it matter?" Washington pleaded. When North didn't reply he sighed. "For months. He told meafter Alpha died. Not on purpose, and he never told me his real name, but after a while I realized I didn't care... Did you know?"

"I didn't know his real name either," North replied shortly.

"Yes you did," Wash disagreed. "It's York. that can't be what's bothering you."

North shook his head and sat down on the couch. Theta let out a squeak, but instead of running away he climbed up onto North's shoulders. "No it's not. We broke up the first time because he told me he was done putting himself in danger and then ran back out with Texas into a dangerous situation again. I understand that he is trying but it it's very clear to me that he's too far involved to every really be out of his criminal life."

Washington frowned at him, crossing his arms. "So you've stopped caring?"

"Don't misunderstand me," North pleaded. "I love him, but this is not an isolated incident. Texas is proof that what he did will come back and kill us. I love him, but not enough to live with that over my head."

Washington was silent, and North finally noticed that he was digging his nails into the skin where he had gripped his arms. The younger man quivered as he tried to think of something to say that could hold them, or even just himself, together. Nothing came to him.

"You two were all I was living for. I wouldn't mind dying for you either," Washington said finally. "Maybe I had hoped you felt the same way. Maybe I thought we could handle this together and have none of us die?"

North turned his head, unable to maintain eye contact anymore. Wash couldn't do this to him, not now. Love wasn't some magic cure all for his fear, but it might be enough to get him through the day. If North could only just settle his nerves, and he couldn't do that with Washington right there, making him feel guilty for wanting to survive.

North stood up. He knew he should explain to Washington what he was doing, that he'd be back, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was, "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving us?" Wash repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. He was still shaking, and a small drop of blood had formed where he accidentally broke the skin on his arm. Just another scar.

"I can't," North said, "I don't think I can handle this right now. Give me... time."

"What time do we have?" Wash pleaded.

North just shook his head, taking a step away from Washington. He'd pay for this later, hell he was paying for it now, but there was nothing he could do at that moment that wouldn't result in Washington hating him. If he didn't already. North grabbed the keys from the counter and walked away, a single destination clear in his mind.

Washington didn't follow, but his voice echoed after North. "Where are you going? This is your house seriously you're going to walk out on me?"

York was nowhere to be found as North stepped onto the porch. And he couldn't tell if that were a good or a bad thing. He had made good on his weird to try to cut them out, but Wash was trying so god Damn hard and he clearly hadn't gotten through to either of them. North ran a frustrated hand through hair that was still tinted purple before getting into his sedan and leaving.

~*~

"Blast, did you really have to kill the hostess?" Wyoming complained as he stepped over another body. That made three people they had killed that day, even though the intended number was... well three, but not this lady. It was starting to grate on him how carefree Maine was about eliminating anyone to get in there way. Now who was going to serve him flight snacks?

"We take off in five" Maine signed back, before reaching up to do a last minute check on his readings.

Upon teaching to cockpit Wyoming discovered yet another dead person, though this woman appeared to have been the pilot.

"Wonderful. I have the coordinates for you to lock in," Wyoming said, pulling out a pad of paper with several notes on it. It was harder than he thought it would be to find the file on the old security guard, DavidMcCormick, but Wyoming had pulled them out none the less and discovered an interesting thing. David was no longer at his old address, no he was currently in the household of one Christian Nikkos, another one of York's known associates. Wyoming wasn't exactly clear what sort of operation they were running, but if they were still in the area he knew exactly where York would run with Wyoming on his tail.

And that's all Wyoming would need to kill him.

~*~

Washington didn't move when North left. He couldn't. His whole being was screaming at him to follow, but he had tried that already and he had failed. Washington's mind was telling him to give up and accept the loss, and the two conflicting desires left him standing still and shaking horribly, trying not to cry or scream.

He stayed like that for several minutes before his legs got weak and he was forced to sit in the middle of the living room floor. The need to be quite deserted him then, and he let out a choked sob, pressing his palms sharply into his forehead to feel something. Washington couldn't breath but forced himself to do so anyway. He had failed, he had failed and now he was entirely alone. He didn't know where North had gone but York-

Washington forced himself back to his feet at the thought of York, almost racing back to the porch. He knew that York wouldn't be there, not if North left through the same door just fine, but he was still disappointed. Both of them had left him alone, something he had always feared but had hoped would never happen.

Even if he had an idea, Wash no longer had the energy to try. Instead Washington sat back on the porch and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't even gonna try to lie, I'm not doing so great but I need to finish this. Not exactly for y'all but so I can feel like I've actually done something worth the effort. Ya know? Anyway I wrote/edited this on my phone so if you see any errors just let me know so I can fix it. I'm sure things will turn around for wash. Any time now.


	35. Two sides to the coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I got a lot going on and thought I'd give you at least this.

On opposite sides of the county a door was knocked upon and an intercom sparked to life.

~*~

South looked up sharply when she heard the noise reverberate through her apartment. After a moment she stepped away from the stir fry she had been prepping (hey, North wasn’t the only chef in the family, he was just the one that made a career of it) and tried to think if she had been expecting anyone over. When South came up blank she held the knife at the ready and approached the door. South was not usually the sort of person to get friendly visitors out of the blue anyway, and had learned caution was a better friend than death. Still, most people who were looking to hurt her didn’t bother to knock.

South pulled blonde bangs out of her face with an extra hair tie she had, held the knife at her side and swung open the door.

She froze, staring in confusion. “What the hell are you doing here?”

~*~

“You know exactly what I’m doing here,” York hissed through gritted teeth. He stayed in his car, knowing full well he was going to be waved in once he finished arguing with the computer program, that managed the facility.

The building was exactly as he remembered it from all those years ago. Stark white walls jutted into the sky like they were trying to bring it down, following the mindset of the people who worked inside. Inside were the same corridors where he had stayed when he was younger, training with the people who would become his friends, his enemies, and on one or two awkward occasions, his lovers. York knew the rest of the freelancers had spread out over the years, some continuing their work, some abandoning it to varying degrees of success. This was where it all started.

And if he had his way, this would be where it ended as well.

“I’m sorry agent, the director it’s busy at the-” FILSS started, before someone cut her off. York arched an eyebrow as he heard what sounded like a scuffle on the other end of the voice box. Who the fuck was fighting a computer?

“Sorry about that agent York,” a soothing male voice said. York frowned at the security camera until the gate gave a creak and started to open. He was already eyeing a parking spot before the voice continued, “please come in.”

~*~

“Thanks,” North muttered as he entered his sister’s apartment. It was nicer than he remembered. She had gotten a new carpet, and the warm scent of cooking food filled the air. North bypassed his sister and fell heavily into the arm chair he usually occupied when they read together. It occurred to him that he missed the last book club meeting, but it hardly mattered to him and he figured his twin wouldn't be pleased if he brought it up.

“Seriously,” South snapped as she sat down, “why do you look like someone beat you with a stick? Who’s ass do I have to kick?”

“You’re going to hate me,” North sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

South was quite for a moment before she took a sharp breath. “Seriously?!” She snarled, “York again? Wasn’t Washington’s birthday party thingy today? What did he do to fuck that up?”

North managed a small laugh. “He actually got into a fight and we had to leave before anyone got arrested, but that’s not the problem.”

“No?” South narrowed her eyes. “North, what did he do?”

~*~

“This isn’t my fault! How could you say this was something I did?” York shouted furiously, staring at the man behind the desk in front of him.

The Director continued to look disdainfully back at him. After York had been let in one of the assistants had ushered him straight to the back room, the one he used to dread going to when he was but a trainee. He hadn’t thought that the project would care so much about what happened to the agents it sent out, but here he was, trying to explain to the man in charge what exactly had gone so wrong. It wasn't perfect, there was an armed man standing at the door, but this is what York needed and he'd take it while he had the chance.

“Your partner is dead?” The Director summarized in his grating accent. York used to hate that drone, but it was the only thing that could help him now. “My top agent?”

“We’re not your agents anymore.” York hissed. “And it’s not my fault she got herself into a situation where she would get killed, I’ve been trying to leave this behind for years and she knew that. You don’t seem too broken up over the fact that it was the people you trained that killed her. I thought you wanted us to be a team.”

The Director narrowed his eyes. “Is that what you came here for agent York? To argue with me about how none of you so called professionals could work cohesively?”

York bit back a snarky response about how it was his competitive system that lead to most of them falling out, but that wasn’t going to help him right now. “No, I came to get help.”

“You- what?” For once the Director seemed thrown. He leaned back slightly in his chair, green eyes wide for a moment before they narrowed again. “You have done nothing but shout and curse my name since you got here, yet you’re asking for my assistance?”

“You owe me at least that, since it’s the people you trained that are trying to kill me. Besides, there’s something in it for you too.”

“Oh?” The Director leaned back, pushing his glasses up thew bridge of his nose. “And what might that be?”

“Wyoming didn’t just kill Texas. He killed your son too.”

~*~

“… so Texas and Church are dead,” South repeated slowly, sitting back in her chair. “Damn. I really believed he was trying to go straight this time but I guess the project's bastards just don’t know how to let go of a grudge huh.”

North shook his head. “Washington apparently does'nt consider this a major set back. He, a disabled former police officer, gladly would fight two assassins for a man that has been lying to him since day one.”

South pursed her lips. “Where is he?” 

“What? I have no idea, York was gone when I-”

“No, not York, what did you do with the other blond one?” South interrupted.

North looked back at her. “I left him at home, I figured it would be safe.”

South let out a loud sigh. “Two of the best assassins I’ve ever seen are after your boyfriend and you don’t think they’ll check your house first? Get up dumb ass, we have to go save this one first, you really are a shitty boyfriend.”

“What do you mean ‘first’?” North asked as he got up.

“York is a fuck up, but I think Wash is right. Wyoming ain’t better than you, and Maine ain’t better than me. We can fight North, and I won’t have to put up with you crying over anyone,” South shrugged.

North gaped at her. “You’re going to fight. For York?”

“More for you, but yeah. Now do you want to get my sniper rifle or do you want to waste time getting yours?”

~*~

“You’re most welcome to anything you want to take from the vault,” the Director commented. The corners of his mouth were slightly down turned, which is the most emotion he had ever displayed in York's presence.

“You think I’m just going to be happy with a weapon?” York asked. He was glad the Director was seeing his side instead of throwing him out, but he was going to need more than just-

“You think that’s all I’m giving you?”

~*~

South looked discreetly at the orders on her phone. Hey, if her brother believed she was helping him out of the goodness of her heart it was no skin off her back. Of all the agents that had gone rouge, Texas, Maine, and Wyoming were the worst, and there was no way the Director would pass up a chance to take them out once and for all, even if the project was failing. Scratch that, had long since failed. All she had left to was not be too late.

~*~

York picked out a battle rifle and a spare cell phone, already dialing as he walked out. He had to find Wyoming first, he could deal with everything else later.

~*~

Washington looked up when he heard the home phone ringing. He slowly pushed himself up and inside. Beta was sitting on the counter next to the phone, twitching her tail nervously. The number on the screen was one Wash didn’t recognize.

~*~

“Come on,” York whispered angrily at his phone. He picked out one of the Director's cars, a dark green Toyota, and unlocked it. “Washington please pick up, I know you at least should still be there.”

~*~

Instead of answering the phone Washington let it continue to ring while he looked around for his car keys.

Beta yowled at him as he started to walk away, and the phone finally stopped ringing. “It’s okay,” Wash tried to comfort her despite the fact that absolutely nothing was okay. He was still shaking when he continued, “I can fix this.”

Wash ignored the beeping of the receiver letting him know that someone was leaving a message. York had said something about the garage right? That's where he had to be. Washington didn't notice Epsilon watching him nervously from the couch, nor did he hear his own cell phone ringing from the bed room where he had left it. 

And most importantly, he didn't take note of the tinted black van that followed him out of the neighborhood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got my laptop working so if there's any mistakes I can't blame them on my phone


	36. Broken Bases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa. an update

Washington first started to realize something was wrong when he got to the garage and found that York’s jeep wasn’t there. He felt a twinge in his stomach that may have been new, or could have just been a residual feeling from his earlier panic attack. Either way he hesitated before pulling into a parking spot besides Simmons’s mini van.

Darkness was just starting to fall as Washington got out of his car, a testament to how long he had spent at the house wasting time. He wasn’t even sure how long he had spent on the floor, it could have been minutes but it could have been hours for all the attention he had been paying. Washington shuddered as it occurred to him that even if York had come here he certainly would have left already. But it wouldn’t hurt to double check right?

A black van pulled into the lot as Washington walked inside.

The lobby was empty even though the red base wasn’t closed yet. Simmons was sitting behind the desk, reading a magazine that he quickly closed when Washington entered.  
“David?” He asked in confusion, getting to his feet. “What are you doing here so late? York doesn’t work today.”

The twinge got worse. “Has he been here at all today?” Washington asked. He already knew the answer but for some reason he still hoped he was wrong.

“No, what’s this about?” Simmons replied quickly.

“I may have made a mistake,” Washington admitted, reaching for his phone. He patted his back pocket once, did a double take and then reached for the other pocket. Washington frantically patted it before checking the front and discovering that he did in fact not have his phone on him. “Ok, I did make a mistake, a rather large one.”

On the verge of another panic attack Washington briskly walked to the front desk. “Can I use your phone? I need to call North.”

“Yeah sure,” Simmons agreed, pulling his own phone out, “but seriously what the fuck is going on?”

“Is anyone else here? York was going to warn you, he and I may be in trouble-” Wash cut off. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Is that a… car?” They both turned around just in time to see a black van smash through the glass doors.

~*~

York chucked his phone at the backseat of the car in frustration after reaching Washington’s voice mail for the third fucking time in a row. Even if it was an unknown number Washington would have known better than to ignore someone who was this persistent. York was forced to accept that Washington didn’t have his phone on him. That, or something bad had happened to him to prevent him from using his phone and York couldn’t afford to think about that right now.

He had to be home. York gripped the steering wheel hard in his hands; he shouldn’t have left but he needed the back up. Washington had to be safe at home with North, and York reached back to pick up the phone. He really needed to stop throwing it when he got agitated.

His fingers had only just scraped the edge of his replacement phone when he heard the loud screech of tires in front of him. If he were anyone else, even North, he wouldn’t have reacted in time. But instead York whipped his head around fast enough to see a dark car swerve into the road in front of him, efficiently cutting him off.  
York slammed his breaks, but there was no way he’d stop in time. He was already turning before he thought about it, and realized with horror the side street he was being corralled toward wasn’t a street at all. It was a god damn alley, and there was a man standing at the other end.

York tugged the steering wheel as hard as he could, but even the smart car the director had given him couldn’t make that sharp a turn. He slammed into the side of the alley, hearing the angry shriek of metal scraping off the outside of the car.

Wyoming smirked as York came to an ungraceful stop at the end of the alley, the second car pulling forward to pin him in. The hunt was almost over too soon. Almost.  
“How pitiful,” Wyoming sniffled. “We didn’t even have to kill your boyfriends, won’t Maine be displeased.”

He lifted his sniper rifle and fired directly into the windshield of York’s car.

~*~

Washington hit the ground hard, one arm over his head the other thrown prospectively over Simmons. His old trainging kicked in before either of them had been run overm and they both jumped out of the way before the van hit the desk, but glass shards skittered across the floor and Washington felt something cut deep into his leg. Fuck fuck fuck.

“What the fuck?” Simmons shouted once it was clear he wasn’t dead. His voice cracked on the last word. He looked up frantically at Wash.

“Get up, get up run,” Washington whispered with rising urgency. “And could you please call North?!”

He struggled to his feet, shepherding the older man back towards the garage. His heart felt like it was trying to beat right or of his damn chest but Washington bit it back down. Wash couldn’t panic, not right now because her promised they would live and fuck everything he was going to keep that promise. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his left shin and spared a glance behind him.

The black van had come to a complete halt, not after it had hit the desk, but had hit the cement wall behind that. The front was smashed in, but Wash felt as if a regular car would have been worse. No, it had to be reinforced, because the door was opening and a man was stepping out in such a calm manner that one would have thought he was going to work instead of creating the world’s first drive through garage.

Washington almost tripped over himself trying to back away from the van and it’s single occupant. Washington was no small man, but he was nothing compared to the behemoth in front of him. The assassin looked like he was damn near seven feet tall, and had the physique that would make a bear cry with shame. He was bald, and had dark brown eyes that were staring down Washington with a bored gaze. Like he knew how this was going to end already. Washington gulped audibly. Yeah, he had really fucked up leaving North’s house.

Washington tried to say something, anything, or even just fucking move but nothing came to him. So this is what North meant when he said York was dangerous. How interesting.

Maine was unarmed, but Washington knew he didn’t need a weapon to kill effortlessly.

Finally the spell lifted when Washington took a step back and felt another burst of pain in his leg. He staggered with a muffled cry, and suddenly felt a hand on the scruff of his neck.

Simmons hauled him backwards, both of them hitting the floor of the garage hard. Washington let out another yell as Simmons jumped up and slammed the door shut behind them. He bolted it, but it was clear from his trembling figure he doubted the door would hold Maine as much as Washington did.

“What the hell was that noise?” Both of them looked up at Grif as he left the break room. “Did another hobo break the glass?”

“No,” Simmons managed.

“If you’re not going to call North could you at least call the police? Or the national gaurd I’m not picky,” Washington mumbled from where he was still on the floor. He pressed a hand to the cut on his leg and growled with pain. “And do it fast!”

While Simmons frantically dialed his phone Grif helped Washington to his feet. “Who the hell is out there?”

“Someone who’s trying to kill York and found me instead,” Wash summarized. “And I don’t think the door-”

He never finished his sentence, before he could the door came crumbling in and Maine stepped into the garage.

Grif and Simmons shrieked, the phone clattering to the floor before it ever connected. Washington adopted a defensive stance he learned at the academy. Fuck running away, fuck getting help, fuck it all, he was at least going down swinging.

Maine gave him an appreciative smirk and cracked his knuckles.

“Run,” Washington hissed at the reds before Maine closed in on him.

~*~

York flinched. It was hard not to, even though he was a trained professional. It was just tough to be shot at by a marksman and pretend you weren’t scared at all.  
York blinked his one good eye furiously, knowing he had moments to take advantage of the confusion he had created. Cracks spider webbed across the pane, but the bullet proof glass of the car the director had given him refused to break. Thank fuck for that. York pulled the gun he had been given.

“My turn,” he muttered, cracking the door enough that he could shove the muzzle of his glock out.

“Oh bullocks,” Wyoming commented, pumping his gun for another shot.

~*~

Maine swung first, and they were both surprised when Washington deflected the blow. It stung, no hiding that, Washington thought his arm was broken, but for the briefest moment he managed to keep his face straight and he saw the way it made Maine hesitate. Then Maine threw a second punch, catching Washington square in the shoulder and sending the younger man crashing to the ground.

He whined breathlessly, pushing his hand to his bad shoulder. How could a fist feel like a fucking truck?! Washington felt a dull pain in his whole body, threatening to intensify if he kept trying to move. There was blood seeping from the cut on his ankle, soaking his pants. Even with his training Washington knew he was no match for this perfect killer. He wondered for a moment if York had ever done this, stood over someone he meant to kill and inflicted this level of terror when the unmistakable crack of a shot gun filled the air and Maine staggered backwards. He went down with a loud crash, taking out a shelf covered in tools.

"Hoo hoo how'd you like that you son of a bitch!" Sarge shouted, stepping out from behind one of the cars in the garage. he held up a shot gun like it was trophy he had just won. "Don't mess with my boys! Only I can do that!"

Grif and Simmons exchanged glances from where they had taken up hiding behind the last car. "Sarge, I really don't think it's a good idea to take this guy head on," Simmons warned with a hiss.

Sarge helped Washington nback to his feet, glaring at his employees. "You cowards wouldn't-"

"Uh Sarge," Grif said, his voice wavering with fear. The four of them could only watch in horror as Maine got back to his feat, brushing the bullet holes in his chest as if they were nothing.

"Oh buckshot," Sarge cussed, holding up the shot gun again.

Washington looked hoplessly at Maine, a drop of blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth, and back to where the reds were looking dumbstruck. There was no way this ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at us getting somewhere! And by that I mean further downhill. c:


	37. After Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for Blood, violence and major character death. Also a lot of cussing but that has essentially been the whole fic so

 

Wyoming was at some point in his life a good guy, or at least he would say so; it all depended on what one considered when deciding if another was good or bad. Wyoming respected his parents growing up, and still kept in touch with his mother, though somewhat infrequently. He considered himself a strongly convicted man with a wonderful work ethic. He also knew he was a man who was good to his word, and if someone else should cause him to break his word, such as Texas protecting the man he was being paid to silence, then he killed them. See? A very good man.

So as his current target fired upon him in the narrow alley way he himself had chosen, all Wyoming could think was _I'm a good man who does not deserve this bull_.

He darted between two trash cans, cussing loudly and twitching his mustache in agitation. This was supposed to be an easy mark, hire some of his old friends in the area to help him close an area off, corral York and then shoot the bloody bastard, but it seemed the bloody bastard had other ideas. Bullet proof glass was not something Wyoming was expecting, at least, not anything this strong. But York had to come out to fire back, and they both knew it.

Which is probably why York had left his cover without hesitation once a chance to take a shot at Reggie had presented itself.

Wyoming sighed, holding his gun at the ready as he waited for York to stop laying down the first sheet of cover fire. It was too dark out to see properly anymore, a single street light on the end closest to York was giving the only light to the area. York knew it as well as Wyoming did, and when the British man finally found an opening to look for his target, York had disappeared from under the light source that would have given him away.

Wyoming gritted his teeth, scanning the edges of the alley for the brown haired moron before a stray shot sent him ducking for cover again. Angry as he was, Wyoming knew better than to underestimate York. York may have been an idiot who left a trail to find him, but he was as dangerous on the field as any of the other people Wyoming had worked with.

Another look, another shot, but this time Wyoming managed to catch the angel of the bullet and figure where York was aiming from. Without moving himself from the safety of the bullet riddled trash cans Wyoming raised his rifle and fired blindly into the area York was. A loud yelp let him know he had hit his target and Wyoming managed a grin.

“Knock knock,” Wyoming called, hoping York would further give himself away.

“Who's there?” York shouted back in a pained voice. What a predictable idiot. Just like Tex, York couldn't help but have the last word in a conversation. “Why don't you come on out and see?”

“Now that's a lovely idea, why don't you stand still, perhaps directly under the lamp post so I can see you better old chap?” Wyoming fired again, but this time heard the ping of his bullet hitting something metallic.

He may have lost the advantage, but Wyoming still had this fight.

~*~

He went for Sarge first. Sarge had already gone through the motions, fired again, but Maine was faster. He knocked the shotgun out of the man's hands and picked Sarge up by the neck. The gun hit the floor with a clatter, landing under the truck that Simmons was hiding behind.

Sarge flailed in surprise, making a harsh choking noise while Washington ducked and used his good leg to try to knock Maine over. Unfortunately for him Maine was more solid than he accounted for, kicking his leg was about the same as kicking a tree. It hurt, and it didn't do anything more than annoy the assassin further.

Washington staggered backwards, groaning because now both of his stupid fucking legs were throbbing with pain. This was a right fucking mess, he had no idea where Simmons or Grif had gone, Sarge was still kicking uselessly at Maine, and no one had turned off the god damn Polka music that was always playing over the intercoms at the Red base.

Maine threw Sarge into a work bench and they toppled over together with a loud crash. Washington didn't wait for the assassin to take another step, and instead launched himself forward and landed a solid punch across his jaw while Maine was still focused on Sarge. Maine rolled with the force, grabbing Washington by the collar and pulling him along for the ride. Wash could see him readying his fist for another punch and was wondering if he could deflect again with how off balance he was when the shot gun was shoved roughly in both their faces. Wash recoiled in surprise but the gun didn't go off. Instead Grif used it as a bar to press against Maine's scared throat and try to pull him off. It took him a second to realize what was going on, and when he did Wash almost laughed. Grif had jumped onto Maine's back and was using his weight to try to pull him down. Probably wouldn't work, but Wash had to admire his audacity.

Even if he couldn't take down Maine, Grif still distracted him enough for the larger man to drop Washington. Wash fell ungracefully back to his feet, having to take a step to keep from losing his balance.

“I'm gonna fuckin die!” Grif shouted unnecessarily as he pulled back roughly on the shotgun. Maine had to use both hands to keep it from choking him, letting out a ferocious snarl. He pulled forward, dragging Grif over him and directly into Washington.

“Grif!” Simmons yelled from god knows where, that man was good at getting out of the way.

“Get off!” Wash shouted, adding his own voice to the fray. He heard the crack in his voice, as well as what might have possibly been the crack one of his ribs. Grif was not a small man, and he landed awkwardly on Wash's chest. This was going about as well as Wash could have expected it to. At this point he may have been glad for Maine to put him out of his misery. His chest hurt, his leg was still bleeding, and now he was pinned under Grif who didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon.

Maine looked like he had the same thought. He looked disheveled and furious, the blood that had been dripping out of his mouth was smeared across his chin his white shirt was ripped and bloody from the bullet holes in his chest. There was death in his eyes.

“I can't believe,” Wash stuttered, staring up at him.

The door to the garage opened and both Maine and Washington looked up.

“I can't believe it,” Wash finished. There was a good chance he was dead, because there was no way the person who was standing in the door was actually there.

“What's up sluts?” South asked, cracking her knuckles.

~*~

York cussed under his breath, pressing a hand to a bloody cut on his right arm. He had hidden behind the armored car which had seemed like the best idea at the time, but he had forgotten about Wyoming's stooge. Dispatching the man who had tried to crash into him and trying to dodge Wyoming proved to be just barely too much and he got grazed. Not enough to bring him down, but this certainly wouldn't help his case. At least it looked like Wyoming had taken care of foot traffic. The last thing either of them wanted was someone interrupting this fight.

He held the glock the director had given him close before peering over the top of the car. The right side of it was scratched to all hell. He wasted a moment feeling satisfied that even if he died the last thing he'd do is inconvenience the director. It was a good feeling. Then another shot ricochet off the top of the car and he had to duck back down into cover.

“Honestly Wyoming, it's not like you to fuck this sort of thing up. I thought you were to top shot when we worked together,” York goaded. It was true though. Wyoming was a crack shot, even better than North, but York needed him out in the open so he could finish this and find Washington. If his fucking eye wasn't busted he may have actually gotten a good shot in, or at the lest, he himself wouldn't have gotten shot.

“Tex didn't put up a good fight, I was hoping for something better from you,” Wyoming called back.

York gritted his teeth. Banter was something all of the freelancers were good at, but they usually kept from bringing up dead friends. Wyoming had crossed a line and he knew it. “You never were about dragging out fights Wyoming. Everyone was better than you, and the only way you could win a fight was if you did so in the first shot-”

Another bullet whizzed past his head and York let out a frightened yelp, dropping to the ground to avoid being shot. He rolled to the other side of the car, ignoring the sharp pain in his left shoulder. From the bottom of the car York glared at the alley in front of him looking for movement.

There.

A foot moved from behind one of the trash bins closer to the far end. Without hesitating York raised his gun and fired. Wyoming let out a loud cry as he fell backwards and York got to his feet. He wasn’t going to miss this chance.

~*~

South darted forward before anyone had a chance to react, even Maine, though the brute didn't stay confused for long. He took a single moment to stare at her before he was taking a step back to avoid her first strike.

“How's it hanging Wash?” South asked cheerfully, kicking out with her leg and catching Maine's ribs. He let out a snort and was forced back.

“Dandy,” Wash huffed, shoving the semi conscious Grif off his lap.

“Looks like I got here just in time, I thought you were a cop how could you let him kick your ass like this?” South asked seriously, holding her hands in a defensive way as Maine advanced.

He struck out, and for a man of his size he was graceful and fast. But those holes in his chest were hurting him more than he let on, and he swung too wide, giving South a chance to duck under him and grab him by the belt. The blonde couldn't have weighed more than Washington, but she managed to knock Maine off his feet and back to the floor. The only other thing to accomplish that thus far was a shotgun.

South danced back lightly on the tips of her feet, holding a hand out for Wash. “I know we don't talk much, but saving other people isn't like you... right?” Wash asked uncertainly. Grif and Sarge would have to stay where they were for now, Wash couldn't do anything to help them with Maine still up and about.

“Nope,” South said unabashedly. “Open the garage door, I have a present for our friend here waiting outside.”

Wash nodded at her while Maine got back to his feet. He looked around at the garage door which had been shut for the night already. He quickly moved toward it, putting his hands under it in an attempt to pull it up.

“It's automatic you idiot,” He whipped his head up to see Simmons standing by the switch. He flipped it, and the door made a rattling noise as wash backed away from it. “Who the fuck is she?” Simmons asked, jerking his head behind him.

Wash looked up to where South was holding her ground better than he could have ever hoped. Maine was big, but South was lightning fast and managed to move out of his way before he could even hope to land a hit. Wash knew she was an assassin too, he just hadn't realized how good she was.

“North's twin,” Wash explained quickly.

“Oh. Ohhhhh so that's who picked up the phone,” Simmons muttered quietly.

“When did you call her?” Wash hissed before they were both distracted by the sound of South screaming.

She hit the ground between them with a huff, her arm bent at an awkward angle. “Oh fuck me,” Simmons muttered as he and Wash looked up at the approaching assassin, a bloody wrench in his hand.

“South?” Wash whispered fearfully.

Maine stepped into the street light spilling in from the now open garage door. His face twitched with annoyance, he was clearly unused to his jobs taking this long, and putting up this much of a fight. South dragged herself closer to Wash and Simmons, who were both already backing outside, feeling trapped without anything at their backs.

Then South smiled. “This good enough?” She asked no one in particular.

From somewhere outside the garage a loud crack filled the air and Maine stumbled back, a new hole in his chest.

“Just perfect,” North replied into his com, readjusting his rifle in case Maine wasn't dead.

Wash and Simmons turned around and stared in wonder at the man perched on top of the pizza place across the street. North waved as he stood up, finally lowering his rifle when he saw that Maine wasn't stirring.

“You called us just in time I'd say,” South said smugly, pulling herself to her feet. “Feels weird being the big damn hero for once.”

“We called you?” Washington repeated in confusion.

“Well you tried,” South admitted. Wash leaned back against the garage door for support, barely registering a thing South was saying. He was too busy watching North pack his rifle back up, sling it over his shoulder, and walk to the rear of the building where Wash assumed he had some way to get back down. North Dakota was something else entirely, but Wash was still finding it hard to believe he came back after the way he had stormed off earlier. “When his phone went off and no one was on the other end, well it wasn't hard to put together where you were and what happened. We were already on our way here anyways.”

“That... works,” Washington said sluggishly. He slid down to the floor, taking the pressure off his legs. South eyed him, her face wavering on an emotion that would have been pity on anyone else. Simmons on the other hand looked back into the garage, and carefully skirted around Maine's body before scrambling to Grif's side.

“We should call an ambulance shouldn't we,” South sighed. “We should make North do it, he's surprisingly okay with lying to the police.”

“I'm what?” North called as he jogged over. Very unlike his twin North was full of concern for Wash, kneeling next to him once he was in the garage. “Wash you doing alright? Are you hurt?”

Wash groaned in reply, stretching out his legs. He felt less like a person and more like a bruise at this point, but it also felt like he was going to survive. Now that was a good feeling.

~*~

York was dead, York was so fuckin dead. It had been going so well for him, he had been hit by a car, shot in the shoulder, thrown some particularly harmful banter right in Wyoming's face. But then, but then! He got a lucky hit in, shot Wyoming in the ankle and while his target went down with a string of cuss words he darted forward to finish him off- and his cell phone started ringing in the back seat of his still open car.

York stuttered to a halt, sure he would have enough time to hesitate before Wyoming would be up again. But answering would be another matter all together. There were only two people who should have that number, Washington because York called him so many times, and North, who had York's emergency back up number in his phone from a previous, ah, emergency. In a split second York had gone from full attack mode to diving into his backseat and scrambling for the phone.

He slid it open. “Hello?”

“York?” The unmistakable voice of North replied.

“Hey babe, a little busy at the moment,” York said quickly, rolling back out of the car. The phone was nearly jostled from his grip, but he managed to keep a hand on it. He hoped that North couldn't hear the pounding in his chest, and prayed that his boyfriend (ex? Was he an ex now?) had something good to say.

“Where are you?” North asked immediately.

York paused, and looked up from where he was crouched behind the car for any sort of landmark. “That is a great question. Somewhere in an alley off of, uh, what street was I on- Bismark ave! That was it!” He replied excitedly. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was when the second car crashed into him, so he wouldn't be able to give North anything concrete. “Why? Please tell me you're coming to save me.”

North cussed under his breath on the other end and York wondered if the situation over there was a bit more serious than he thought. Then he remembered he still hadn't heard from Washington and he felt his heart skip in his chest.

“Yeah,” North said after a moment.

“What about Maine? Are you and Wash safe?” York asked quickly, since it was apparent North was going to tell him unprompted.

“Maine is dead. Wash is hurt and so are Sarge and Grif but they're going to be fine. South is with them I'm coming to you,” North said urgently, and York could hear movement on the other. “So keep your stupid ass alive long enough.”

Before he could reassure North that he was indeed intending to remain alive, York got shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 down, one to go. cross your fingers and hope your fave makes it eh? Unless your fav has already died in which case I'm sorry.


	38. Away for Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence and blood

 

“OW WHAT THE FUCK WYOMING,” York hollered at the top of his lungs, the phone clattering to the cement. The bullet had only grazed his fingers, but it stung like a mother fucker. “I was in the middle of a god damn phone call you son of a bitch!”

“And that was your first mistake. You should have been paying attention to me,” Wyoming tutted back at him, emerging from behind his trash can with his rifle trained on York. York allowed himself the slightest bit of satisfaction to note that Wyoming was walking with a limp before he realized he should really be worried about the muzzle pointed at his head. Wyoming stopped mere inches from York, clearly exuding confidence now.

“I like talking to my boyfriend more,” York informed him, pressing his good hand against the inflamed skin. Oh this was probably going to scar, as if York didn't have enough of those.

“Your... boyfriend?” Wyoming paused. “The one Maine killed?”

“Actually, the one that killed Maine,” York corrected, lashing out suddenly and catching Wyoming's leg while he hesitated.

Wyoming yelped as he hit the cement, and York wasted no time in grabbing the gun from him and pinning him down. “Knock knock bitch,” York hissed before bringing the rifle down as hard as he could in Wymoing's face.

Wyoming went limp immediately, and York gave a sigh of relief, sitting back on his haunches to catch his breath. Holy shit. Holy shit, he was alive, North still seemed concerned about him and Washington was going to be alright. York sat back, not quite able to believe everything that had just happened in the past several hours.

After several minutes he stood up, dusting off his shirt but failing to actually clean it in the least. Blood was still leaking from his various injuries, though at a much slower rate than earlier which was encouraging. York sighed, looking for the phone he had dropped only to find it under the car, the screen cracked to all hell. He just got the stupid thing. Well, now he wouldn't be calling North back, or even the police to come pick up the unconscious assassin laying on the ground behind him. York decided the first thing he'd do when he got home was have a nice cigarette. He'd earned it.

York sat down next to Wyoming, grinning as he wiped a glob of blood off his left arm. “Won't North be proud? I didn't kill anyone,” He said cheekily.

It was nearly half an hour before he saw headlights pulling up, and York got to his feet before he could even see the car. He felt light headed, his vision going fuzzy for a few moments before the slam of a car door jolted him back to attention. The next thing he saw was North running towards him, and he was about to say something when North stopped.

“You _FUCKING_ idiot!” North shouted at him, and York flinched in surprise. “You have been running both of us all over town, Wash almost died looking for you, and I had to get my sister to help me kill a fucking assassin!”

York gaped at him. He was expecting some sympathy at least, he was covered in blood! Well, he had some on his arm and his shirt, but still. “I-”

“You are the biggest dumbass I've ever met, you broke your stupid phone before I could find you, the last thing I heard was a gunshot,” North's voice cracked suddenly.

“What?” York asked in confusion.

“I thought you were dead,” North said.

It was hard to tell in the dim light of the alley, but for a second York was afraid he had made North cry. “I'm not. I promise, I'm not I'm here to stay if you still want me,” He said in reply, his voice barely more than a whisper.

North pulled him close, kissing him hard. “Yes you jackass. Promise to never pull this shit again and you can still have me,” North said breathlessly as he pulled away.

“Deal,” York promised. He leaned forward to kiss North again, gripping North's shirt in his hands.

A loud groan from behind them made them break apart. Wyoming was starting to move again, his fingers twitching.

“You didn't kill him?” North asked in surprise.

“Nope, aren't you proud?” York smiled.

North paused for a moment, his expression serious enough to worry York. While York hadn't killed anyone, he grimaced when he remembered that North had. That was pretty insensitive of him, rubbing the fact in.

North however didn't seem to think the same. “Yeah actually, color me impressed. We should call the cops and get out of here, Wash and South are at the hospital with the rest of your coworkers.”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” York nodded. He felt guilty about dragging the lot of them into this, but at least they had all survived. And if he was lucky he wouldn't be fired once Sarge felt better. York walked carefully over to where Wyoming was stirring, knelt down, and gave him a swift punch between the eyes to knock him out again.

“That should do it, let's move out.”

North just laughed.

~*~

“This is illegal I think.”

“North don't be a buzz kill, this is fine.”

“No, this is actually completely illegal. You are going to harm someone-”

“North, three hours ago you killed a man, lied to the cops, and then helped me tie up Wyoming. I can bring a fucking cat into a hospital.”

North glared at York, and then at Epsilon who was in his arms, a fake orange vest tied to his body. The only thing that was keeping North from taking the kitten out himself was the fact that Epsilon was a therapy cat, and while he didn't help with any physical disabilities he still technically was a service animal.

York himself was pale, but smiling widely. He had insisted they skip getting him his own room, and instead got North to patch him up after they left the alley. His skinned fingers were swathed in cotton bandages, while his arm had been done up in gauze and tape. It was hasty and would have to be redone, but it was good enough for now. Good enough to see Wash.

“Fine,” North huffed, but he couldn't stay mad, not when Epsilon looked up at him and mewed happily. Like he was just excited to see his owner as York and North were. North gave him a pat on the head as the elevator dinged letting them know they had reached Washington's floor.

His room was quite, with a single nurse flitting about and looking at the monitors. She looked up when York and North entered and smiled before leaving, patting the top of Epsilon's head as she went.

“Hey buddy!” Wash said excitedly, sitting up in his bed. He had a frightening number of tubes connected to him, and York had to bite back an immediate apology. Instead he carried the cat forward, setting him on the bed like an offering.

“Sorry we couldn't bring the whole family, I had enough of a time convincing North to bring just him,” York said with a sly grin, watching as Epsilon purred and butted his head against Washington.

“That's too bad,” Wash replied.

“What's the damage?” York asked hesitantly, leaning against the bed. North hovered behind him.

Washington looked at both of them and then back down at his cat before replying, “Nothing life threatening. I have a fractured shoulder blade and ankle, stitches in my left leg from where the glass cut me, and a bruised rib. They want to keep me over night to make sure there's nothing internal.”

York sighed. “I'm sorry.”

Wash just frowned, but he still didn't look up. “I was the one who ran out to the wrong place trying to find you. We should have done a better job of sticking together eh?”

York leaned forward, tilting Wash's chin up so that he's look him in the eyes. “Yeah, we really should have, and we're going to from now on. How does that sound?”

Wash managed a small grin, and looked up to North. “What do you think?”

North tilted his head and smiled lightly. “I think I can try. Besides, if we broke up now who would get the cats? I'd be a mess, we'd probably have to go to court, it's just not worth the hassle.”

York and Wash laughed, and Epsilon added a confused mew to the noise.

“So we're still together?” York asked, looking between the two of them.

“Yeah, still together,” North confirmed.

“Now isn't that a fucking miracle,” they both looked down at Washington who smiled back. “Yesh and here I thought you guys would make my life easier. Oh well, I'm just glad we all made it out of this alive and relatively in tact. And I never want to have to fight an assassin again. That seriously sucked.”

~*~

North had one nice suit that he very rarely wore. He didn't like it much, the fabric was scratchy, and since it was nearing the middle of the summer it was hot. But York had insisted they dress up for Texas's and Church's funerals, and who was he to deny the requests of the dead?

The service was small, neither Texas nor Church had many friends. In fact, North was surprised that none of their enemies showed up to spit on their graves or something. As it was the funeral was sad and quite, and over very quickly. It was probably for the better, York had arranged a military funeral for the both of them, and North didn't like seeing all the neat gravestones in their perfect rows, it reminded him too much of his last job.

North hung back with Washington as the coffins were lowered. Neither of them had really known the deceased, and wanted to give York his chance to mourn.

“Didn't think I'd ever see you in a suit,” Washington said calmly. He still had red marks on his face, and North knew he had bandages on under his own suit. Despite this Wash still held himself with all the stoic grace of a solider who had lost someone before. “I'm not sure I like it.”

“I don't,” North replied without hesitating.

Wash considered this, but couldn't think of another was to continue the conversation. The continued to stand in silence as York threw the first handful of dirt into Texas's grave.

“Where's Wyoming now?” Wash asked quietly. He could see York shaking, but his boyfriend had asked to be alone.

“He's going to be in jail for a very long time for the murder of Texas and Church, as well as his former partner Maine. No chance for parole,” North informed him.

“Thanks to an anonymous tip?” Wash asked.

“I actually had to do less manipulating than I thought I would have to. Turns out Maine wasn't a popular guy with law enforcement, and neither was Wyoming. It didn't matter how I told the story, the detective I spoke to was glad to have them both off the streets,” North shrugged.

Wash nodded in acceptance. Instead of pressing North about it he changed the subject. “How's South doing?”

“She's getting ahead of me in book club, since she broke her arm fighting Maine and hasn't been working. She keeps telling me everything that's going to happen and I just won't stand for it much longer,” North replied, narrowing his eyes at the sky as if South could hear them from where she was.

“Is that why she didn't come today? She worked with them right?” Wash asked curiously.

“No, she just hates funerals. And I don't think she ever liked anyone she worked with,” explained North seriously.

Wash shrugged again. He surveyed the rest of the small crowd gathered, guessing that South wouldn't mix well with any of them. The mourners were a questionable bunch at that, and it wasn't hard to tell that most of them were likely merc friends Texas or Church had been on good terms with. There was a short, dark skinned man with a long black braid down his back standing next to a younger looking black man with startling teal eyes. In the back, almost as detached from the group as Wash and North were was an elderly man with salt and pepper hair and glasses. As he made eye contact with Washington he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned from the gathering.

The man with the braid approached them shortly after the service. “Christian right?” He asked politely, all smiles despite the somberness of the situation. “I'm Flowers, an old friend of Texas and York.”

“What state are you?” Wash asked before he could stop himself.

Flowers smiled. “Florida. I just wanted to pass on my condolences, and shake the hand of the man who stopped Maine because I did not think it could be done. That's right as rain what you did there,” He grinned, holding his hand out to North.

North took it after a moment. “Thank you?”

“Florida?” York approached them, the black man in tow. “Been a while, how you doing?”

“Just dandy,” Florida replied.

“Yeah, his best friend didn't just die,” The black man added bitterly, crossing his arms.

“Now now Tucker, our friends may be gone, but Texas fulfilled her promise in a way. Wyoming is not going to come after you anymore.”

Wash decided that he didn't like how cheerful this Florida guy was. It looked like Tucker felt the same way, because as Florida went to give me a pat on the back Tucker stormed off instead.

“I should follow him,” Flowers sighed. “It was good seeing you!”

“Not really,” York said under his breath once Florida was a fair distance away. He sighed, rubbing his nose and pretending that his eyes weren't red from crying.

Washington looked up at the gravestones, one military cross, one military Star of David. He didn't know which of them was Jewish, but it was an interesting notion.

“I'm sorry about your friends,” North said quietly.

“Texas was kinda a bitch,” York replied bluntly. “But she was funny as hell, and could kick your ass if she wanted which was pretty cool. Didn't know Church as well, but we probably would have gotten along. Which sucks. I'm going miss them, but I guess this makes burying the hatchet all that much easier.”

North nodded his acceptance. “Did you get your chance to say goodbye?”

York shrugged. “Texas never really was a fan of saying goodbye. It would feel like a disservice.”

The three of them stood in silence for several moments, lost in their own thoughts. York was looking at the fleeing figure of the director, while North was once again preoccupied with fixing his collar.

“Now what?” Washington asked.

“Now I imagine we go home,” North replied.

“Sounds perfect to me,” added York seriously. He took Washington's hand in his and offered North his bad hand, knowing the solider would be gentle with him. Now they would do just that, they would go home. They had cats to take care of, and domestic arguments to have, all until the next crisis came up like it always did. And then they'd handle it like they handled all their other problems- wait shit no they didn't have good track record did they? No they'd handle it better, because next time they'd do it together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's... that's it. we're done. I've been working on this for about a year now, it seems so surreal that it's finished. I'm gonna move along to other projects i guess, but I may come back and do a squeal to this if people seem interested in it. If you have any questions or comments, or just want to fight me or something, come find me on tumblr where my name is exactly the same as it is here. Seriously, you readers are what kept me going and I'd love to hear from you. i guess that's it for now, Paige out. Thanks for everything!


End file.
